Los Placeres de la noche
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: Hay placeres que solo se pueden disfrutar por la noche. Él acude a ella en el crepúsculo, entre el sueño y la vigilia, para cumplir sus deseos secretos. Serena Tsukino nunca ha experimentado tal éxtasis: un hombre cuyos profundos ojos azules penetran en su alma y le prometen intimidades tentadoras y placeres ro este seductor inmortal es sólo un sueño, un fantasma de
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE**** PERTENCE A LA SERIE GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**ARGUMENTO**

Hay placeres que solo se pueden disfrutar por la noche. Él acude a ella en el crepúsculo, entre el sueño y la vigilia, para cumplir sus deseos secretos. Serena Tsukino nunca ha experimentado tal éxtasis: un hombre cuyos profundos ojos azules penetran en su alma y le prometen intimidades tentadoras y placeres este seductor inmortal es sólo un sueño, un fantasma de sus fantasías nocturnas…Hasta que aparece inexplicablemente en su puerta en carne y hueso.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE**** PERTENCE A LA SERIE GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**Prólogo**

La mujer que estaba debajo de Darien Chiba estaba a punto de alcanzar un increíble orgasmo. Sus gritos guturales inundaban el aire, instando al público que los veía a que se acercara más. Tras siglos protegiendo a las mujeres de esta forma, él conocía las señales y ajustaba sus embistes conforme a ellas. Su esbelta cadera subía y bajaba con incansable movimiento, a la vez que metía su polla a través de aquellas cremosas profundidades. Ella ahogó un grito y arañó la espalda de él mientras arqueaba la suya.

—Sí, sí, sí...

Los jadeos le hicieron sonreír, la potencia del clímax de ella, que tan rápidamente se aproximaba, llenaba la habitación de un resplandor que sólo él podía ver. En el borde del Crepúsculo, donde la luz de la pasión de ella se unía a la oscuridad de sus miedos íntimos, las Pesadillas esperaban con evidente excitación. Pero él las frenaba.

Se encargaría de ellas en un momento. Colocando la palma de las manos sobre sus nalgas, Darien elevó las caderas de ella para que cada uno de sus profundos embistes hicieran que la polla le rozara el clítoris. Ella se corrió con un grito y su coño se tensó con el orgasmo a lo largo de toda aquella dureza suya mientras su cuerpo se movie con un desenfreno salvaje y descabellado que nunca mostraba cuando estaba despierta. Él la mantuvo allí, suspendida en el éxtasis, absorbiendo la energía que aquel sueño provocaba. La aumentó, la magnificó y se la devolvió a ella, que empezó a hundirse en un estado de sueño muy profundo y tranquilo, alejándose del Crepúsculo, donde era vulnerable.

—Brad... —suspiró antes de dejarse llevar por completo.

Darien era consciente de que aquel encuentro no era más que algo espectral, una conexión de mentes. La piel de los dos se tocaba solamente en el subconsciente de la mujer.

Sin embargo, para ella, aquella forma de hacer el amor le parecía absolutamente real. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella se encontraba a salvo, Darien se apartó de su cuerpo y se despojó de la piel de su fantasía. Debajo de su fachada de Brad Pitt, apareció su verdadero cuerpo, más alto, más ancho de hombros, cambiando el pelo a su negro natural y muy corto y el azul de sus iris oscureciéndose hasta convertirse en su azul zafiro traslúcido.

Las Pesadillas se retorcieron expectantes y sus cuerpos indefinidos se ondularon al borde de la conciencia de la Soñadora. Esa noche había varias de ellas y él sólo era uno. Mientras blandía su guja, Darien mostraba una auténtica sonrisa. Le encantaba cuando le superaban en número de una forma tan enorme. Tanto tiempo de lucha le había hecho sentir rencor y disfrutaba de cada oportunidad de desquitarse con las Pesadillas. Con experta elegancia, Darien doblaba su espada con movimientos sinuosos, utilizando el considerable peso de su hoja para cambiar el foco de sus músculos desde la tensión sexual a la agilidad de un guerrero. Algunos recursos podían verse aumentados en los sueños, pero, a pesar de todo, enfrentarse a múltiples oponentes requería una destreza innata.

—¿Empezamos? —preguntó cuando estuvo listo.

—¿Ha pasado una buena noche, capitán Chiba?

Darien se encogió de hombros y siguió avanzando hacia el Templo de los Ancianos mientras su túnica negra se le arremolinaba alrededor de los tobillos con cada uno de sus largos pasos.

—Como siempre.

Haciendo una señal de despedida al Guardián que le había saludado, Darien pasó bajo el enorme arco del torii que daba al patio central. Mientras sus pies desnudos avanzaban en silencio por el frío suelo de piedra, una suave brisa le movía el pelo y tentaba sus sentidos con su fragancia. Se sentía tan vigorizado que podría haber permanecido en el campo de batalla más tiempo luchando, pero los Ancianos se lo prohibieron. Llevaban una eternidad insistiendo en que los Guardianes volvieran al Templo a intervalos regulares. Aseguraban que era para darles un tiempo de descanso, pero Darien sabía que aquélla no era la única razón. El arco que quedaba tras él era el verdadero motivo de la orden de regresar. Enorme y de un color rojo fuerte, era tan imponente que obligaba a cada uno de los Guardianes a mirarlo y leer el aviso que tenía grabado en aquel lenguaje ancestral: «Cuidado con la Llave que hace girar la Cerradura».

Debido a la falta de pruebas, él había empezado a dudar de la existencia de la Llave. Quizá la leyenda no fuera más que una herramienta para inspirar miedo, para instar a los Guardianes a seguir adelante, para mantenerlos alerta y evitar que descuidaran sus deberes.

—Hola, capitán.

Giró la cabeza hacia el suave susurro y se encontró con los ojos de Kaolinette, una de las Guardianas Juguetonas cuya labor era la de llenar los sueños de surf en la playa y bodas entre otras innumerable actividades gozosas. Redujo el paso y cambió de rumbo para acercarse hasta donde ella se asomaba desde detrás de una columna estriada de alabastro.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él con una sonrisa complaciente.

—Los Ancianos nos están buscando.

—¿Ah, sí? —La miró sorprendido. El hecho de ser convocado rara vez significaba algo bueno—.

¿Así que te has escondido? Muy lista.

—Vamos a retozar junto al arroyo y te contaré lo que he oído —le sugirió con un ronco susurro.

Como no era ningún estúpido, Darien aceptó sin vacilar. Cuando una encantadora Juguetona se ponía festiva, no se debía rechazar la la llevó a hurtadillas y descendieron desde la elevada plataforma de mármol a la hierba que había al otro lado. Sujetando a Kaolinette mientras bajaban por el sendero en pendiente hacia el arroyo caliente, Darien se detuvo un momento para disfrutar de la inmaculada belleza del nuevo día y de la vista panorámica de las colinas ondulantes, los riachuelos burbujeantes y las embravecidas cataratas. Al otro lado de la loma le esperaba su casa. A su mente acudió una imagen de las shoji, las puertas correderas, y los tatamis sobre suelos de madera. Estaba escasamente amueblada, era de colores tenues, todo elegido teniendo en mente la paz y tranquilidad. Pequeña e íntima, aquella casa era su refugio, aunque solitario.

Con un despreocupado movimiento de la mano, silenció el agua, de modo que una emocionante quietud invadió el aire. No deseaba forzar el oído ni que se escuchara ningún grito. Deshaciéndose de las túnicas de sus respectivos rangos —la suya, negra para indicar su rango superior; la de ella, multicolor en honor a su frivolidad—, se metieron desnudos en el agua humeante. Apoyándose contra un pequeño saliente de piedra, Darien cerró los ojos y tiró de su acompañante para acercársela.

—Esto está hoy inusualmente tranquilo —murmuró.

—Es por Malachite. — Kaolinette se acurrucó a su lado, apretando deliciosamente sus pequeños pechos contra la piel de él—. Asegura que ha encontrado a la Llave.

La noticia no afectó a Darien en modo alguno. Cada pocos siglos, un Guardián era víctima del deseo de hacer realidad la leyenda. No era nada nuevo, aunque los Ancianos se tomaban en serio cualquier descubrimiento falso.

—¿Qué pista se ha saltado? —preguntó, sabiendo que personalmente él nunca se saltaría ninguna.

En ocasiones, los Soñadores mostraban algunas señales, pero nunca todas. Si lo hicieran, los mataría sin dudar.

—Su Soñadora no podía ver sus rasgos, como pensaba Malachite. Resulta que la fantasía de la Soñadora sobre el aspecto de Malachite era muy parecida a su apariencia real.

—Ah. —El error más común y que se cometía cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Los Soñadores no tenía la capacidad de ver en el Crepúsculo, así que no podían distinguir los verdaderos rasgos de los Guardianes que pasaban el tiempo con ellos. Sólo la mítica Llave podía verlos tal cual eran—. ¿Pero los otros rasgos eran ciertos? ¿Lo llamó por su nombre?

—Sí.

—¿El Soñador controlaba el sueño?

—Sí.

—¿Las Pesadillas parecían confusas y desorientadas?

—Sí... —Girando la cabeza, Kaolintte le lamió el pezón y, a continuación, nadó hasta colocar la cintura de él entre sus muslos abiertos.

Él la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Estaba distraído y sus actos físicos se regían más por la costumbre que por la pasión. El afecto profundo por cualquiera era un lujo que los Guerreros de Elite no podían permitirse.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver contigo y conmigo?

Kaolintte le pasó los dedos mojados por el pelo.

—Los Ancianos se han vuelto a animar con la noticia. El hecho de que tantos mortales visualicen tal proliferación de los rasgos les hace pensar que ha llegado el momento.

—¿Y?

—Han decidido enviar a los Guerreros de Elite, como tú, para entrar en los sueños de quienes se nos resisten. Mi deber es trabajar con los Preceptores para curarlos una vez que hayas conseguido entrar.

Lanzando un suspiro de tristeza, Darien dejó caer suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó sobre la piedra. Algunos Soñadores cerraban partes de sí mismos de una forma tan firme que ni siquiera los Guardianes podían entrar. O bien habían sufrido algún tipo de abusos y bloqueaban sus recuerdos o sentían tal culpa por alguna acción del pasado que se negaban a recordarla. Proteger de las Pesadillas a los Soñadores de ese tipo era la tarea más difícil de todas. Sin conocer del todo su sufrimiento interior, la capacidad de los Guardianes para ayudarles se veía seriamente limitada.Y los horrores que había visto en sus mentes...

A medida que los recuerdos volvían a resurgir con fuerza —guerras, enfermedades, torturas sin precedentes—, un escalofrío recorrió su piel, a pesar del agua caliente. Imágenes que le obsesionaban desde hacía siglos.

De la lucha, la acción... podía encargarse. El sexo, el bendito olvido del orgasmo... los buscaba casi con desesperación. Como hombre tangible con deseos insaciables, follaba y luchaba bien, y los Ancianos no dudaban en utilizarlo para su mejor provecho. Era consciente de cuáles eran sus puntos fuertes y cuáles los débiles y se hacía cargo de los Soñadores que se aprovechaban de ellos.

Asignarle la tarea de dedicarse en exclusiva a aquellos que habían sufrido algún daño y sin ningún descanso... Lo que los Ancianos le pedían ahora sería un verdadero infierno, no sólo para él, sino también para sus hombres.

—Debes estar excitado —murmuró Kaolinette malinterpretando su repentina respiración acelerada

—. A la Elite os encanta un buen conflicto.

Darien respiró hondo. Si el peso de su oficio parecía aplastante, eso sólo él lo sabía.

Anteriormente había mostrado un entusiasmo sin límites por su trabajo, pero la falta de advances conseguía desanimar incluso a los más optimistas.

Entre todas las antiguas leyendas y cuentos fantásticos, no había nada que indicara que su labor fuera a terminar alguna vez. Las Pesadillas no podían eliminarse, sólo controlarse. En un momento dado, miles de mortales sufrían pesadillas de cuyo despiadado control no podían despertar. Darien estaba cansado de aquel estancamiento. Era un hombre que buscaba resultados y durante siglos se los habían negado.

Kaolinette, notando su preocupación, volvió a llamar su atención poniéndole una mano entre las piernas, y sus talentosos dedos empezaron a rodear su polla. La boca de Darien se curvó en una sonrisa que auguraba el cumplimiento de los deseos de ella. Él le daría lo que quería. Y después, le daría más.

Si se concentraba en ella podría olvidarse de sí mismo. Durante un rato.

—¿Cómo quieres que empecemos, amor? ¿Fuerte y rápido o lento y despacio?

Con un suave gemido de expectación, Kaolinette le acarició el pecho con sus pezones.

—Ya sabes lo que necesito —susurró.

El sexo era lo más cercano a la compañía que él podía conseguir, pero aquello sólo aliviaba su deseo físico y le provocaba un ansia más profunda. A pesar de conocer a muchas Soñadoras y de los innumerables Guardianes con los que trabajaba, se sentía solo. Y así sería durante toda la eternidad.

—Suponía que te encontraría aquí —retumbó una voz profunda detrás de Darien.

Continuando con sus ejercicios, giró la cara hacia su mejor amigo. Estaban en el claro que había en la parte posterior de su casa, con la hierba salvaje llegándoles por las rodillas y bañados por el resplandor magenta del fingido atardecer que se acercaba. El sudor le caía por las sienes mientras blandía la espada, pero, a pesar de ser tan tarde, no estaba cansado.

—Suponías bien.

—La noticia de nuestra nueva tarea se está propagando rápidamente entre las filas. —Connor

Andrew se detuvo a pocos metros, alardeando con los brazos cruzados de sus enormes músculos y sus fuertes antebrazos. Aquel gigante rubio no tenía la velocidad ni la agilidad de la que presumía Darien, pero las compensaba con una auténtica fuerza animal.

—Ya lo sé. —Darien arremetió contra un adversario imaginario, moviendo su espada con una fingida embestida mortal.

Andrew y él eran amigos desde hacía siglos, desde que fueron compañeros de dormitorio en la academia de la Elite. Mientras pasaban los días trabajando duro en sus múltiples clases y las noches complaciendo a mujeres, habían forjado un vínculo que se había mantenido fuerte a lo largo de los años.

La academia tenía un plan de estudios riguroso y el índice de abandono era extremadamente las cosas se ponían difíciles, Darien y Andrew se animaban mutuamente para seguir adelante. De los veinte alumnos que empezaron en su clase, ellos estuvieron entre los tres únicos que se graduaron.

Los que no terminaron la formación se dedicaron a otras vocaciones. Se hicieron Sanadores o Juguetones. Algunos decidieron ser Maestros y dedicarse a la enseñanza. Era un objetivo respetable.

El mentor de Darien, el Maestro Artemis, había supuesto una figura esencial en su vida y recordaba al Guardián con admiración y cariño, incluso después de tantos años.

—Veo que no te ha gustado la decisión de los Ancianos —dijo Andrew con frialdad—. Pero últimamente no te gusta nada de lo que hacen.

Darien se detuvo y dejó caer el brazo que sostenía su espada.

—Quizá sea porque no sé qué demonios están haciendo.

—Tienes esa mirada en los ojos —murmuró Andrew.

—¿Qué mirada?

—La de «tengo cientos de preguntas que hacer».

El Maestro Artemis había inventado aquella expresión para referirse a la actitud ensimismada de Darien. Era una de las muchas cosas que el Anciano formador le había enseñado y que seguía teniendo presente hasta ahora.

Darien echaba de menos las horas que había pasado con su mentor en la mesa de piedra situada bajo el árbol del patio de la academia. Le hacía muchísimas preguntas y Artemis se las aclaraba con una paciencia encomiable. Poco después de que se graduaran, Artemis se sometió a la Iniciación para convertirse en un Anciano de pleno derecho y Darien no lo volvió a ver.

Darien levantó la mano y se tocó el colgante de piedra que Artemis le había regalado el día que se graduó. Lo llevaba siempre como un recuerdo tangible de aquellos días y del joven entusiasta que había sido antes.

—¿No te planteas nunca por qué desea nadie convertirse en Anciano? —le preguntó a Andrew. Sí, la posibilidad de buscar respuestas era tentadora, pero la Iniciación cambiaba a los Guardianes de un modo que a Darien le parecía preocupante. Artemis había tenido un aspecto juvenil, con cabello y ojos oscuros y una piel tostada. Ahora su apariencia era como la del resto de Ancianos —pelo blanco y una piel y unos ojos pálidos—. Para una raza casi inmortal, un cambio así de drástico debía significar algo, y Darien estaba completamente seguro de que no debía ser nada bueno.

—No. No me hago esa pregunta. — Andrew apretó la mandíbula con obstinación—. Dime dónde hay que ir a luchar. Eso es lo único que deseo saber.

—¿No deseas saber por qué es por lo que luchamos?

—Joder, Chiba. Por lo mismo que hemos luchado siempre, para contener a las Pesadillas mientras buscamos a la Llave. Ya sabes que sólo somos la frontera entre ellas y los humanos. La fastidiamos dejando entrar a las Pesadillas y tendremos que seguir así hasta que encontremos un modo de echarlas.

Darien soltó un suspiro. Al contrario que otros parásitos más inteligentes que sabían de dónde procedía su comida, las Pesadillas drenaban a sus anfitriones hasta matarlos. Si dejaban desprotegidos a los Soñadores se aseguraban la extinción de la humanidad, quizá de todo su plano de existencia.

Podía imaginárselo. Las infinitas pesadillas que sufrirían. Temerosos de dormir, incapaces de trabajar o comer. Toda una especie diezmada por el horror y la fatiga. La locura haría acto de presencia.

—Vale. —Darien se dirigió hacia la casa y Andrew empezó a caminar a su lado—. Entonces, hipotéticamente hablando, ¿qué pasaría si no hubiera ninguna Llave?

—¿Ninguna Llave? Pues eso sería una putada, porque es lo único que me anima a seguir adelante, saber que hay una luz al final del túnel. —Andrew le miró de reojo—. ¿Adónde quieres ir a parar?

—Lo que digo es que es posible que la leyenda de la Llave sea una estupidez. Quizá nos la hayan enseñado con el único motivo que has mencionado antes, darnos esperanza y motivación cuando nuestra labor parece no tener fin. —Darien abrió la puerta shoji que daba a su sala de estar y cogió la vaina de la espada, que descansaba apoyada contra la pared—. Si ése fuera el caso, estamos jodiendo a los Soñadores con esta nueva misión. En lugar de protegerlos de las Pesadillas, la mitad de la Elite va a estar malgastando su tiempo mientras busca un milagro que quizá no exista.

—Tío, te diría que fueras a echar un polvo —murmuró Andrew mientras pasaba por su lado y se dirigía a la cocina—, pero ya has estado con Kaolinette esta mañana, así que no es eso lo que te corroe.

—No me gusta dejar a los Soñadores con menos protección y me fastidia que los Ancianos muestren tanto secretismo con respecto a qué es lo que estamos haciendo. Me cuesta creer lo que no veo.—

Pero elegiste como profesión la de cazar Pesadillas —dijo Andrew con un bufido mientras desaparecía tras la esquina. Un momento después, volvió con dos cervezas—. Nuestro éxito está basado enteramente en lo que no vemos.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Gracias. —Darien aceptó la bebida que le ofreció y dio grandes sorbos mientras atravesaba la habitación en dirección a un sillón con armazón de madera—. No son nuestras espadas las que matan a las Pesadillas, sino el poder de nuestra determinación, que les provoca miedo. Es algo que tenemos en común con esas cabronas, matar a través del terror.

Aquél era el motivo del distanciamiento entre él y sus padres, uno de ellos Guardián Sanador y el otro Preceptor. No comprendían el camino que él había elegido y las constantes preguntas con las que le daban la lata habían hecho que, al final, se alejara. No podía explicar por qué necesitaba luchar contra las Pesadillas en lugar de dedicarse a limpiar lo que éstas ensuciaban. Como eran la única familia biológica que tenía, sólo le quedaba un vínculo emocional: Andrew. Un hombre al que quería y respetaba como un hermano.

—Entonces, ¿cómo explicas que hayamos terminado viviendo en este conducto si no hay ninguna Llave? —preguntó Andrew mientras se hundía en el otro sillón parejo que había enfrente.

Según la leyenda, las Pesadillas habían encontrado una Llave que les daba acceso a su antiguo mundo, un mundo que Darien era demasiado joven como para poder recordar, y después, las Pesadillas se expandieron, matándolo todo. Los Ancianos apenas tuvieron tiempo de abrir una grieta dentro de un espacio pequeño que les permitió escapar al interior de aquel conducto que existía entre la dimensión humana y la que los Guardianes se habían visto obligados a dejar atrás. Darien tardó un tiempo en comprender del todo el concepto de los múltiples planos de existencia y el continuo espacio-tiempo, siendo uno de ellos, producto de la metafísica y el otro de la física. Pero la idea de que un único ser —la Llave— era capaz de abrir esas grietas a voluntad, vaciando el contenido de un plano en el otro, era algo que aún no comprendía del todo. Confiaba en cosas que pudieran demostrarse, como el cambio psicológico que este conducto le había provocado a su especie, volviéndolos casi inmortales y efímeros, como las Pesadillas. Antes, los Guardianes habían estado indefensos, pero allí se encontraban en una posición igual a la de sus enemigos.

—Los Ancianos nos metieron en esta grieta sin necesidad de ninguna Llave —dijo Darien—. Estoy seguro de que las Pesadillas podrían hacer lo mismo.

—Así que rechazas una respuesta aceptada por todos y la sustituyes por una conjetura. — Andrew aplastó la lata de su cerveza vacía—. Vino, mujeres y dar palizas, Chiba. La vida del Guerrero de Elite. Disfrútala. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Respuestas. Estoy cansado de que los Ancianos me hablen con condenados acertijos. Quiero la verdad, completa.

—Nunca te cansas —bufó Andrew—. Esa persistencia es lo que hace que seas un gran guerrero, pero también te convierte en un tocapelotas. Tengo tres palabras para ti: necesidad de saber.

¿Cuántas misiones ha habido en las que eras tú la única persona que sabía qué narices estaba pasando?

—No es lo mismo —repuso Darien—. Ése es un caso de retraso temporal de la información. Aquí se nos oculta de forma permanente.

—Antes eras la persona más idealista que conocía. ¿Qué le ha pasado al aprendiz que juró ser Guardián para buscar a la Llave y matarla?

—Eso eran bravuconerías de adolescente. Aquel niño ha crecido y se ha cansado.

—A mí me gustaba ser adolescente. Podía pasarme toda la noche follando y, aun así, destrozar Pesadillas al día siguiente. Ahora es una cosa o la otra.

Darien supo que su amigo estaba tratando de aligerar lo que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en una conversación colérica, pero no podía seguir aguantando su inquietud y Andrew era la única persona en la que confiaba en asuntos así. Andrew lo conocía lo suficiente como para notar su determinación.

—Escúchame, Chiba. —Apoyó los brazos sobre sus propias piernas y miró a Darien con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión tensa—. Como amigo, no como tu teniente, te digo que debes olvidarte de tus dudas y reunir a las tropas.

—Estamos desperdiciando unos recursos muy valiosos.

—¡Yo me alegro de que estemos cambiando las cosas, tío! Lo que hacíamos antes no funcionaba, así que ahora estamos probando algo diferente. En eso consiste el progreso. Eres tú el que se está estancando. Supéralo ya y espabila.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Piensa en lo que te he dicho —insistió.

—Ya lo he hecho. Es una estupidez. Fin de la conversación.

—¿Qué tal huele ahí?

—¿Qué?

—Tienes la cabeza tan metida en el culo que tiene que apestar.

—Te estás poniendo agresivo.

—¿Cómo puedes desestimar una idea sin tan siquiera considerarla un momento?

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante un largo rato, cada uno de ellos abrasándose por el calor de su propia exasperación.

—¿Qué narices está pasando? —gruñó Andrew —. ¿De qué va todo esto?

—Quiero que alguien, tú, considere la posibilidad de que los Ancianos estén ocultando algo.

—De acuerdo. Pero yo quiero que tú consideres la posibilidad de que no lo hacen.

—Bien. —Darien se pasó una mano por las raíces de su pelo humedecidas por el sudor y lanzó un suspiro—. Voy a lavarme.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —dijo Andrew cruzándose de brazos.

—No sé. Piensa tú en algo.

—Siempre que hago yo los planes nos metemos en líos. Por eso eres tú el capitán.

—No. Soy capitán porque soy mejor que tú.

Adrew echó su dorada cabeza hacia atrás y se rio con una fuerte carcajada, un sonido que hizo desaparecer la tensión como una fuerte brisa entre la niebla.

—Aún queda en ti un poco de aquel bravucón.

Necesitaba todas sus fuerzas para soportar las nuevas misiones que le esperaban. Misiones con las que su instinto no estaba de acuerdo.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE**** PERTENCE A LA SERIE GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Con la luz del sol inundándole los ojos, Darien parpadeó y se quedó mirando a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos. El corazón le dejó de latir y cada célula de su cuerpo se detuvo al ver los bucles dorados caídos sobre la arena. —¿Qué...? —jadeó ella con sus preciosos ojos oscuros abiertos y sorprendidos mientras miraba a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde estamos? Una ligera brisa tropical despeinaba a Darien y de fondo se oía música reggae, pero sus ojos no dejaban de mirarla. Serena estaba confundida y hundía sus uñas en la piel de los antebrazos de él, que no podía pronunciar una sola palabra coherente que la tranquilizara.

SerenaTsukino era increíblemente hermosa, sus rasgos tan aristocráticos como sensuales. Su boca era carnosa y roja, daban ganas de besarla. Sus ojos, seductores y ligeramente achinados, revelando inteligencia e inocencia. ¿Por qué se había descrito con un aspecto tan deteriorado y agotado? Porque así es como se sentía.

—Ay, Dios mío —susurró ella mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban el rostro de él con reverencia—. Eres guapísimo.

Y a continuación, se vieron sumergidos en la oscuridad. La música se silenció y la aromática brisa marina desapareció, quedando sólo los dos entrelazados, con sus corazones latiendo a toda velocidad uno junto al otro.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —exclamó ella con tono lastimero.

Darien se quedó inmóvil de la impresión. Había deseado su olor, la sensación de su cuerpo, su forma de hablar tan directa... Independientemente de la apariencia de su rostro, había querido ponerla debajo de él y follársela sin pensar en nada más.

El sexo como distracción le había funcionado siempre y, por la forma en que ella reaccionó a su abrazo, supo que con ella también funcionaría. Entonces, la vio. Y ahora quería algo más.

—Te has asustado —consiguió decirle con voz ronca—. Te has salido del sueño.

Mientras él trataba de lidiar con las consecuencias, ella volvió a acariciarle el rostro, aprendiéndose sus rasgos con el tacto, como haría un escultor.

Él no tenía ni idea de lo que ella había visto con la luz. Su sueño le habría convertido en lo que ella más deseaba. Por primera vez, aquello le hizo sentir celos y desear que el efecto que hubiera provocado en Serena fuese auténtico y que la cara que ella tanto había admirado fuera la suya.

—¿Darien? —Habló en voz baja, con voz dulce y vacilante. que él.

Se dio la vuelta y tiró de ella para colocársela encima, con los brazos caídos sobre el suelo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, con el peso de su duda aplastándole el pecho y haciendo que lecostara respirar.

Toda una eternidad seduciendo le había aportado la suficiente sabiduría como para estar seguro. Algo frágil había arraigado durante el breve momento en que se habían mirado a losojos. Tenía que reprimirlo y olvidar a Serena.

—¿Sí? —Su voz sonó áspera y sintió la confusión que provocó en ella. Debía dejarla ir, apartarla de él. Pero no podía hacerlo.

Entonces, ella bajó su boca hacia la suya y su cabello suave y fragrante le rodeó, encerrándolos juntos, hasta que perdió la conciencia de todo excepto de ella y de lo mucho que la deseaba. Los labios de Serena acariciaron los suyos, un breve beso, una suave presión. Gimió al sentir dolor.

Animada, movió la lengua y le humedeció el labio inferior antes de chupárselo, tirando de él de una forma rítmica y haciendo que su polla se hinchara y le doliera. Serena colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de él y se levantó ligeramente para que sus pechos acariciaran el de él de un lado a otro.

Darien Chiba, Guerrero de la Elite y seductor inmortal estaba siendo completamente seducido por primera vez en su infinita existencia. Y a Lyssa Bates aquello se le daba mejor que bien.

Había querido distraerla y echarle un polvo. Ahora, copular con Serena se había convertido en una maraña peligrosa. Su cerebro no estaba analizando paso a paso el mejor modo de excitarla para poder abalanzarse sobre ella y meterle la polla. Su cerebro apenas funcionaba, lo suficiente para detectar el pánico que había en lo más hondo de su deseo. Quería abrazarla con fuerza, despacio,volverla loca con su boca y sus manos antes de deslizarse dentro de ella y hacer que se corriera. Una y otra vez. No para olvidarse de sí mismo, sino para encontrarse.

Para recordar qué se sentía cuando aún tenía esperanza, para recordar cuando no tenía miedo de sentir interés por alguien. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero en lugar de ello, Serena se la inundó con un beso, recorriendo con su lengua el interior, acariciándole la suya, haciéndole estremecer. Se movió para montarse a horcajadas sobre su cintura, con el coño tocándole la polla y deslizando su pequeña complexion sinuosamente por la de él, acariciándolo con todo su cuerpo. El pecho de Darien se elevaba y se hundía con tanta rapidez que se sintió mareado. Sudaba y extendió la mano para apartarla, pero sus músculos se negaron a obedecer.

—La arena —dijo con voz entrecortada mientras giraba la cabeza para dejar que la boca de ella le mordisqueara la mandíbula.

Al instante, la arena le amortiguó la espalda.

—El sol. —Si la obligaba a hacer los cambios, quizá su pasión se rebajaría lo suficiente como para que él pudiera resistirse y salvarse. No podía permitir que su creciente fascinación por ella fuera a más. No había lugar para una relación entre ellos y, aunque lo hubiese, sería imposible. Darien debía dedicar toda su energía a la lucha. No podía permitirse perder la concentración necesaria para realizar bien su trabajo.

El aire que los rodeaba se fue iluminando poco a poco, como un amanecer, y la bañaba con un resplandor dorado que formó un halo alrededor de su pelo. Le pareció que era un ángel, una mujer tan abierta como inocente, pero no tan frágil como las circunstancias le hacían parecer.

—Por favor, no pares —le susurró ella al oído haciendo que sintiera un escalofrío.

—Serena. —Apretó la mandíbula—. No lo entiendes.

Ella hundió su cadera en la de él y su polla se sacudió al sentir el calor de ella abrasándole la piel más sensible.

—Me deseas —repuso ella con obstinación.

—Sí, pero hay cosas que tú no...

—Y yo te deseo a ti.

Darien gimió mientras ella volvía a contonearse.

—¡Joder! —murmuró él revolviéndose para sujetarla debajo de él.

—Exactamente lo que yo estaba pensando —dijo ella con voz y ojos divertidos.

Apagando deliberadamente la parte de su cerebro que le instaba a pensárselo bien, Darien dejó que su cuerpo tomara el control. Eso era lo que sabía hacer, lo que había estado haciendo durante siglos, y nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer. ¿Podía enfrentarse a legiones de Pesadillas pero le daba miedo follarse a una mujer a la que deseaba?

—Haz desaparecer de tu mente todo excepto yo —le ordenó él con voz brusca—. Deja que yo te lleve.

—Ya lo estás haciendo.

Concentrándose más de lo que lo había hecho nunca, Darien tomó el control del sueño, cambió lo que los rodeaba y creó una habitación circular iluminada con velas y flores exóticas y olorosas. Había incienso aromático ardiendo en varios soportes que dejaba escapar delgados hilos de humo blanco y fragrante. Dominando el interior del espacio envuelto en terciopelo había una enorme cama redonda donde se amontonaban un montón de pañuelos de diferentes colores. Era allí donde se los imaginaba, tumbados en mitad de aquella suavidad, con la piel desnuda y apretándose una contra otra. Ahora que estaba decidido, se aseguraría de que aquélla fuera una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidara jamás. Su tiempo juntos era limitado y estaba decidido a agotar su deseo antes de que terminara.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó ella con sus ojos oscuros abiertos de par en par—. ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

—Calla. —Colocó sus dedos sobre los labios de ella—. No hables más. —Se puso de lado, cogió la mano de ella y colocó la palma contra su pecho—. Siente el ritmo de mi respiración.

—Pues... Preferiría sentirlo contigo desnudo.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Soy yo quien te lleva, ¿lo recuerdas? —Respirando hondo, Darien empezó a imitar el rápido ascenso y descenso del pecho de ella y, a continuación, redujo la velocidad—. Sigue mi ritmo.

Serena hizo caso a Darien hasta que estuvieron tomando aire y soltándolo al unísono. La concentración necesaria para hacer lo que él le pedía hizo que se olvidara de todo lo demás. Se sintió inundada por una corriente sensorial —los seductores olores de la habitación, la sensación de su contorno duro y poderoso y la suavidad de los tejidos sobre los que estaban tendidos—.

Miró a su alrededor y vio la gran cantidad de flores de hibisco que decoraban los jarrones llenos de agua y el suave resplandor violeta que desprendían los faroles de aceite. También había velas en candelabros adornados con piedras preciosas y la luz de la luna se filtraba por una ventana circular. En conjunto, el efecto era mágico, sumamente sensual y cargado de erotismo. Mientras su mundo se reducía para abarcar tan sólo aquella habitación y el hombre con el que la compartía, Serena sintió que el hechizo por Darein se hacía más fuerte.

—No rompas el ritmo de tu respiración. —Su voz era un sonido grave y seductor que fluía hacia ella. Darien levantó la mano y en ella apareció una pequeña botella de un líquido dorado.

—¿Me vas a enseñar a hacer eso? —susurró ella mientras observaba cómo él se movie elegantemente para ponerse de rodillas a su lado y vertía en su mano el aceite con olor a jazmín.

—Algún día. Esta noche no. —Su lenta sonrisa hizo que el corazón de ella le diera un brinco—.

Esta noche voy a darte lo que los dos queremos.

Serena apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Estaba a punto de tener sexo con un hombre al que apenas conocía. Pero aquello era un sueño y ninguno de sus tabúes tenían cabida en él. No había que pasar por la rutina de los diferentes pasos en las citas de cenar e ir al cine, siguiendo «las normas» hasta estarseguros de que se conocían lo suficiente como para «hacerlo».

Qué estupidez. Ella ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Era amable y atento con sus necesidades, se esforzaba al máximo por crear un entorno atractivo en el que poder tomarla. Si aquello no hubiese consistido nada más que en sexo, se la habría follado en la arena y le habría bastado con eso. En lugar de ello, el modo en que él se enfrentaba a su encuentro sexual lo adaptaba a los placeres de ella.

Manteniendo la respiración profunda y regular, Serena dejó que sus ojos recorrieran todo el cuerpo de Darien, admirando su piel dorada barnizada por la parpadeante luz de las velas. La tenía tirante por sus pectorales hermosamente definidos y sus abdominales marcados y sus bíceps se flexionaban mientras calentaba el aceite en sus és, miró más abajo y vio el objeto de su deseo. La boca se le hizo agua y el coño se le humedeció al ver su impresionante polla y sus pesadas pelotas.

—Dios mío, estás bien dotado. —Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y la mente se le llenó de imágenes de él haciéndola llegar al orgasmo con aquella erección tan apetitosa. Joder. Por fin, después de tantos años, tenía al tipo perfecto. Aquello fue suficiente para hacer que se retorciera de deseo, la piel le ardiera y sintiera un hormigueo al pensarlo.

Se lamió los labios mientras él se sentaba sobre ella. Su polla llena de venas gruesas se curvaba hacia arriba hasta casi tocarle el ombligo. Aquel hombre medía más de un metro ochenta y sus hombros eran tan anchos que no podía ver lo que había detrás de él, pero no se sintió abrumada por su tamaño. Se sentía segura y protegida y tremendamente excitada por tener a un hombre tan esplendoroso en la cama. Su torso iba disminuyendo hasta una cintura sin grasa, unas caderas-esbeltas y unos muslos poderosos. El recuerdo de aquellos muslos entre los de ella hizo que se le secara la boca.

Incapaz de resistirse, Serena levantó las manos y envolvió con ellas su erección. Deslizó los dedos hacia arriba, calculando su longitud, y parpadeó asombrada. Pero claro, si él era tan enorme en todo lo demás, ¿por qué no también ahí?

—Existe una filosofía espiritual llamada tantra —murmuró él mientras colocaba la palma de las manos sobre sus pechos ansiosos para amasarlos—. ¿Has oído hablar de ella?

—Algo. —Sus dedos recorrían la dura longitud de su polla, asimilando su forma y textura al detalle. Oyó ligeramente cómo él dejaba por un momento de tomar aire y, a continuación, volvía a recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

Sus bastas manos apretaban la carne inflada de ella y ejercían una presión hábilmente párpados de ella se volvieron pesados mientras la sangre disminuía su ritmo, fluyendo lentamente por sus venas.

—El tantra enseña a los que creen en él que la energía del cosmos existe dentro de nuestros cuerpos y que una verdadera unión sexual tántrica fusiona estas energías en una sola.

—Darien —Serena cuando las yemas de los dedos de él tiraron suavemente de sus pezones. Estaban tan duros que casi le dolían de tanta excitación y el aceite en las manos de Darien hacía que sus caricias se deslizaran por la piel calenturienta. Aquella combinación la enloquecía, pues la calmaba tanto como la provocaba—. Ah... La verdad es que no necesito preliminares ahora.

Darien guiñó un ojo, desprendiendo sexo picante, erótico y exquisito por cada poro.

—Eso es lo que trato de decirte. Esto no va a ser un polvo rápido. De hecho, va a pasar un rato hasta que sientas mi polla dentro de ti.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Serena arqueó la espalda mientras él pellizcaba las puntas erectas de sus pechos.

—Claro que puedo.

Entrecerrando los ojos, ella también deseó tener un poco de aceite. Al instante, sintió las manos resbaladizas y una lenta sonrisa apareció en su boca. Apretó las manos y bombeó la palpitante largura de aquel astil. Darien gimió.

—Donde las dan las toman —murmuró ella.

—Tendremos que bajar la intensidad, tía buena. —Darien le metió la mano entre las piernas y se las abrió para poder acariciarle el clítoris. Lo frotó presionándolo con suaves círculos mientras su otra mano seguía tirándole del pezón

—. Estás demasiado hambrienta. Demasiado impaciente.

—Ay, Dios mío... —susurró ella, aferrándose a la polla de forma convulsiva mientras un agudo y rápido orgasmo la pillaba por sorpresa. Dos de los largos y encallecidos dedos de Darien se deslizaron dentro de ella, follándola, mientras con su engrasado dedo pulgar continuaba la consumada manipulación de su clítoris. El coño se le estremeció y se movió con espasmos, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba como un arco. Torciéndose... extendiendo los brazos...Mientras volvía a alcanzar otro orgasmo, su coño succionaba vorazmente los dedos de Darien.

—Qué excitante —gruñó él inclinándose sobre ella, deseando llegar más hondo de lo que sus dedos podían. Serena abrió la boca y trató de beberlo con un beso frenético y apasionado. El acomodó su boca a la de ella y le dio lo que quería, un profundo y húmedo beso. Sintiéndose salvaje y fuera de control, ella empezó a masturbarlo con ambas manos, apretándole la gruesa cabeza de su polla con cada tirón hacia arriba.

—Para —dijo él con voz ronca mientras ella le sacaba con la mano apretada fluido preseminal por la punta

—. Vas a hacer que me corra si sigues así.

—Habías dicho que debíamos bajar la intensidad —dijo ella con ansia—. Podemos hacerlo más lento la próxima vez.

La próxima vez. Darien no había pensado nunca en una «próxima vez» con una mujer. Sólo había existido esta vez. Por supuesto, normalmente él podía hacer que «esta vez» durase toda la noche. Sabía ya que tendría suerte si duraba cinco minutos dentro de Serena Por suerte, ella estaba dispuesta y más que lista, y su coño tan jugoso y caliente que se derretía alrededor de sus dedos. Y, como había dicho ella, podrían ir más lentos la siguiente vez. Le excitó aún más la idea de tener a Serena una y otra vez y la polla se le puso terriblemente gorda.

—Ponte sobre las manos y las rodillas —le ordenó Darien, separándose.

Los oscuros ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par cuando se libró de sus manos. Tragó saliva.

—No sé si me cabrá así. Eres muy grande.

Darien se agarró la polla con las dos manos y la cubrió con una mezcla del líquido de ella y el aceite.

—Hazlo. Deja que yo me encargue de la logística. Tú limítate a estar ahí y correrte.

Ella se dio la vuelta mostrando un culo prieto y dulcemente curvado que hizo que las pelotas de él se pusieran duras. Los rizos dorados oscuros que había entre las piernas de Lyssa estaban recortados casi al cero y dejaban ver los pliegues rosa pálido que relucían con su deseo.

Él cerró los ojos mientras tomaba aire, con cada músculo tensado por la expectación y el profundo deseo. No era aquel despliegue erótico lo que más le conmovía. Sino la confianza de ella. El corazón empezó a latirle con más fuerza, y su respiración se volvió tan irregular e incontrolada como su humor. Como si estuviese de pie sobre un precipicio, sabiendo que iba a caerse, pero incapaz de impedirlo. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado tan caliente? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había deseado tanto a una mujer?Darien- estaba deseando que sus emociones sencillamente se descontrolaran un poco con aquella misión. No había tenido sexo desde que había conocido a Serena. Simplemente, no había tenido tiempo con todo el trabajo que tenía y, cuando se encontraba con una o dos horas libres, las pasaba pensando en ella. Quizá le hubiese causado a su sistema una conmoción por haber prescindido de ello. Ése debía ser el problema. Llevaba siglos follándose a mujeres. No tenía por qué ser distinto esta vez.

—Date prisa —susurró ella.

Él abrió los ojos y vio a Serena mirando hacia atrás, hacia él. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver la grácil curva de su espalda y su esbelta cintura. Era hermosa de una forma que le atraía intensamente. Agarrándola de la cintura con una mano, dirigió su polla con la otra hacia su resbaladiza abertura, restregando el palpitante capullo por la raja de ella.

—Yo... estoy nerviosa —admitió Serena con cada terminación nerviosa concentrada en su coño y en la polla que estaba a punto de deslizarse en su interior. La piel se le llenó de sudor. Se estremeció cuando él empezó a entrar, con su grueso capullo extendiéndose dentro de ella.

—Tranquila —murmuró él—. Estoy aquí.

Darien entró despacio, muy despacio, abriéndose paso en su interior, avanzando, retirándose, haciendo que ella fuese terriblemente consciente de cada centímetro. Su avance fue agónico, un tormento que la volvió loca hasta que los brazos le empezaron a temblar, obligándola a caer sobre los pañuelos. El cambio de ángulo inclinó su cadera hacia arriba, lo que le permitió a él darle más de aquella magnífica polla. Serena gimió.

—Así. —La voz de él sonaba como un terciopelo rugoso y oscuro—. Dame ese coño.

—Dame tú esa polla —contestó ella, sin aliento, cerrando los ojos y apretando las manos sobre la seda. Jadeaba, su cadera se retorcía, pero él la agarraba con fuerza y hacía que siguiera su ritmo pausado.

—. Oh, Dios mío... es increíble cómo te siento. Serena no había estado más excitada en su vida. Estaba muy húmeda, muy caliente. Había dudado poder albergar a un hombre de ese tamaño.

—Ah, Serena —canturreó él, acariciándole con una mano toda la espalda y haciendo que se arqueara como un gato

—. Tienes el coño más apretado, jugoso y ansioso que me he follado nunca.

—Darien. —

Ella se estremeció con violencia, y las rudas palabras que oyó en ese delicioso acento hicieron que se humedeciera. La lubricación adicional permitió que él pudiera deslizarse más adentro, lo que hizo que los dos ahogaran un grito. El control de las respiraciones quedó fuera de lugar. Los dos estaban demasiado incontrolados, concentrados absolutamente en el lugar donde sus dos cuerpos se unían. A ella le gustaba el vocabulario sucio del sexo, había fantaseado con ello, pero hacía falta un hombre con el que tuviera mucha confianza para mostrarse tan abierta. Hasta ahora, no había encontrado ninguno. Por fin, Darien se hundió hasta el fondo, y apoyó sus pesadas y apretadas pelotas contra su clítoris. Se echó hacia atrás y bombeó hacia delante, y los embistes de su saco contra la resbaladiza carne de ella obligaron a Serena a lanzar un profundo gemido. Su voz arrastraba las palabras llena de placer.

—Estás muy dentro.

Y lo estaba. Cada hendidura de su coño estaba estirada para darle cabida, enfundándolo como un guante hecho a medida. No había forma de ignorar lo bien que se ajustaban el uno al otro. Darien se detuvo con una mano en la cadera de ella y la otra en el hombro. Su pecho se elevaba y se hundía con grandes rugidos contra la espalda de ella, que dirigió su atención hacia los temblorosos muslos de él. Sintió que estaba partiéndose en dos. Parecía que a él le pasaba lo olor tentador de la piel de él inundaba el aire que la rodeaba y se unía al del incienso. Allá donde se tocaran, se quedaban pegados y sus sudores mezclados los unían aún más.

—Quizá si nos corremos rápido... —sugirió ella con voz temblorosa, tratando de pensar en un punto más allá de este momento de vulnerabilidad.

—Sí.

Metiendo la mano por debajo de ella, Darien le frotó el clítoris con aquellos enloquecedores círculos y empezó a follar su coño con largas y acompasadas embestidas. La sensación era increíble, notar cómo se estiraba y se encogía, los apretones y la succión, ser bombeada con precisión experta por un hombre que sabía follar tan bien que hacía que perdiera el sentido con tanto deseo. Serena no tenía duda de que aquella situación la superaba. No tenía experiencia tratando a hombres como Darien. Por la forma en que él se colocaba sobre su cuerpo y lo montaba con absoluta seguridad, estaba claro que se encontraba en su medio. Ella, por otra parte, no podía más que quedarse allí tumbada y tomarlo, con tal sensibilidad por todo su cuerpo que el hecho de notar el colgante de él acariciándole la espalda, le hacía tener un orgasmo.

—Qué placer —gimió él mientras ella se movía debajo de él con un grito de sorpresa

—. Me corro...

Sintió la polla de Aidan dando sacudidas dentro de ella mientras llegaba a un fuerte orgasmo que la inundó con pulsos de semen denso y caliente. La sangre le rugía en los oídos, apagando los sonidos, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de las palabras que él susurraba suavemente en un idioma que ella no entendía. Su tono era reverente y su abrazo aplastante. Cuando ella hundió las rodillas, él la siguió hacia abajo, moviéndose para quedarse tumbado detrás de ella. Aún dentro de ella. Aún murmurando aquellas hermosas y misteriosas palabras con los labios presionados sobre la piel de Serena.

Continuara… WOW! O_O _ vaya encuentro entre Darien y Serena CALOR!

Jajaja nos vemos en el siguiete capi!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE**** PERTENCE A LA SERIE GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 3**

Darien estaba tumbado boca arriba con los ojos levantados hacia el cielo de la noche lleno de estrellas a través de la ventana redonda. Aparentemente, estaba tranquilo y saciado. Por dentro, estaba absolutamente alterado. No sabía cómo procesar la sensación de conexión que sentía con la mujer que estaba acurrucada a su se deslizó por el interior del cuerpo tan deliciosamente firme de Serena, la conexión había sido más que un sueño, más que sexo. Había tratado que aquella unión no fuera más que placer físico. Le había dado la vuelta y la había puesto mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera él, pero nada de eso había funcionado. El ansia desenfrenada que sentía por ella no se había disipado con su orgasmo. Ahora era peor que nunca, pues estaba acompañada por el hecho de saber que tendría que dejarla, y una vez lo hiciera, no volvería a verla. Cerró los ojos mientras la respiración se le entrecortaba. Ella le había hecho el amor a él, no a una fantasía. No al capitán de la Elite. No a un Guardián con reputación de lascivo. Sólo a Darien Chiba. Estaba seguro de que en toda su vida ella había sido la única mujer que había hecho efecto que tuvo sobre él ser consciente de aquello fue sorprendente. Se había rendido ante el sexo igual que ella. Él, un hombre que literalmente se había follado a infinidad de mujeres, acababa de tener un encuentro sexual diferente a cualquier otro.

—Dime una cosa. —El susurro de ella recorrió su piel—. ¿Qué son esas cosas que dices y que no entiendo?

—Sere... —Dejó escapar un suspiro y desvió la vista hacia la parte superior de su cabeza. ¿Cuánto podría contarle para mantenerla a salvo sin que enfureciera a los Ancianos?

—Oh, no. —Se levantó para mirarlo—. Deja que adivine. No vas en serio. No buscas novia ni ataduras. Sólo es sexo.

No lo era, pero no podía decírselo.

—Soy un Guardián de los Sueños —dijo en su lugar.

Ella lo miró sorprendido.

—Vale... Esto es nuevo.

—La playa, esta habitación, tu ropa, incluso la oscuridad... son invenciones de tu mente.

—De acuerdo, eso lo pillo.

—Yo no.

—Tú no, ¿qué?

—Yo no soy una invención de tu imaginación. Puedes cambiar mi aspecto para adaptarlo a tus deseos, pero hasta ahí llega el control que tienes sobre mí. No puedes obligarme a hacer nada que yo no quiera.

—Sí, de eso ya me había dado cuenta. —Serena apretó los labios pensativa. Le dedicó una débil sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿no eres un dios del sexo alto, de piel oscura, atractivo y guapo de morirte?

Darien retorció los labios ocultando una sonrisa.

—¿De qué color es mi pelo?

—Negro.

—¿Todo?

Serena le pasó los dedos por el vello del pecho y, a continuación, fue más abajo para agarrarle los huevos.

—Sí, todo.

—¿Y el color de mis ojos?

Ella entrecerró los suyos y se acercó aún más.

—No estoy segura —contestó por fin en voz baja y vacilante—. Parecen oscuros. Creo que no hay mucha luz. Él extendió la mano y cogió la de ella y, después, la dejó caer como si le hubiese quemado. Aquél fue el primer síntoma que ella notó de que algo iba mal. Vio cómo él apretaba los puños y se preguntó qué narices estaba pasando.

—La iluminación es buena.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿no es éste tu aspecto?

—No.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Acababa de hacer el amor con un hombre al que no podía ver. Aquello era tan extraño que no sabía cómo se suponía que debía sentirse.

—¿A qué se dedica un Guardián de los Sueños?

—Depende —respondió él con voz áspera—. Somos muchos y estamos divididos en varias especialidades. Algunos son más tiernos y dan consuelo a quienes están afligidos o muy tristes. Otros son más divertidos y llenan los sueños de héroes deportivos o reality shows de la televisión.

—Supongo que tú eres de los tiernos —adivinó ella, recordando su compasión y su cariño y la paz que ella había sentido. No sabía qué aspecto tenía, pero sí el tipo de hombre que era, y eso era lo que de verdad importaba.

Darien se puso rígido debajo de ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena arqueando las cejas.

—Soy el capitán de los Guerreros de la Elite —dijo como si con eso lo explicara todo. «Mantengo a los malos alejados», le había dicho la primera noche. Pero había sido bueno con ella. Tierno.

—¿Qué es un Guerrero de la Elite?

—Mi misión es proteger a los Soñadores que tienen Pesadillas recurrentes.

—¿Como un guardaespaldas?

—Más bien como un militar de salvamento.

—Por eso eres tan grande.

Él se quedó mirándola con intensidad.

—Soy un hombre grande, sí, pero no sé qué es lo que ves cuando me miras, Sere. Tu sueño es el que crea mi apariencia. Los Soñadores no pueden ver a los Guardianes. Tu subconsciente rellena las lagunas.

—Ah. —Serena se hundió aún más entre los pañuelos—. ¿Por qué necesito un Guerrero de la Elite en mis sueños? Yo no tengo pesadillas.

—La puerta que creaste es extraordinaria. Teníamos que entrar y yo tengo la fuerza física. La breve carcajada de ella no fue de buen humor.

—¿Por eso has vuelto esta noche? ¿Porque no le abría la puerta a los demás... Guardianes?

—Sí.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Había creído lo que él le había dicho de que estaba preocupado por ella.

—¿Por qué tienen tantos deseos de entrar? No hay nada que ver aquí.

Darien se incorporó y se apoyó en un montón de almohadones. Aparte de la cadena de plata y el colgante de piedra que llevaba puesto, estaba desnudo y no mostraba reparos por ello. El animal más suculentamente masculino que ella había visto nunca. Y aunque aplaudía a su imaginación, lamentaba que no fuese real. Aquella perfección masculina estaba sólo en su cabeza.

—Las Pesadillas son reales —dijo él—. Pero no del modo en que las ven los humanos.

—¿Eh? —

Esperó a que él hablara y escuchó con las palmas de las manos húmedas mientras él le explicaba lo que era el espacio abreviado, el espacio-tiempo y los planos de existencia con una voz desprovista de inflexión. Como las Pesadillas habían descubierto el subconsciente humano a través de la fisura provocada por los Ancianos, la batalla no acababa nunca. Los sueños creados en la mente humana le habían dado a las Pesadillas una nueva fuente de energía sobre la cual se desarrollaban. El miedo, la rabia, la tristeza... se despertaban fácilmente en los sueños y les servían de alimento.

—Muchas veces he visto círculos oscuros bajo los ojos humanos, hombros hundidos, pasos cansados de pies arrastrándose. —Las manos de Darien se cerraron en un puño en su regazo—. A lo largo de los años, los Ancianos han intentado cerrar la pequeña grieta que hay entre el Crepúsculo y vuestro mundo, pero no hay forma, Sere. Sólo podemos dedicarnos a controlar los daños.

Y ella que pensaba que era una experta en los sueños tras toda una vida luchando con el suyo. Qué poco sabía.

—Nos defendemos lo mejor que podemos para protegeros —continuó él—. Nos hemos convertido en fantasmas, asumiendo la forma y los matices de cada subconsciente individual.

Serena pensó en todo aquello detenidamente.

—¿Por qué tengo que saber todo esto? —preguntó después—. Supongo que no ocurre lo mismo con la mayoría de la gente.

—La mayoría no —admitió él—. Pero tú eres más fuerte que la mayor parte. Reconoces los disfraces y puedes impedirnos la entrada si quieres. Me han pedido que te convenza de que abras la puerta. Como comprendes que se trata de un sueño, lo cual es raro, pero no imposible, he decidido decírtelo sin rodeos.

—¿Sólo quieren entrar, echar un vistazo y ver si hay alguna Pesadilla merodeando por aquí? ¿No es ése tu trabajo?

Darien se quedó en silencio un momento.

—Están buscando a alguien, Sere. No están seguros de a quién, pero hay ciertos indicios que han activado la alarma. Me preocupa que tras demasiados años de búsqueda hayan adquirido un exceso de celo. Preferiría que les mostraras lo menos posible sin parecer sospechosa. Te lo cuento porque quiero que estés preparada.

—Vale —asintió—. Deberíamos idear alguna señal secreta o algo así. Si empiezo a hablar demasiado, podrás avisarme.

—Sere... —Tomó aire con fuerza.

A ella se le revolvió el estómago al ver que Darien no decía nada más, lo cual era decir mucho. No iba a volver.

—Entiendo. — Había sentido su pericia en sus caricias, la había saboreado en sus besos, habría estado follándoselo ahora mismo si no necesitara unos minutos para recuperarse. Un hombre que conocía muy bien el cuerpo de las mujeres

—. ¿La seducción forma parte también de tu trabajo?

—A veces —contestó apretando la mandíbula.

Ella hizo una mueca al sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

—Un amante y un luchador.

—Un guerrero —la corrigió con tono serio.

—Un hombre de muchos talentos. —Dejando escapar un suspiro, Serena se dio la vuelta para alejarse de él y gateó hasta el filo de la cama, ocultando su tembloroso labio inferior—. Ve a decirles que les voy a dejar entrar.

Notó que él se movía detrás de ella y, a continuación, las manos de Darien estaban en sus hombros. Un momento después, tenía sus labios apretados sobre su piel. Ella se apartó con una sacudida y salió del todo de la cama, deseando que hubiese alguna bata o algo para cubrirse. Para su sorpresa, apareció una sobre la silla que estaba junto a la puerta y la cogió antes de salir... ... adonde brillaba el sol sobre una playa de arena. Se quedó inmóvil por la sorpresa y se puso en acción cuando oyó que Darien se acercaba. Se imaginó un bar con techo de paja un poco más arriba y se dirigió a él rápidamente. Necesitaba una copa. Mucho.

—Creo que ya le he cogido el truco a esta cosa de los sueños. Gracias por tu ayuda.

—Quizá fuera el miedo lo que te retenía —dijo él a sus espaldas, siguiéndola—. En algún momento, las Pesadillas han debido asustarte mucho. Elegiste la seguridad de la oscuridad y la puerta por encima de tus sueños.

—Me alegra saberlo. Supongo que ya estoy curada. —Cuando él se materializó delante de ella, Serena dio un grito y un salto hacia atrás—. ¡Joder, menudo susto me has dado! No vuelvas a hacerlo. Los oscuros ojos de Darien se enturbiaron con poderosas emociones que ella no sabía identificar.

—No me des la espalda después de lo que acabamos de hacer.

Aquella simple declaración le provocó una agitación en el vientre que se extendió con un verdadero escalofrío. Lo único que deseaba en el mundo en éste y en el suyo era abrazarse a él y sentirse segura mientras ponía su mente en orden. Pero sentía cosas que no debía sentir. Anhelo, posesión, deseo... Aquello sólo iría a peor cuanto más tiempo permaneciera él allí.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Darien?

Algo caliente parpadeó en sus ojos cuando ella pronunció su nombre.

—Vuelve dentro. Aún tenemos tiempo.

—No. —La voz le salió más vacilante de lo que a ella le habría gustado. A pesar del poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, él había sido su consuelo, la roca a la que aferrarse. Perderle iba a ser doloroso. Ya le dolía

—. Será mejor que te vayas sin más.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él apretando los dientes.

—No me van los polvos por compasión. —Oyó entonces el rechinar de dientes de él y se alegró. Sus emociones estaban descontroladas. Era justo que las de él también lo estuvieran

—. Durante los últimos años, no importa cuántos, me he estado protegiendo muy bien. No necesito que vengas a follarme en el Crepúsculo o lo que sea eso que tú haces.

Las fosas nasales de Darien se dilataron.

—Estás enfadada y lo entiendo. Pero sabes que no ha sido ése el motivo por el que nos hemos acostado.

—¿Lo sé? Bien... —Se dio la vuelta y se imaginó el bar con forma de choza en la dirección contraria.

—Serena.. —La agarró con fuerza y ella se detuvo con el tirón.

—¡Serena! ¡Por el amor de Dios, despierta!

Un violento empujón hizo que tomara conciencia de la voz de su madre y de su sala de estar de color marrón grisáceo.

—Ya, ya —murmuró frotándose los ojos.

Su madre merodeaba por encima de ella.

—¡Dios mío, Sere! Me has dado un susto de muerte.

—¿Qué?

—¡Llevas dormida casi veinticuatro horas sin mover un solo músculo! ¡He tenido que estar pendiente de ti a cada hora para asegurarme de que respirabas!

Cerrando los ojos, Serena suspiró y estiró el cuerpo, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que le dolían todos los músculos después de haber pasado horas en la misma posición.

—Dormí anoche en tu cama porque me daba miedo dejarte.

Su madre siempre la había fastidiado, buscando en vano durante toda su vida una cura física para lo que Serena siempre había sospechado que se trataba de una enfermedad mental.

—Estoy bien, mamá. —Y por primera vez en varios años sentía realmente como si fuera verdad.

No estaba segura de por qué se sentía así. Simplemente lo sabía. Como si algo se hubiese saldado o resuelto. Una pregunta de mucho tiempo que por fin había encontrado respuesta

—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho pasadas.

—¡Uf! —Serena se quitó la manta de felpilla y se puso de pie con una mueca de dolor—. Voy a llegar tarde para mi primer paciente si no me voy ya.

—¿Cómo demonios puedes pensar siquiera en ir a trabajar cuando no eras más que un vegetal hace un minuto? —El efecto de las manos colocadas en las caderas de su madre a modo de reprimenda quedó en nada por culpa de su pelo despeinado.

—El trabajo es lo único que tengo, mamá. No voy a dejar que se vaya al traste junto con mi salud y mi vida amorosa.

—Voy a llamar a tu médico para decirle que tiene que hacerte más análisis.

Serena iba ya por la mitad de las escaleras.

—Ni hablar.

—Si no aceptas hacerte un chequeo, no pienso permitir que vayas a trabajar.

—Mamá... —Miró escaleras abajo, pero por la expresión de terquedad en el rostro de su madre supo que no tendría sentido discutir

—. De acuerdo —dijo cediendo de mala gana—, pero tendrás que prepararme un café.

Una ducha y tres tazas de café después, Serena salió a toda velocidad de su urbanización de camino al trabajo. El valle seguía estando un poco gris y nublado y había en el aire un cierto frío que la estimulaba. No se sentía descansada como la semana anterior, pero tampoco como si fuera a quedarse dormida al volante. Sólo eso ya hizo que el día empezara con buen pie. Estaba silbando cuando abrió la pesada puerta de acero de la parte posterior de su consulta y cuando entró en la Sala 1 con su precioso papel de pared de rayas azules y blancas, Serena sonreía abiertamente.

—Buenos días —saludó, abriendo los ojos de par en par cuando el dueño de su paciente giró la cara hacia ella

—. Soy la doctora Tsukino

Alto, de pelo oscuro y muy corto, era atractivo y de constitución fuerte, con vaqueros anchos y una camiseta negra que se le ajustaba a la perfección. Las letras de la camiseta delataban su ocupación. Bombero, una profesión que ella admiraba. Estrechó la mano que ella le tendió.

—Seiya Kou. —Señaló al hermoso pastor alemán que estaba sentado elegantemente a sus pies

—. Ésta es Lady.

—Hola, Lady.

Lady levantó su pezuña para saludar.

—Qué chica tan lista eres, Lady —la elogió mientras miraba el historial que tenía en la mano—. Ah, ya, inyecciones. Prometo ser suave.

Serena no disfrutaba torturando a sus pacientes. Actuó rápidamente y, a continuación, le ofreció un premio de recompensa. Todo el tiempo, el dueño de Lady estuvo merodeando cerca y su colonia era una presencia suave en el interior de la sala, mientras su gran cuerpo ocupaba todo el espacio. Ella se fijó mucho en él y en su manifiesto interés, así que cuando terminó de tomar notas en el historial y se disponía a pasar a la otra sala, no le sorprendió que él la detuviera.

—¿Doctora Tsukino?

—¿Sí?

—Le agradezco lo cuidadosa que ha sido con Lady. Odia las inyecciones y se pone a temblar como un flan cuando venimos al veterinario.

Serena acarició a Lady detrás de las orejas.

—Has sido muy valiente, Lady. Una de las mejores pacientes que he tenido nunca. —Levantó los ojos—. Es una perra maravillosa, señor Kou.

—Llámeme Seiya, por favor.

Ella sonrió, pero el estómago le dio un pequeño brinco, que, en parte, era de excitación y, en parte, de pánico.

—Espero que no le importe —empezó a decir él con una sonrisa tímida—, pero he visto que no lleva anillo de casada. ¿Está saliendo con alguien?

El deseo de contestar que sí era fuerte y también confuso.

—No, a menos que incluyamos a los gatos gruñones.

La sonrisa con la que él le contestó era deslumbrante.

—En ese caso, me gustaría invitarla a cenar alguna vez, si está dispuesta a salir con los dueños de sus pacientes.

—Nunca antes lo he hecho —admitió—, pero siempre hay una primera vez.

Sacó de un cajón un cuaderno con el distintivo de un anuncio farmacéutico, intercambiaron sus números y concertaron una cita para el fin de semana. Serena se quedó en la sala un rato más después de que Seiya y Lady se marcharan, tratando de adivinar por qué una cita con un bombero macizo al que le gustaban los perros la ponía triste.

Escondido al otro lado del Crepúsculo, Darien miraba a la mujer que se retorcía en la cama. Jadeaba suavemente y su cuerpo desnudo se arqueaba hacia arriba mientras se acariciaba el clítoris con una mano y con la otra se introducía dos dedos bien adentro de la empapada hendidura de su sexo.Él apenas parpadeó, negándose a apartar la mirada, con su mente instando a su cuerpo errante a que colaborara y se excitara. A su alrededor, sentía y oía acercarse a las Pesadillas, atraídas por la energía que la Soñadora rezumaba en el interior del Crepúsculo. Era todo lo vulnerable que se podia ser y la misión de él era ponerla a salvo. Pero a pesar de su disposición sincera a ayudarla, no podia encontrar el más mínimo deseo en la tarea que se le presentaba. Suspirando, Darein cerró los ojos y lanzó una llamada silenciosa para pedir ayuda. Mientras la mujer que estaba en la cama gemía con el comienzo del orgasmo, él sintió una presencia a su lado.

—Iba a venir a verte de todos modos —dijo entre risas la voz que estaba a su lado.

—¿Eh? —Darien lanzó una mirada de reojo a Andrew y trató de no aparentar demasiado alivio cuando su amigo empezó a desnudarse con obvia emoción.

—Esta noche me han asignado a tu Soñadora, Chiba. Imaginé que una vez que lo supieras querrías volver a hacer un intercambio. Llevas semanas dándome todas tus misiones sexuales, pero sospechaba de verdad que querrías tener otro sueño con ella. Y lo necesitas, tío. Mucho. Darien se sentó mientras unas emociones que no entendía le recorrían el cuerpo.

—¿Serena Tsukino?

Andrew asintió y se frotó las manos.

—Cualquiera que sea tu fascinación por ella, espero que dure un poco más. Ocupar tu puesto es estupendo. Y ahora, si me perdonas...

El otro Guardián entró en el sueño y su apariencia exterior cambió al instante para amoldarse a la mujer a la que se acercaba. Darien se dio la vuelta y se marchó rápidamente, con sus pensamientos nuevamente devorados por la Soñadora a la que nunca debía volver a ver, pero a la que parecía no poder resistirse. Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que había estado con ella. Un mes de estar pidiendo a los demás Guardianes que preguntaran quién había pasado la noche con ella y, después, interrogándolos sobre las cosas de las que habían hablado y lo que ella estaba haciendo. Ahora estaba saliendo con alguien, un hombre que se llamaba Seiya, y Darein se dijo a sí mismo que era mejor que la vida de ella volviera a la normalidad. Había intentado seguir su ejemplo y olvidarla, aceptar misiones que le habían distraído en el pasado. Nada funcionó .Ahora se movía por el Crepúsculo con una excitación apenas contenida y el corazón se le aceleraba ante la expectativa de verla de nuevo. El dulce tono de su voz y su suave aroma a flores permanecían en su mente, al igual que el color azul de sus ojos y los rizos dorados de su pelo. Pero como cualquier mañana del Crepúsculo, los detalles se disipaban envueltos en una neblina. Si le dedicaba un poco más de tiempo, podría olvidar. Pero no quería olvidar. Por primera vez en muchos siglos, su sangre corría caliente por sus venas y, por primera vez en su vida, el corazón le ardía de deseo. No podía permitir que ella pensara que había sido solamente un trabajo para él. Antes de pasar página, necesitaba que supiera que le había hecho el amor porque había querido hacerlo, y no por ningún otro motivo. Darien bajó al suelo y se detuvo ante la puerta de Serena. Quería abrazarla otra vez, ser el receptor de su pasión y sus seductoras caricias. ¿Se beneficiaba Seiya de esos juegos? Aquel pensamiento le abrasó y le hizo no había follado con el otro hombre... todavía. Darien lo sabía porque todos los días lo preguntaba. Gruñendo de rabia al pensarlo, puso la mano en el tirador nuevo y brillante que no estaba allí la última vez que fue. Entró sin avisar y encontró la misma playa que recordaba de antes.

A poca distancia, Serena se balanceaba en una hamaca entre palmeras tambaleantes, un pareo le dejaba al aire parte de sus piernas y sus exuberantes pechos apenas se ocultaban bajo las diminutas copas triangulares de la parte superior de un biquini de ganchillo. En el regazo sostenía un cuaderno de dibujo y sus encantadoras facciones estaban protegidas por un sombrero de paja de ala ancha. Atraído por la visión de su piel dorada y los rizos sueltos de su cabello que la brisa tropical movía entre sus brillantes labios, se quedó allí, inmóvil. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Tenía tantas ansias de ella que apenas podía caminar. Otra mujer había estado desnuda y masturbándose delante de él, deseosa de una polla dura, y él no había sentido nada. Nada. Como con el resto de las mujeres a las que había evitado durante el último mes. Armándose de valor, Darien caminó hacia ella. Mientras Serena levantaba la mirada para verlo, el recelo que había en sus ojos azules le tensó el pecho. La confianza que le había regalado libremente cuando se acostó con ella había desaparecido y él sintió aquella pérdida profundamente. Suspirando, ella se incorporó para sentarse y lanzó el cuaderno a la arena. Con una patada de sus ágiles piernas, hizo que la hamaca se moviera como un columpio.

—Hola —dijo Darien, deteniéndose ante ella.

—Hola —contestó con un ronco susurro, mientras sus ojos azules lo observaban con cautela.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Y tú?

Aquella cháchara sin sentido hizo que los dientes le rechinaran.

—No tan bien.

—¿De verdad? —Su comportamiento cambió al instante, se volvió más sincera, menos forzada.

Estaba en su naturaleza sentir preocupación por los demás. Ésa era una de las razones por las que a él le gustaba tanto.

—Se supone que no debería estar aquí y no podré volver después de esta noche.

—¿Por qué? —La hamaca se fue deteniendo hasta quedarse quieta.

—Existen normas. —Dio un paso más adelante—. Nos tienen prohibido sentir cariño por los Soñadores.

—Ah.

—Y aunque lo permitieran, no podría dejar que eso pasara. No, teniendo el trabajo que tengo.

Serena se levantó el ala del sombrero. Su precioso rostro era abierto, revelador.

—¿Estás hablando hipotéticamente?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás diciendo que sería posible que te encariñaras de mí?

—No sólo sería posible —admitió bruscamente—. Es más que probable.

Frunciendo el ceño, ella giró la cabeza hacia el océano. Darien vio cómo su cabello iluminado por el sol le caía por encima del hombro desnudo. Sintió que la boca se le secaba y apretó los puños. El deseo de acariciar aquellos rizos dorados entre sus dedos era casi abrumador.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has venido? —preguntó dejándose caer sobre la arena.

—Por el modo en que nos despedimos.

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

—No podía permitir que creyeras que lo que pasó entre nosotros formaba parte de mi trabajo.

Serena era mucho más bajita que él y tuvo que inclinar el cuello para observar sus rasgos.

—Gracias.

Aquella dignidad calmada fue demasiado para él. Acortando la distancia que había entre ellos, le quitó el sombrero. A continuación, le pasó la mano por la nuca y la besó. Un beso fuerte y rápido.

—Te hice el amor porque no podía soportar no hacerlo. Porque lo deseaba más que nada. No me arrepiento y no quiero que tú tampoco lo hagas.

Las pequeñas manos de ella le envolvieron las muñecas.

—No me arrepiento.

Darien apoyó la frente contra la de ella y aspiró su suave olor a flores.

—Siento como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo —susurró Serena—. Como si me estuviese despidiendo de un viejo y querido amigo.

—Yo también te echaré de menos —admitió antes de tomar su boca y besarla con intensidad. Un beso que se suponía que debía ser una despedida, un recuerdo que para él duraría una eternidad. Entonces, su sabor, dulce y excitante como el vino, fluyó por su lengua y le embriagó.

»Sere —gimió introduciendo su tristeza y su deseo en la boca de ella.

Los finos brazos de Serena trataron valientemente de envolver sus anchos hombros, pero después, se rindió y los bajó para abrazar su tensa espalda. Mientras, él se bebía su sabor pasando la lengua entre sus labios separados, lo mismo que quería hacer con su polla, deslizando sus manos encallecidas por la suave piel de su costado. Con los ojos cerrados, Darien inclinó la cabeza, encajando sus labios con los más suaves de ella, tragándose sus gemidos con un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Ella dio lo mejor de sí, deslizando las manos por debajo de su camisa, acariciándole la piel desnuda, arqueando la cadera hacia él, la incitación descarada e impregnada de la misma desesperación que él sentía. Cuando enredaron sus lenguas, Darien se apartó maldiciendo y cada uno de sus músculos le abrasaba lleno de tensión. Le mordisqueó la mandíbula, le lamió y le mordió el cuello, desvió su atención colocando la palma de las manos sobre sus pechos, masajeándolos, sintiendo cómo se volvían más pesados y grandes llenos de deseo. Con impaciencia, apartó la tela que se interponía y le agarró un pezón entre los dedos, retorciéndolo, tirando de él, apretándolo con una presión variable.

—Sí... —susurró ella instándole a que cogiera todo lo que quisiera, sin poder ver lo hambriento que estaba de ella, hambriento de aquella sensación de conexión que había encontrado con ella. Darien bajó la cabeza y se metió el pezón en la boca, una delicia dura y sedosa. Succionó con ansia, hundiendo sus mejillas cada vez que sorbía, a un ritmo pensado para que su coño se contrajera por él, para hacer que ella sintiera el deseo que él sentía. Ella colocó las palmas de las manos sobre las nalgas de él, apretó y lo atrajo hacia sí. A través de la fina tela que había entre ellos, Darien sintió su calor y apretó los ojos, presionando la nariz sobre su piel para que cada inhalación fuera Serena, un olor que estaría para siempre grabado en su memoria.

La tristeza brotó dentro de él y levantó la cabeza. ¿Sería mucho peor aquel cariño si volvía a tomarla de nuevo? Todas las demás mujeres habían perdido su capacidad de seducirle. Los ojos de Serena parpadearon. Con su boca cautivadora y su pezón hinchado, formaba una imagen de lascivia. Podía tumbarla sobre la arena y liberar su polla. Con un rápido tirón le quitaría el bañador, lo que le permitiría hundirse en sus cremosas profundidades. Durante toda su vida, Darien no había deseado algo con tanta intensidad.

—Me da miedo lo que pueda pasar si volvemos a hacer el amor —susurró ella, elevando y hundiendo su pecho con su dificultosa respiración

—. Quiero más, Aidan.

Atrayéndola hacia él con fuerza, Darien apoyó la mejilla sobre su cabeza.

—Siento no poder dártelo.

Se obligó a soltarla, a renunciar a su cálido y voluptuoso cuerpo. Para siempre. Ella se colocó bien el bañador y lo miró con ojos grandes y azules oscuros.

—Me alegra que hayas venido, aunque no puedas quedarte.

Darien le pasó el dedo pulgar por la curva de la mejilla.

—Adiós, Serena.

Dando media vuelta, la dejó. Notó cómo ella lo miraba durante todo el camino hasta que la puerta se cerró y se convirtió en una frontera infranqueable entre los dos.

Continuara… Será la despedida definitiva? Nos vemos en el siguiente Capi!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE**** PERTENCE A LA SERIE GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 4**

–Has incumplido una de nuestras leyes más sagradas, capitán Chiba.

El mar de rostros envueltos en sudarios grises que había ante Darien asintió como uno solo

—. No elegimos a la ligera las misiones que les damos a los Guardianes. No eres tú quien debe reasignarlas, a ti o a otros, para satisfacer tus necesidades.

Él permanecía impasible, con las manos enlazadas a la espalda y su postura abierta, como si estuviera preparado para un golpe, lo cual era verdad. Había sido consciente de los riesgos que corría cuando fue a ver a Sererna. Los había aceptado a cambio de unos breves momentos con ella y el precio bien valía haber podido abrazarla como lo hizo.

—Das ejemplo a los demás —continuó el Anciano—. Cualquier transgresión por tu parte puede dar comienzo a una cadena de desobediencia. Por este motivo, vas a pasar las próximas dos semanas en la Puerta de Entrada.

Se estremeció por dentro. El contraste entre su nueva misión y el deleite de la presencia de Serena era similar al que había entre el cielo y el infierno. Pero quizá el tiempo que pasara en la Puerta de Entrada le haría bien. Desde luego, no podría permitirse el lujo de pensar en ella allí.

—Empezarás de inmediato, capitán.

Inclinó la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta. Como esperaba que le asignaran una tarea onerosa, se había vestido para la batalla y su guja colgaba bien sujeta en la vaina que le cruzaba la espalda. Sus botas golpeaban amenazadoras el suelo de mármol mientras salía del haiden y bajaba los escalones hacia el patio al aire libre. A su alrededor, unos Guardianes vestidos con ropa informal se quedaron mirándolo. Algunos de reojo, otros sin disimular. Había incumplido una ley que llevaba siglos sin incumplirse y todos querían saber cuál sería el castigo para una falta tan un salto, salió planeando rápidamente por el neblinoso Crepúsculo en dirección al resplandor rojizo que iluminaba las cimas de una distante cadena montañosa. Como siempre, se sintió agradecido por la larga duración del viaje. Gracias a eso podía disfrutar de un tiempo para dedicar a sus pensamientos y ordenarlos. En la Puerta de Entrada, los Guardianes no podían pensar en otra cosa que en mantener el puño sobre sus espadas y no hacer caso del dolor abrasador de sus músculos agotados. Durante las siguientes dos semanas tendría poco descanso y comida. A todos los Guardianes que deseaban entrar a formar parte de las filas de la Elite se les exigía que pasaran un mes en la Puerta de Entrada. La gran mayoría no conseguía cumplir su misión.Él regresaba cada dos siglos, al igual que todos los miembros de la Elite, para recordar lo esencial que era su permanencia era solamente de unos días, lo suficiente para reafirmarse, pero no lo bastante como para perder la esperanza. Dos semanas iban a parecer una eternidad. Se detuvo en la cima de la cadena montañosa y bajó la vista hacia los horrores que había abajo. La enorme puerta hacia el Mundo Exterior estaba abombada del esfuerzo por retener en su interior a las Pesadillas. Una simple fisura de color rojo mostraba la presión que tenía la puerta en las bisagras y la cerradura. De esa diminuta abertura salían sombras negras como si fuera agua, derramándose e infectando el Crepúsculo que rodeaba la Puerta de Entrada hasta que se formaban unas pústulas en el suelo que vomitaban lava.

Los Guardianes luchaban de mil en mil una batalla infinita, con sus espadas lanzando destellos de luz rubí mientras cortaban a las Pesadillas en mil pedazos. La tristeza y la desesperación provocaban un hedor fétido en el aire. El estómago se le revolvió, pero también desapareció de sus pensamientos. Descendiendo por el precipicio rocoso mientras cortaba en dos el torrente de sombras, Darien trató de ignorar los gritos que lanzaban las Pesadillas justo antes de estallar en bombas de ceniza de olor nauseabundo. Sus gritos eran agudos, casi un aullido que sonaba como un niño que estuviese pidiendo ayuda. Se trataba de un sonido espeluznante que podía volver loco a un hombre y que le llegaba por todos lados. Los Guardianes de abajo vieron que se acercaba y empezaron a luchar con renovado vigor, reconfortados con su presencia. Aquella estima le dejó mermado, minó sus fuerzas, le hizo sentir pesado. No podía mostrar temor, ansia ni agotamiento delante de los demás y la energía que necesitaba para mantener las apariencias la estaba perdiendo desde hacía tiempo. De repente, se había olvidado del plan de olvidarse de Serena en su infierno. En lugar de ello, su recuerdo permaneció por encima de todos los demás, un luminoso faro de esperanza y felicidad hasta tal punto que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella, en cómo podría estar con ella, en encontrar en Serena el consuelo que en nadie más encontraba. Ella era la energía que estaba detrás de cada oscilación de su espada, de cada respiración entrecortada, de cada gruñido que arrancaba de su garganta. Ella era la esperanza que había creído desaparecida hacía tiempo, el objetivo que debía alcanzar, el sueño por el que esforzarse. Ya no era la Llave. Era Serena.

La puerta se abrió sobre sus engrasadas bisagras. Fue casi un silbido silencioso de aire, pero tal y como había sucedido todos los días durante las últimas dos semanas, Serena sintió cómo se le ponía de punta el pelo de la nuca y los músculos se le tensaban. Todo su cuerpo esperaba con ansia el regreso del hombre que tanto lo estimulaba, un hombre que nunca venía. Se quedó mirando su cuaderno de dibujo y se obligó a relajarse. En su espalda, la corteza de un roble se apretaba contra su piel. A su alrededor, una verde pradera con flores silvestres de color amarillo se balanceaban suavemente con una ligera brisa aromática. Cerca, se oía un arroyo fluir. Aunque le gustaba más la playa, en su corazón no podía imaginarse allí de nuevo. La playa era Darien, lujuria y deseo, cosas que quería volver a sentir desesperadamente, pero se negaba a ello. Él no volvería, y mantener la esperanza en algo que nunca sucedería era un esfuerzo en vano. Aun así, lo sentía. El poder y la fuerza que le había dado con su cariño habían hecho possible aquello que la rodeaba. Sin él, seguiría sentada en la oscuridad, volviéndose loca. Soltó un suspiro y se dispuso de nuevo a esperar a que apareciese el Guardián de la noche, diciéndose a sí misma que tenía que pasar página y sentirse agradecida por lo que había compartido con Darien, aunque aún desease más. Su gente constituía un grupo extraño. Se acercaban a ella con cautela, claramente incómodos al ser incapaces de integrarse de forma transparente en su mundo soñado. Los Guardianes le exigían que hiciera ejercicios extraños, pero ella recordaba la advertencia de Darein de que no revelara nada importante. Ella nunca obedecía ni les mostraba las destrezas que practicaba cuando estaba sola.

A cambio, ellos no le contaban mucho sobre sí mismos. Aquél era un acuerdo extraño y ella no podia evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo continuarían así. Tampoco podía evitar preguntarse dónde estaba Darien y qué estaría haciendo. ¿Estaba luchando en algún lugar con su espada? ¿O estaría haciendo realidad la fantasía de alguna mujer? Este último pensamiento hizo que se estremeciera y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo y le puso la piel de gallina. Fue entonces cuando levantó los ojos y lo vio. Darien. Parpadeó para asegurarse de que era él y cuando vio que su deliciosa presencia no desaparecía, el corazón se le disparó de la alegría.

Entró en su sueño con aquel paso arrogante y despreocupado que tanto le gustaba, pero había algo diferente en él... un manto invisible de enorme peso que parecía llevar colgado de sus hombros. Sus rasgos esculpidos, tan rotunda y descaradamente hermosos, formaban líneas duras y firmes. Su mirada fría. Sus pasos implacables mientras pasaba por su lado y se dirigía al arroyo. Empezó a quitarse sus prendas, que estaban ennegrecidas por la ceniza y chamuscadas por algunos sitios. La piel dorada de su espalda quedó desnuda ante la mirada ansiosa de ella y, después, un culo tan perfecto que hizo que sintiera ganas de llorar de la impresión. Él seguía sin decir nada. Serena trató de pensar en algo que lugar de ello, hizo que el arroyo fuera más profundo y el agua más cálida, y puso jabón sobre un guijarro para ayudarle en su baño. Ensanchó la manta en la que descansaba e imaginó una cesta con merienda. Después, vino. Mientras tanto, siguió observándolo, mientras su sangre se calentaba y el deseo la volvía perezosa Con sus enormes manos se enjabonó el pecho, deslizándose por sus apetitosos pectorales y sus marcados abdominales, flexionando sus bíceps y llenándose de una energía latente. Era una fantasía sexual hecha realidad. Su visión le provocaba locuras en su sistema nervioso, pero lo que más le afectaba era la desolación que veía en sus ojos azules. ¿Qué había visto? ¿Dónde había estado? Su ropa y su conducta le hacían parecer que había estado en el infierno y había vuelto.¿Qué le habían hecho para que estuviera tan... vacío? Cuando Darein desapareció bajo la superficie para enjuagarse el pelo y volvió a emerger, la luz del sol se reflejó en las gotas que había en su piel y lo convirtió en una especie de antiguo dios pagano. Goteando y sin inmutarse, salió desnudo a la orilla y no se esforzó por recuperar su ropa. Ella lo absorbió con la mirada, cada centímetro de su piel tostada, paseando la vista por su pesada polla y sus pelotas que eran impresionantes incluso sin estar en erección. Él cayó de rodillas a su lado y, a continuación, la agarró con fuerza antes de rodar sobre su espalda. Se quedaron allí tumbados, y el abrazo de él estaba teñido de una sensación de posesión que la asustó. Le lanzaba su cálido aliento sobre la cabeza y con las manos le masajeaba la el aroma limpio de su piel mojada, Serena le tocó el pecho con una caricia rítmica y tranquilizadora y, por primera vez desde que él se había ido, sintió paz.

—Ha sido egoísta por mi parte regresar —dijo él por fin, con su suave acento, haciendo que los pezones de ella se hincharan.

—Si necesitas algo de mí, quiero dártelo.

—Voy a hacerte daño, pero no podía seguir alejado de ti.

Serena levantó la cabeza y puso una mueca al ver el evidente tormento que había en sus facciones.

—¿Por qué?

¿Por qué iba a hacerle daño? ¿Por qué no podía permanecer alejado de ella?

—Te necesito —susurró él con voz áspera.

—Aquí estoy. —Ella le pasó los dedos por el pelo mojado y, después, jugueteó con su colgante —. Cuéntame qué ha pasado.

Deslizó su gran mano hasta la nuca de Serena y, a continuación, tiró de ella hacia abajo, hacia sus labios expectantes.

—Te deseo con toda mi alma.

Invadió su boca deslizando su lengua entre la de ella.

—Darien... —suspiró ella, ansiándolo de una forma casi insoportable.

—¿Le amas?

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida por la pregunta, pero lo entendió.

—¿A Seiya? No. Sólo somos amigos, aunque a él le gustaría que fuéramos algo más y yo me lo estoy pensando.

—Entonces, deja que te posea otra vez, una más, antes de que él te aparte de mí.

No pretendió ocultar aquella súplica tan franca entre su acento. El hecho de que la necesitara tanto... de que viniera a ella a pesar de que había normas que decían que no debía hacerlo... de que se mostrara ante ella de una forma tan completa, hizo que algo se abriera en su interior. Había oído hablar de su valentía de boca de otros Guardianes. Sabía lo temible y poderoso que era. Una leyenda entre su propia gente, considerado como modelo que los demás debían imitar. Se decía que el capitán Darien Chiba no tenía ningún punto débil, ningún escrúpulo, sólo el decidido propósito de la destrucción de su enemigo. Pero aquello no era cierto. Ella sabía que era sensible y bueno, a su modo taciturno. Al ver su solitaria casa en la colina, lejos de la comunidad más cercana, supo que era reservado. Se había distanciado de su familia. Huraño y solitario, se decía que era muy diferente al hombre que se había graduado en la formación de la Elite con calificaciones inmejorables y que mostraba un desaforado optimismo por el futuro. No se apoyaba en nadie, pero sí quiso acercarse a ella.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó perdida. Aquello no se trataba de un problema médico con respuestas en libros de texto, sino una herida en el alma. Y ella no sabía cómo tratarla.

—Tócame. —Le cogió la mano y se la colocó sobre el corazón mientras la miraba a los ojos—Sedúceme. Igual que hiciste aquella primera noche en la playa.

Durante un apasionante momento, ella se quedó mirándolo. Su feroz guerrero conservaba su humanidad, su espíritu generoso, su capacidad de ser bueno. Quizá fuera por su facultad de sentir y empatizar por lo que su profesión le afectaba tanto. Al diablo con el instinto de supervivencia. Él la necesitaba y ella haría lo que fuera por hacerle sentir bien otra vez. Se acercó a él, presionando su cadera contra la de Darien, con las manos sobre su pecho y con el único deseo de cuidarle y consolarle. Doblando la cintura, Serena le lamió los labios.

—¿Así?

—Sí...

Las yemas de sus dedos encontraron los puntos planos de sus pezones y los acarició.

—¿Así también?

Él se estremeció y aquella sensación subió por los brazos de ella hasta calentarle la sangre.

—Dios, sí... —dijo él, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —le preguntó pegando los labios a sus oídos.

—El color de tus ojos —respondió él sin vacilar.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—Son de un azul muy feo.

—Son preciosos —murmuró Darein, tocándole la espalda con caricias rítmicas—. Cuando los miro me olvido de todo.

Derretida por dentro, Serena se dio cuenta de que la ternura de él era el catalizador que sus sueños habían echado en falta toda su vida. Sólo cuando estaba con él sentía la paz que necesitaba para descansar y retomar fuerzas. Imaginó que se quitaba la ropa y que se dejaba un sujetador y un tanga de color chocolate. Cuando estaba despierta nunca se pondría nada tan poco práctico, pero ahora no estaba despierta. Darien era el hombre de sus sueños en todos los la cadera, dejó que él sintiera su piel repentinamente desnuda contra su dura polla.

—¿Y qué tal así?

Cuando levantó sus densas pestañas se sorprendió mirando a un azul insondable de tal intensidad que el corazón se le paró.

—Esta vez no me voy a ir —dijo él con tono de aviso.

—Más vale que no lo hagas —replicó. Levantó las manos, las colocó sobre sus propios pechos por encima del sujetador, los masajeó y con los dedos índice y pulgar se pellizcó los pezones erectos.

—Provocadora —gruñó él con los ojos a medio cerrar llenos de deseo.

—Mira quién habla, el señor La pongo caliente y me voy.

Una sonrisa se asomó a la comisura de sus labios hermosamente esculpidos. Ella recorrió su contorno con un dedo, admirando su perfección. Mientras su mente se inundaba de imágenes de lo que quería que él le hiciera con esa boca, un brusco destello de sensibilidad le recorrió la piel y la hizo sudar.

—Te voy a hacer todo eso —murmuró él mientras colocaba las manos sobre las nalgas desnudas de ella y se las apretaba—. Y mucho más.

—No es justo que tú puedas leerme la mente y yo no pueda leer la tuya.

—Disfrutarás más cuando te muestre lo que estoy pensando. —Su voz era puro pecado y sexo.

Impaciente y ansiosa, se contoneó más adentro para tocarle con más fuerza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—No lo suficiente. — Darien se dio la vuelta y se quedó tumbado a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en una mano y recorriéndole el cuerpo con la otra.

Ella se rio y le apartó la mano.

—Tienes cosquillas. —Esta vez su sonrisa estalló del todo y transformó sus rasgos.

Sorprendida, ella le acarició la cara porque no pudo soportar no hacerlo.

—Dios mío, eres guapísimo.

La sonrisa desapareció y Serena recordó que a quien veía no era realmente él. Era un extraño. Un repentino frío la recorrió, haciendo que se estremeciera. Notando su inquietud, Darien se acercó más para compartir su calor y, entonces, a ella no le importó el hecho de que pertenecieran a dimensiones distintas.

—No importa, Darien. —Serena separó sus labios con una descarada invitación a que él la besara, a lo cual accedió con tal ansia que ella gimió y sintió cómo la entrepierna se le humedecía.

—Podrías tener el aspecto de un trol y tener antenas —dijo jadeando cuando él la dejó respirar—, y aun así seguiría deseándote.

—¿Por qué? —Su ceja arqueada refutaba lo que ella había dicho.

—Por la forma en que me abrazas, y por cómo me haces sentir. —Pasándole la pierna por encima de la cintura, Serena le empujó para ponerlo boca arriba y se volvió a colocar encima de él—. No tienes antenas, ¿no?

Él sonrió y el corazón le dejó de latir.

—Exacto. Los Guardianes somos muy parecidos a los humanos.

Ella le lamió la punta de la nariz, después los labios, y luego un pezón, que se endureció bajo su lengua.

—Ya te deseaba cuando esto estaba a oscuras —susurró ella—. Lo mismo que te deseo ahora.

Se deslizó más abajo y siguió el oportuno rastro del sedoso pelo que bajaba por los músculos ondulantes de su abdomen. Él se puso rígido y arqueó el cuerpo hacia la boca de ella, sacudiendo las caderas, pidiendo más, haciendo que ella notara cada centímetro sedoso de su dura polla entre sus pechos.

—¿Quieres que baje más? —preguntó ella sabiendo demasiado bien que sí quería.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor. De la forma que desees.

«Que me hagas el amor».

Sorprendida por la forma en que había elegido sus palabras, levantó la vista a lo largo de todo su torso para mirarlo a los ojos. Al ver la severa vulnerabilidad de sus hermosas facciones, los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas, haciendo que la visión se volviera borrosa. De repente, sintió que su intimidad se volvía intensa y evocadoramente personal. Se moriría cuando él se fuera. No sabía cómo podría soportarlo. Pero merecía la pena. En lo que a él se refería, lo aprovecharía todo lo que pudiera y se alegraría por ello.

—Me he dado cuenta de que yo siento lo mismo —murmuró él con aquel tono profundo que a ella tanto le gustaba.

Darein levantó los ojos hacia aquella belleza rubia que yacía sobre él y por primera vez en muchos siglos se sintió feliz. Sentía la intensidad del afecto de Serena en cada mirada, en cada caricia, en cada palabra que decía y él lo anhelaba. Lo necesitaba.

—Rápido —dijo ella con urgencia, tan impaciente como él por estar conectados en todas las formas posibles.

Él intercambió la posición con ella y le arrancó el diminuto encaje que le sostenía el tanga a la la boca de ella con apasionada intensidad, le metió la mano entre las piernas y vio que estaba resbaladiza y caliente. La polla se le empalmó deseando estar dentro de ella, ser uno solo con ella de modo que nada los pudiera dedos reverentes, la abrió, encontró su clítoris y lo acarició con los dedos húmedos sacándolo de su escondite. Ella gimió mientras lo besaba y abría las piernas, ondulando su cuerpo al ritmo de las caricias de él. Dejando caer su peso sobre un brazo, Darien colocó las caderas entre las de ella, sacando los dedos de su sexo hinchado para que recibiera a cambio su polla.

Utilizó el capullo de su polla para provocarla, para excitarla, frotándolo por la evidencia líquida del deseo de ella. Mientras tanto, le follaba la boca con su lengua con una deliberada imitación de lo que vendría después. Lo que deseaba más que respirar. Y no estaba solo en su ansia desenfrenada. Serena le estaba dando todo lo que tenía. Los pensamientos de Darien se inundaron con el lujurioso y lascivo diálogo que ella mantenía en su mente, antojos tan salvajes que hicieron que la piel se le empapara de sudor. Había descubierto esa faceta del deseo sexual de ella la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Serena imaginaba el sexo con un lenguaje tan carnal que las pelotas de él se impacientaban por vaciarse dentro de ella. Las manos de ella se aferraban a sus costados y se soltaban de manera convulsiva. Él le agarró una de las muñecas e hizo que le cogiera la polla. Apartando la boca de la de ella, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Mira lo dura que me la pones —gruñó—. Tendría que estar follándote varios días seguidos para quedarme satisfecho. Un polvo fuerte y sin parar, hasta el fondo.

El pecho de Serena se elevaba y se hundía mientras respiraba con dificultad y la piel se le puso tan caliente como la de él y, después, más aún, tanto que él se quemaba al tocarla. Ella era su oasis, su ángel, pero en lo referente al sexo con él, le gustaba exactamente como a él, sin limitaciones. Sin barreras. Sólo una pura y salvaje carnalidad uniéndolos.

—Y eres muy pequeña —se mofó él, sintiendo cómo el deseo de ella aumentaba mientras sus imágenes mentales representaban las palabras que él pronunciaba

—. Tienes el coño deliciosamente tenso. Estoy deseando volver a sentirlo... El modo en que tu coño me agarra la polla mientras me abro camino dentro de ti...

Ella giró la cabeza y le mordió el cuello sin ninguna suavidad, justo antes de levantar las caderas y succionar el palpitante capullo de su polla metiéndoselo.

—Pues entonces, empieza a moverte, machote —le retó jadeante.

Darien dio una fuerte sacudida mientras el coño empapado y hambriento de ella se cerraba como un puño a su alrededor. El control que había sentido tan sólo un momento antes desapareció, sustituido por auténtica lujuria. Apretó los dientes y empezó a bombear las caderas despacio, sintiendo cómo las paredes de ella, suaves como el terciopelo, se esforzaban por ensancharse para recibir su polla.

—Oh, Dios mío... —gimió ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Eres increíble.

Él quería contestarle, pero no pudo hablar. Tantas mujeres, tantos años... Ninguna de ellas le había tomado a él. Su deber era ocupar sus sueños con otros hombres. Nunca era él mismo, sólo el fantasma de otra persona. Incluso cuando estaba con otras Guardianas, no era a Darien al que querían, sino al capitán Chiba. A la leyenda, no al hombre. Nadie sabía lo mucho que él había llegado a odiar aquella desconexión, lo vacía que ahora le parecía su vida, cómo se le escapaba la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho. Porque nunca terminaba. Era infinito. «Yo te deseaba cuando esto estaba a oscuras», había dicho Serena. Le creyó. Era la única que le conocía. Era la única amante que le deseaba a él. La mujer que utilizaba unos cariñosos dedos para acariciar su piel, que movía sus caderas para que estuviese más cómodo, que le susurraba estimulándolo sin sentir vergüenza ni inseguridad.

—Sí —susurró ella—. Dámelo.

Él giró la cadera y le metió más adentro la polla y todo su cuerpo se tensó ante el placer que amenazaba con la agonía de las dos últimas semanas había desaparecido, los duros nudos que sentía en los hombros y la espalda se aflojaron con aquel calor sensual. Sólo existía ese momento. El momento en que hundía las pelotas dentro de un coño jugoso que pertenecía a una mujer a la que admiraba y deseaba. Una mujer que le hacía sonreír y que le acariciaba con reverencia. La gratitud y el afecto le provocaron un nudo en la garganta. Sintiendo el temblor de los brazos de Darien, Serena levantó la mirada hacia su cara enrojecida y las lágrimas la inundaron. Muy dentro de ella, él latía. Cada latido de su corazón resonaba en la palpitación de la dura carne que la inundaba.

—Te he echado de menos —admitió, pues necesitaba que él supiera lo importante que era para ella.

Darien apretó la mandíbula y asintió. Ella sabía que él también la había echado de menos. No solo porque había regresado a su lado, sino porque sentía cómo su cuerpo lo irradiaba. La necesidad y el deseo de él eran palpables.

—Dámelo todo —murmuró ella, agarrándolo por los hombros mientras él obedecía.

Por un momento, Serena se quedó mirando, tomándose su tiempo para asimilar cómo lo sentía debajo de ella, dentro de ella. Era él la razón por la que no podía avanzar con Seiya. Seiya no podia hacerla sentir así. Seiya no era la voz que la había encontrado en la oscuridad ni los fuertes brazos que la agarraban mientras dormía, ni la callada energía que la hacía sentirse a salvo. Darien era su ancla.

—Tenías razón —dijo ella suavemente, elevándose sobre sus rodillas, con sus párpados errándose por la sensación de su polla acariciándola mientras ella se retiraba.

—¿En qué? —Su enorme cuerpo se estremeció cuando ella volvió a bajar.

—En lo de hacer el amor. —Le acariciaba con sus manos la parte superior de los hombros.

—Sere ... —Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, sosteniéndola mientras empezaba a cabalgar encima de él con mayor premura. Ella gemía del placer.

—Así —dijo él en voz baja, mirándola con sus ojos azul intenso—. Haz conmigo lo que quieras.

El sudor le empapaba la frente mientras ella empezaba a subir y bajar con un ritmo regular, acariciando toda la gruesa largura de su polla con el cariñoso abrazo de su cuerpo. Era demasiado grande para ella. Las caderas de Darien le abrían las piernas lo suficiente como para que los labios de su coño le besaran la raíz de la erección con cada profunda embestida. Se oyó un gemido y, después, otro, mientras ella trataba de acariciar ese punto de su interior que tanto lo ansiaba.

—Yo... No puedo...

Sabiendo lo que necesitaba, Darien tomó el control. Soltó sus manos para agarrarla de las caderas mientras bombeaba hacia arriba con constantes embestidas. Era perfecto, el modo en que él se movía, las variaciones en la profundidad de sus embestidas, la forma en que giraba las caderas. Serena apenas podía respirar, apenas podía pensar, con su cuerpo perdido en la habilidad de él y sin poder contenerlo. Serena se inclinó hacia delante a cuatro patas y le dejó hacer, dejó que la matara con lo que le estaba haciendo sentir física y mentalmente, que la llevara adonde él quisiera. El sonido de su voz lasciva hizo que su coño palpitara mientras recorría su polla y, después, se apretó con fuerza con un orgasmo.

—¡Ah, Dios...! —Aquel grito que salió de su garganta no era suyo. No sabía de dónde venía. Había salido del mismo lugar que su placer, de muy adentro.

—Dulce Sere —gimió él pegando la boca a su oído mientras los brazos de ella se venían abajo, dejando sus caderas suspendidas por la fuerza de él.

Darien estaba teniendo ahora lo que necesitaba, utilizando el cuerpo de ella para satisfacer el suyo, con la cara enterrada entre sus pechos, regodeándose en su olor mientras se movía hacia arriba, adentrándose en sus profundidades espasmódicas con zambullidas largas e intensas. Tuvo convulsiones por todo el cuerpo al correrse y las palabras que pronunció eran en algún idioma antiguo que ella no podía comprender. Excepto su nombre. Lo oyó. Notó su afán de posesión y se aferró a él, lo acunó y lo calmó mientras él se vaciaba dentro de ella con torrentes calientes y vibrantes. Darien le dio todo su ser. Todo lo que ella quisiera tomar. Pero que se vería obligada a perder cuando terminara la noche. Darien apretó el cuerpo húmedo de Serena contra el suyo, oyendo los ronquidos de su propia respiración, sintiendo el acelerado corazón de ella contra su pecho. Alrededor de ellos, soplaba la suave brisa de verano, que les refrescaba la piel ardiente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el sexo lo había satisfecho de verdad? No podía recordarlo. Sólo sabía que nunca se había permitido sentir así.

—Darien —susurró ella con su voz suave e inocente, un sonido que estaba lleno de asombro y saciedad.

—¿Sí?

Ella suspiró y trató de apartarse de él. Darien, que no estaba dispuesto a soltarla, se dio la vuelta con cuidado, manteniendo la polla enterrada dentro de ella. Uno al lado del otro, se miraron. Él levantó una mano para retirarle el pelo mojado de la cara y, a continuación, la besó en la frente. Un beso de gratitud y felicidad.

Esa mañana la muerte casi había sido bienvenida. Agotado y desanimado, con el interminable fluir de sombras que salían de la Puerta de Entrada, se había preguntado por qué tenía que seguir luchando. ¿Qué había de bueno en ello? Ahora le parecía muy sencillo. Su batalla mantenía a Serena a salvo, la mantenía viva y en buen estado. Aquélla era razón suficiente para seguir. Fue entonces cuando llamó su atención el sonido de los papeles del cuaderno de dibujo de Serena moviéndose. Pasó la mano por encima de ella con la intención de meterlo debajo de la manta, cuando una suave ráfaga de viento pasó la página. El corazón se le detuvo al verlo y sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho provocada por el puro miedo. Todo se desvaneció, incluso Serena, mientras miraba sus dibujos con un horror que nunca antes había conocido. Pesadillas, la Puerta de Entrada, incontables años de muerte y guerra... Nada de eso le había provocado tanto terror como ver su propia cara devolviéndole la mirada.

—Sere. —Su voz sonó grave y áspera, obligándole a aclararse la garganta antes de poder seguir

—. ¿Le has enseñado esto a alguien más?

—¿El qué? —Le acarició el cuello con la nariz y los labios le rozaron la piel. El pelo rubio le caía por el brazo con el que él la agarraba, un cabello que olía a flores y a sexo fuerte, una ponderosa combinación que hizo que se moviera dentro de ella.

—Estos retratos, ¿los has compartido con otros Guardianes?

—No. —Ella se echó hacia atrás y arrugó la frente sobre los ojos—. ¿Por qué?

—Tenemos que destruirlos. —Las manos le temblaban. «¿Qué puedo hacer?».

—¿Por qué? —Serena levantó la cabeza para mirar aquella imagen con una suave y encantadora sonrisa—. Te dije que la iluminación era mala. No pude distinguir el color de tus ojos a la luz de las velas. Tu iris es de un color azul tan oscuro que parecían negros. Y tu pelo. Las canas apenas se ven.

—Lo miró—. Pero me gusta. De hecho, me excita.

Él tomó aire con fuerza. Todo ese tiempo había sido su verdadero aspecto lo que a ella tanto le había gustado. Pese a que la satisfacción masculina hacía que el calor fluyera por sus venas, las repercusiones de la percepción extraordinaria de ella le puso la carne de gallina.

—¿Tan lejos estoy de lo que es tu aspecto real? —preguntó avergonzada—. Lo siento. Los romperemos y los tiraremos a la basura.

Todo lo que él sabía, todo el trabajo de sus amigos y de los Ancianos, toda su formación... Para una única cosa... Matar a la Llave. Una profecía cuyas características manifestaba Serena a raudales: controlaba el sueño, llamaba a Darien por su nombre, podía verlo. Esto último era lo más concluyente. Que ella pudiera verlo en el Crepúsculo. Ya era bastante raro encontrar Soñadores que en sus sueños pudieran controlar lo que ocurría. Nunca habían encontrado a ninguno que pudiera ver con claridad en el interior de aquel mundo y entender que estaban interactuando con un ser real. Si los Ancianos se enteraban de aquellas aptitudes de Serena, la matarían. El mismo Darien no sabía qué hacer ante aquella revelación. Pero pensaría en ello más tarde. Ahora mismo necesitaba encontrar el modo de mantener a salvo a Serena. Cada vez que se quedaba dormida, estaba en peligro. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo. Si los Ancianos no sabían aún de lo que era capaz, pronto lo sabrían.

—Cuando acuden a ti los Guardianes, ¿te piden que los describas, que los dibujes o algo parecido?

—Sí. Qué gente más rara. —Arrugó la nariz—. Yo les he dicho que esto no es un concurso de perros y que no voy a saltar por ningún aro.

Darien la abrazó con fuerza contra él. No podía hacer nada por ella en el Crepúsculo. Cuando el sueño la llevaba hasta allí, se volvía vulnerable. Tenía que protegerla antes de que llegara. Antes de que se quedara dormida.

«¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?».

Ojalá hubiese más Guardianes que tuvieran las mismas dudas que él. Así podría pedirles ayuda. Si un número suficiente de ellos se dirigieran a los Ancianos con una sola voz, quizá se harían oír. Pero si había otros como él, se reservaban sus pensamientos con el mismo celo que él. Por lo que sabía, era el único que cuestionaba la sabiduría de los Ancianos.

«Ella podría volver a encerrarse...».

Pero ¿quién sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en conseguir respaldo? Cuando la encontró, Serena estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, un recuerdo que le condujo a un pensamiento más oscuro. Quizá no se había estado escondiendo de las Pesadillas. Puede que durante todo ese tiempo se hubiese estado escondiendo de él. De los de su especie. Era una niña la primera vez que levantó aquella puerta. Con su capacidad para ver en el Crepúsculo, quizá había sentido miedo de los Guardianes que acudían a verla. ¿Qué coño iba a hacer? No podía enfrentarse solo a los Guardianes y a las Pesadillas. Si no podia cambiar la forma de parecer de los Ancianos, sólo le quedaba un recurso.

Tendría que marcharse del Crepúsculo. Tendría que proteger a Serena del Exterior. Tenía que haber un modo de entrar en su mundo. Los Ancianos habían creado la fisura en un espacio abreviado que los llevaba a este conducto. Seguro que podrían volver a hacerlo. Estaba a punto de descubrirlo. A pesar de la determinación de su decisión, era consciente de sus repercusiones. Además de todos los riesgos inherentes, sería tan sólo una medida temporal, una estrategia desesperada para darle a Serena algo de tiempo hasta que a él se le ocurriera qué hacer. Hasta que encontrara el modo de convencer a los Ancianos de su grave error.

—Estás muy pensativo. Puedo oír el tictac de tu cerebro —dijo ella con ironía, mordisqueando su mentón—. ¿Tan poco te han gustado mis dibujos? Lo siento, yo...

—No, Sere. —Colocó la palma de su mano detrás de la cabeza de ella y la besó con fuerza en la frente—. No lo sientas. Los dibujos son maravillosos. Me siento halagado.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Todo, excepto tú. —La miró con una seria intensidad—. Cuando me vaya, vas a cerrar con llave la puerta y no vas a dejar pasar a nadie. Ni siquiera a mí.

—¿Qué?

El tono de él se volvió más grave y apremiante. Incluso entonces, se le puso la piel de gallina al pensar que los Guardianes estaban ahí afuera, persiguiéndola con precision

—. Van a venir. Tratarán de hacerte creer que soy yo quien está en la puerta, pero no será verdad.

—Darien, me estás asustando. —Se abrazó a él con más fuerza, diciéndole sin palabras que confiaba en que él la protegiera.

Él daría su vida por ello. Para Darien, la leyenda de la Llave estaba en duda, pero estaba tejida al tapiz mismo de sus vidas. Los Guardianes arriesgaban la vida en su búsqueda de la Llave. Ni ellos ni los Ancianos tenían otra alternativa. La Llave tenía que ser destruida. No se hacían preguntas. Al unirse a Serena, él también sería perseguido.

—Prométeme que no le vas a abrir la puerta a nadie.

—De acuerdo, te lo prometo. —Se mordió el labio inferior y los ojos le brillaron con lágrimas no derramadas—. Me estás diciendo que no voy a volver a verte, ¿verdad?

—Volverás a verme, tía buena. —Le cogió la cara entre las manos y la besó con toda el ansia que ella despertaba en él

—. Pero no sabrás quién soy

Continuara... Se va aponer intéresante es todo lo que puedo decir... jajajaja TOP SECRET..


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE**** PERTENCE A LA SERIE GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 5**

Desde hacía mucho tiempo, la simulada iluminación del cielo había aliviado a Darien. Significaba que su turno había acabado. Que había pasado otro día. Podía subir la colina hasta su casa y tratar de olvidarse de que los días interminables que tenía ante sí serían iguales que el anterior. Pero hoy, el paso gradual del tiempo hizo que su corazón bombeara de forma irregular. Se paseaba por su porche de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado. Tic-tac, tic-tac, como los relojes que había visto en la memoria de las Soñadoras. En cuestión de horas, Serena se quedaría dormida de nuevo y enviarían a alguien para que fuera a verla. Cuando ella le negara la entrada, haría que el conjunto de los Ancianos se pusieran en marcha y fueran a por ella en masa. Tenía que encontrar una puerta entre su mundo y el de Serena y tenía que hacerlo ya. Los posibles riesgos no podían disuadirle. Darien estaba decidido. No quedaba otra opción ni alternativa. Si no lo hacía, Serena moriría. ¿Por dónde empezar? La curiosidad de Darien le había conducido a meses de investigación de datos en la Sala de Conocimiento y sólo había encontrado vagas referencias a la creación de la fisura en algunos de ellos. Darien no contaba con meses.

—Tienes esa mirada en la cara —murmuró una voz detrás de él.

Darien volvió la cara y vio a Andrew subiendo los escalones del porche.

—Creo que he encontrado lo que algunos podrían considerar que es la Llave.

Andrew llegó a la plataforma y agitó la túnica para quitarse las briznas de hierba húmedas que se le habían enganchado al dobladillo.

—Creía que habías dicho que la Llave no existía.

—Y no existe. — Darien negó con la cabeza—. No existe. Y de hacerlo, estoy completamente seguro de que no es Serena.

—Vale...

—Serena puede verme —le explicó Darien.

Andrew entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Ha hecho un dibujo de mi cara.

El suave silbido que se oyó en la tranquila mañana iba cargado de cosas que no necesitaban decirse en voz alta: sorpresa, preocupación y una alta dosis de correctivo.

—Espero que tengas pensado retirarte y dejar que los Ancianos se hagan cargo. Deberías bandonar esta misión en manos de otro.

Darien detuvo su paso y la túnica descansó alrededor de sus tobillos.

—Ella no va a morir.

—Chiba, deja de pensar con la polla —le advirtió Andrew con tono grave.

—Sabes que ella no es la Llave —gruñó Darien —. No hay modo alguno de que Serena pudiera abrir la Puerta de Entrada. Ni siquiera es posible que hubiese llegado allí. ¿Por qué tiene que morir por perpetrar un mito?

—¿Puedes decir con absoluta certeza que se trata de un mito? —Andrew se pasó la mano por el mentón—. Antes creías que nunca encontraríamos a ninguna persona de esas características, así que por supuesto que todo era una tontería. Pero ahora has encontrado a una. Si ella es real, quizá la profecía también lo sea. ¿Estás dispuesto a poner en riesgo todo y a todos los que conocemos por un pedazo de carne?

Darien se quedó mirando a su amigo con los puños apretados y sintió el verdadero peso de sus convicciones sobre sus hombros. Si no contaba con el apoyo de Andrew, estaría completamente solo.

—No es un pedazo de carne. Vuelve a decir eso y verás lo que pasa.

—Vaya, hombre. —Andrew se estremeció y negó con la cabeza—. Nunca le has dado ninguna oportunidad a las demás mujeres. Es la primera vez que pasas más de unas cuantas horas con una. Confía en mí. Todas son estupendas. Si quieres a alguien fijo con quien follar, cualquiera de las Guardianas solteras se ofrecerá voluntaria. Joder, la mayoría de las que tienen pareja también lo harían.

—Estoy harto de follar.

Andrew se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo con verdadera estupefacción.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi mejor amigo?

Darien soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Tú me conoces, Andrew. ¿Pondría a alguien en peligro sin una buena razón?

—Los hombres no son iguales cuando están encoñados. Ya lo has visto antes.

Caminando hacia el extremo del porche, Darien colocó las manos sobre la barandilla de madera y vio cómo el cielo se iba volviendo más claro. Tic-tac. Aún no se había bañado y el olor del sexo duro seguía aferrado a su piel. Aquello exasperaba lo que en él había de primitivo, mientras se le clavaba más adentro el atractivo único de Serena. El tiempo que habían pasado juntos no era algo que desapareciera con un baño y se olvidara.

—Mira a tu alrededor —dijo Darien, recorriendo con su mirada las ondulantes montañas—. Nada de esto es real. No es más que una ilusión para mantenernos cuerdos en este conducto.

—¿Y crees que lo que tienes con esta Soñadora es real? —preguntó Andrew con brusquedad—. Es un sueño, Chiba. Todo está en tu cabeza. Nunca la has tocado, ni la has besado, ni te la has follado. Estás viviendo en dos mundos diferentes. Al menos, éste está lleno de personas que sabes que son de verdad.

¿Cómo podía explicárselo? ¿Cómo podría expresar con palabras que las caricias soñadas de Serena estaban mucho más vivas para él que las de cualquier otra Guardiana?

—Es veterinaria — Darien miró a su amigo—. Sabe cómo tratar a los animales y a las almas heridas. Le encanta la pasta, sobre todo si lleva nata y tomates secos. Conduce muy deprisa y le ponen muchas multas, pero no le importa. «Sólo se vive una vez». Ése es su lema. Le encanta la playa y los cócteles margarita y está tremendamente atractiva cuando se pone el biquini. Está saliendo con un tipo que se llama Seiya y le gusta, pero es a mí a quien quiere. —Esto último le hizo sonreír.

Andrew se sentó pesadamente en el escalón superior y dejó caer su rubia cabeza entre las manos.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

—Porque no se trata simplemente de una Soñadora. Es real. Y cuando estoy con ella, yo mismo me siento real.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Andrew soltando un resoplido de frustración—. No puedes sacarla de su mundo y esconderla.

Darien apoyó la cadera en la barandilla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tengo que evitar que Serena entre en el Crepúsculo.

—¿Cómo coño...? —exclamó Andrew frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Ni hablar! ¡Para nada! Ni siquiera sabes cómo provocaron los Ancianos la grieta.

—Ellos lo saben. No me queda otra alternativa. No tengo tiempo suficiente para hacer nada productivo aquí. En el Exterior, podría...

—¿Podrías qué? Las respuestas que necesitas están aquí dentro, no fuera.

—Sí —admitió Darien en voz baja—. Eso es cierto.

Andrew abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Quieres meterme en esto?

—No te estoy pidiendo nada. Sólo tu discreción. Pero si te sientes altruista y decides ayudarme, no te diría que no.

—Corta el rollo. — Andrew le lanzó una mirada de reojo feroz—. Siempre te he apoyado. Que me cuelguen si dejo de hacerlo ahora. Eso sería una cagada mía, no tuya. Y ésta... Ésta, amigo mío, es toda tuya.

La boca de Darien dibujó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Bajaron los tres pequeños escalones hacia el césped de delante de la casa y Andrew empezó a rondar con un claro gesto de frustración. Se movía con la elegancia de un guerrero, a pesar de su enorme tamaño y de que su peso aplastaba la hierba bajo sus pies y dejaba un rastro al pasar.

—¿Qué necesitas que haga?

—Cuando me haya ido, busca el modo de entrar en el Templo de los Ancianos y accede a la base de datos. A ver si puedes encontrar un modo de traerme de vuelta. Tengo una idea que me permitirá investigar esto mientras no estoy, pero tienes razón. La mayor parte de lo que voy a necesitar estará aquí.—

¿Cómo tienes pensado llegar hasta tu Soñadora?

—No es un plan muy bueno, pero es el único que tengo.

—¿Vas a contármelo?

—Bueno, supongo que simplemente cogeré a algún Anciano y lo tendré como rehén hasta que me cuente lo que necesito saber.

Andrew se detuvo ahogando un grito.

—¿Ése es tu plan? Tío... Sí que tiene que follar bien esa mujer.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor, listillo?

—No. — Andrew dio una patada en la hierba—. Pero es un plan estúpido. No tienes ni idea de si los Ancianos saben o no lo que tramas.

—Bueno, pues estoy a punto de descubrirlo —contestó Darien encogiéndose de hombros.

Vestido para la batalla con pantalones anchos y una guerrera, Darien se escabulló en el interior del Templo de los Ancianos con paso silencioso. Se movía entre las sombras, consciente de las cámaras que grababan a todos los visitantes. El pecho se le elevaba y hundía con un ritmo constante y el corazón le latía lento y seguro. Había visto salir a la mayoría de los Ancianos, dejando atrás al único centinela que debía permanecer en retiro y meditación. El único guardia que estaba en la puerta se distrajo fácilmente con los ruidos sospechosos que provocó Andrew y Darien se escabulló detrás de él y entró en el frío y oscuro haiden. Tic-tac. En el silencio sepulcral de aquel edificio de piedra, el implacable decrecer del tiempo era ineludible. Darien atravesó el largo pasillo que llevaba al honden, una parte separada del complejo del Templo que dudaba que jamás hubiese sido pisada por un Guardián. El suelo bajo sus pies empezó a oscilar, volviéndose traslúcido y mostrando un caleidoscopio de colores que se arremolinaban. La parte de él que lo cuestionaba y lo investigaba todo quería detenerse a mirar, pero el corazón le instó a seguir adelante. Se detuvo un momento en el umbral de una entrada arqueada y el vello del cuello se le puso de punta mientras aguzaba los sentidos. Aquel aviso era claro y él nunca había dudado de sus entró en la habitación redonda estuvo preparado para la espada que le embistió, y la apartó a un lado con un bloqueo perfecto. Sólo tuvo una fracción de segundo para ver las paredes cubiertas de libros forrados en piel y la gran consola que dominaba el amplio espacio antes de que la figura vestida con una toga gris volviera a embestir contra él.

—Has infringido la norma de no pasar, capitán —siseó la voz desde las sombras de su capucha.

Con sus anchas mangas cayendo hacia atrás y dejando a la vista unos brazos pálidos pero musculosos, dio una estocada hacia adelante; el Anciano luchaba con una sorprendente ferocidad. Aquello no disuadió en absoluto a Darien. Concentrado y decidido, actuaba con frialdad. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que impulsaba al Anciano, pero, en su caso, era la desesperación. Como el fracaso no era una opción, no tenía nada que perder. Dando pasos adelante y atrás, girándose y arqueándose para esquivar las relucientes espadas en una danza macabra, ninguno de los dos llevaba ventaja. Darien se maravillaba de ello mientras su pecho jadeaba sólo ligeramente por el esfuerzo, pues su cuerpo estaba bien en forma como para sentir siquiera un indicio de fatiga. Necesitaba al Anciano vivo, pero éste no tenía un motivo apreciable para devolverle el favor. Enseguida, el Anciano, aunque muy diestro, empezó a cansarse. Simplemente no podía compararse con un oponente que sostenía una espada en sus brazos la mayor parte de las horas y días de su vida. Tropezó con el dobladillo de su túnica y cayó hacia atrás. Al agitar los brazos, la espada se le cayó de la mano y se deslizó por la piedra. Tratando de mantener el equilibrio, golpeó con la palma de la mano la superficie de la consola central y ésta se iluminó con centelleantes luces. Darien se quedó inmóvil al ver la cara que quedó al descubierto cuando se le cayó la capucha gris.

—Maestro Artemis —susurró mientras dejaba caer el brazo que sostenía la espada.

Entonces, lo volvió a levantar rápidamente, presionando la punta mortal contra la carótida del Anciano que bombeaba a toda velocidad cuando se disponía a tocar el teclado táctil.

—¡No!

—Tienes que dejarme.

—No. —Darien estudio a su antiguo profesor con los ojos bien abiertos.

Su piel pálida, su pelo completamente blanco y las pupilas tan abiertas y oscuras que ocupaban el blanco de sus ojos, hacían que el mentor a quien había conocido pareciera el cadáver del hombre vital que había sido antes.

—Si no me dejas arreglar lo que acabo de hacer, moriremos todos, incluida tu preciosa Soñadora

—insistió Artemis con voz áspera.

Darien se quedó inmóvil, entrecerrando los ojos mientras un ruido sordo le atravesaba la suela de sus pies y se extendía hacia arriba a través de los huesos.

—¿Qué coño...?

—Si me dejas continuar te contaré lo que has venido a buscar aquí —dijo Artemis levantando el mentón con silencioso desafío.

Dejando escapar un suave suspiro y consciente de que no tenía tiempo para discutir, Darien asintió y dio un paso atrás para retirar la espada. El Anciano se giró de inmediato y empezó a manipular frenéticamente la consola, pulsando por fin una combinación de teclas que hizo que las luces dejaran de parpadear, después se volvieran azules y, finalmente, se apagaran. Dejando las manos en el filo, Artemis se derrumbó visiblemente aliviado.

—No tienes mucho tiempo.

—¿Tiempo para qué?

—Para llegar al lago antes de que se percaten de tu ausencia.

—Explícate —le ordenó Darien bruscamente.

—Quieres cruzar al otro lado. — Artemis echó la mano hacia atrás y se levantó la capucha,volviendo a ocultarse tras el velo de las sombras—. Hemos visto claramente que tu insatisfacción ha ido en aumento en las últimas décadas y llevamos semanas escuchando rumores sobre tu encaprichamiento de esa Soñadora. Tu forma de actuar de hoy sólo puede significar una cosa, que prefieres estar con ella antes que cumplir con tu deber aquí.

Levantando el brazo, Darien deslizó su espada dentro de la vaina que llevaba cruzada a la espalda. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras se preguntaba si Artemis sospechaba el verdadero motivo por el que deseaba marcharse. Sin poder contar con la interpretación de la expresión facial del Anciano, no tenía modo de saberlo. Aquella voz carente de matices y emoción no revelaba nada.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Buscar en tu conciencia. Eres nuestro mejor guerrero. Tu pérdida alterará considerablemente el equilibrio entre los Guardianes y las Pesadillas. La moral caerá en picado. Una decisión egoísta, ¿no te parece?

—Vete a la mierda. — Darien se cruzó de brazos—. He dado de mí más que suficiente. Me niego a sentirme culpable por desear algo para mí solo. No habéis vacilado en chuparme toda la sangre. ¿Y soy yo el egoísta?

El rápido movimiento arriba y abajo del pecho de Artemis fue la única señal de que había tocado la fibra sensible.

—Tendrás que atravesar la Puerta de Entrada —espetó el Anciano—. Tras la loma encontrarás un lago

.—Sí, lo he visto. —Darien notó cómo su mentor sonreía.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? Siempre has sido demasiado curioso.

—Continúa. No tengo tiempo para recuerdos.

—Cuando llegues al lago, sumérgete en él. Verás una luz que procede de una cueva. Hay una gruta allí, protegida por dos Ancianos.

—¿Qué hacen ahí abajo?

Artemis extendió las dos manos con las palmas en paralelo.

—En el espacio que hay entre la vigilia y el sueño está el lugar donde algunos humanos entran a la fuerza. Merodean por ahí, más despiertos que dormidos, pero no lo suficientemente conscientes como para comprender. Hubo una vez en que pensamos que la Llave acudiría a nosotros de este modo. Ahora simplemente evitamos que se adentren demasiado por este conducto. Las Pesadillas son depredadoras. Harían uso de este tenue enlace si pudieran.

Darien frunció el ceño y, a continuación, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Hipnosis!

—Sí —admitió Artemis—. Así es como lo llaman los Soñadores.

—¿Así es como entramos nosotros por primera vez?

—No.

Hubo algo en el tono del Anciano que le hizo detenerse.

—¿Existe más de una forma de hacer ese viaje?

—Sólo hay una forma que permitirá que un Guardián recorra ese camino —fue la respuesta evasiva.

—¿Cómo sé que me estás diciendo la verdad?

—¿Cómo sé que no me vas a matar ahora que ya lo sabes?

Hubo ocasiones en que había tenido que actuar basándose en información incorrecta o dudosa, pero a Darien nunca le había gustado eso. Esta vez, lo odiaba. Si le enviaban en la dirección equivocada...

Agarró al Anciano por el codo.

—Vas a venir conmigo.

—No puedes...

—Sí que puedo. —Lo sacó a rastras de la sala y por el pasillo, haciendo una rápida pausa en la biblioteca privada del Anciano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —protestó Artemis cuando Darien fue directo a los libros de historia que se habían ocultado al público en la Sala del Conocimiento completamente electrónica.

—Llevarme algunas respuestas. —Pasó los dedos por los lomos de los libros hasta que llegó al lugar donde debía haber encontrado el texto que relataba los dos años anteriores y posteriores al descubrimiento de aquel conducto—. ¿Dónde está?

—Se perdió.

—Tonterías.

—Lo perdí —insistió Artemis secamente—. No tengo ni idea de dónde está.

Darien levantó la mano para coger la empuñadura de su espada y la sacó lentamente.

—Te necesito vivo, pero no sano.

—¿Estás echando por la borda siglos de vida con Guardianes que te admiran y respetan por un par de horas con una Soñadora?

—Vosotros habéis permitido con vuestros secretos que mi descontento se encone. —Darien presionó la punta de su espada contra el pecho de Artemis—. Ahora dime, Maestro, ¿dónde han escondido los Ancianos los libros que estoy buscando?

—Nunca te lo diré. Puede que tú hayas abandonado a tu gente, pero yo no lo haré.

—Como quieras. — Darien agarró a Artemis y lo arrastró al pasillo y, de nuevo, hasta la sala de controles.

—¿Qué haces?

—Vamos a dar unos cuantos golpes a la consola, a hacer que esas luces se enciendan y que suenen las alarmas. Después, nos dirigiremos al lago.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! — Artemis empezó a revolverse con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Vas a destruirlo todo.

—Oye, eres tú el que ha dicho que he abandonado a mi gente. ¿Qué me importa a mí si salís todos por los aires como una supernova o lo que demonios sea que pase? Yo estaré en la Tierra con mi Soñadora.

—Maldito seas.

Darien lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué me dices?

Artemis tomó aire con fuerza y, a continuación, hizo una señal hacia la biblioteca con una fuerte sacudida de la mano. Una vez que volvieron a la amplia sala, el Anciano se acercó a una estantería que contenía antiguos textos de medicina y sacó varios de ellos, dejando al descubierto una pequeña puerta detrás que, una vez abierta, dejaba ver el libro que Darien estaba buscando. Cogiéndolo de la mano extendida de Artemis, Darien lo introdujo en el morral que llevaba sujeto a su muslo y lo cerró.

—Muy bien. Vámonos.

Salieron juntos al haiden, donde dio un suave silbido que se elevó para caer después con un ritmo pausado y, a continuación, recibir el mismo sonido. Andrew lo seguiría a una distancia discreta.

—Sois más de uno —comentó Artemis con tono inexpresivo.

—No. Sólo yo. —

Darien llegó al patio exterior y saltó al interior del Crepúsculo, tirando detrás de él a Artemis , que trataba de zafarse. Se deslizó rápidamente entre la neblina y empleó todas sus energías en conseguir avanzar a la mayor velocidad posible. El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse cuando llegaron al lago. Darien se sumergió hasta el fondo de aquel agua helada que no se calentó por mucho que lo deseó. A su lado, Artemis permanecía quieto, atravesando el agua como si fuera la hoja de una espada. Tardaron un momento en encontrar la gruta y, después, emergieron, jadeantes. Lo primero que vio Darien fue roca negra cubierta de musgo, pero una inspección más atenta le mostró que allí no había subterfugio. Subió a un saliente superficial y tiró de Artemis para sacarlo del agua, recorriendo rápidamente con la mirada la consola circular que manejaba un sorprendido Anciano en prácticas. En un escritorio cercano, otro Anciano aprendiz se puso de pie de un brinco. Por encima de sus cabezas, se proyectaban escenas como si fuesen películas, atisbos del interior de las mentes abiertas de miles de personas hipnotizadas. Darien se puso de pie, con su rehén goteando agua, y se dirigió hacia los otros hombres con rápidas zancadas, casi corriendo. Empujó a Artems contra el hombre que estaba en el escritorio y consiguió tirarlos a los dos al suelo y dejar libre su brazo para lanzarlo hacia delante con una fuerza demoledora. El tremendo golpe de su puño contra la mandíbula del aprendiz que estaba en la consola resonó con fuerza e hizo que el otro diera un grito y arremetiera contra él. Una rápida flexión y un empujón de su cuerpo hacia arriba lanzaron hacia atrás al hombre, que cayó sobre la pared de roca, donde quedó tan inconsciente como su compañero. Movió los hombros y se colocó bien la ropa. Lanzó a Artemis una mirada glacial.

—En marcha.

Sin inmutarse, el Anciano se acercó a la consola y se sentó en una silla giratoria metálica que estaba anclada al suelo de piedra.

—Tenemos que alcanzar a un Médium cuando estén en su estado más profundo. Tú debes sujetarte a su subconsciente y recorrer su estela hacia el interior de su plano de existencia. Una vez allí, la alteración temporal provocada por tu aparición causará una... pequeña interrupción en el tiempo. Una pausa breve que te permitirá salir de allí sin ser visto. De todos modos, ésa es la teoría.

—¿La teoría? —preguntó Darien arqueando una ceja—. ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?

—No lo he hecho nunca en persona —aclaró Artemis.

Darien asintió con seriedad.

—¿Hay algún modo de escoger a un Médium que esté cerca de ella? —preguntó.

Si llegaba al otro lado del mundo, podría tardar varios días en encontrarla. No llegaría hasta ella antes de que se volviese a quedar dormida. La idea de ver a Serena enfrentándose a los golpes de la puerta y a aquellas siniestras criaturas engatusándola le puso furioso e hizo que se le despertaran unos sentimientos de posesión que nunca pensó que sería capaz de albergar.

—¿Dónde está tu elogiada paciencia, capitán?

—Agotándose —le advirtió Darien.

Artemis negó con la cabeza reprendiéndolo en silencio.

—Por suerte para ti, la Soñadora a la que quieres encontrar vive en una zona llena de excéntricos. Hay una alta concentración de Médiums en California. Ten en cuenta una cosa: una vez que vayas, no hay forma conocida de volver.

—Déjate de charlas y hazlo.

Darien empezó a caminar a un lado y a otro, sujetándose las manos por detrás de la espalda y mirando a todos lados. Esparcidos por el escritorio de al lado había papeles sueltos y libros abiertos. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando un resplandor extraño llamó su atención. Escondido bajo la esquina había un libro delgado que mostraba una llamativa cubierta adornada con piedras preciosas. Con una rápida mirada a Artemis, vio que el Anciano estaba ocupado y que no lo miraba. Cogió el libro y lo hojeó en silencio, reconociendo el idioma de los Antiguos escrito a mano. Le faltaba práctica, pero pudo descifrar las suficientes palabras como para saber que aquel libro era uno de los que quería llevarse. Una página en particular le hizo detenerse en ella y la referencia al «espacio abreviado en pausa» le despertó un enorme interés. Cogió un improvisado marcapáginas del escritorio y se guardó el libro en la pretina, donde podía ocultarlo con la túnica.

—Aquí —murmuró Artemis—. Puedes engancharte a este flujo. —Se giró y se colocó ambas manos en las rodillas. Con la capucha hacia atrás y el pelo blanco mojado y pegado, constituía una rara visión. Pero sus facciones le eran conocidas, a pesar de la falta de color. Al ver aquello Darien recordó la época en la que habían sido tutor y alumno y él era un joven idealista con grandes esperanzas en el futuro. Aquel muchacho no habría podido prever nunca esta situación.

—Te suplico que lo pienses bien, capitán. No eres el primer Guardián que desarrolla un cariño antinatural por una Soñadora. Se puede resolver con el tiempo.

Por un momento, Darien se quedó quieto, concediéndole a su corazón y a su mente una última oportunidad para oponer alguna objeción. Al final, supo que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Esperaba tener en su posesión los secretos que había estado buscando. O bien descubriría que los Ancianos tenían razón y él podría retomar su lucha con renovada determinación, o descubriría que no la tenían, en cuyo caso informaría a los demás. Ayudaría a su pueblo de cualquiera de las dos formas. Quería creer en los Ancianos, de verdad, pero Darien no veía motivo para que ocultaran información que no fuera de alguna u otra forma incriminatoria. Y luego estaba Serena, una mujer dulce y maravillosa que no merecía que la arrastraran a aquella lucha. Una mujer que ya había sufrido toda una vida de enfermedad y desasosiego por culpa de sus sueños. ¿Pero qué es lo que encontraría él en su dimensión? Un mundo que sólo conocía por los sueños y por una amante que no lo recordaría. Pero las posibilidades... la oportunidad de estar con Serena y explorar el indefinido vínculo que los unía... tocarla, besarla, hacerle el amor de verdad. Piel con piel. Aquel pensamiento era un oasis en una existencia infinita que desde hacía mucho tiempo era tan estéril como el desierto.

—No tienes por qué hacer algo tan drástico —le aconsejó Artemis con un tono grave e insistente.

—Sí —contestó Darien con una irónica sonrisa—. Tengo que hacerlo.

Artemis vio al capitán Chiba ir tras la consola hacia las varias estelas que formaban pilares de luz que conectaban el suelo de la caverna al techo. Sin vacilar, Chiba se metió en la corriente a la que se había dirigido y desapareció, entrando en el estado de semisueño del Médium al que había elegido con aptitudes natas y mucha experiencia.

Cuando Artemis se quedó solo, pulsó una serie de teclas e informó.

—El capitán Chiba se ha ido.

—Has hecho bien, Artemis —resonó la voz conjunta de los demás Ancianos—. Lo has hecho a la perfección.

Tras inclinar la cabeza agradeciendo el elogio, fue a ayudar a los aprendices que estaban en el suelo. Cuando se agachó, fijó su atención en el escritorio que tenía al lado.

—Se ha llevado el libro.

La sensación de satisfacción era palpable.

—Estupendo.

Se guardó para sí la información sobre el otro libro.

Continura..

Pues Darien ya inicio su viaje en busca de Sere! Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE**** PERTENCE A LA SERIE GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 6**

Darien se levantó de la áspera alfombra donde estaba tumbado gimiendo de dolor. Le dolía enormemente cada parte del cuerpo, incluso las raíces del pelo. Al levantar la cabeza, recorrió la habitación con la mirada, y vio las paredes de color amarillo claro y a las dos personas que estaban sentadas a pocos metros. Estaban inmóviles, atrapados en un momento del tiempo. Había un hombre corpulento con un tobillo apoyado en la otra rodilla y un cuaderno en el regazo y otro tumbado en un diván con los ojos cerrados, y cuyo torrente de consciencia había sido el vehículo que había utilizado Darien para llegar hasta allí. Haciendo muecas de dolor con cada movimiento, Darien no recordaba haberse sentido nunca en su vida tan mal. Tambaleándose, extendió una mano y se agarró al filo de una mesa que había al lado, respirando profundamente mientras la habitación daba vueltas con intensidad. Sonó un lento y suave chasquido en la habitación. Darien miró el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta de que había pasado un segundo desde que había llegado. El tiempo empezaba a restaurarse, lo cual significaba que no le quedaba mucho. Sabía que un hombre con una espada no iba a ser muy bien recibido allí. Dejando de lado su malestar físico, se acercó al armario que tenía al lado y que se diferenciaba por tener una puerta más pequeña que las otras dos que lo flanqueaban. En su interior encontró varias prendas cubiertas por bolsas de limpieza en seco. Echó un rápido vistazo hacia atrás y confirmó que el hipnotizador era más o menos de su misma estatura, pero aunque el hombre con una estimación grosso modo tenía un peso similar, su cuerpo era más gordo. Aun así, aquella ropa de talla grande parecía que podía quedarle bien, así que Darien cogió una camisa azul clara, unos pantalones azul marino y un cinturón y, a continuación, salió rápidamente de la habitación. En la zona de la recepción, una joven estaba detenida en pleno proceso de meter cartas en sobres. Darien miró por encima de su hombro, vio la dirección del remite San Diego, California y sonrió. Artemis lo había hecho realmente bien considerando el poco tiempo que el Anciano había tenido. Metió la mano por detrás del escritorio, cogió el bolso de piel de color Burdeos que había allí y hurgó en su interior, de donde sacó después cien dólares en varios billetes de distinto valor y un juego de llaves de coche. Escribió un sencillo «Gracias» en un papel, lo metió en la cartera y volvió a colocar el bolso donde lo había encontrado. En la puerta de la consulta, en el anodino recibidor que conducía a los ascensores, Darien encontró un baño, donde se cambió de ropa. Los pantalones excesivamente grandes necesitaban unos cambios en la cintura para que se ajustaran a su esbelta cadera, pero tardó sólo un momento en arreglarlo y enseguida se puso en movimiento. Se lo llevó todo con él, negándose a adentrarse en un mundo extraño sin sus avíos para la batalla. El posterior y largo trayecto escaleras abajo en su estado tan debilitado casi acabó con él. Se tuvo que detener a menudo, agarrándose a la barandilla y jadeando, mientras obligaba a su poco colaborador cuerpo a que funcionara como era debido. Tic-tac. El tiempo seguía pasando para él a pesar de lo que los relojes decían y tenía que encontrar a Serena antes del anochecer. Cuando Darien llegó al vestíbulo, el tiempo avanzaba a toda velocidad. Los ascensores volvieron a ponerse en marcha y los humanos pasaban laboriosamente y a toda prisa por el portal que llevaba a la calle. Se preguntó si alguien lo pararía para preguntarle por la funda de espada que llevaba en el costado, pero aparte de las descaradas miradas de admiración de las mujeres, nadie prestó atención a su espada. Agarrando con fuerza el arma, Darien anheló el consuelo que la sensación de la empuñadura normalmente le provocaba. Aunque no tenía miedo, sí se sentía muy solo. «Sere».

Le asaltó una gran cantidad de olores, algunos agradables, otros no. En los sueños, la plétora de aportación sensorial siempre era tenue o se pasaba por alto. No ocurría lo mismo en la realidad. Los sonidos de este mundo eran muchos, una cacofonía de voces y engranajes que aumentaron su sensación de náusea. Salió tambaleante por la puerta de cristal de la calle con una necesidad desesperada de tomar el aire. A base de ir probando con el mando a distancia del llavero, Darien localizó el coche, un modelo antiguo de color blanco del Toyota Corolla, cuyo interior olía a algo rancio y quemado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel espantoso olor procedía del cenicero, lo tiró entero por la ventanilla. En algunos sueños había compartido cigarrillos poscoito, pero nunca había sentido el verdadero olor de aquel hábito. En general, su primera impresión de aquel mundo nuevo no fue positiva, lo cual sólo le hizo desear con mayor ansia estar con Serena. Un plano roto, infinidad de calles de un único sentido y conductores que no sabían quedarse en su carril hicieron que llegar a la autopista fuera más que frustrante, pero Darien estaba decidido e hizo uso de todos los recuerdos que los Soñadores le habían aportado a lo largo de los años para buscar el camino. Hacia la mujer de sus sueños.

—Suena maravilloso, Seiya —murmuró Serena al teléfono mientras hacía garabatos distraídamente en su cuaderno con forma de perrito—. De verdad. Pero no me apetece esta noche. Estoy agotada. Miró el reloj de pared de la cocina y se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Las seis.

—Vale, olvidémonos de la película. Yo preparo la comida.

Con un suspiro, Serena movió los hombros y dejó el lápiz para rascarse la parte posterior del cuello. —Lo de cenar parece estupendo, de verdad, pero ha sido un día muy largo y... El timbre de la puerta la interrumpió.

—Trabajas demasiado, cariño —la reprendió Seiya con suavidad—. Tienes que aprender a decir «Vuelva usted mañana. Tengo un hombre que quiere estar conmigo».

Serena sonrió. Seiya era muy paciente con ella, nunca la presionaba para que diera más de lo que estaba dispuesta. Hubo un par de ocasiones en las que ella había estado a punto de invitarlo a pasar la noche, pero no podía evitar la sensación de que algo se había... apagado. ¿Es que ahora había desarrollado un miedo a la intimidad? ¿La seguridad de que no iba a llegar a vieja la había vuelto recelosa y distante?

—Está el cartero en la puerta. — Serena se bajó del taburete que estaba junto a la barra de la cocina y estiró todos los músculos. Iba a dejar que Seiya se acercara a ella. No importaban las consecuencias—. Mañana es viernes. ¿Quieres que lo dejemos para el sábado?

El suspiro de frustración de Seiya atravesó la línea que los conectaba.

—Sí. El sábado. ¿Seguro?

—Seguro. Te lo prometo. Nos vemos entonces. —Dejó el auricular en la base y cruzó la pequeña sala de estar en dirección a la puerta de la calle. Golosina le salió al paso con un suave ronroneo a modo de advertencia—. Quita, gato malo —le riñó Serena, sabiendo que Golosina no le haría caso y que le bufaría con su habitual fervor de cascarrabias.

El timbre volvió a sonar y ella corrió los últimos dos pasos.

—Ya voy. — Serena giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta—. ¿Necesita que firme o al... go...? Tartamudeó hasta quedarse en silencio cuando levantó la vista y vio unos ojos con un resplandor profundamente intenso de color zafiro. Más de un metro ochenta de pura, absoluta y preciosa masculinidad se levantaba en el escalón de su porche. Ahogó un grito. Era tan alto, tan ancho de hombros, tan abrumador, que invadía cada centímetro de la puerta. El olor de su piel, algo exótico, especiado y delicioso, le alcanzó a la misma vez que la curva extremadamente provocativa de sus sensuales labios. El gruñido de Golosina se detuvo de pronto.

—¡Hostias! —Su mano se agarró al pomo con enorme fuerza. Tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a recuperar la respiración. Inhalar y exhalar.

Los ojos de él se deslizaron a lo largo de su cuerpo como una caricia sensual y palpable. A Serena le temblaron las rodillas. Dio un traspié y él entro en su espacio personal, agarrándola del codo para sostenerla.

—Sere.

Ella parpadeó, mientras la conmoción de aquella voz grave con suave acento le recorría la piel, abrasándola. Había oído antes aquella voz, la había escuchado pronunciar su nombre y la sensación abrasadora de su tacto era casi dolorosa por su intensidad. El hombre de la puerta era muy excitante. Increíblemente excitante. Pelo oscuro con sienes de vetas plateadas, cejas aladas por encima de unos ojos que la devoraban, una mandíbula apretada y unos labios magistralmente perfilados. Una camisa azul clara desabrochada en el cuello dejaba ver una ligera mata de pelo sobre un pecho bronceado y una piedra parecida a un ópalo colgando de una cadena plateada. Las mangas levantadas dejaban al descubierto unos brazos fuertes que la atraían aún más hacia aquella hipnotizante mirada cargada de erotismo. «Yo ya lo he besado antes».

No. Negó con la cabeza. No lo había hecho. Era imposible que pudiese haber olvidado a un hombre con ese aspecto. Tenía un atractivo como de otro mundo, un hombre que era demasiado fuerte, demasiado bien esculpido, demasiado peligrosamente masculino como para ser realmente hermoso. Pero lo tenía increíblemente cerca. Serena tragó saliva y separó los labios para hablar. En lugar de ello, él inclinó la cabeza y la besó en la boca. A ella le fallaron las piernas, lo que hizo que se hundiera unos centímetros antes de que él la atrajera con más fuerza y le levantara los pies de las baldosas de la entrada. Un profundo y ansioso gemido salió del pecho del hombre, vibrando suavemente sobre sus pechos y haciendo que los pezones se le hincharan. Mareada y confusa, levantó las manos para apartarlo, pero el olor de su piel la embriagaba. «Le conozco». Deslizó sus dedos entre el pelo sedoso de la nuca de Darien. La experta inclinación de sus labios sobre los de ella hizo que sintiera un escalofrí emitió un sonido relajante y le pasó la mano a lo largo de la espalda suavizando su beso. El tranquilo deslizamiento de su lengua, los profundos lametones, el ligero deseo de sus caderas hacienda acariciar su erección contra su cuerpo... Serena gimió dentro de su boca.

— Darien. Su nombre salió de la nada, inundado de deseo y acalorados reclamos.

—Aquí estoy, tía buena. —Como si la conociera. Como si hubiera ido hasta allí por ella. Y aquel apelativo cariñoso... Sentía como si lo hubiese oído antes. En su voz. Mientras su pecho se elevaba y se hundía jadeante, Serena cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla sobre el hombro de él... Le echaba su aliento sobre el cuello expuesto, haciendo que Darien sintiera un escalofrío y la abrazara con más fuerza.

—Yo... no te recuerdo —susurró ella, segura en el fondo de que se habrían conocido, aunque no íntimamente, en algún momento de su vida.

Él acarició su mejilla contra la cabeza de ella.

—¿No? —murmuró.

—No. —La última vez que se había sentido así de desorientada fue cuando se ventiló una botella de ron con su mejor amiga.

—Entonces, me presentaré. —Su voz sonó como una caricia áspera—. Tú eres Serena Tsukino. Yo soy Darien Chiba.

—Tú eres Darien. Yo... estoy loca.

La risa entre dientes de él fue en aumento e hizo que los dedos de los pies de Serena se enroscaran. A continuación, Darien entró en la casa como si tuviera todo el derecho a hacerlo y cerró la puerta con el pie. Sintiéndose extrañamente segura entre sus brazos, Serena se echó hacia atrás para mirarle, lo cual fue un error. La mirada que él le brindó fue lujuriosamente sensual, cálida y divertida. De cariño y agradecimiento, una mirada de amante. Él apretó su puño entre el cabello de ella y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás para lamerle y mordisquearle el cuello, dominándola con el calor absolutamente erótico que exudaba. Serena no se sintió tan sorprendida como debía por la forma de actuar de él. Aquel gesto fue profundamente reconfortante y el tacto de sus labios contra la piel de ella tan natural como el respirar. Él se mostraba arrogantemente seguro, confiado de su derecho a tocarla como deseara.

—He perdido la cabeza —dijo ella con un suspiro de derrota—. Por fin.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

—O puede que me haya quedado dormida y que éste sea mi sueño. Sería completamente normal hacérselo con un desconocido en un sueño.

Darien se detuvo.

—Absolutamente normal hacérselo con este desconocido.

—He estado leyendo demasiadas novelas de amor con machos alfa —murmuró.

Entonces, las tripas le sonaron. Con fuerza. Al principio, creyó que había sido Golosina, pero no. Se estaba restregando contra las piernas de Darien Chiba y ronroneaba como un gatito. Aquel maldito gato era todo un gruñón. Los dos se habían vuelto locos, lo cual era curiosamente consolador.

—¿Otra vez te has pasado todo el día sin comer? —le regañó Darien.

—Vaya, los hombres de los sueños no dan sermones. —Al separarse de él, Serena se agarró a sus fuertes antebrazos para no perder el equilibrio—. Ya he tenido bastantes por parte de mi madre.

—Necesitas que te regañen para que comas con regularidad. Vas a necesitar fuerzas.

Él dio un paso hacia atrás y, a continuación, vaciló —. ¡Eh!

—¿Estás bien? —Ella sujetó su considerable peso con enorme dificultad.

—Es la fatiga del viaje. Supongo.

Ella lanzó un fuerte suspiro. Se suponía que las fantasías no sufrían fatiga por los viajes, así que, o bien aquello era real y se acababa de enrollar con un desconocido, o aquél era el sueño más raro que había tenido nunca. Por supuesto, hacía poco que había empezado a recordar vagos momentos de los sueños, por lo que podía ser que todos los demás que no podía recordar hubieran sido también un poco disparatados. Qué deprimente. Empujándolo hacia el sofá, se resignó a lo extraordinario de aquella situación.

—¿De dónde eres? —preguntó.

Darien sonrió y ella sintió cómo el corazón le daba un pequeño brinco.

—De San Diego.

—De acuerdo. Has venido en avión desde San Diego.

—No. He venido en coche desde San Diego. — Darien se sentó, hundiéndose en los cojines del sofá con un suspiro de agradecimiento—. Es un viaje de menos de una hora, ¿sabes? Cuando no hay tantos coches en la carretera.

—El tráfico. Sí, lo sé. Entonces, ¿cómo es que estás tan cansado?

—Por el viaje hasta San Diego.

—Vale. — Serena dio un paso atrás y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿De dónde venías antes de llegar a San Diego? ¿De Irlanda? Reconozco que se me da muy mal identificar los acentos. Y el tuyo es especialmente bonito.

Sorprendida ante un repentino déjà vu provocado por sus propias palabras, Serena lo miró fijamente, inmóvil, mientras la sonrisa de Darien aumentaba y lo volvía aún más hermoso. «¿Por qué siento como si lo conociera tan bien, como si esta conversación ya la hubiésemos tenido?», pensó. Era surrealista estar encima de un desconocido que acababa de besarla hasta hacer que perdiera el sentido. Pero por mucho que se dijera a sí misma lo contrario, no había forma de convencerse de que había hecho algo malo.

—Te pones muy guapa cuando gruñes.

—¿Sí? Pues tú te pones muy guapo cuando sonríes como un idiota. Y no soy una gruñona. Ahora dime, ¿de dónde vienes?

—De tus sueños.

—Vale. Ahora sé que estoy dormida. Los tíos buenos de la vida real no dicen cursilerías como ésa. —

Pero no le había sonado a cursi. Le había parecido dulce, algo apasionado, como si de verdad estuviera feliz por verla.

Darien la agarró de la mano y la atrajo hasta su regazo. Serena consideró expresar alguna protesta simbólica, pero luego pensó: «A la mierda». Él era guapo y agradable y ella, una loca.

—¿Estuvimos saliendo en la guardería o algo así? —preguntó mientras estudiaba sus facciones con atención.

—Algo así —respondió de forma evasiva—. Como veterinaria, has recibido formación para buscar síntomas específicos y, después, basándote en ellos, llegar a un diagnóstico.

Serena arqueó las cejas y miró al hombre de sus sueños.

—Algo parecido.

—Pero a veces, simplemente tienes que seguir tu instinto, ¿verdad? Como ahora. No me recuerdas, pero aun así estás bastante segura de mí.

—No. Lo único de lo que estoy segura es de que estoy loca de atar.

Darien cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Liberada del cepo de aquella intensa mirada, Serena pudo observar el resto de sus facciones con más atención. Aquel hombre tenía las mejillas encendidas y los labios rojos. Le acarició la frente con la parte interior de la muñeca y notó que tenía fiebre.

—Estás ardiendo.

—No es contagioso —la tranquilizó, abriendo los ojos y apretando los brazos cuando ella trató de ponerse de pie—. Creo que simplemente me estoy adaptando.

—¿A qué? Deja que me levante. —Se revolvió para soltarse—. Deberías acostarte. Podremos averiguar de qué nos conocemos en otro momento.

—La verdad es que me vendría bien una cama. No he dormido en dos días.

Serena miró la cara vuelta hacia arriba de Darien con ojos sorprendidos.

—Un vuelo largo, ¿eh? ¿Necesitas que te ayude a buscar un hotel?

—Lo único que necesito es estar contigo. —Volvió a hundirse en el sofá y soltó un gruñido—. Me duele todo el cuerpo.

—Mierda. —¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que hacer con él?—. Ahora es cuando me toca llamar a la policía, ¿no? «¿Sí? ¿Es el 091?

El tío más atractivo que he visto en mi vida, y también el que mejor besa y mejor huele, me acaba de abordar y se ha desmayado en mi...». Observó boquiabierta cómo Golosina se acurrucaba en el regazo de Darien y se acomodaba en él, restregando su cabeza gris y negra contra el abdomen del hombre de sus sueños. Darien levantó la mano y acarició al gato tras las orejas, pese a encontrarse tan mal. Aquel gesto tierno hizo que Serena se ablandara.

—No, por favor —susurró él echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Me conoces. Tú... yo... tú y yo... —

Bostezó y a ella le pareció encantador—. Lo siento. No quiero quedarme dormido. Jamás en mi vida me he sentido tan chungo. Y tu sofá es muy cómodo.

—Sí, bueno... No hay de qué —contestó ella sin convicción—. Pero deberías tomarte algo para esa fiebre. —Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Serena entró en la cocina y cogió un bote de Tylenol. Las manos le temblaron al abrirlo. «Darien». Conocía aquel nombre. Seguro que eso quería decir que lo conocía a él. ¿Por qué narices no podia recordarlo? El timbre del teléfono hizo que diera un brinco y se le cayera el bote al suelo. Por suerte, el tapón a prueba de niños resistió. Se inclinó por encima del fregadero y cogió el auricular mientras miraba a un lado para ver que su invitado se había quedado rápidamente dormido en el sofá. Al verlo, tan grande e imponente, ahora tumbado y relajado, soltó un suspiro. Pese a llevar ropa que le quedaba mal, Darien Chiba hizo que la boca se le hiciera agua.

—Aquí la doctora Tsukino —dijo en voz baja al llevarse el teléfono a la oreja.

—Hola, doctora. —Aquella voz alegre de Amy fue como una cuerda salvavidas lanzada a una mujer que se estaba ahogando—. Sólo llamo para recordarte que mañana abrimos más tarde por lo del cumpleaños de Justin en el colegio.

—De acuerdo. Gracias. Lo había olvidado. Otra vez. — Serena rodeó la barra de la cocina y se sentó en su taburete habitual para poder empaparse del buen aspecto de Darien mientras éste dormía

—. ¿Amy?

—¿Sí?

—Por aquí está pasando algo raro.

—¿Sexo desenfrenado?

—¿Desde cuándo el sexo desenfrenado es algo raro? —preguntó con un bufido.

—Es verdad.

—A lo que llamo raro es a cuando suena el timbre de la puerta y aparece el hombre más atractivo que has visto en tu vida, te besa hasta dejarte inconsciente y, después, acampa en tu sofá.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Amy obligando a Serena a alejarse el teléfono del oído—. ¿Por fin ha conseguido Seiya que le dejes pasar la noche? ¡Bien por ti! ¡O bien por Seiya!

—Eh... no. No se trata de Seiya —susurró frenética mientras colocaba la mano sobre su boca y el auricular.

El inquietante silencio que hubo al otro lado hizo que Serena se estremeciera.

—Vaya... — Amy soltó una pequeña y sorprendente carcajada—. No te estoy juzgando, pero que sepas que me muero de la curiosidad. ¿Quién es el cachas del sofá?

—Pues... ya ves... Ésa es la cuestión. Que no estoy segura.

—¿Que no estás segura? ¿Un tipo desconocido y guapo ha llegado a tu puerta, te ha besado y ahora está sentado en tu sofá? Pues sí que es raro, sí. Estoy celosa. A mí no me pasan cosas así. ¿Dónde está el cachas que me corresponde?

Con un suspiro, Serena miró su cuaderno y se quedó helada, estupefacta al ver la cara sonriente de Darien devolviéndole la mirada. «Dios mío...».

—Dejando de lado las bromas, doctora —susurró Amy con tono de complicidad, como si Darien pudiese oírla—. ¿Quieres que llame a la policía? ¿O me estás tomando el pelo?

Serena siguió el contorno dibujado de aquellos labios descaradamente sensuales que había conseguido capturar tan bien. Un terapeuta infantil la había animado a asistir a clases de dibujo aduciendo que la capacidad de reflejar sus pensamientos en el papel podría ayudarla a recordar sus sueños y compartirlos con su madre. No había funcionado para aquel fin, pero el acto de dibujar la tranquilizaba y a menudo recurría a aquel hábito.

—¿Sere? ¿Va todo bien?

—Creo que sí —contestó distraídamente mientras el corazón se le aceleraba y hacía que se sintiera más aturdida de lo que ya estaba—. O sea, el sentido común me dice que no, pero...

—¿Pero qué? ¡Me estás poniendo de los nervios!

Bajándose del taburete otra vez, Serena enderezó la espalda.

—Todo lo demás indica que sí.

—Muy bien, escúchame. Hazle una foto a ese hombre y, después, esconde la cámara en el coche. Coloca una nota en la bolsa con su nombre... ¡Ah! ¿Puedes cogerle la cartera?

—¡Amy! —exclamó Serena riéndose—. Creo que no pasa nada. A Golosina le encanta. —Se quedó mirando el sofá, donde Golosina dormía en el regazo de Darien como un ángel...«¿Eres un ángel? No, cariño. No soy un ángel».

—Ni hablar de eso —se mofó Amy—. A Golosina no le gusta nadie, ni siquiera Justin. Y todo el mundo adora a mi hijo.

—Es un niño estupendo. —De repente, la sonrisa de Serena se volvió auténtica. Algo en su interior conocía al hombre que estaba en su sala de estar y le gustaba. Mucho—. Voy a colgar, Amy. ¿Nos vemos a las diez?

—Más te vale. Si no apareces en el trabajo, iré con la Guardia Nacional. A propósito, ¿cómo se llama ese tío?

— Darien Chiba.

—¡Me gusta! Suena comestible.

—Lo es. — Serena dio la vuelta a la barra y se agachó para coger el Tylenol—. Mañana te cuento.

—Estoy deseando escucharlo todo, doctora.

—Sí, sí. Adiós. — Serena pulsó el botón para colgar, dejó el auricular en la encimera de granito y se sirvió un vaso de agua fría que salía de la puerta del frigorífico. Después, fue a la sala de estar y se arrodilló en el suelo junto al sofá. Se inclinó hacia delante y acarició a Darien, incapaz de contenerse. Le pasó una mano por el corto mechón de pelo que le colgaba por encima de la frente y él parpadeó mientras abría los ojos. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Me alegra estar aquí contigo.

—Qué encanto. —Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo de su garganta. Si no fuera por la extrema inteligencia que veía en aquellos ojos de color zafiro oscuro, pensaría que podría tratarse de algún chiflado. Los tíos buenos nunca solían ser tan dulces

—. Apuesto a que le dices lo mismo a todas las mujeres con las que te encuentras.

—Nunca en mi vida se lo he dicho a nadie, tía buena.

—Déjalo ya. Haces que me ponga sensiblera.

La sensación de déjà vu volvió a asaltarla de nuevo.

—Prométeme... — Darien extendió una mano para coger la de ella—. Prométeme que comerás algo mientras me echo la siesta. Y que no te quedas dormida.

Lo miró sorprendida.

—¿No?

Él negó con la cabeza con los ojos fijos en el rostro de ella.

—No. Permanece despierta hasta que yo me levante.

—Vale. —Colocó la palma de la mano en la mejilla de él y notó su elevada temperatura justo antes de que él se pusiera a tiritar con fuerza—. Pero tú tienes que prometerme que te vas a tomar esto. Vació sobre su mano dos pastillas del bote y le obligó a tragárselas, a pesar de la mueca de desagrado de Darien. Después, lo acomodó en el sofá y lo cubrió con su manta. Golosina se fue a su lugar habitual en el brazo del sofá, moviendo rápidamente la cola con fastidio.

—Come —le ordenó Darien —. Y no duermas.

—Entendido.

Serena vio cómo caía en un discontinuo duermevela y, después, estudió sus rasgos durante un largo rato. A continuación, se preparó un bocadillo y se sentó en la mesa del comedor con su libro sobre sueños y reencarnación. Calor. A medida que volvía en sí, aquello fue lo primero que registró la mente de Darien. Una brisa abrasadora se movía a su alrededor, ampollándole la piel, secándole las fosas nasales y agrietándole los labios. El aire era nauseabundo, inundado del hedor a muerte y desesperación. Abrió los ojos y se encontró delante de la Puerta de Entrada, atado a un poste con los brazos atrás. Las Pesadillas iban saliendo en cantidades incontables y sin control. Alrededor de él, cientos de voces gritaban y le echaban la culpa de actos que él no podía recordar. Estaba solo, a excepción de la figura delgada y de cabello dorado que alargaba la mano hacia la puerta.

—¡No!

Darien se despertó con una sacudida, asustando a Golosina, que maulló sobresaltado. El corazón le latía a gran velocidad y tardó un momento en darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Se pasó las dos manos por el pelo, haciendo una mueca al notar las raíces mojadas y la piel peguntosa. Pesadillas. Las muy cabronas. Ya no estaba a salvo de ellas. Se habían introducido en lo más profundo de su mente, habían encontrado sus temores y los estaban alimentando. Se sintió al mismo tiempo agotado e inquieto. Como nunca se había encontrado desarmado ante el enemigo, se vio vulnerable. Desdichado. Le dio una arcada. Darien buscó el único y verdadero consuelo que había conocido nunca. Giró la cabeza hacia el suave zumbido monótono de la televisión y vio a Serena a su lado, sentada en el suelo. Estaba oscuro, las persianas estaban bajadas y la única iluminación procedía de la luz parpadeante de la televisión y el acuario que había en el comedor. Extendió una mano hacia ella y la pasó por los mechones dorados que tanto le gustaban. Ella se movió, deslizándose despacio hacia el suelo... ...un peso muerto. El pánico del que hacía poco rato había salido volvió a estallar y le recorrió la sangre hasta que el corazón estuvo a punto de estallarle. Dio un salto desde el sofá para alcanzar el cuerpo de ella cayéndose justo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo.

—¡Sere! —La sacudió con violencia—. Maldita sea. ¡Te he dicho que te quedaras despierta!

Sus pestañas se agitaron, pero su subconsciente estaba ya conectado al Crepúsculo mortal. El grito que salió de él fue tan desesperado como inhumano. Su pesadilla no había terminado. No había hecho más que empezar.

Continuara… Oh Dios! Qué hará Darien para ayudar a Sere? Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE**** PERTENCE A LA SERIE GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**Capitulo 7**

Mientras unas esquirlas heladas le rasgaban la carne, Serena se sacudía del dolor y su subconsciente se liberaba de los golpes mecánicos y los susurros insidiosos que le estaban destrozando la mente. Sus tensos pulmones tragaron aire con fuerza y abrió la garganta para gritar. Pero tenía la boca tapada, y aquello hizo que aumentara su terror. Tratando de respirar y desesperada por evitar las agujas que se le clavaban por todos lados, arañó los brazos firmes que la mantenían atrapada e inmó aire por la nariz, olió algo que hizo que los ojos se le abrieran... y se encontró con otros de color azul zafiro que mostraban una oscura determinación. Asustada, se aferró al cuerpo duro y mojado que la agarraba con tanta fuerza. Jadeó tratando de respirar, inhalando la respiración que Darien exhalaba mientras él se tragaba sus gritos con el calor de su boca. De repente, vio todo lo que la rodeaba. Los azulejos de su cuarto de baño, el agua heladora del mango de la ducha detrás de ella, la figura completamente vestida que se apretaba con tanta fuerza a ella. Dejó de luchar y se hundió en él, aliviada de estar en unos brazos seguros después del horror que había sentido tan sólo un momento antes. Él apartó su boca respirando con fuerza y su abrazo era tan fuerte que el agua no pasaba entre ellos. La sensación de su pecho era cálida, un duro contraste con el río de agua helada derretida que le corría por la espalda.

—Es-está frí-fría —se quejó rodeando con sus brazos los poderosos hombros de él.

Dándose la vuelta, apartó de ella el choque del agua y la tensión de su mandíbula fue la única muestra de su malestar. Serena trató de apartarse, de liberar sus brazos para adaptarse a la temperatura, pero él la agarró.

—De-deja que enci-cienda el agua ca-caliente

Él tardó un poco en hacer lo que ella le pedía, como si no quisiera soltarla. Extendiendo la mano alrededor de él, Serena giró el grifo. El agua empezó a calentarse y alrededor de ellos empezó a levantarse el vapor. A continuación, se atrevió a alzar la vista de nuevo. Un tic en la mandíbula de él se unió a su temible ceño fruncido.

—Te dije que no te durmieras —le dijo con furia.

—No quería hacerlo.

Los brazos de Serena envolvieron la cintura de él en un vano esfuerzo por calentarse. Entonces, Darien se movió, sus manos cogieron el dobladillo de su blusa y tiraron hacia arriba. Si él no hubiera tenido un aspecto tan imponente, quizá ella habría protestado por su atrevimiento. O quizá no habría...

—Me has asustado mucho —murmuró él concentrado del todo en desnudarla.

Ella se movía con él, obedeciendo sus órdenes silenciosas, comprendiendo por su contundencia que se trataba de un hombre que llevaba el peso del poder y la responsabilidad con inusual sutileza. A pesar de que su ropa mojada se pegaba a la piel de Serena, él la desnudó en muy poco tiempo. Un experto. La absoluta seguridad con la que desnudaba a las mujeres hacía que la sensación de inquietud de ella fuera en aumento.

—Sí, bueno... —empezó a decir con tono malhumorado—. Yo también me he asustado, así que...

¡Eh! —Ella refunfuñó mientras la atraía hacia él y la abrazaba. El cuerpo rígido de Serena se relajó de inmediato y se dejó absorber por la fuerza y el consuelo que él le ofrecía.

—Yo cuidaré de ti —le prometió con brusquedad—. No tengas miedo.

Casi se echó a llorar. Al contrario que el resto de la gente que había en su vida y que le decía lo que tenía que hacer para sentirse mejor, como ir al médico, tomar más medicinas y comer más sano, Darien se hizo cargo de todo el peso. Ella se lo dio encantada.

—He tenido la peor de las pesadillas —le confió ella—. Alguien golpeaba y aporreaba algo metálico, se oían chirridos y arañazos y un terrible sonido de lamentos.

—No puedes dejarte llevar hacia el sueño. —La sacudió suavemente para aventurar sus palabras

—. Tienes que caer dormida profunda y rápidamente.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, Serena vio el tormento que había en sus ojos y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba preocupado por ella. Más de lo normal.

—Tú también me estás asustando.

—No. — Darien negó con la cabeza—. Confía en mí. Me necesitas.

—Eso es lo que me asusta. —Se sentía segura con él, sus miedos no podían afectarla cuando estaba entre sus brazos. Aquella dependencia de algo era tan nueva que la aterraba. ¿Podría confiar en algo que no comprendía?

Darien rozó sus labios contra los de ella, firmes y deliciosos. Su sabor permaneció en la boca de Serena y provocó sus sentidos ya bastante aguzados. Pasó la lengua por la curva del labio inferior de él, deseando más. El estremecimiento que el miedo le provocaba en el vientre se intensificó y, a continuación, se convirtió en otra cosa. Él soltó un fuerte suspiro y se apartó, apoyando la frente en la de ella mientras de su pelo caían gotas de agua sobre su mejilla. La atmósfera que los rodeaba cambió y la inquietud que ella sentía se convirtió en un tipo de desesperación muy ó los ojos y, después, empezó a abrirse los botones de la camisa. Ella dio un paso atrás y se quedó boquiabierta mientras un calor intenso y curiosamente familiar se extendía por sus fríos miembros.

Amy tenía un calendario de un grupo de strippers masculinos en la pared de la consulta. Ninguno de los hombres que aparecía en aquellas páginas estaba a la altura de Darien Chiba. Era todo músculos sólidos y ondulados. Cada línea, curva y plano se flexionaba con una latente energía y con una elegancia auténticamente masculina. Era más esbelto que voluminoso. Más fibrado que abultado.

—Precioso —susurró ella antes de poder poner en marcha su cerebro lo suficiente como para mantener la boca cerrada.

Seiya no le había hecho sentir nunca aquel deseo. Ni siquiera sabía que fuera posible sentir tantas ansias por alguien. La mirada que Darien le brindó como respuesta a su elogio era abrasadora, necesitada. E inconfundible. Ella no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a figura bonita, pero Darien era tan perfecto que la inquietaba. Había algo en él, una cualidad desconocida que la atraía, una sensación de ser... más. Más hermoso, más intenso, con más carga sexual. Más que un simple hombre, aunque no entendía de dónde le venía esa idea. Un dios. Sintiéndose tímida de repente, Serena se giró ligeramente hacia un lado. Cuando él la agarró del codo y volvió a darle la vuelta, ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—Te estoy mirando —dijo él con arrogancia.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—Sí. Y yo también te estoy mirando.

—No trates de esconderte.

—No seas tan mandón.

Darien entrecerró los ojos. Después, la soltó y se llevó las manos al cinturón. Era imposible pensar en otra cosa cuando su cerebro estaba concentrado por completo en él y en el hecho de que estaba a punto de desnudarse. El extremo del cinturón golpeó la pared cuando Darien lo soltó. A pesar de tener la cremallera cerrada, los pantalones cayeron de su esbelta cadera sobre el charco que tenía a sus pies. Una parte del cerebro de Serena se preguntó por qué llevaba ropa tan condenadamente grande. A la otra parte no podía importarle menos, mucho más interesada en la polla que se curvaba hacia arriba hasta casi tocarle el ombligo. La boca de Serena se hizo agua; larga, gruesa y llena de venas, era un sueño hecho realidad.

«¿De dónde vienes?

De tus sueños».

Él estaba empapado y se estaba mojando aún más. Ella se rio. Darien se echó hacia atrás y arqueó una ceja con la boca ligeramente levantada en una media sonrisa que hizo que ella colocara la mano sobre su mejilla. Era demasiado arrogante y seguro de sí mismo como para tomarse la momentánea risa de ella como algo que tuviera que ver con el tamaño de aquella impresionante polla y Serena lo quiso precisamente por eso.

—Vamos a limpiarnos —dijo él atrayéndola hacia sí de nuevo. Entonces, cogió el gel, se echó un poco en la palma de la mano y se puso manos a la obra. Sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Serena dio un respingo cuando él colocó sus resbaladizas manos sobre sus pechos. Darien trataba de parecer inocente, pero con aquel brillo travieso en sus ojos, no lo consiguió. Serena, que nunca se amilanaba ante un reto, cogió un reguero de burbujas de su vientre y le agarró la polla. Él arqueó la ceja y le pasó la mano entre las piernas. Serena arqueó la suya y tiró de sus pelotas. Sus pechos se elevaban y se hundían a gran velocidad en respuesta a la forma tan íntima y dominante con que él la tocaba. Darien tomó nota y ajustó sus movimientos con una destreza sin igual. No mostró las vacilaciones ni las dudas silenciosas de otros hombres cuando estaban con una pareja nueva. Y tampoco lo mostró ella con él, lavándole la polla y las pelotas como si tuviera todo el derecho a hacerlo. Darien se rio y la intensidad de su expresión se suavizó con un claro afecto.

—Eres dura, tía buena.

—Y tú también. —Lanzó una mirada incisiva a sus propias manos rebosantes—.

Más que ándose hacia delante, besó la frente de ella y aquel tierno gesto contrastaba con el modo pecaminoso en que él avivaba su deseo. Mientras se movía alrededor de ella, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con sus manos, Darien cerró los ojos con un suspiro. La sangre corría por el interior del cuerpo de Serena caliente y lenta, y su mente se perdió en el hechizo sensual que él había tejido tan bien. En lo más profundo de sí misma, sintió el deseo, y se tensó por la sensación de vacío y expectación de lo que sabía que le esperaba. Si aquello era un sueño, no quería despertarse. Jamás en su vida había sentido un deseo como aquél, una necesidad tan intensa que la hacía jadear, y sus piernas se aflojaron tanto que él se vio obligado a sostenerla con una fuerza despreocupada.

—¿Fue en las vacaciones de primavera en Cabo? —preguntó ella entrecortadamente.

—¿Qué? — Darien se apartó para mirarla, mostrando unos ojos a medio cerrar que no podían ocultar el ardiente deseo que albergaban.

—Cuando nos conocimos. Cabo San Lucas. Ésa fue la última vez que yo recuerde que no puedo recordar.

—Ah... Ya entiendo. —La agarró por los hombros, le dio la vuelta y, un momento después, sus fuertes dedos estaban restregando champú sobre el cuero cabelludo de ella.

Serena se convirtió en un charco sin huesos. Darien sabía cómo tocarla; le masajeó los músculos tensos de sus hombros y le acarició la su espalda de arriba abajo hasta que toda la ansiedad de su pesadilla se fue por el desagüe. Ella sentía los callos de las palmas de las manos de él y la fuerza que ejercía con tanto cuidado. Cuando la envolvió con sus brazos y la echó hacia atrás para meterla bajo el chorro de la ducha con él, ella se apoyó contra su cuerpo con una confianza que no debería sentir, pero que no podía evitar.

—Pero hemos follado —insistió ella, estremeciéndose al pensar en cómo debió ser. Él no tenía ninguna prisa y se tomaba su tiempo como si tuviera una eternidad, como si el tiempo no existiese para él. Si ponía el mismo cuidado cuando hacía el amor...

Darien le lamió la oreja mojada.

—Algo así.

Dándose la vuelta entre sus brazos, Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró sus ojos azules rodeados de unas pestañas espesas y mojadas.

—¿Algo así como follar?

—Sí. Lávame. —Le puso un bote en las manos—. Quiero sentir tus manos sobre mí.

Ella negó con la cabeza y cogió el gel. Estuvo a punto de decirle que no, sólo por poner freno a su arrogancia, pero quería tocarle. Tanto que las palmas de las manos le escocían por el deseo. Con los dedos llenos de jabón, deslizó las manos por su pecho, maravillada por la sensación de su piel estirada y firme sobre unos músculos duros como piedras. Él cerró los ojos con un largo gruñido, colocando sus manos sobre las caderas de ella y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de súplica que la pilló por sorpresa. Darien se estaba regodeando en sus caricias, absorbiéndolas, deleitándose cada vez que ella se detenía en algún punto especialmente sensible. Era fascinante ver a un hombre tan grande y peligroso convertido en un muñeco en sus manos. Y era un hombre peligroso, ella lo sabía. Había algo en sus ojos. Eran antiguos, estaban marchitos, hastiados a pesar de su edad. Y también había algo en el modo en que la miraba, su forma de moverse, el tono de mando que había en cada expresión trivial. Aquel hombre no bajaba nunca la guardia. Pero ahí estaba. Desnudo ante ella en todo su esplendor.

Así pues, decidió darse el capricho y se tomó su tiempo para lavarle por delante, desde la cabeza hasta los pies y, después, darle la vuelta y prestarle la misma atención a la parte de atrás, que era igual de magnífica. Cuando volvió a mirarla de nuevo, Serena lo colocó debajo de la ducha y le pasó los dedos por el pelo, asegurándose de que desapareciera todo rastro del champú. Ella era mucho más bajita que él, tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para llegar. La pérdida de equilibrio la obligó a inclinarse hacia él con sus pechos sobre el de Darien. Su erecta polla, dura y pesada, se presionó contra su vientre, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento para ir más allá.

—Creo que ya estoy limpio. —Detuvo las manos de ella con las suyas antes de apartarla suavemente.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior avergonzada. Asintió y abrió la puerta de cristal de la ducha para coger la toalla que estaba más cerca de ella. No se molestó en secarse. En lugar de ello, se puso la toalla bajo los brazos y se acercó al armario de las toallas para sacar una limpia que lanzó hacia atrás sin girar la cabeza. Oyó girar los grifos y el agua dejó de salir.

—¿Ahora no quieres mirarme? —preguntó él en voz baja, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y provocándole una intensa sensación a lo largo del brazo.

Ella se soltó y se acercó a la puerta, nerviosa e inquieta por la confusión y la insatisfacción. No sabía qué hacer ante el hecho de que él la hubiese tocado de una forma tan íntima y, después, se hubiese apartado. La dureza de su polla lo traicionaba, al igual que la oscura ansia que había en sus ojos, pero había echado el freno. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba en su casa, volviéndola loca, si no quería acostarse con ella?

—Voy a darte un poco de privacidad —murmuró ella.

Su mano se acercaba al pomo de la puerta cuando Darien la atrapó y la abrazó con todo su cuerpo, sujetando con sus brazos los de ella, su pecho desnudo contra su espalda y presionando su erección de forma inconfundible contra su trasero.

—Háblame. —Sus labios rozaron calientes el cuello de Serena.

Ella se estremeció ante la fuerza de su propio deseo y el corazón le empezó a latir con un ritmo frenético.

—¿Qué te pasa, Sere? —Con un brazo cruzado hacia arriba entre los pechos de ella, su bíceps se abultaba bajo las manos que lo sujetaban. Con sus dedos, Darien giró la mandíbula de ella en dirección a su boca expectante. La besó a la misma vez que giraba su cadera con elegancia de experto, mientras ella se sentía inundada de él por todos lados.

—Estaba tratando de salvar mi cordura, no quería desilusionarte —susurró él en su boca.

Gimiendo, Serena se resistió lo que dura un respiro y, después, se rindió, uniendo su lengua a la de él, buscándola, mientras él la acercaba y la retiraba con profundos lametones.

—Más —le pidió ella, clavándole las uñas en la carne.

La mano que estaba en el cuello de ella se agitó.

—Aquí no. Llévame a tu cama.

—No estoy segura de poder hacerlo —dijo retorciéndose contra él, acariciando aquella polla gruesa y dura con la curva de sus nalgas.

—Está al otro lado de la puerta.

—Demasiado lejos.

Él dobló las rodillas, se abrió camino entre las nalgas y empezó a frotarse contra ella. Con la mano libre le tocó el muslo y fue subiendo hacia arriba por debajo de la toalla. Un sonido ansioso vibró contra la espalda de ella cuando colocó la mano sobre su coño húmedo.

—Estás resbaladiza y caliente —ronroneó él—. Podría deslizarme dentro de tu coño desde atrás. Montarte con fuerza, aquí mismo, como a ti te gusta. Justo como a mí me gusta. —Sus dedos imitaron lo que iba describiendo, deslizándose dentro de ella, metiéndose repetida y rápidamente hasta los nudillos.

—Sí... —Ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de él y separó los labios queriendo tener más. Lo lamió con desesperación, moviendo la lengua, tratando de saborearlo

—.Hazlo.

—Podría ponerte sobre el lavabo, mirando hacia nuestro reflejo. Podrías ver cómo te follo.

El gruñido que salió de su pecho era de puro deseo sexual. Sus burdas palabras hicieron que los pezones de ella se endurecieran, que el coño se estremeciera alrededor de los dedos de él y que soltara un suave grito.

—Darien.

—Pero no voy a hacerlo, Sere. Esta vez no. Esta vez quiero tenerte desnuda y tumbada en la cama para poder complacerme.

Mientras la piel de él se calentaba llena de deseo, su olor, exótico y delicioso, invadió las fosas nasales de ella. Era un olor desgarradoramente familiar y eso hizo que su útero se apretara al reconocerlo. Él bajó la mano desde el cuello de ella hasta el pecho y se lo apretó, haciendo que se hinchara. Las piernas de ella se aflojaron, pero él la sostuvo con fuerza. Mientras tanto, él le follaba la boca con los deliciosos embistes de su lengua y movía su cadera contra ella con una perversa imitación de lo que de verdad quería.

—Voy a hacer que te corras de mil maneras distintas —le prometió él—. Alrededor de mis dedos, sobre mis labios, alrededor de mi polla... Voy a desgastarte, a agotarte. Vas a dormir como un muerto... Cuando te deje dormir.

Serena soltó un gemido. Jamás en su vida había estado más caliente con el sexo.

—No puedo esperar más. —Las palabras de él sonaron como una oscura amenaza que la excitaba

—. Y no lo haré. Llévame a tu cama para que podamos empezar. Quiero que estés cómoda para que podamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo.

—Yo... no puedo andar.

Los dedos de Darien la soltaron y, a continuación, se inclinó y la levantó.

—Abre la puerta.

Ella extendió el brazo hacia el picaporte sin mirar, presionando su boca con un calenturiento beso contra el cuello de él.

—Podríamos ir más rápido si miraras —dijo él con un tono simpático y divertido.

—Entonces voy a tener que dejar de mordisquearte.

—Pero hay muchas otras partes de mí que puedes mordisquear.

Serena giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para abrir la puerta. Darien dio un paso atrás mientras se abría hacia dentro y el sonido de su risa se esparció por el dormitorio junto con las ráfagas de vapor. Él recorrió la distancia entre el baño y la cama en unos cuantos pasos largos. Cuando la dejó sobre ella, Serena gateó de rodillas y se lanzó contra él. Darien no se movió un solo centímetro pese al impacto.

—Tía buena —dijo con sus labios sonrientes pegados a la sien de ella—. Siempre vas con demasiada fuerza —Con un fuerte brazo sosteniéndole la espalda, metió de nuevo una mano entre sus piernas—. Es hora de bajarte la intensidad.

Ella soltó un gemido con los ojos cerrados por el calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, primero con una oleada que le puso la carne de gallina y, después, empapándose de sudor. La sensación casi abrumadora de aquella familiaridad íntima y profunda combinada con la presencia del hombre tan atractivo que le estaba haciendo el amor era demasiado. Cuando Darien deslizó un largo y encallecido dedo dentro de ella, gimió a la vez que trataba de tomar aire y le clavó las uñas en los antebrazos. Él murmuró algo en un idioma extraño y, a continuación, sacó el dedo, acallando la protesta de ella con la la punta del dedo mojada con la crema de ella, dio vueltas alrededor del clítoris y, después, lo acarició con la presión justa. Preparada para el orgasmo por las cosas que le había hecho en la ducha, Serena se corrió con un grito y Darien la agarró con reverencia, acariciándola con ternura y prolongando su orgasmo hasta que cayó sin fuerzas entre sus brazos. Mientras Darien la tumbaba suavemente en la cama, Serena se dio cuenta de que no podía pensar, que apenas podía respirar. El pecho le subía y bajaba rápidamente y el corazón le latía con desesperación. Sólo podía ver con los ojos entrecerrados mientras él la colocaba con las caderas en el filo de la cama y, a continuación, se ponía de rodillas.

—Por favor —suspiró ella, reavivándose su deseo. Darien colocó sus grandes manos en la parte interior de los muslos de ella y los abrió. El color de la piel de él, comparado con el suyo, hizo que sintiera un escalofrío. El calor de su aliento que soplaba entre sus rizos mojados hizo que los músculos de Serena se tensaran.

—Dios mío. —Un sonido áspero y nervioso se escapó de su boca mientras sus dedos mantenían los labios abiertos para que nada quedara oculto—. Te estás derritiendo

Serena arqueó la espalda hacia arriba mientras él la lamía con un movimiento lento y deliberado y, después, se retiró para volver a mirarla. Puso la lengua en forma de punta y la movió rápidamente por encima de la diminuta hendidura por la que se entraba a su cuerpo, lamiendo el líquido de su reciente orgasmo. Después, inclinó la cabeza y le metió la lengua dentro. Serena gimió y con sus manos apretó el edredón azul claro. Darien se colocó las piernas de ella por encima de los hombros para poder acercarse más. Húmeda, emitiendo sonidos que se elevaban mientras él se la comía como si fuese un postre del que no se pudiera hartar, su lengua entraba y salía de su coño con rápidas y superficiales y sudando, Serena se colocó las manos sobre los pechos y se pellizcó los pezones, tirando de ellos, tratando de aliviar su desesperada dureza. Mientras gruñía de placer, Darien extendió las manos y apartó las de ella y, como las suyas eran más grandes, rodeó sus pechos y los apretó presionándolos con habilidad y con la intensidad perfecta. Mientras tanto, siguió lamiéndola, chupándola, provocándola.

—Sí —susurró ella moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba, siguiendo el ritmo de los azotes de la lengua de él. Bajó las manos y deslizó los dedos por el pelo de Darien, masajeándole la cabeza—. Haz que me corra.

Rodeó el clítoris con sus labios firmes y tiró de él con una suave succión mientras restregaba la punta de la lengua contra el diminuto manojo de nervios. Serena llegó al orgasmo con un grito jadeante, arqueándose hacia arriba mientras él prolongaba aquel delicioso tormento hasta que le suplicó que parara, con la carne hinchada e hipersensible. Darien sonrió con malicia mientras se retiraba lamiéndose los labios.

—Ahora ya estás lo suficientemente relajada para encajarte bien en mí —ronroneó.

No pudo mover un solo músculo cuando él salió de debajo de ella y se puso de pie entre sus piernas abiertas. La visión de él cogiendo con la mano su larga y gruesa polla y ladeándola para traspasar su coño fue lo más erótico que había visto nunca. Darien era pausado en sus movimientos, estaba concentrado y fijó la vista donde el caliente, sedoso y suave capullo de su polla se abría camino hacia el interior de ella. El sonido que salió de la garganta de Serena fue la materialización de la lujuria y el deseo. Aquella preciosa polla estaba introduciéndose en ella, acariciándola mientras se resbalaba entre sus tejidos vibrantes, obligándolos a abrirse para él. Se retorció, en un esfuerzo por albergar todo lo que él tenía.

—¿Protección? —preguntó jadeante.

—Confía en mí —le instó él—. No pasa nada.

Serena estuvo a punto de protestar, pero, entonces, se dio cuenta de que no podía. A pesar de todo lo que no sabía de Darien, sí creía que nunca le haría daño ni la pondría en peligro. Se trataba de una certeza absoluta e inquebrantable. Se sentía consolada por su presencia y su tacto, como si lo hubiese estado esperando, deseando su regreso. Aunque no sabía que él era la parte que le faltaba en su vida.

—Prométeme que recordarás esto. —La voz de él sonó tan áspera como el papel de lija y sus manos temblaban bajo las caderas de ella, por donde él la sostenía

—. Lo que sientes, tú y yo, conectados, cuando hablemos después del motivo por el que he venido.

Ella ya lo recordaba. La sensación de que habían estado antes juntos, así, era tan fuerte que iba más allá de un déjà vu. Dios, qué grande era. Serena gimoteó. Él giró sus caderas y se deslizó más adentro, llenándola de un modo que estaba segura de que solo él había conseguido y conseguiría jamás. La sensación de tenerlo dentro era maravillosa, realmente divina, y cuando Darien se echó sobre ella, Serena lo abrazó con fuerza y trató de hacer que entrara aún más.

—No tengas prisa —dijo mordisqueándole el lóbulo, mientras el diminuto punto de dolor hizo que ella se sacudiera de la sorpresa —. Voy a estar dentro de ti más veces que fuera. Al despertar, al dormir. No quiero que te sientas dolorida.

—Te necesito. —Le clavó las uñas en los hombros mientras entraba más adentro, masajeando el ancho capullo de su polla por el punto que había dentro de ella que tanto lo anhelaba. Le agarró las esbeltas caderas y las atrajo hacia sí al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, obligándole a entrar hasta el fondo y a que sus pesadas pelotas se golpearan contra la costura de su culo.

—Sere —susurró él toscamente, estremeciéndose. Se quedó mirándola con sus ojos oscuros e insondables, destellando la pasión de sus atractivos rasgos e hinchando su peso con una respiración dificultosa —. Dios mío... Es... aún mejor... cuando es real.

Ella no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que quería decir, pero no le importó. Lo único que le importaba era Darien, que entrelazó sus dedos con los de Serena y se pasó sus brazos por encima de la cabeza. Tomó su boca con una ternura desgarradora y rozó sus labios con los de ella.

—Sere. —Aquel nombre estaba lleno de un deseo desgarrador cuando lo pronunciaba con aquel acento tan sugestivo. Hizo que a los ojos de ella asomaran las lágrimas.—

Por favor —suplicó devolviéndole el beso con desesperación.

Su cuerpo se abrasaba bajo el de él y su coño sufría espasmos alrededor de aquella gran polla que latía en su interior. Ecos de encuentros pasados fluían por su mente. El pecho de ella contra su espalda mientras la tomaba por detrás, sus manos amasando sus muslos mientras se montaba sobre él con fuerza antes de llegar a un orgasmo abrasador.

—Por favor —volvió a decir, restregando sus pezones doloridos y tensos contra el pecho de él.

—Calla. Yo te llevo.

Serena sabía que él ya le había dicho aquello antes en un momento parecido. Darien empezó a moverse, saliéndose y, después, volviendo con un perfecto movimiento hacia abajo, embistiendo despacio y con facilidad, midiendo su pasión. Serena cerró los tobillos sobre el culo de él y le instó a que la montara con más fuerza, más rápido, pero él se controlaba demasiado. Ella lamió su cuello en tensión y él gimió con fuerza pero manteniendo el ritmo. Sus caderas giraban y embestían saliendo y entrando. Bajo sus pantorrillas, Serena sentía cómo Darien tensaba el culo, apretándolo, y lo relajaba cuando bombeaba con su polla dentro de ella.

—Estás muy buena. Dura como un puño. Pero mojada, tía buena —susurró él con la boca pegada a su oído—. Empapada por dentro. Tu coño está hecho para mí.

Ella se estremeció.

—Después te vas a poner a cuatro patas y voy a follarte así durante horas. —Su voz sonaba como una sensual amenaza—. Voy a dar largas y profundas embestidas dentro de este coñito tan dulce.

Su coño se rizó a lo largo de su polla a punto de llegar a otro orgasmo. Él la conocía bien. Como si se tratara de un amante de hacía tiempo que se preocupaba enormemente por darle placer. Darien le soltó las manos e hincó los codos en el colchón para poder cogerle los pechos.

—Voy a chuparte los pezones hasta que te corras. Vas a gritar mi nombre hasta que te quedes ronca.

La espalda de Serena se arqueó, con todo su cuerpo en tensión y expectante.

—Sí... Quiero...

Enderezándose, Darien le metió los brazos por debajo de las piernas y le levantó la cadera del colchón. Con aquella posición, él podía entrar más adentro, y golpeaba rítmicamente con sus pesados testículos contra la curva del trasero, con un sonido tan erótico que hizo que ella apretara los puños a su alrededor. Serena lo miraba con ojos pesados, fijándose en su mandíbula apretada y en el mechón de pelo negro que le caía sobre la frente. Sus bíceps y pectorales se le marcaban al tenerla cogida sin esfuerzo alguno. El abdomen se le flexionaba mientras la follaba y su piel dorada relucía por el sudor.

—Eres hermosa —dijo apretando los dientes, y su tono áspero reveló lo mucho que se estaba conteniendo.

Aquel elogio fue lo único que ella necesitó, empujándola con aquella última embestida que necesitaba para que volviera a tener un orgasmo. Serena jadeó mientras aquel clímax tensaba todo su cuerpo. Darien gimió y se la folló entre los espasmos de ella, golpeando su carne contra la de ella, aumentando el ritmo hasta que Serena no pudo respirar de tanto placer. Serena sintió cómo él se inflaba y se volvía tremendamente duro y, a continuación, se sumergía hasta el fondo mientras gemía.

Sere...

Enterró toda su polla en la pelvis de ella, chorreando su semen lo más hondo que pudo. Se corrió con fuerza, pero en silencio. Todo su cuerpo se agitaba, la mandíbula se le cerró y sus ojos azules ardían sobre los de ella. Serena lo sintió, todo. Las sacudidas de su polla, el chorro caliente y denso de su semen, los latidos de su corazón dentro de ella. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y le enturbiaron la vista. Mientras él se vaciaba dentro de ella, aguantó la respiración y la fue soltando entre los dientes.

—Joder —dijo jadeando y echándose sobre ella. Colocó las palmas de las manos sobre el rostro de Serena y con los dedos pulgares le apartó las lágrimas, besándola en las mejillas. Su adorada voz susurraba palabras extrañas mezcladas con su nombre. Una y otra vez. Darien la abrazó, metió la cabeza de ella bajo su mentón y se giró para cubrirse con su cuerpo blando. Aún conectados. Presionó ardientemente sus labios contra la cabeza de ella.

—No me puedo creer que esté aquí, que esté contigo, dentro de ti de verdad.

—Quizá estemos soñando —farfulló ella, pensando que debía haber muerto y que estaba en el cielo.

—Para nada —repuso él, apretándola entre sus brazos—. Confía en mí. Ningún sueño podría ser nunca tan maravilloso como esto.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE**** PERTENCE A LA SERIE GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 8**

Los ruidos del estómago de Darien rompieron el silencio que los envolvía como una cómoda manta.

—Ahora te toca a ti tener hambre —se burló ella con el pecho presionado contra el de él y un brazo y una pierna echados sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Has comido antes, como me prometiste? —preguntó Darien.

—Sí, claro. Me comí un bocadillo.

—Eso no es suficiente. Los dos tenemos que comer.

Serena levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Yo no como a estas horas de la noche.

—Sí lo haces cuando estoy contigo —replicó él con un arrogante tono de mando que le salía de forma innata.

Ella se preguntó si alguna vez alguien le habría dicho que no a Darein y lo dudó. Se levantó de la cama y fue a por su bata, que estaba colgada de una percha detrás de la puerta. Se encogió de hombros mientras se daba la vuelta y se detuvo de pronto sorprendida al ver a Darien salir de la cama. A pesar de la reciente serie de orgasmos, encogió los dedos de los pies y su boca seca se le hizo agua. Nunca en su vida había visto tal perfección masculina. Podría pasar horas mirándolo de tanto que le gustaba verlo. Serena sonrió como una tonta. No podía evitarlo.

—¿No has traído ninguna maleta?

—¿Para qué?

—Ropa, cepillo de dientes, máquina de afeitar...

Negó con la cabeza.

—Todo ha sido un poco... locura.

—Sí. Las compañías aéreas le pierden el equipaje a mi hermana cada dos por tres. Por eso yo llevo sólo equipaje de mano. —Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que hay cosas peores que tener a un hombre atractivo dando vueltas desnudo por la casa.

—¿Por qué no te quedas desnuda tú también? —sugirió él guiñando un ojo.

—Ay, no. No me mires así.

—¿Así cómo? —ronroneó él dando un paso adelante.

—Como si yo fuera la cena y tú estuvieses hambriento.

—Estoy muerto de hambre —susurró Darein acercándose amenazante hacia ella y recorriendo con la punta del dedo la línea de su clavícula.

—Eres peligroso —susurró ella mirándole el cuello.

Su caricia le abrasaba por la parte de la piel por donde la tocaba.

—No contigo.

—¿Ah, no? —Colocó las manos sobre su cadera—. ¿Es ahora cuando me dices para qué has venido?

—Casi —Darien la besó en la punta de la nariz—. Primero la comida.

Serena soltó un suspiro.

—De acuerdo. Primero la comida. —Pensó en él caminando por su casa desnudo y sintió un escalofrío. Dios, iba a volverse loca—. Quizá tenga algo que te puedas poner.

—Si insistes...

Serena entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso atrás riéndose, dejándole sitio para que fuera al vestidor.

Ella sintió cómo la observaba, con una mirada fija y provocadora. Hurgó en su cajón de abajo para buscar el pantalón de chándal que había dejado allí su ultimo novio. No tenía mucho valor sentimental y le estaba demasiado grande, pero le servía para cuando holgazaneaba en casa y era por eso por lo que lo guardaba. Se irguió y se dio la vuelta, concediéndose un momento para estudiar al hombre que estaba esperando a los pies de su cama. En su habitación, con sus paredes azul oscuras y su edredón azul claro, el color que eligió para facilitarle el sueño, Darien parecía encontrarse como en casa y, al mismo tiempo, con un aspecto muy, muy atractivo.

—Aquí tienes.

Serena tragó saliva con la mirada fija mientras él se subía el pantalón gris por encima del delicioso paquete que tenía entre las piernas.

—Me estás provocando para que renuncie a la comida y sólo te coma a ti —dijo con su acento mientras la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

Serena arrugó la nariz.

—Perdona. ¿Por qué no vas bajando a la cocina? Tengo que ir al baño.

—Vale. Veré qué puedo encontrar. —Colocó sobre el rostro de ella una mano grande y se quedó mirándola con una ternura desgarradora antes de marcharse escaleras abajo.

Cuando ella entró en el baño, fijó la mirada directamente en el charco de ropa empapada que había en el suelo de la ducha y la mente se le inundó de recuerdos de lo que habían hecho allí. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando que un hombre como él entrara en su vida? Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir un destello de intensa culpa. Sí que tenía a alguien, a Seiya. Un hombre que se había mostrado más que paciente y comprensivo mientras ella mantenía un enorme abismo entre los dos. Serena se estremeció y extendió la mano para agarrarse al borde del lavabo. Dios, ¿cómo podía haberse olvidado de Seiya? Enroscó las manos alrededor de la fría porcelana, se miró en el espejo y puso una mueca de dolor. Los labios hinchados por los besos, el pelo revuelto por el sexo y un aspecto en general de aturdimiento le decían lo que no había querido admitir. Siempre había sentido una desconexión con Seiya. Era un tipo estupendo y lo pasaban bien juntos. Se sentía cómoda con él y disfrutaba de su compañía, pero tras un mes de citas informales aún no se habían acostado. ¿Estaba de verdad tratando de convencerse a sí misma de tener sexo con él cuando lo único que Darien había tenido que hacer había sido entrar por la puerta para que ella se mostrara dispuesta a lanzarse? Y no sólo con lujuria, sino con profunda ternura y deseo. Debería haber hecho las cosas de otro modo, pero al final, no es que Darien se hubiese metido a presión entre ella y Seiya. Aquel espacio había estado siempre allí.Cuando Serena salió del cuarto de baño, el olor de comida cocinándose llegaba hasta la planta de arriba. Bajó descalza por las escaleras de madera y encontró a Darien en la cocina calentando una lata de pasta precocinada que, a continuación, vertió en dos cuencos y sirvió con pan, que había sacado directamente de la bolsa. Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor con unos cuencos de plástico y unas cucharas de metal demasiado grandes y él le dedicó una dulce sonrisa antes de empezar a comer.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó él con la boca llena—. Esto está mejor de lo que creía.

—¿Sí? ¿Llevas mucho tiempo sin tomar comida enlatada?

—De donde yo vengo el sabor no es el mismo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Colocó los codos sobre la mesa—. ¿Y dónde es?

—¿Te queda alguna pastilla para dormir? —preguntó sin hacerle caso.

—¿Quién ha dicho que yo tome pastillas para dormir?

Darien soltó un resoplido.

—Ve acostumbrándote al hecho de que yo sepa muchas cosas de ti. No quiero asustarte y prometo que te lo explicaré todo este fin de semana, cuando tengamos realmente tiempo para hablar de ello. Las dos de la mañana es demasiado tarde cuando tienes que trabajar dentro de unas horas.

—También es demasiado tarde para tomarse una pastilla para dormir. Hacen que al día siguiente no esté operativa. Por eso dejé de tomarlas.

—Come —ordenó Darien señalando al cuenco de ella—. Después, la pastilla. Sin rechistar.

Ella le sacó la lengua.

—Yo también tengo una —dijo con voz cansina—. Y si eres una chica buena te enseñaré muchas cosas que puedo hacer con ella.

Estremecida, Serena cogió su cuchara y comió más deprisa de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Él se rio de ella y aquel sonido divertido y cálido estaba teñido de algo que Serena no supo identificar. En parte alegría, en parte libertad y en parte algo más. Estaba bromeando, siguiéndole el juego, disfrutando del momento, porque al día siguiente, o bien se despertaría del sueño más extraño que podía recordar, o sería demasiado real y tendría que considerar seriamente algunas cuestiones.

—Confía en mí —le pidió él en voz baja mientras colocaba una mano sobre la que ella había apoyado en la mesa—. Estás pensando demasiado. Confía en tu instinto.

La miró directamente a los ojos, sin esconderle nada. Las mismas circunstancias los llevaban a la intimidad. Ella con su bata de seda. Él vestido solamente con un pantalón de chándal de cintura baja. Tomaban una comida informal. Habían hecho el amor con una pasión descontrolada. Se habían abrazado el uno al otro tiernamente después. Como si se tratara de una pareja consolidada. «Prométeme que no le vas a abrir la puerta a nadie».

—¿Sere? ¿Me has oído?

—¿Eh? —respondió parpadeando.

El dedo pulgar de Darien le acariciaba los nudillos.

—Prométeme que me consultarás cualquier duda o preocupación. No te dejes llevar por la imaginación. Sé que esto es raro, pero tienes que creer que lo único que quiero es que estés a salvo.

—Nadie quiere hacerme daño.

Él soltó un suspiro y levantó su mano para besarla.

—Volvamos a la cama. Los dos necesitamos descansar para mañana.

«Mantengo a los malos alejados».

—Eres un soldado —suspiró sorprendida de lo segura que estaba de ello. La conexión que sentía con él era tenue, pero suficiente para poder continuar. Por ahora.

—Estoy cansado —replicó poniéndose de pie y tirando de ella con él—. ¿Dónde tienes esas pastillas?

—¿Por qué tengo que tomármelas?

—Recuerda. Tienes que caer dormida profunda y rápidamente. Sin dar vueltas en la cama. Quiero que tu mente esté lejos de las Pesadillas. —Hizo una pausa—. Y de todas las cosas feas.

Con un pasajero destello del terror de su anterior sueño, Serena asintió, fue al armario de la cocina donde guardaba las medicinas e hizo lo que él le había pedido. Darien le agarró de la mano mientras ella apagaba las luces, y dejó los platos de la cena en el fregadero cuando él le dijo que se ocuparía de ellos por la mañana. Subieron las escaleras uno al lado del otro. Él acortó sus largos pasos para igualarlos a los de ella. Apartó las sábanas lisas y blancas y se metió dentro, con la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero acolchado de su cama moderna. Ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos abiertos, colocándose a su lado como si estuviese hecho a medida para ella. «Estás muy duro, casi lo suficiente como para ser incómodo».

Darien.

—¿Ajá? —enterró la nariz en el cabello de ella e inhaló profundamente.

«¿Eres un ángel?».

Con los ojos cerrados, Serena frunció el ceño, confundida por los retazos de recuerdos que aparecían al azar. Demasiado desordenados como para tener sentido.

—¿Te molesta que no recuerde los momentos que hemos pasado juntos?

Serena sintió la presión de sus labios contra su propia cabeza.

—Ojalá los recordaras —admitió él, abrazándola con más fuerza—. Pero crearemos nuevos recuerdos.

Serena hundió la cara en su pecho y sintió el intenso y antinatural deseo de dormir que le producía la potente pastilla. Justo antes de perder la conciencia, recordó lo que había olvidado y sintió un breve destello de pánico. Le había prometido ese fin de semana a Seiya. Después, no sintió absolutamente nada. Resurgir de las profundidades de un sueño inducido por los medicamentos era siempre desagradable, pero ese día no fue tan malo como solía ser. Al menos, eso es lo que Serena se dijo cuando los persistentes ronroneos de Golosina la despertaron. Con los ojos cerrados, se acurrucó aún más en el calor de la manta y se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazada a algo de felpilla, lo cual sólo podia significar una cosa... había vuelto a dormir en el sofá. El único lugar donde tenía una manta de ese tejido. Despertarse en el sofá significaba... que todo había sido un sueño.«Darien». Soltó un suspiro que fue tanto de alivio como de tristeza. Por fin recordaba un sueño de una forma vívida y al detalle, lo cual era estupendo, pero también lo era Darien. Al menos, parecía serlo. Y no era real. Golosina continuó con su impaciente masajeo en la pierna. Captó la indirecta y abrió los ojos. El techo estaba iluminado por el sol de media mañana. Volvió a suspirar y sus fosas nasales se llenaron del olor a café recién hecho. Serena giró la cabeza, buscó a su madre y, entonces, se quedó petrificada, conteniendo la respiración.

A sólo unos metros de ella una visión que la llenó de asombro. En medio de su sala de estar, estaba Darien de pie, con las piernas abiertas y su poderosa espalda resplandecía con un sutil brillo de sudor mientras arqueaba el cuerpo sinuosamente, siguiendo una serie de movimientos que se parecían al taichí. Con una gran diferencia: Darien sostenía una enorme espada parecida a Excalibur. Había apartado la mesita de centro a un lado para dejar espacio para sus estocadas y para blandir su centelleante hoja. Lo observó boquiabierta, sorprendida por la belleza de sus músculos al tensarse y la sencilla fuerza con la que sostenía aquella espada de aspecto tremendamente pesado. Se la pasó con facilidad a la otra mano, trabajando ese lado, mostrando el mismo dominio con ese brazo que con el dominante. Se movía en silencio, sin emitir ningún sonido. Ni siquiera el rápido balanceo de la espada rompía el tranquilo silencio de la mañana. Mientras lo admiraba con más excitación que nunca, Serena se preguntó por qué la visión de un desconocido con una endiablada espada no la asustaba. En lugar de ello, se fue poniendo caliente. Realmente caliente. Darien se giró en ese momento, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de ella y la intensa concentración de sus rasgos se derritió, convirtiéndose en una traviesa y devastadora sonrisa. Darien le guiñó un ojo, lo que incendió cada neurona de ella, y continuó con sus ejercicios.

—Buenos días, tía buena —murmuró con una voz en absoluto jadeante.

—Hola —respondió ella con un susurro, cautivada por la belleza del cuerpo de su hábil guerrero y la sensación de felicidad que le provocaba su cariño.

Era auténticamente masculino y estaba cargado de sexualidad, y su descarada sensualidad le recordó que ella era una mujer, con necesidades que había reprimido durante mucho tiempo por el agotamiento. Los pezones se le pusieron puntiagudos y duros, anhelantes. La piel se le encendió y sintió calor, lo cual le recordó la fiebre de él

—. ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?

Darien arqueó una ceja.

—Muy bien. Y si sigues mirándome así, te demostraré lo bien que me siento.

Un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Promesas, promesas —se burló con voz ronca.

—No me provoques más. Después de pasar la noche contigo envolviendo mi cuerpo, estoy más que dispuesto a hacer que llegues tarde al trabajo.

Envolviendo su cuerpo. Maldita sea, por eso no le gustaba tomar pastillas. Deseó poder recordarlo.

—¿Cómo es que he terminado en el sofá?

—Yo te traje. Quería ser lo primero que vieras cuando te despertaras. Tenemos que hablar.

Se incorporó en el sofá, se pasó la mano por el pelo revuelto y arrugó la nariz. No tenía un aspect muy tentador por la mañana. Tenía una pinta de mierda. Con un rápido vistazo al reloj, vio que eran las nueve de la mañana.

—Tengo que ducharme. Entro a trabajar en una hora.

—Ve a prepararte —contestó él mirando hacia atrás mientras volvía a darle la espalda—. Tendré el café listo para cuando bajes.

Ella se levantó y se estiró.

—Gracias. Hay leche con sabor a vainilla en el frigorífico.

—Lo sé. Y quieres también dos sobres de edulcorante.

—Eh... sí... —contestó, sorprendida por lo mucho que él recordaba de ella y, a continuación, subió las escaleras.

Le producía una sensación un poco extraña la cómoda vida hogareña que estaban compartiendo, sobre todo cuando aquel hombre con el que se comportaba de una forma tan familiar estaba medio desnudo y blandiendo una espada en su sala de estar. Pero sólo le parecía ligeramente extraño. En general, le parecía bien, la tranquilizaba, le infundía brío al caminar y buen ánimo. Se tomó su tiempo en la ducha, aun sabiendo que iba a llegar tarde. Amy no lo admitiría, pero había estado programando la primera cita un poco más tarde de lo que le decía, dándole tiempo a Serena a organizarse por las mañanas. Ese día, Serena se aprovechó de ello. Se afeitó las piernas con especial cuidado y, después, se aplicó su aceite corporal favorito de aroma a manzana Silvestre sobre la piel mojada. Mientras la ducha fuerte hacía desaparecer lo que le quedaba de aturdimiento, Serena empezó a pensar en Darien. Darien, el hombre misterioso que actuaba como si llevaran toda la vida saliendo y que casi no le había contado nada de sí mismo. Tenía razón. Debían hablar, porque ella necesitaba respuestas.

Una vez secada y vestida, y con la boca que se le hacía agua al pensar en el café caliente recién hecho, Serena se encontró que su sala de estar había recuperado el orden de sus muebles y que Darien estaba apoyado como un dios del sexo sobre la barra, riéndose mientras hablaba por teléfono. Ella se quedó inmóvil al escuchar aquel sonido, tan profundo como despreocupado e infinitamente provocador. Era el tipo de risa estruendosa que hacía que una mujer pensara en juegos apasionados en la cama, dando vueltas y riéndose en medio de unas sábanas cálidas y revueltas, perdida la noción del tiempo. Con la boca ladeada a un lado mientras la miraba, bajando los ojos para recorrer todo su cuerpo, haciendo que la sangre de Serena se calentara.

—Aquí la tienes, Ikuko —murmuró mientras se incorporaba—. Toda de una pieza y con un aspecto fabuloso.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par. Había creído que estaría hablando con algún amigo. Quizá diciéndole a alguien que había llegado sin problemas. Jamás habría adivinado que se trataba de su madre.

Se acercó y él tapó el auricular con la mano. —Lo siento —susurró—. No iba a responder, pero luego amenazó con llamar a la policía si no contestabas.

Serena negó con la cabeza y cogió el teléfono, tratando de ignorar la excitación cuando sus dedos se tocaron. Se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda y ocultar su reacción.

—Hola, mamá.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—Nada. —Dio un respingo cuando unas manos fuertes la agarraron por la cintura. Después, unos labios calientes se apretaron contra el lateral de su cuello. Ella se echó hacia atrás, absorbiendo su atención.

—Estoy sudado —susurró dando un paso atrás. Pero no apartó las manos de ella—. Tenemos que hablar en serio, Sere.

Ella asintió.

—No me digas que nada —la reprendió su madre con inconfundible impaciencia—. ¿Quién es Darien?

Serena se quedó pensándolo un momento y, después, sintiéndose traviesa, echó la cadera hacia atrás y la restregó contra la polla de Darien. Él siseó y la soltó.

—Una ducha fría —murmuró dirigiéndose a las escaleras—. Luego pagarás por esto.

—Es un viejo amigo —contestó Serena al teléfono riéndose.

—¿De dónde? Parece irlandés.

—Encantador, ¿verdad? Siempre me han gustado los hombres con acento.

—¿Cómo es que nunca le he conocido? —preguntó Ikuko con tono acusatorio.

—Es una relación a distancia. Además, ya soy mayorcita como para tener amigos que no hayas tenido que aprobar antes.

—Quiero conocerle.

—De eso estoy segura. — Serena miró el reloj—. ¡Mierda! Son las diez. Debería estar en la clínica. Tengo que irme.

—¡Serena Ann Tsukino! No puedes...

Serena dejó el auricular en su base, se dio la vuelta demasiado rápido y el bolso se le cayó al suelo. Lo recogió y estaba a punto de ponerlo en la barra cuando un destello de luz de colores atrajo su atención. Fue entonces cuando vio el libro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas que había bajo la barra. Por un momento, Serena no pudo más que quedarse mirándolo, asombrada. Después, agarró el bolso con más fuerza con una mano mientras alargaba la otra hacia el libro con indecisión. Lo cogió y vio que había otro más debajo, aunque el segundo no tenía esos adornos y sólo llevaba una cubierta aparentemente de piel gastada. No le gustaban especialmente las joyas, ni siquiera tenía muchas, pero supo, sencillamente lo supo, que estaba contemplando algo de valor incalculable. Suponiendo la antigüedad de aquel papel extraño que casi daba la sensación de ser tejido y viendo el texto en un idioma extranjero, Serena no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaban haciendo esos libros fuera de un museo. Examinó cada página del libro con las incrustaciones, pasó los dedos por cada ilustración y no entendió nada. Pero el valor de ambos libros se había fijado firmemente en su mente, lo cual le hacía plantearse una inquietante pregunta: ¿qué estaba haciendo Darien con ellos? De repente, lo raro de su aparición en su puerta, febril y sin equipaje, vistiendo ropa que le estaba demasiado grande y contándole demasiado poco, la asaltó con tal fuerza que ahogó un grito y tuvo que apoyarse sobre la barra. ¿Quién narices era ese hombre que blandía una espada y que estaba en su ducha y qué coño quería de ella?

Continuara….

Es aqui donde se pone interesante...


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE**** PERTENCE A LA SERIE GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 9**

Decidida a enfrentarse a su precioso problema sin ambages, Lyssa subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Entró rápidamente en su dormitorio justo a tiempo de ver a un Aidan aún mojado saliendo desnudo del cuarto de baño con los brazos levantados para secarse el pelo con la toalla, flexionando los pectorales y los abdominales de tal forma que la boca se le hizo agua. Se detuvo de repente.

—Yo... tú... eres... Ay, Dios... qué bueno... —balbuceó ella mientas él se empalmaba delante de sus ojos.

Darien soltó un suspiro y dejó caer los brazos.

—Me acabo de masturbar.

Ella tragó saliva mientras su mente se llenaba de imágenes de cómo lo habría hecho. Con el agua cayendo con fuerza, unas manos llenas de jabón acariciando todo su cuerpo vibrante, latiendo con un ritmo primitivo hasta hacer que su lujuria desapareciera por el desagüe. Ella sabía cómo era la sensación de aquella preciosa polla en sus manos, lo gruesa y dura que se ponía cuando estaba erecta. Mierda, ya era grande antes de empalmarse. ¿Cuántos hombres podrían decir lo mismo?

«Tiene un lunar en la cadera izquierda».

Sus ojos fueron directamente hasta ese punto y se quedó boquiabierta al ver el pequeño círculo marrón. Después, trató de tranquilizarse. Podría haberse fijado en ella en la ducha. El hecho de que la recordara no significaba nada.

—No te preocupes. —La voz grave y ronca de él se abrió paso entre sus pensamientos—. Queda más que suficiente para ti.

Dios, le encantaba su forma de hablar, lo abierto que se mostraba con respecto a su sexualidad y cómo la deseaba a ella. ¿Se habría acercado así a ella antes? ¿Quizá en alguna discoteca cuando era más joven? En la universidad había sido rebelde: dedicaba el día a los estudios y la noche a salir de fiesta.

Se imaginó la escena: vestida con pantalones cortos y una camiseta de espalda descubierta, inclinada sobre la barra, pidiendo su copa a voces al camarero para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo de la música. Después, las manos de Darien en su cadera, su erección contra su trasero, su boca en el cuello de ella, tal y como había hecho abajo. Antes de llevársela a otra parte...

¿Había ocurrido así? Se esforzó por recordar. En cualquier caso, su cuerpo recordaba al de Darien aunque su mente no lo hiciera. Él se acercó con una elegancia silenciosa, rodeó su cintura con un brazo y con la otra le apartó el pelo mojado, inclinándole la cabeza para ajustar mejor sus labios a los de ella. Besó su boca con fuertes y profundos lametones de su lengua, haciéndola estremecer mientras ella se agarraba a su espalda mojada.

—¿En qué piensas cuando me miras así? —preguntó él con una voz que rebosaba pecado.

—Eh... —No estaba pensando en nada, pues él la había dejado exhausta con aquel beso.

—¿En sexo muy sucio? —Atrajo las caderas de ella contra las suyas para asegurarse de que sentía cada centímetro de su polla caliente y palpitante. Colocó la palma de la mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de ella y le acarició la oreja con la boca

—. ¿Te estaba follando ya o estaba a punto de hacerlo?

— Darien... —gimió ella, torturada por su propio cuerpo excitado y por la abierta y excitante provocación de él

—. Es tan bueno lo que hacemos que no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

Cerró los ojos apretándolos y hundió sus inquietos dedos en los fuertes músculos de su espalda.

—Es muy bueno —dijo él con voz ronca.

—¿Por eso es por lo que has venido? ¿Para ver si es tan bueno como recordabas? ¿Se trata solamente de echar un polvo? «¿Habrá algo más o sólo esto?». La simple idea de que él se fuera le hizo sentir una presión en el pecho.Él enterró el rostro ruborizado de ella en la curva de su cuello.

—No, no y no. ¿Tienes tiempo para que hablemos?

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar. Llego tarde.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

Por un momento, ella se quedó inmóvil. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con él? Necesitaba cierta distancia para poder pensar. Quizá investigar un poco. Llamar a viejas amigas. Ver si alguien más recordaba a Darien.

—Será mejor que vaya sola. Estaré ocupada y estoy segura de que tendrás cosas que hacer mientras estás en la ciudad.

—Hay algunas cosas que tienes que saber.

«Que no buscas nada serio, que no buscas una novia ni ningún compromiso. Que sólo es sexo».

—Por favor, Sere.

La sensación de déjà vu era tan fuerte que la abrumaba. Y le dolía. Un polvo de una noche. Eso es lo que habían tenido. Eso era lo único que Darien quería.

Él se echó hacia atrás.

—No me excluyas. Escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y vio el breve destello de anhelo que Darien ocultó rápidamente con una sonrisa torcida y supo que no tenía otra opción.

—Vale, vístete y... Mierda. No tienes nada para ponerte. —Serena arrugó la nariz—. ¿Tienes idea de cuándo te va a enviar tus cosas la compañía aérea?

Entonces, Serena pensó en la situación en la que se encontraban y entrecerró los ojos con recelo.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde vivo?

—Me lo dijiste tú —contestó simplemente, acariciando su espalda con las manos.

—Deberías haber llamado antes de venir.

Él restregó su nariz con la de Serena y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes pensado quedarte?

—Aún no lo he decidido —murmuró, rozando la boca de ella con la suya de un lado a otro.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, demasiado cansada como para enfrentarse a la sensación de que estaba hecha para aquellos brazos.

—Tenemos que irnos. Se me va a hacer muy tarde.

Darien asintió y se apartó para recoger el chándal de donde ella lo había lanzado al otro lado de la cama sin hacer. Primero, se lo puso. Después se colocó un par de botas militares de muy mal aspecto que se ajustaban con un sencillo toque de los dedos. Cuando se puso de pie, ella se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

—Unas botas estupendas, pero no puedes salir así.

—¿Qué?¿Por qué no? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Hace frío en la calle.

—Estaré bien.

Estaba demasiado bien, condenadamente bien con su delicioso torso desnudo para que todo el mundo lo viera. Un grueso mechón de pelo negro le colgaba sobre la ceja y atraía la atención sobre aquellos hermosos ojos y sus labios tan tremendamente seductores. Si salían a la calle con él así sufrirían el acoso de un montón de mujeres locamente enamoradas.

Serena frunció los labios.

—No voy a llevarte por ahí vestido así.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó Darien frunciendo el ceño—. Después, abrió los ojos de par en par y se cruzó de brazos, imitando la pose de ella

—. ¿Es éste tu modo de decirme que no quieres que vaya contigo?

—¡No! Bueno... sí. —Lanzó los brazos al cielo—. Quizá pueda volver a la hora de comer con algo que te puedas poner. Después, podrás pasar el resto del día conmigo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hemos hablado? —preguntó con seriedad—. Que fueras sincera conmigo. Yo haré lo mismo contigo.

—Es curioso cómo eso te ha llevado a que tú lo sepas todo de mí y yo no sepa nada de ti.

—Estoy dispuesto a hablar en cualquier momento. Ahora estaría bien. Eres tú la que tienes que incluirme en tu agenda.

—¡Eres tú el que se ha autoinvitado a venir a mi casa sin hacer primero una simple llamada de cortesía

Darien abrió la boca para responder y, a continuación, soltó un suspiro exaspera

—¿Quieres explicarme por qué estamos discutiendo?

—No estamos... — Serena se detuvo cuando él volvió a mirarla con la ceja arqueada. Ella se encogió de hombros sin convicción

—. Para mí es un problema que te vean medio desnudo, ¿vale?

Él parpadeó. Después, una lenta y pícara sonrisa apareció en su cara.

—¿Tienes celos, tía buena? —preguntó divertido.

—No —mintió dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta—. Tengo que irme. Volveré sobre...

Él la agarró con los dos brazos, la levantó del suelo y la sacó de la habitación. Bajaron las escaleras mientras él se reía entre dientes.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella con el tono más serio que consiguió poner, pero riéndose como una tonta. Era un bravucón grande y musculoso con una sonrisa adorable y demasiada arrogancia. Le gustaba. Mucho.

—Voy contigo. Llevaré una de las batas blancas de Mike, si eso hace que te sientas mejor. Se puso tensa.

—¿Sabes qué? La información en plan acosador que tienes sobre mí me está asustando.

—Estoy seguro de que es así. —Se detuvo delante de la barra de la cocina—. Coge tus cosas. —

Ella recogió su bolso y sus llaves—. Y los dos libros de ahí.

—Sí, en cuanto a esos libros... ¿Qué demonios son, Darien? ¿Y por qué están en mi casa?

—Son deberes para mantenerme ocupado.

Ella contuvo su réplica y, a continuación, se sorprendió a sí misma esforzándose por seguir enfadada, lo cual no le resultaba fácil mientras él la llevaba por todos sitios como si fuese un saco de patatas. El hecho de que Darien le mordisqueara el cuello tampoco ayudaba.

—¡Déjalo ya! Mira por dónde vas.

No necesitaba que lo reprendiera. Se movía con una precisión certera; la agarraba con una mano mientras con la otra apagaba las luces y la cafetera y abría la puerta del garaje.

—Vamos a poner la capota —murmuró ella mientras caía sobre el asiento del conductor, imaginando que se detendrían en algún semáforo en rojo y las miradas que Darien suscitaría.

—Estás siendo una tonta. —Le agarró la mano cuando ella iba a pulsar el botón para cubrir el coche.

Su boca estaba a un suspiro de la de ella. Se detuvo ahí, atrapándola, haciéndola esperar. Ella podría haberse inclinado hacia delante ese poco y haber presionado sus labios contra los de él, pero la necesidad de respuestas, su creciente inquietud eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para contenerla. Darien ocultó su frustración cada vez mayor ante la resistencia de Serena, que había sacado la punta de la lengua para mojarse los labios, pero que no hizo ningún movimiento por estrechar el espacio que había entre ellos.

Él cogió el cinturón de seguridad, tiró de él atravesando el regazo de ella y lo colocó en su sitio con un chasquido. A continuación, le dio un rápido beso en los labios, rodeó la parte delantera del coche y se metió en el asiento del pasajero. Serena esperó un momento, mirándolo con aquellos ojos oscuros que le decían todo lo que ella estaba pensando. Aquélla era una de las muchas cosas que adoraba en ella, su falta de engaño. Con ella podría limitarse a ser él mismo. No tenía que ponerse ninguna máscara ni tenía que mantener ninguna rigidez.

Aquello le proporcionaba un alivio parecido al profundo suspiro que se suelta tras aguantar la respiración mucho tiempo, pero el nuevo recelo que advertía en ella hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara. Necesitaba aferrarse a ella, así que extendió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Eres un verdadero problema —murmuró ella con un suspiro.

—Espera a que vuelva a tenerte en la cama.

Sintió el escalofrío de ella a través de sus manos apretadas. La dulce Serena con su sonrisa franca tenía algunos secretos, como su oculto deseo de que la tomaran con fuerza y le dieran caña. No pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez algún hombre había llegado a saber eso de ella. Al final, lo habría sabido, aunque no hubiese estado al corriente de sus pensamientos en sus sueños. Sin embargo, él estaba agradecido de no haber necesitado esperar para descubrirlo. Su fuerte vínculo era el deseo que el cuerpo de ella recordaba. No permitiría que Serena lo olvidara. Mientras tanto, tenían que sobrevivir a ese día, lo cual había resultado ir hasta entonces en su contra en cada paso que habían dado. Pero conseguiría estar a solas con Serena y le contaría todo en cuanto ella se detuviera el tiempo suficiente como para escucharlo. Darien necesitaba que su explicación fuera clara y creíble, así que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para absorber la sensación del aire de la mañana recorriendo su cuerpo.

Hacía un poco de fresco, tal y como ella le había advertido, pero el calor que albergaba en su interior por las repetidas miradas intensas de Serena hacía que se sintiera bien. Bajo su mano izquierda llevaba los libros que había traído del Crepúsculo. Esperaba que le proporcionaran las respuestas que necesitaba para mantener a Serena a salvo. Algo, lo que fuera que pudiese demostrar sin lugar a dudas que, o bien no existía ninguna Llave, o que, en caso de que los Ancianos tuvieran razón sobre su existencia, no se trataba de Serena.

Darien maldijo por no haber prestado más atención durante sus clases de historia, pero entonces era joven y libidinoso. Dispuesto a luchar y a follar hasta saciarse. No era lo suficientemente maduro como para pensar en el futuro en todos sus muchos aspectos. Desde luego, no había sido consciente de que algún día encontraría a alguien que le recordaría que tenía necesidades más profundas que las carnales. Serena siguió en silencio y él deseó poder leerle el pensamiento tal y como había podido hacer en el Crepúsculo. Era comprensible que la mente consciente de ella estuviera confusa, pero su subconsciente lo recordaba. Darien sólo esperaba que aquello fuese suficiente para que pudiese sobrevivir a sus explicaciones. Iba a parecer un loco.

—Háblame —le dijo en voz baja, lo suficientemente alto como para que ella le oyera entre el viento.

—¿Por qué no hablas tú? —repuso ella—. Dime cómo es que sabes tantas cosas de mí.

Darien suspiró. Así que era en eso en lo que estaba pensando. ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Por la parte en la que le explicaba que era un alienígena? ¿O empezaba diciendo que ella era la profética destrucción de dos mundos? En cualquiera de los dos casos, Serena tenía que saber quién era él y qué estaba haciendo antes de que el sentido común se impusiera a sus instintos viscerales e hiciera que lo echara a patadas. No quería raptarla ni obligarla a hacer nada en contra de su voluntad. Pero lo haría si con ello le salvaba la vida.

El descapotable se detuvo de forma abrupta poniendo fin a aquellos pensamientos. Levantando la cabeza y abriendo los ojos, Darien vio la puerta trasera de la clínica a tan sólo unos metros. Cuando Serena salió del coche, él inclinó el cuerpo y la agarró de la muñeca.

—¿Puedes salir pronto?

Ella frunció sus deliciosos labios un momento y, a continuación, asintió.

—Lo intentaré.

—Oye, ¿qué está pasando? —gritó una voz.

Darien mantuvo la mirada fija sobre la mujer de sus sueños y vio cómo la culpa y la confusion nublaban sus encantadores rasgos.

—Mierda —susurró—. Es Seiya.

Serena dirigió la mirada al sueño erótico medio desnudo que estaba en el asiento del pasajero y se dijo a sí misma: «Despierta, despierta, despierta...».

Menuda pesadilla a plena luz del día. ¿Cómo demonios iba a explicar aquello si ni siquiera ella sabía qué estaba pasando? Tenía el pelo mojado. Darien también. Y llevaba el pecho descubierto. Tenían aspecto de ser culpables de todo lo que habían hecho.

—Eh... Siento interrumpir, pero la señora Yamamoto empieza a estar cabreada. —El sonido de la voz de Amy procedente de la puerta trasera de la clínica fue tal alivio que Serena decidió darle un aumento—. Ella y su gato llevan esperando casi veinte minutos.

—Ahora entro. —Respirando hondo para reunir valor, Serena se soltó de la mano de Darien para enfrentarse a un Seiya que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Hola —dijo Seiya extendiendo la mano—. Soy el novio de Serena. Encantado de conocerte.

Darien apretó la mandíbula de forma evidente, pero respondió al gesto.

Cuando Seiya retiró la mano, la flexionó y Serena pudo imaginarse la fuerza con la que se la había estrechado Darien.

—Bueno... —Se aclaró la garganta y cogió su bolso—. Tengo que trabajar. Seiya, ¿necesitabas algo?

Seiya entrecerró los ojos y la miró a la cara.

—Estaba por el barrio y quería saber si estabas libre para comer.

Serena asintió forzadamente.

—Sí. A la una, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a tener que ponerme al día antes de poder salir.

—Bien. — Seiya volvió a mirar a Darien —. Nos vemos a la una. —Puso las piernas en firme y la besó. De lleno en la boca. Y, por si eso fuera poco, le pasó la lengua suavemente por los labios.

Serena no pudo mirar a Darien mientras Seiya regresaba a su todoterreno. Como una cobarde, cerró su puerta de golpe, encendió la alarma y fue casi corriendo adonde Amy la esperaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡Vaya mierda! —siseó Amy mientras ella pasaba por su lado—. Estás bien jodida.

—Se nota, ¿no?

Incapaz de evitarlo, Serena miró hacia atrás y vio que Darien venía tras ella dando grandes zancadas y con paso uniforme, casi acechante. Un cazador tras su presa. Cuando vio las fosas nasals ensanchadas y su mirada ardiente, supo que si esperaba a que llegara hasta ella iba a tener serios problemas.

—¿En qué sala está la señora Yamamoto? —preguntó rápidamente.

—En la 2 — Amy soltó un silbido con ojos fascinados y llenos de un reconocimiento absolutamente femenino que hizo sonreír a Serena

—. ¿Has visto los abdominales de ese tipo? ¡Es un pecado mortal! ¿Qué bueno está!

—Joder. Dale una bata. Y tráeme otra a mí también.

Fue directamente a la Sala 2 con el bolso y las llaves en la mano, y se puso a trabajar. A veces, era útil evadirse. Hasta la una menos cuarto no pudo ponerse al día con sus pacientes. Las primeras veces que se vio obligada a pasar corriendo por su despacho, Darien estaba esperando con las piernas abiertas, los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Ella trató de parecer calmada y serena, pero no podía olvidar que bajo aquel chándal no llevaba calzoncillos. Sólo pensar en ello le provocaba algo extraño en su sistema nervioso. Más tarde, lo vio sentado en su mesa, enfrascado en sus libros. Y ahora que necesitaba lavarse para comer con Seiya, la puerta estaba cerrada.

Durante toda la mañana había estado dándole vueltas a qué hacer en cuanto a su situación y, al final, había conseguido sentirse segura de su decisión. Independientemente de lo que ocurriera con Darien, Seiya no era su hombre. Siempre lo había sabido. Simplemente no había querido admitirlo. Terminar con aquello era la respuesta más obvia, pero la culpa pesaba demasiado.

En un mundo perfecto, habría terminado con Seiya antes de verse con Darien. Pero la vida no era perfecta y tendría que compensarlo lo mejor que pudiera. Esperaba que al final pudieran quedar como amigos. Pero aún no había decidido qué hacer con Darien. Lo único que sabía era que cada vez que lo había visto a lo largo del día, el pulso se le había acelerado. Incluso con su expresión malhumorada y ceñuda, seguía volviéndola loca en el mejor de los sentidos. Así que se encargaría de Seiy, concluiría su jornada laboral y, después, escucharía lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle Dariein. Esperaba de verdad que pudiese llenar las lagunas de su memoria y hacer desaparecer todas las dudas que tenía. Decidida, Serena agarró el pomo de la puerta de su consulta y la inercia la llevó hasta el centro de la habitación antes de darse cuenta de que estaba vacía.

«Ay, Dios, ¿se ha ido?».

El corazón se le aceleró y se giró para gritarle a Amy... y encontró a Darien apoyado como si tal cosa en la puerta cerrada. La bata de médico estaba colgada del perchero que había a su lado, así que una vez más estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Ella subió los ojos para encontrarse con los de él y el resplandor en su mirada le dijo que Darien sabía lo que provocaba en ella la visión de aquel torso desnudo.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó llevándose la mano al pecho—. Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Qué haces escondido detrás de la puerta?

—No me escondía —contestó él con indiferencia—. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte cuando tú has entrado. Casi no me da tiempo a quitarme de en medio.

—Ah. —Recorrió la corta distancia hasta su escritorio antiguo de imitación y apoyó el trasero sobre él—. Seiya va a venir en unos minutos.

—Lo sé. —Atravesó la habitación con un andar seductor y a ella se le hizo la boca agua. No fue escarado, como si se tratase de un fanfarrón. Simplemente tenía una carga predadora y sexual. Colocando una mano a cada lado de sus caderas, Darien la atrapó contra el escritorio y rozó sus labios contra su cuello

—. Te voy a echar de menos.

Bajo las palmas de sus manos, Serena sintió la piel cálida y sedosa estirada sobre los músculos duros y flexionados y se derritió por dentro. Soltó un leve gemido cuando los dientes de él le mordisquearon el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Dime que no tengo motivos para estar celoso —le ordenó él bruscamente.

Echándose hacia atrás, Serena lo miró a los ojos. Su rostro permaneció impasible, a excepción del músculo apretado de su mandíbula.

—No hay ningún motivo —le aseguró en voz baja, apreciándolo más por la sinceridad de sus sentimientos.

Él la atrajo hacia sí, de modo que su cuerpo grande y duro envolvió literalmente el de ella mientras con sus manos la agarraba suavemente. Ella sabía lo fuerte que era y, sin embargo, la estaba agarrando con verdadera ternura.

—Darien —susurró mientras sus fosas nasales se inundaban de su olor. No había nada en el mundo que oliera como él. Era aromático y exótico. Extraño. Le encantaba, lo ansiaba

—. No estaré fuera mucho rato.

—Un minuto ya es demasiado. —Su voz era oscura como el pecado, su acento marcado y delicioso, una caricia vocal.

Entonces, Darien la besó con una pasión firmemente contenida, deslizando su lengua por la de ella con gran destreza, haciendo que recordara lo bueno que era estar con él. Lo mejor. Un gruñido áspero y nervioso sonó en el pecho de Darien mientras ella se derretía dentro de él. Sólo por un beso. Serena lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle, preguntarle, saber. Pero no había tiempo y eso no le gustaba. Miró hacia atrás para poder ver el reloj de pared. Era la una menos cinco.

—Tengo que irme. —Apretó su cara contra el hombro de Darien sintiéndose culpable.

Darien no sabía qué hacer con su deseo de coger a Serena y llevársela lejos.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta justo cuando Serena volvía a apoyarse en sus pies.

—¿Sí? —gritó con voz ronca.

—Ha venido Seiya. —La voz de Amy al otro lado de la puerta sonó más seria de como Darien la había oído a lo largo del día.

Serena tomó aire con fuerza.

—¿Cómo voy a explicárselo si ni siquiera yo sé lo que está pasando? —preguntó con tono lastimero.

Él la agarró del mentón para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. Sintió un dolor en el pecho al verla. Estaba pálida, sus ojos oscuros estaban afligidos y se mordía el labio inferior por la preocupación.

—Dile la verdad. Que una antigua llama acaba de avivarse y que tienes que volver a analizarlo todo.

Ella asintió, pero parecía lo suficientemente apenada como para que él se pusiera nervioso. Serena apoyó la mano en su hombro desnudo y Darien cerró los ojos un momento al sentir el placer de su tacto. Después, ella se movió y le pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Serena con voz preocupada.

Darien asintió. En su interior había algo que latía inquieto y que hacía que el estómago se le encogiera.

—Odio esto. No quiero que te vayas.

—Te muestras tremendamente posesivo por un hombre que está fuera de mi vida —dijo ella secamente.

Él se quedó inmóvil y acompañó la verdad de sus palabras con una mirada dura como el acero.

—Llevo toda la vida buscándote.

Durante todos esos años no había sabido lo que se estaba perdiendo. Había buscado respuestas en un intento por aplacar su inquietud y aún las buscaba. Pero a quien había necesitado era a Serena y la conexión que había encontrado con ella. Ella negó con la cabeza apretando los labios.

—Hablas de una forma sentimentaloide, pero nunca lo parece cuando viene de ti. Podrías dar clases sobre cómo hacer que funcionen los peores piropos de la historia.

Al recoger el bolso, Serena soltó las llaves y algo de dinero sobre el ordenador portátil.

—Cómprate algo de ropa. No llevo mucho dinero en efectivo, soy más de tarjeta, pero habrá suficiente aquí para unos vaqueros, una camisa y calzoncillos. Pregúntale a Amy, ella te dirá adónde ir.

Darien la agarró por la muñeca antes de que se diera la vuelta. Ella levantó los ojos para ver los suyos. Se miraron fijamente, mientras el aire se inundaba de preguntas y confusión.

—Tengo que irme —dijo ella por fin.

Entonces, él la abrazó, cogiéndola del pelo para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y tomar su boca. Tomársela por completo, deslizando e introduciendo la lengua hasta lo más profundo. Bebiéndose su sabor, dejándole a cambio el suyo. Ella se agarró a su espalda y las piernas le temblaron mientras su cuerpo se combaba por el peso de su deseo. Sólo cuando ella gimió dentro de la boca de él, Darien la soltó. Tenía las fosas nasales ensanchadas.

—Sé rápida o iré a buscarte. No te gustará lo que puede ocurrir si lo hago.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió mientras caminaba hacia atrás despacio. Aturdida. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella con un chasquido irrevocable, Serena soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. No cabía duda. Estaba perdidamente enamorada. Pero aún tenía que encargarse de Seiya.

—Mierda.

La última vez que se había sentido así de mal había sido cuando hizo llorar a Molly Osaka en la facultad por un comentario irreflexivo. Seiya se merecía a alguien que de verdad estuviera loca por él. Saber eso era lo único que evitaba que no se odiara a sí misma del todo. Serena levantó el mentón y recorrió el pasillo hacia la puerta trasera de la clínica. Podía hacerlo. Podía. No es que se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho con Darien la noche anterior. No se arrepentía. Pero debería haber afrontado mejor aquella situación. Si añadía a los sucesos de las últimas veinte horas, más o menos, sus abrumadores sentimientos por Darien, había quedado reducida a un despojo emocional.

—Oye —dijo Seiya con voz suave, acercándose a ella y abrazándola—. No es el fin del mundo. Puedo soportarlo.

Serena se inclinó sobre él, agradecida de que él la dejara marchar. Tras varios años esperando aque apareciera un tipo estupendo, había terminado con dos a la vez sin saber cómo. Estaba dejando marchar a uno. Rezó con toda su alma por no perder al otro.

**Continuara**…

**N/A** Pués a Sere se le complicaron las cosas por un rato, ahora tiene que enfrentar las explicaciones de Darien, cómo reaccionara?..

Hasta el próximo Capi!, Capitúlo dedicado a: Steph Cardozo, Mil Gracias por ser mi Beta y Tenerme Pasciencia, a Gabay ( Eris Adaptadora) Agradezco que me tengas pasciencia con mis preguntas y comentarios, Sere Shields gracias por seguir esta historia y las demás adaptaciones, Muchas Gracias a todas por Seguir esta historia..

Quién me quiera contactar me pueden buscar en Facebook como usakodiserenity y en Twitter como, usakoserenity

Xoxoxo…


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE**** PERTENCE A LA SERIE GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 10**

–¿Quién demonios eres?

Darien miró a Amy, que estaba en la puerta de la consulta de Serena, y arqueó las cejas.

—¿Perdón?

—Ya me has oído. ¿Qué quieres de Serena?

Se apoyó en el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos. Sabía que Serena le tenía mucho cariño a su amiga Amy y, según parecía, Amy sentía lo mismo por ella.

—Creo que no es asunto tuyo.

—Claro que lo es. —Entrecerró los ojos—. Seiya es un buen tío. Es bueno para ella.

—Yo soy un buen tío. Soy bueno para ella.

—Yo no diría que lo que estás haciendo sea bueno para ella. Ya la dejaste antes y no parece que estés planeando quedarte por aquí tampoco esta vez.

No había nada que pudiera decir al respecto. No sabía cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. En las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Incluso cuando Serena había estado ocupada con sus pacientes, sus pensamientos habían estado más centrados en la desavenencia que había entre ellos que en los días siguientes. Necesitaba concentrarse.

—El trabajo me mantiene alejado.

—¿A qué te dedicas? Serena me ha dicho que perteneces a las Fuerzas Especiales o algo así.

Muy lista.

—Algo así.

—¿No crees que es un poco egoísta presentarse sin más cuando te apetece, sobre todo cuando ella tiene una relación estable? —preguntó Amy dando una patada en el suelo.

—He intentado mantenerme alejado, Amy —contestó él en voz baja—. De verdad.

—Me reservo mi opinión por ahora —dijo ella tras quedarse estudiándolo un largo rato.

—Gracias. —Y lo decía de verdad. Si Amy se ponía en contra de él, empeoraría lo que ya estaba resultando bastante difícil.

—Mientras tanto, tenemos que buscarte algo de ropa.

—Eso estaría bien —admitió. Tener un aspecto «normal» era una forma de calmar los nervios de Serena.

Tomándose un segundo para guardar sus valiosos libros en el cajón superior del es critorio, Darien cogió las llaves y el dinero y le hizo una señal a Amy para que saliera delante al aparcamiento. Lo estaba pasando mal al sentirse tan inútil. Era algo que nunca antes había experimentado y, definitivamente, no iba con él. Necesitaba que Serena se adaptara y, así, él podría concentrarse en serio en los textos antiguos. El día casi había acabado. La noche llegaría pronto. Después, a dormir, cuando Serena sería más vulnerable. El tiempo, algo que antes solía tener en cantidades infinitas, ahora se iba agotando.

—Para acabar de haber sido ascendido a capitán de la Elite, estás muy callado.

Andrew miró de reojo a la Guardiana de cuerpo curvilíneo que yacía en su cama. Sonrojada tras el polvo reciente, Kaolinette estaba muy guapa, y le estaba tentando para que dejara de pulir su espada y volviera a tomarla.

—Chiba es el capitán.

—Se ha ido —respondió Kaolinette enfadada.

—Encontrará el modo de volver. Yo me aseguraré de ello. — Darien era un guerrero hasta la médula. No podía vivir sin una espada en la mano—. ¿Te lo imaginas conduciendo un monovolumen?

—No. — Kaolinette se rio y se dio la vuelta, destapando su cuerpo al estirarlo de forma sinuosa—. Pero tampoco me lo imagino tan encariñado de una mujer.

Andrew soltó un bufido y volvió a su tarea.

—Locura transitoria. Los Ancianos le han jodido. Primero lo enviaron dos veces a la Soñadora. Después, a la Puerta de Entrada.

—¿Es tan terrible como dicen?

—Peor. No está pensando con claridad, créeme. Encontrará a la Soñadora y follarán como conejos. Luego, se olvidará de ella y hará lo que tiene que hacer.

—¿Crees que ella es la Llave?

Andrew hizo una pausa.

—No lo sé. Pero tú vas a tratar de descubrirlo.

—¿Qué? —Kaolinette se incorporó en la cama.

—He visto la lista de turnos. Nicólas Kumada ha sido designado para dirigir esta noche al equipo. —

El equipo que intentaría por segunda vez entrar en la mente de la Soñadora de Darien. Se quería dar de tortas por haberse intercambiado con su amigo aquella noche. Ahora deseaba haber mantenido a Darien alejado de ella y haberse encargado él. Sencillamente no podía imaginar que una mujer lo cautivara tanto como para hacerle renunciar a su soltería.

— Nicólas está enfadado conmigo. No va a contarme nada. —Se echó su oscuro cabello por detrás del hombro—. Y de todos modos, yo tampoco tengo un interés especial por hablar con él.

Andrew sonrió.

— Sí que lo tienes. Sientes curiosidad por esa Soñadora. Llevas mucho tiempo sintiendo algo por Chiba.

—También por ti.

Su sonrisa se hizo más obvia.

—Y aún lo sientes. —Dejó a un lado su espada con apenas el tiempo suficiente para coger la almohada con borlas que Kaolinette le había lanzado. Se puso de pie y fue hacia la cama, dándose cuenta del modo con que los oscuros ojos de ella se fijaban en su polla y en lo rápido que se iba hinchando antes de levantarlos para mirarlo a la cara.

—Ay, no —murmuró ella con frialdad—. Reconozco esa mirada. Quieres algo. Por desgracia para ti, me siento bastante bien con los orgasmos que he tenido, así que no creo que vaya a consentirlo.

—Puedo hacer que te sientas aún mejor —dijo él apoyando una rodilla en el filo de la cama antes de gatear hacia ella.

La sonrisa de Kaolinette desapareció.

—En serio, Andrew, me estás pidiendo demasiado. Los Ancianos me castigarían por acercarme a ellos así.

—Yo te protegeré.

—No se puede proteger a nadie de los Ancianos.

—Ponme a prueba.

Cuando vio su obstinación, se maldijo a sí mismo y cambió de táctica.

—Sólo quiero que hables con Kumada —dijo con tono lisonjero—. Que averigües qué órdenes han dado, qué métodos va a utilizar y a qué resistencia se enfrenta.

—¿Qué excusa voy a poner para querer saber todo eso?

La besó apasionadamente y colocó su boca sobre la de ella con una evidente promesa de recompensa, esperando ocultar así su desesperación.

—Haré que te merezca la pena, querida Kaolinette.

—Para eso, hará falta mucho. —Tomó aire cuando sus pechos se tocaron. Se detuvo un momento y, a continuación, lo rodeó con los brazos.

—Tengo mucho para darte. —Amoldó sus caderas y embistió suavemente dentro de su coño tenso y resbaladizo—. Si es que lo quieres, claro.

Ella soltó un suave gruñido, un sonido que hizo que el corazón de él latiera más rápidamente con una mezcla de excitación y ansiedad.

—Estás haciendo trampas —se quejó ella.

Sí, era verdad, pero Andrew haría lo que fuera necesario por ayudar a Darien. No dejaría a su comandante y mejor amigo solo ahí afuera. Stonehenge.

Mientras los recuerdos inundaban la mente de Darien, las yemas de sus dedos recorrían el recién descifrado texto del libro de las piedras preciosas. Había estado en Stonehenge una vez. Una Soñadora tuvo allí una fantasía —sexo apasionado bajo las estrellas en el centro de las piedras—. La formación estaba entonces completa, no diezmada por el tiempo como sabía que se encontraba en el presente. Aquella mujer y lo que había hecho con ella parecían ahora tan lejanos y confusos que carecían de sentido. Desde el momento en que se introdujo en la mente de Serena por primera vez, cualquier mujer de su pasado se había desvanecido en la insignificancia. No había creído que tal pérdida de memoria fuera posible e incluso había llegado a considerar la posibilidad de que el viaje desde el Crepúsculo le hubiese alterado el cerebro de algún modo. Pero recordaba todas las demás cosas de su vida inmortal.

Sólo era en lo referente a su pasado sexual cuando todo se volvía borroso. Solamente Serena brillaba con gran intensidad en sus pensamientos, calentándole la sangre, haciendo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza. «Sere». Cerró la mano en un puño y de su pecho surgió un gruñido. Estaba en baja forma. Hacía dos horas que ella se había ido y, poco a poco, se estaba volviendo loco. Concentrarse en el libro antiguo le había ayudado algo, pero no lo suficiente. Incluso cuando conseguía descifrar un párrafo, no llegaba a comprenderlo. Stonehenge, los petroglifos y la astronomía serían fascinantes si Serena estuviese a su lado, creyendo en él. A salvo. Pero no era ése el caso. Tenía miedo de estar perdiéndola. Él, un hombre que nunca había temido a obligó a concentrarse de nuevo en el libro. Necesitaba más información. Como un viaje a Inglaterra haría que Serena estuviera más vulnerable, lo descartó de inmediato. De algún modo, tenía que saber lo que necesitaba desde un lugar a miles de kilómetros de distancia. El inconfundible sonido de la pesada puerta trasera al abrirse hizo que levantara la cabeza. Se puso de pie, con la boca seca, y esperó a que ella apareciera. Cuando lo hizo, se agarró al filo de la mesa con las manos húmedas y estudió su rostro, buscando algún indicio de sus pensamientos.

—Hola —lo saludó ella con tono cansado.

Él rodeó la mesa pero no se acercó a ella, temiendo que, si la presionaba demasiado, la apartaría del todo.

—Hola.

—¿Ha ido todo bien mientras no estaba?

—Te he echado de menos. —Un eufemismo de lo que había sido toda su vida. Ella hacía que se sintiera vivo, su proximidad hacía que una palpable oleada de conciencia de lo que eran atravesara el espacio que los separaba.

Qué distinto era esto, con sus cuerpos físicos existiendo y tocándose en el mismo plano. El sexo con ella había sido increíble en el Crepúsculo. En la vida real era espectacular, capaz de cambiarlo.

Ella soltó un suspiro, dejó caer el bolso en el suelo y fue a abrazarlo. Su brazos la rodearon y apretó los ojos al sentir un terrible dolor en el pecho. Enterró la nariz en el pelo de ella e inhaló. Las diminutas manos de Serena le acariciaban la espalda de arriba abajo, calmándolo, ofreciéndole de nuevo el consuelo que no había sabido que necesitaba hasta que la conoció.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —dijo mientras se frotaba la cara contra su nueva camiseta de algodón blanco—. Estás estupendo con los vaqueros.

Reconociendo que aquello era un gesto de paz, consiguió adoptar una sonrisa y la besó en la frente.

—Me alegra que te gusten.

—No habrá sido Amy demasiado dura contigo, ¿verdad?

—No. Ha estado bien. Eres tú quien me preocupa. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Vio una gran tristeza en sus ojos y que arrastraba el cuerpo como si llevara la carga de un enorme peso. La distancia entre los dos era dolorosa, demoledora.

Serena inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

—Estoy bien. Me alegra saber que sólo quedan unas cuantas horas para que podamos irnos.

—A mí también. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que todo vaya más rápido?

Ella rio irónicamente.

—Deja mi despacho cerrado. Cada vez que paso por al lado y te veo, me aturullo. Eso hace que vaya más lenta.

Mientras su sangre se inundaba de calor, la boca de Darien se curvó. Se sentó en el filo del escritorio y la atrajo entre sus piernas.

—¿Te aturullas? ¿O te pones caliente?

—Las dos cosas a la vez. —Sus manos se deslizaron por el suave algodón que cubría su pecho y, a continuación, cogieron la cadena que asomaba por encima del cuello de la camiseta. La sacó para verla—. ¿Qué clase de piedra es ésta?

Tenía el aspecto de un ópalo, pero parecía tener un resplandor interior. Le dio la vuelta, pero vio que el engaste era de plata sólida por la parte de atrás, sin dejar espacio para que la luz lo atravesara.

—No tengo ni idea. Fue un regalo.

—¿De una mujer?

Se tomó un momento para disfrutar del claro tono de celos que había en su voz y, a continuación, negó con la cabeza.

—No. De mi maestro favorito.

—Bien. — Serena volvió a dejarla debajo de la camiseta y envolvió el cuello de Darien con los brazos. Apretó sus labios contra los de él con un gruñido—. Vuelvo al trabajo. No te metas en líos. Él apoyó las manos en su culo y la agarró con fuerza cuando ella trató de apartarse.

—No tan deprisa.

Serena lo miró arqueando una ceja.

—¿Has comido? —Al ver que ella arrugaba la nariz, Darien obtuvo su respuesta—. Tampoco has desayunado. Tienes que cuidarte más.

Darien se giró para coger la bolsa que yacía en la esquina del escritorio. Metió los tobillos entre las pantorrillas de ella para mantenerla pegada a él y buscó en el interior de la bolsa el recipiente de poliestireno y la cuchara. Cogió entre los dientes el mango del cubierto de plástico y utilizó las dos manos para abrir la tapa. Al instante, el delicioso olor a crema de patata y queso invadió el aire que había entre los dos. Cogió la cuchara y sonrió cuando la barriga de ella emitió un gruñido como reacción a aquel olor tan apetecible.

—Es mi crema favorita —murmuró ella, y se lamió los labios de tal modo que le incitó a imitarla, recorriendo con su lengua la deliciosa curva inferior de la boca de Serena.

—Lo sé. —Cogió una cucharada—. Abre bien.

Le daba de comer y la besaba por turnos. Se trataba de algo tan íntimo como el sexo e igual de conmovedor. Ella se reía mientras sus oscuros ojos brillaban de placer y él la deseó. La quería tener así, abierta y cálida. Estaba deseando llegar a casa con ella y volver a tomarla. Y una vez más. Y otra. Satisfaciendo cada uno de sus deseos, cada capricho sexual, escuchando los pequeños gemidos que ella emitía cuando estaba deseando llegar al orgasmo, regodeándose en el deseo que salía de su interior y que se abría paso hacia fuera y no al revés. No por la liberación física, sino por una proximidad, una conexión tan real como la que él sentía en su és, cuando estuviera agotada, cuando su mente se sumergiera directamente a través del Crepúsculo hacia una profunda inconsciencia, él podría estudiar la clave de Stonehenge sin distracciones.

—Ya basta —protestó ella cuando llevaba dos tercios del envase—. Voy a explotar.

—Sólo un poco más —la persuadió él, animado por el rubor sano y rosado que había sustituido su anterior palidez. Guiñó un ojo—. Luego vas a necesitar energías.

Ella se estremeció de ese modo placentero que hacía que la polla de Darien diera una sacudida, después abrió la boca y se terminó hasta la última gota. Cuando volvió al trabajo, Serena cerró la puerta y Darien dirigió de nuevo su atención a los libros que les había robado a los Ancianos.

El libro adornado con piedras preciosas parecía formar parte de una colección y hacía referencias a informaciones que él supuso que estarían en otros libros. El que había robado del Templo de los Ancianos era aún más difícil, lleno de palabras que ya no existían y que no tenían las raíces del idioma que utilizaban en la actualidad. Pero era lo único que tenía y haría todo lo que pudiera con ello. Se apartó del escritorio y se puso de pie, girando los hombros para aliviar la rigidez que le habían provocado tantas horas de inusual inactividad. Después, abrió la puerta y fue por el pasillo hasta el mostrador de la recepción. Amy se sorprendió al verlo, su dureza silenciosa contradecía la encantadora imagen que reflejaba su bata con dibujos de peces tropicales.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Dónde está la biblioteca más cercana?

—No tengo ni idea. —Abrió un cajón, sacó el listín telefónico y lo lanzó sobre el mostrador—. Aquí tienes. Búscala tú mismo.

Mierda. Darien cogió el libro y se giró, casi tirando al suelo a la señora mayor que había aparecido detrás de él.

—Perdone, joven. —Con hombros encorvados y vestida con un chándal de color rosa fuerte y una cinta para el pelo del mismo color sobre sus rizos grises, le dedicó una alegre sonrisa. Él se rio al escuchar que le había llamado «joven», considerando que fácilmente era varios siglos mayor que ella.

—Ha sido culpa mía —dijo, sujetándola por el codo con una mano.

—Es usted un bombón —murmuró ella, guiñando un ojo—. ¿Me puede ayudar a sacar a mi Mathilda? Ha estado enferma últimamente y cuando muevo su caja le doy muchos empujones.

Darien se inclinó y metió una mano por el asa de la caja para transportar gatos que tenía a sus pies.

—Será un placer.

—Debería usted quedarse con este chico por aquí —dijo la mujer a Amy.

—¿Sí? Dígaselo usted —repuso Amy. Después mostró una cálida sonrisa—. La llamaré el lunes por la mañana, señora Laughin, para ver cómo les va a usted y a Mathilda.

—El lunes hablamos, cariño.

Darien mantuvo abierta la puerta de cristal de la clínica e hizo un gesto a la señora Laughin para que pasara antes que él, pero una vez que salieron, ella le pidió que fuera delante.

—No me espere —dijo—. Soy tan lenta que le va a dar un calambre a esas largas piernas que tiene. Ése de ahí es mi coche, el Hummer amarillo. —El claxon sonó una vez y las luces traseras emitieron un destello cuando ella desconectó la alarma

—. Puede dejarla en el suelo. Siguiendo sus instrucciones, Darien colocó rápidamente a Mathilda a salvo en el suelo del asiento del pasajero y, después, volvió con la señora Laughin y le ofreció su brazo.

—La doctora Tsukino es muy guapa, ¿verdad? —dijo ella lanzándole una mirada de reojo nada inocente.

—Sí que lo es.

—Creo que está soltera. Trabajadora. Lista. También tiene un gusto estupendo para la decoración. La clínica veterinaria es la más bonita de la ciudad. Y Mathilda la adora.

Darien sonrió aún más.

—Mathilda tiene un gusto excelente.

—Sí. Siempre sé cuándo hay algún abogado en la puerta porque ella se hace pis en la baldosa de la entrada.

Conteniendo una carcajada, él abrió la puerta del conductor y vio cómo del chasis salía un escalón hecho a medida que permitía que ella pudiera subir al vehículo sin necesitar su ayuda. La señora Laughin lo sorprendió sosteniendo en el aire un billete de cien dólares.

—No lo quiero —dijo él.

—Cójalo. Tengo muchos. Mi querido Charles, que en Gloria esté, nos hizo ricos.

—Aun así, no lo quiero.

—Le he comido el culo con los ojos —insistió agitando el billete delante de él—. Coja el maldito dinero o me sentiré culpable por haberlo hecho. No querrá que una vieja se sienta culpable, ¿no?

Riéndose, Darien cogió el dinero decidido a dárselo a Amy para abonarlo a la cuenta de la señora Laughin.

—La doctora Tsukino tiene también un bonito trasero —dijo ella.

—Sí, es cierto —admitió él.

Le sonrió satisfecha mientras se ponía las gafas de sol.

—Sabía que me iba a gustar usted. Ahora vaya a comprarse algo bonito o un regalo para la doctora Tsukino. A las mujeres nos gustan los regalos. Para mí ha sido un dinero bien gastado. No he visto un culo tan bonito como el suyo en mucho tiempo.

—Gracias. —La despidió con la mano mientras ella salía del aparcamiento y luego fue a dar una vuelta con la ridícula esperanza de poder encontrar una biblioteca cerca. No lo consiguió, por supuesto, pero sí que vio pasar un autobús de transporte público adornado con un anuncio de Discovery Channel.

Estaba dispuesto a apostar que podría comprar las cosas que necesitaba más que pedirlas prestadas. Al fin y al cabo, sabía dónde estaban las tiendas, lo cual era más de lo que podía decir con respecto a la biblioteca. Cualquiera que fuese su siguiente movimiento, tenía que hacerlo rápidamente. Todo parecía ir en su contra ese día, pero no iba a rendirse sin luchar. No iba a permitir que llegara la noche y no hubiese conseguido nada después de tanto esfuerzo. De vuelta a la clínica, se detuvo en la recepción.

—¿Dónde está Serena?

—Con un paciente.

Apoyó los codos en el mostrador.

—¿Puedes ser más exacta, por favor?

Ella se quedó mirándolo un buen rato y, después, suspiró.

—Sala 1.

—Gracias.

Al llegar a la puerta de madera con el letrero dorado que decía «Sala de Reconocimiento 1», Darien llamó suavemente y esperó.

Se abrió un momento después y, al igual que la primera vez que había visto a Serena tumbada en la arena dorada debajo de él, sintió como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo inesperado en el estómago. Una perfección rubia y voluptuosa con ojos oscuros que pasaron de la frialdad profesional al tierno deseo al verle. Él se agarró al marco de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio y respire profundamente.

—Ay, mierda —bufó ella apretando los dedos al pomo de la puerta. Salió al pasillo para que pudieran tener algo de privacidad—. Deberías haberme avisado de que eras tú antes de abrir la puerta

—Yo sabía que eras tú y no me ha servido de nada.

Ella lo miró con ojos vidriosos y provocadores. Darien no tuvo que leerle el pensamiento para saber que estaba pensando lo mismo que él: sexo apasionado, cuerpos sudorosos y desnudos moviéndose juntos, el placer intenso y encarnizado que casi era insoportable. Había sido así desde el principio, la profundidad del deseo que había entre ellos y que hacía desaparecer cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuese la necesidad de estar lo más cerca posible. Incapaz de controlarse, Darien extendió la mano y la colocó sobre su pecho, por debajo del escote abierto de su bata de médico, acariciándole el pezón con el dedo pulgar y viendo que ya estaba duro y de punta.

Serena le apartó la mano con una bofetada.

—Déjalo. Necesito mis neuronas.

Él apretó la mandíbula para reprimir las ansias que no era momento de satisfacer. Concentrarse. En. Los. Libros.

—Tengo que volver a pedirte el coche. ¿Te importa?

—No. Adelante. —La pausa que hizo fue casi imperceptible, pero él la notó—. Pero habré acabado en una hora.

—Volveré mucho antes que eso. —Inclinó la cabeza y apretó sus labios contra los de ella, cruzando físicamente la distancia que él notaba que crecía entre ellos. Dos pasos adelante y uno hacia atrás—. No voy a retrasar nuestra conversación un solo minuto.

Serena soltó un suspiro.

—Ahora tengo el cerebro agotado.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para dejarle, él alargó la mano y le pellizcó el culo, haciendo que diera un respingo y le lanzara una mirada asesina. Él dio un beso en el aire y, a continuación, volvió al despacho de ella.

Cuando Amy había salido antes con él, le había hablado de un gran centro comercial donde había un par de librerías así como tiendas de ropa y de otras cosas. Ahí era donde pensaba dirigirse para buscar información sobre la relación de Stonehenge con la astronomía. Sospechaba que existía una conexión entre el objetivo de aquella alineación de piedras y el mundo que su pueblo había abandonado cuando las pesadillas se hicieron con el control. Si finalmente establecía una relación de la creación de la grieta con el antiguo monumento de Inglaterra, quería asegurarse de que tenía toda la información posible. Esperaba con todas sus ganas estar siguiendo el camino correcto. Un callejón sin salida podría costarle la vida a Lyssa.

**Continuara…. Oh dios! Que pasara?**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE**** PERTENCE A LA SERIE GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 11**

–Así que vas a tener atado a Seiya mientras decides qué pasa con tu tío cachas.

Amy la fulminó con la mirada.

—No, Amy. No voy a tener atado a Seiya. Hemos acordado que seguiremos en contacto, como amigos.

—Y aún no recuerdas haber conocido a Darien, sólo haber echado un polvo con él. —Amy apoyó la espalda en uno de los pequeños sofás que adornaban la sala de espera y negó con la cabeza—.Quizá te dio sin darte cuenta alguna droga o algo así.

—¡ Amy! Dios mío. ¡Míralo! No necesita drogar a las mujeres para llevárselas a la cama.

Apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas, Serena cerró los ojos.

—¿Sabes? He abierto la puerta de la Sala 1 y lo he visto ahí y se me han doblado los dedos de los pies. La única vez que doblo esos jodidos dedos es cuando estoy teniendo un orgasmo.

—¿Has tenido un orgasmo sólo con mirarle?

—Casi. —Incluso en ese momento, el recuerdo de verle apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con sus vaqueros anchos y su camiseta blanca hacía que sintiera una punzada en el pecho. Darien Chiba miraba, olía, caminaba y hablaba desprendiendo sexo. Punto.

—Ojalá yo sintiera calentones así —dijo Amy con un bufido—. Vale, esto es lo que yo creo. Quizá sea uno de esos casos, como cuando una miembro de un jurado se casa con un asesino en serie después del juicio. Eso de mira qué chico tan malo y peligroso al que voy a domesticar.

Serena se quedó mirándola.

—Es sólo una idea —continuó Amy levantando las manos a la defensiva.

— Darien no es un asesino en serie.

—Puede que pertenezca a las Fuerzas Especiales.

—¡Eso sería distinto!

—Sí. —Amy volvió a desplomarse en el sofá—. Supongo que sí. Puede que simplemente seas una loca, o quizá lo sea él. Espero que todo se solucione y seas feliz, pero, chica, tengo mis dudas. Aquí está pasando algo raro.

Serena suspiró con fuerza

—Yo también lo creo.

—Ten, toma esto. —Amy buscó en el bolso que tenía a su lado y sacó un bolígrafo. Después le quitó la capucha y de debajo salió un vaporizador.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Gas lacrimógeno?

—Espray de pimienta. Esta cosa es muy desagradable. Justin trasteó con un tubo una vez y casi nos mata a los dos. Los ojos te lagrimean, la nariz te empieza a moquear y la piel te quema muchísimo.

Mirando aquel tubo de aspecto inofensivo, Serena sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Podría estar más dispersa y confusa?

—¿Crees que voy a tener que utilizar esto?

—Más vale prevenir que curar. Este tío es un desconocido. ¿Quién sabe qué se propone? Sin ropa, sin dinero. Es muy raro. Si empieza a hablar de sacrificios religiosos o dice que es un alienígena, darás gracias por tener este espray.

—Joder.

Amy se inclinó hacia delante y le apretó la muñeca.

—Llámame con frecuencia durante el fin de semana o enviaré a la policía a tu casa. Y tráelo mañana a cenar a mi casa. Quiero verle en persona.

—Me estás asustando. —Serena se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas. Cuando estaba con Darien se sentía a salvo. Querida. Pero cuando se separaban, las dudas la invadían.

—Instala a Darien en un hotel hasta que todo quede explicado y aclarado.

—Vale.

—¿Vale, lo vas a hacer? ¿O vale, cállate ya?

—De acuerdo, le buscaré un hotel.

Cuando la puerta trasera de la clínica se cerró de un portazo, las dos giraron la cabeza. Darien apareció un momento después con el pelo despeinado y revuelto por el viento, lo que le daba un aspecto muy atractivo. Llevaba la bolsa de una librería en la mano. Se había comprado unas gafas de sol que se subió cuando se acercó, mostrando sus ojos azules llenos de placer y deseo al verla. Caminaba con su forma tan característica, la que hacía exclamar: «¡Qué bueno está!». Bajo el fino algodón de su camiseta podía adivinarse la tabla de sus abdominales y su fuerte pecho. Serena encogió los dedos de los pies.

—¿Lista para marcharnos? —preguntó él con su voz profunda de acento seductor. Aquel tono tocó una fibra sensible dentro de ella, provocando de nuevo una sensación de familiaridad en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Sí, estoy lista —respondió agarrando el tubo de pimienta con fuerza.

Serena no estaba segura de cómo habían terminado en su casa. Sus pensamientos habían estado dedicados a la lógica preocupación de Seiya y Amy y había conducido de forma automática. Aun así, cuando se detuvo en su garaje, no sintió ningún terror por no haber dejado a Darien en un hotel. De hecho, cuando la puerta de la cochera empezó a bajar, se sintió aliviada. Agarrada al volante con las dos manos, miró hacia delante y exhaló con fuerza.

—¿Quieres contarme en qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Darien, a la vez que deslizaba la mano izquierda para colocarla sobre el muslo de ella—. No has dicho una palabra desde que hemos salido de la clínica.

Bajo la palma de la mano de él, la piel de Serena ardía. El calor se extendió y le calentó la sangre, haciendo que se removiera en el asiento. Él la acariciaba suavemente, despacio, y su cuerpo reaccionó derritiéndose por él. Apretó los dedos en el volante. Un sonido áspero resonó en el pecho de Darien.

—Si quieres que haya una cama bajo tu espalda cuando vuelva a follarte, será mejor que salgas del coche —murmuró él con tono amenazante.

Ella salió con dificultad y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Él rodeó el coche por detrás tan rápidamente que los dos llegaron a la puerta de la cocina a la vez. Su mano rodeó la de ella cuando agarró el pomo, apretó el pecho contra su espalda y sus piernas se tocaron. La erección larga y dura era inconfundible contra la curva superior de sus nalgas. Darien bajó las piernas y la presionó contra ella.

Cerrando los ojos, Serena apoyó la frente caliente contra la fría puerta y lanzó un leve gemido. Los labios de Darien acariciaron el lateral de su cuello y empezó a mover la lengua rápidamente por encima de sus vibrantes pulsaciones. Serena oyó un ruido sordo, pero hasta que la mano izquierda de Darien no se apoyó sobre su cadera, no se dio cuenta de que había dejado caer la bolsa de libros.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró ella con tanto deseo de él que los pulmones se le dilataron.

—Estás tensa. Voy a relajarte.

El acento de Darien sonaba maravilloso cuando hablaba de forma directa. Cuando estaba excitado era pura seducción. Ella echó la mano hacia atrás y la apoyó en el culo de él, imitando sus movimientos, acariciando toda la longitud de su polla con su cuerpo. Él gruñó y la mordió en el punto sensible que había entre el cuello y el hombro. Aquello la inmovilizó y dominó sus movimientos, diciéndole sin palabras que estaba a su merced.

—No es justo —protestó ella con un mohín.

Él lamió la marca de sus dientes en la piel de ella.

—¿Es una queja? —Deslizó su gran mano y se la introdujo entre las piernas—. No puedes.

Ella suspiró mientras él la frotaba suavemente por encima de los pantalones, con la presión justa para hacer que se humedeciera, pero no lo suficiente como para satisfacerla.

—Oh, Darien...

Él la agarró con más fuerza para atraer su cuerpo hacia sí, como si el sonido de su nombre le hubiese vuelto más apasionado.

—La próxima vez —murmuró él.

Con sus dedos, le desabrochó el botón de la cintura, le bajó la cremallera y, a continuación, lebajó los pantalones bruscamente.

—¿Qu-qué...?

—La cama. No vamos a llegar.

Introdujo la mano entre la unión de sus piernas.

—Joder —exclamó ella agarrándose al pomo para no perder el equilibrio.

Darien la invadió, separándola con los dedos y, después, entrando dentro de ella.

—Voy a follarte, Sere —susurró con la boca pegada a su oreja—. Aquí mismo. Sin tapujos.

Las piernas de ella cedieron. Si no llega a ser porque él tenía sus dedos bien dentro de ella, se habría caído al suelo.

—Hazlo.

Serena se echó pesadamente sobre la puerta y él empezó a follarla con los dedos, rápido y con fuerza y no lo suficientemente profundos. El deseo de él la estimulaba, volviéndola loca y haciendo que perdiera el control. Y él lo sabía.

—Abre las piernas. —Su orden severa hizo que ella sintiera un escalofrío ante la expectativa y cuando él dejó la mano de ella en el pomo y la subió para pellizcarle el pezón por encima de la blusa y el sujetador, su gemido sonó fuerte y ó la pierna, se zafó de una parte de los pantalones con una patada y colocó el pie sobre el umbral, que estaba unos pocos centímetros más alto que el suelo de la cochera. Se abrió sin ninguna vergüenza.

—Sí. —Se estremeció de forma violenta cuando él retiró los dos dedos y después volvió con tres juntos y apretados. Darien se mostraba ardiente, pero bajo aquella impaciencia había una veneración subyacente. Todas las dudas de Serena parecieron volverse insignificantes. Ningún hombre podría tocar así a una mujer sin tenerle cariño, sin conocerla y querer darle placer. La fuerza impulsora era un deseo y un ansia básicos, pero también había desesperación y necesidad que surgían de un lugar mucho más íntimo.

Serena podía oír los coches que pasaban rápidamente por la puerta de su garaje y voces lejanas. Sus vecinos hablando, padres que gritaban, niños que jugaban. La activa comunidad en la que vivía estaba a tan sólo unos metros. No le importó. Sólo deseaba a Darien. Lo necesitaba.

—Te estás derritiendo en mi mano. —Pronunció aquellas palabras sobre su piel, restregando sus labios contra su cuello.

—Yo... —Ella también se arrimaba—. Date prisa.

Antes de que ella pudiera entender lo que pasaba, él se separó y le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara. La miró fijamente, estudiándola con sus ojos azules. Después, cogió su cara entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente. Sin tapujos. Ella estaba sorprendida por aquella nueva cara de él y no pudo ignorar la sensación de que Darien lo hacía todo con un férreo control, incluso el sexo.

Pero sus acciones no estaban siendo ahora nada controladas. Estaba dispuesto a llevarla hasta el final, de eso estaba segura. Y ella quería que así fuera. Quería que se perdiera dentro de ella. Entonces, la volvió a sorprender de nuevo al ponerse de rodillas. Echándose la pierna de ella por encima del hombro con manos temblorosas, la desnudó con la mirada.

—Eres tan hermosa —dijo separándola con los dedos pulgares. Ella sabía lo que iba a hacer antes de que él la empezara a lamer, pero aun así se estremeció.

—¡Ah! —exclamó metiendo los dedos entre la seda oscura del pelo de Darien y quedándose inmóvil mientras sus labios calientes le rodeaban el clítoris. La almohadilla rugosa que era su lengua se movía adelante y atrás entre sus sensibles nervios. Teníala boca caliente, su textura era perfecta y su destreza evidente.

Cuando lanzó un gemido contra ella y aumentó el ritmo, Serena se mordió el labio inferior para mantenerse en silencio. A continuación, él inclinó la cabeza y metió la lengua dentro de ella, haciendo que se abandonara y lanzara un grito. Darien gruñó mientras se iba animando. Entregada al placer, montó sobre su boca moviendo las caderas al compás de aquellas suaves y profundas caricias dentro de ella que la estaban volviendo loca.

—Por favor —suplicó dejando caer las manos sobre los hombros de él.

La piel le quemaba cada vez que él espiraba y el masaje de los dedos de Darien sobre sus caderas hacía que sintiera un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo y, mientras él le follaba el coño con la lengua, ella perdía la cabeza.

—Por favor... —gimió de nuevo agarrándose a su brazo.

Él le besó el clítoris y sus músculos se tensaron, preparándose para el orgasmo que se aproximaba y que deseaba más que el respirar. Cuando llegó, la fuerza de su clímax casi la hizo caer de rodillas, pero Darien la sostuvo de pie abultando los hombros bajo sus manos para sostenerla no solo físicamente, sino también por dentro. Ver cómo él atendía sus necesidades era tan alentador como agradable.

Cuando Serena se dejó caer hacia atrás, Darien se puso de pie y la levantó del suelo con sorprendente facilidad. Ella colocó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y, a continuación, sintió un escalofrío cuando los dos se miraron. No había ninguna sonrisa de satisfacción en los ojos ni en los labios de Darien. Sólo deseo y una profunda intensidad, como si estuviese buscando algo entre sus facciones.

—Tómame —susurró ella.

Sosteniéndola sin esfuerzo con una mano por debajo de sus nalgas, Darien se desabrochó el botón de un tirón y se bajó a empujones los pantalones hasta la cadera. Apretó los dientes y tiró de ella hacia abajo a la vez que él se subía. Ella se retorció en sus brazos mientras los tejidos resbaladizos e hinchados de su interior se dolían con la penetración. Darien estaba duro como una piedra gruesa y larga. Las fosas nasales se le ensanchaban mientras se deslizaba despacio al salirse de ella con un movimiento pesado para volver a embestirla con fuerza, presionándola contra la puerta. Los dedos de los pies de Serena se encogieron.

—¡Oh, Dios! Tu polla.

Colocó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de él y sintió el algodón húmedo que separaba la piel tórrida de Darien de la de ella. Bajo las yemas de sus dedos, los músculos de la espalda de él temblaban. Volvió a doblar las piernas con una desgarradora retirada y, después, con el culo,apretado bajo sus pantorrillas, se metió de nuevo dentro de ella, llenándola de una forma tan absoluta que ahogó un grito. Serena se agarraba a él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Darien la estaba follando como un poseso, montándola fuerte y profundamente. Él lanzaba un gruñido con cada zambullida y siseaba con cada retirada. La parte inferior de la espalda de Serena golpeaba repetidamente la puerta con un inconfundible sonido rítmico. Sexo duro. Le encantaba, se moría por Darien. Lo mismo que él la ansiaba a ella. La sangre le rugía por las venas, ensordeciéndola, pero poco a poco Serena fue reconociendo su voz, aunque las palabras parecieran extrañas y jadeantes. Hacía calor en la cochera. Sofocante. Provocaba un efecto de sauna que intensificaba su excitación. Se sentía narcotizada, lánguida, aunque cada célula de su cuerpo estaba sintonizada a la perfección con aquel hombre que la estaba follando tan bien.

— Darien. —Sus labios pronunciaron su nombre contra la piel sudorosa de su cuello mientras deslizaba los dedos por los mechones húmedos de su pelo.

Como respuesta, él la abrazó con fuerza de una forma tan tierna que no se correspondía con la parte inferior de su cuerpo, que bombeaba sus caderas con la fuerza de su deseo mientras metía la polla en su coño una y otra vez.

—No puedo... lo siento —masculló él justo antes de empujarla contra la puerta, estremeciéndose con un orgasmo, con sus piernas temblorosas bajo las de ella y sacudiéndose su polla dentro, quemándola con su semen.

Serena se dejó caer sobre él y restregó su clítoris sobre la pelvis de Darien , llegando al orgasmo con él. Se aferraron el uno al otro, se estremecieron juntos. Ella apretó la nariz contra él, respirando aquel olor tan característico de Darien. El corazón de él latía sobre el de ella. Su pecho se elevaba y se hundía de una forma tan laboriosa como el de ella y el sudor de su frente se mezcló con el de Serena. Conectados.

Darien salió de la ducha de abajo antes de que Serena hubiese terminado en el baño de arriba. Se envolvió una toalla en la cintura y pasó una Darano por el espejo nublado. El hombre que le devolvió la mirada, con cierto miedo en los ojos además de una expresión de determinación, no le resultaba conocido. Soltó un suspiro y salió al pasillo. Lanzando la toalla a la cesta de la ropa sucia, Darien se puso los pantalones de pijama que se había comprado y fue a la cocina en busca de algo para dar de comer a su Soñadora.

La noche anterior había descubierto que Serena hacía las compras típicas de una soltera. Cerveza, soda, sobras e ingredientes para bocadillos era todo lo que había en su frigorífico. Ron helado, comidas preparadas y helado conformaban el contenido del congelador. Mejor que mirar en el frigorífico, tenía que ir directo a la despensa, donde sabía que encontraría pasta y algunas latas. Por un momento, estuvo tentado de preparar de nuevo pasta precocinada, pero después decidió probar con algo distinto. Sacó unas cuantas cosas y se puso manos a la obra.

—Huele bien —dijo Serena poco después.

Darien miró hacia atrás y sonrió feliz. Serena se sentó en la barra de la cocina, con el pelo mojado y peinado hacia atrás sujeto con una cola y una camiseta de satén de tirantes que supuso que iría con unos pantalones a juego.

—Esperemos que sepa igual de bien.

La deliciosa boca de Lyssa se curvó con media sonrisa. Sus hombros desnudos eran tan pálidos y delgados que le recordaron lo diminuta que era comparada con él. Debería haber ido más suave con ella antes.

Debería haberla seguido al interior de la casa, dejar que se bañara y, después, sin prisas, engatusarla para ganarse su confianza. En lugar de eso, la notaba distante y preocupada. El miedo le había instado a tocarla, a recordarle lo bien que estaban juntos. Después, ella pronunció su nombre entre gemidos, el suyo, no el de una fantasía ni el de un guerrero de leyenda. Y él perdió de nuevo el control. Otra vez. Estaba perdiendo el control desde la primera noche que se conocieron.

—¿Qué estás preparando? —preguntó con el cuello estirado para mirar por encima de él.

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad. Alargó un brazo, abrió la puerta de un armario y sacó dos platos—. No hay mucho por aquí en lo que respecta a alimentación.

—Tomo complejos vitamínicos.

—Vas a necesitar muchísimo más que un complejo vitamínico para seguirme el ritmo, tía buena. Te lo aseguro. Darien vació el contenido de la cazuela en los platos, se giró y colocó su ración ante ella, después cogió un tenedor y se lo pasó.

Serena quedó mirando su plato con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Qué es esto que hay en la ensalada de pasta? —preguntó dando golpecitos a los pequeños tubos con los dientes de su tenedor.

—Chile —contestó él tras darse la vuelta para mirar la lata que había junto a los fogones.

—¿Y esta cosa pegajosa y amarilla?

—Queso.

—¿Queso en lonchas?

—Sí —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros—. El de barra estaba pasado, así que lo he tirado.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Después, cogió pasta con el tenedor y se la llevó cautelosamente a la boca. Él esperó con expectación.

—Ummm... —exclamó ella suavemente y con la boca llena. Asintió.

—¿Está bueno? — Darien cogió una cuchara y comió con entusiasmo. No era la mejor comida que había probado, pero tampoco la peor.

—Bueno —dijo ella por fin y con voz vacilante—. Háblame de nosotros. Y de ti. Y de todo.

Lanzando una mirada anhelante a la cacerola, vio que tendría suficiente para comer después, cuando Serena estuviera profundamente dormida.

¿Por dónde empezar?

—¿Recuerdas algo? —le preguntó él con recelo.

—La verdad es que no —contestó con una mueca—. Es más bien una sensación. Como si me resultaras familiar.

Él soltó un suspiro.

—Espera.

Le preparó un vaso cargado de ron con soda. Lo colocó delante de ella, después se retiró y apoyó la cadera contra la barra. Cruzó los brazos y reconoció que estaba un poco inquieto y a la defensiva. No había forma de explicarlo sin parecer un loco. Así que empezó a hablar, negándose a amortiguarlo con evasivas ni medias verdades. Sabía que aquella historia era poco creíble a primera vista. No necesitaba ningún adorno para empeorarla. Estuvo todo el tiempo observándola, tratando de calibrar su reacción y se dio cuenta de que se había bebido la copa de un trago.

—Más —resolló ella cuando él se quedó en silencio, y dejó el vaso con un golpe seco sobre la encimera de granito.

Él volvió a llenárselo con un suspiro y esperó en silencio mientras ella se bebía la tercera parte de una sola vez.

—¿Estás bien?

Sus ojos oscuros parecían enormes en su rostro, su piel cremosa se volvió más pálida y las manos le temblaban mientras soltaba la copa y se limpiaba las manos en sus pantalones cortos de satén. Las lágrimas empezaron a inundarle los ojos y a colgar de sus largas y oscuras pestañas antes de deslizarse libremente para caer por las mejillas.

—Sere —murmuró él con un dolor en el pecho al ver sus lágrimas.

—Esto-toy bien —susurró.

Serena hizo una mueca de dolor mientras la voz se le rompía. Entonces, se echó a llorar a la vez que Darien se acercaba al taburete donde estaba sentada junto a la barra. Le puso la mano en la nuca y le inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para acariciar sus labios contra los de ella con una ternura desgarradora.

—Estás temblando. —Rozó su nariz con la de ella—. Y tienes la piel fría.

Ella ya lo sabía. Sabía que estaba conmocionada, pero ¿cómo se suponía que tenía que reaccionar cuando el hombre de sus sueños le juraba que había cobrado vida y que había salido de sus sueños? Todas las esperanzas que albergaba de que aquella felicidad durara se estaban desvaneciendo como el humo y algo muy preciado dentro de ella había muerto.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó ella sintiendo cómo se le agitaba el vientre al verse sorprendida por un pensamiento repentino y terrible—. Ese Crepúsculo... ¿Es como otro planeta?

Él dejó escapar el aire de forma audible y le soltó la coleta del pelo. Sus dedos callosos se hundieron en el cabello húmedo de ella y le masajeó la cabeza. Serena se derritió y los ojos se le cerraron. Su respiración era tan poco profunda y el silencio tan absoluto que el ronroneo de Golosina resonó como un trueno por toda la habitación.

—No —murmuró él—. Un conducto en el plano existencial. Piensa en una manzana. El breve espacio que produce un gusano al atravesarlo por el centro. Pero en lugar de salir por el otro lado, los Ancianos han encontrado el modo de mantenernos ahí dentro.

¿Cómo podían haber estado tan equivocados ella y Golosina con respecto a él? Ese hombre estaba completamente loco. Aquella ropa grande... Dios mío... ¿Y si se trataba de un vagabundo?

—¿El agujero de un gusano? —repitió ella—. ¿Estamos hablando de esos agujeros espacio temporales que salen en la televisión y en las películas?

—Sí, en cierto modo.

—Pero antes de entrar en la manzana, tú venías de otro planeta, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella despacio.

Darien apretó los labios contra su frente.

—Sí.

—Entonces, me estás diciendo que eres un alienígena.

—Sí.

—Mierda —exclamó con más fuerza mientras el corazón se le rompía del todo y le costaba trabajo respirar. Dejó caer su húmedo rostro entre sus manos y se entregó al dolor con sollozos profundos y fuertes.

—Chisss. Sé que te resulta difícil de entender. Pero, por favor..., me estás matando. No puedo soportarlo.

La envolvió con sus cálidos y fuertes brazos. Ella inhaló su olor, que invadió su mente con su esencia única apenas sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que aquello la tranquilizaba. Dudaba si nunca más volvería a sorprenderse de verdad de algo. Giró la cabeza, vio el bolso sobre la barra y lo cogió, sacó el tubo de pimienta y lo apretó en su mano. «En caso de alienígenas, rompa el cristal». La idea de utilizarlo contra Darien o de infligirle cualquier tipo de dolor no hizo más que abatirla aún más. Entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Se liberó del abrazo de Darien mientras una parte de su mente se preguntaba cómo hacer que alguien se sometiera a tratamiento psiquiátrico y la otra pensaba que no le importaba que estuviese loco.

Había muchos tipos de locura y a ella le gustaban el sexo apasionado de Darien y su forma tan particular de mostrarse cariñoso. Tampoco es que ella fuera precisamente normal. ¿Quién era ella para criticar una pequeña inestabilidad mental? Era una mujer que nunca recordaba los sueños y que tenía tantos problemas con el sueño que afectaban a su capacidad de llevar una vida normal. Darien creía que ella era una profecía que estaba destinada a destruirlo, a él y a todo lo que él conocía. «La Llave» que se esperaba que aniquilara los mundos, incluido el de ella misma, o algo parecido.

—Sere, olvídalo.

—No. No. Tengo que entenderlo. —«Piensa, Sere. Piensa».

Pero no podía pensar cuando él la tocaba. Le provocaba un cortocircuito en las neuronas. Necesitaba cierta distancia, así que se bajó del taburete y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta. Golosina salió corriendo junto a ella, con su gruñido de gato endemoniado.

Ella supo que Darien la seguía, aunque se movía en silencio. Quizá se tratara de Seiya o de Amy. No, por Dios, Amy no. Traería a Justin con ella. ¡Quizá sea mamá! Sería estupendo que fuera mamá. Empezaría a engatusar a Darien y Serena podría escabullirse arriba y pensar en cómo demonios su vida no dejaba de empeorar. Aliviada ante la perspectiva de pasar un momento a solas, abrió la puerta sin mirar antes por la mirilla. Pero no lo recordó hasta que la puerta ya estaba abriéndose... ... y sus ojos abiertos de par en par vieron la espada balanceándose hacia abajo.

**Continuara… **

Bueno Darien ya le confesó de cierta Manera la Verdad a Sere.. OMG!...

Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE**** PERTENCE A LA SERIE GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 12**

Fue el espinazo de Golosina arqueándose y su pelo erizado lo que alertó a Darien del peligro. El gato era por naturaleza demasiado perezoso como para hacer algo más que gruñir para intimidar a las visitas. Darien puso todos sus sentidos en alerta. Mientras la puerta se abría, agarró a Serena por la cintura y tiró de ella hacia atrás... justo a tiempo para evitar la embestida hacia abajo de una espada. El mármol de la entrada se agrietó con la fuerza de la guja.

—¿Seiya? —chilló Serena sacudiendo los brazos—. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? ¡Casi me matas!

Un rápido vistazo al hombre conocido que estaba dando la estocada en la puerta hizo que a Darien se le congelara la sangre. Dejó a Serena en el suelo y la empujó hacia las escaleras.

—No es Seiya. ¡Vete!

Darien dio varios saltos hacia atrás para evitar que le destripara la embestida del arma dirigida a su abdomen. Con el corazón en un puño por lo que había estado a punto de sucederle a Serena, se arriesgó a mirarla. Ella se había quedado inmóvil. A una conmoción se le añadía ahora otra más.

—¡Corre, maldita sea! — Darien lanzó una brutal patada con el talón desnudo a la rodilla de Seiya y lo hizo caer al suelo.

—¡Voy a llamar a la policía! —gritó ella subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad—. ¡Estáis los dos locos!

—¡No! —Dio un salto y la hoja de Seiya sonó en el aire debajo de él. El golpe estaba destinado a cortarle las piernas. Literalmente—. ¡No llames a nadie!

Darien estaba agradecido por llevar aquel pantalón de pijama poco ajustado. Le permitía la misma libertad de movimientos que su atuendo para la batalla. Sin embargo, Seiya iba vestido con unos vaqueros y el tejido pesado y poco flexible le ralentizaba lo suficiente como para atenuar ligeramente el efecto que los Ancianos tenían sobre él. Al ver la mirada perdida de Seiya y la ausencia de expresión facial alguna, Darien estuvo seguro de que estaba enfrentándose a un sonámbulo.

Decidido a mantener a Serena a salvo, apartó a Seiya de la escalera y lo condujo a la sala de estar. Tenía su espada allí, esperando junto a la cadena de música. Cuando Darien se movió hacia la derecha y, después, hizo amago de moverse hacia la izquierda, Seiya echó el brazo hacia atrás con una fuerte oscilación. Con un rápido giro sobre su talón, Darien cogió su guja y, antes de terminar la rotación, la liberó de su vaina y bloqueó el golpe que iba dirigido a él. El choque de un metal contra otro hizo que se concentrara. Era un sonido que había oído casi tantas veces como su propia respiración. La sensación familiar de la empuñadura en la palma de su mano y el peso de su arma le centraron. Era reconfortante en un sentido que sólo comprendían quienes vivían con una espada.

Todo lo demás desapareció. Embestía y esquivaba con una pericia única y reconoció la destreza de un Maestro en su oponente. ¿Cuál? ¿Quién podría venir así a por ellos? ¿Era a Serena a quien querían o a él? ¿A los dos, quizá? Consciente de su desventaja por el hecho de no poder matar a Seiya, Darien se vio obligado a ponerse a la defensiva, una postura que odiaba y con la que estaba relativamente poco familiarizado. Aun así, sabiendo que podría pasar días luchando de esa forma, consiguió cambiarse la espada de una mano a otra cuando el brazo se le cansó. Seiya estaba en forma, pero carecía de la Resistencia física y de los músculos perfectamente pulidos que Darien había trabajado a lo largo de los siglos.

A pesar de los conocimientos guerreros que le había enseñado el Maestro que lo controlaba, la forma física de Seiya no podía mejorar. El combate continuó. Estaban atrapados en el pequeño espacio de la sala de estar y del comedor contiguo. Dando traspiés entre los muebles, Darien maldijo cuando chocó con la librería.

—¿Te puedes despertar ya, joder? —le gritó a Seiya.

Pero no había nada que pudiera decirle Darien, ninguna persuasión o amenaza haría cambiar la postura de su oponente, no podía hacer ningún sonido ni ningún gesto para inspirarle miedo. Seiya estaba dormido y era imposible razonar ni entablar una conversación con él. El sudor caía por el rostro del otro hombre, le goteaba por las pestañas y se le metía en los ojos, pero no era capaz de sentirlo. Darien calculó sobre la marcha los puntos débiles de Seiya, clasificándolos mentalmente para hacer uso de ellos si era necesario. En el momento en que Seiya empezó a moverse con lentitud y a respirar con dificultad, Darien aprovechó la ocasión.

Moviéndose con una precisión estratégica, obligó al otro hombre a retirarse hasta que la parte posterior de sus piernas se dieron contra la mesa de centro, tropezó y se cayó hacia atrás. Darien lanzó la guja a su otra mano y saltó sobre la mesa con las rodillas dobladas y llevando en su puño la fuerza de su descenso. El golpe contra la mandíbula de Seiya fue acompañado de un crujido seco y, a continuación, el hombre cayó sin fuerzas. Completamente inconsciente, más allá del Crepúsculo. Yacía arqueado sobre la mesa con los brazos abiertos. El arma cayó de su puño aflojado y aterrizó con un golpe seco sobre la moqueta del suelo.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Serena—. ¿Le has roto el cuello?

Darien giró la cabeza y vio a Serena de pie, al fondo de las escaleras, con los labios y los puños apretados por la tensión y el brazo extendido, temblándole con fuerza. Miró sorprendido el objeto que sostenía y bajó de la mesa de un salto.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Parar el golpe con tu bolígrafo?

—Esp-pray de p-pimienta —balbuceó después de tragar saliva.

Darien entrecerró los ojos.

—Habías cogido eso antes de que sonara el timbre de la puerta.

Serena parpadeó.

Las implicaciones de los actos de ella hicieron que Darien apretara los dientes. Cogió la espada de Seiya y la dejó al otro lado de la habitación. Recogió del suelo su vaina y metió en ella su guja, dejándola al lado de la otra arma con movimientos deliberadamente despreocupados. Después, se acercó a ella y envolvió con su gran mano la que ella tenía extendida.

—Dame eso —murmuró mientras le abría los flojos dedos. Manteniendo agarrada la mano inmóvil de ella, Darien se hizo a un lado lo suficiente como para poder llegar al equipo de música y dejó sobre él el espray de pimienta, lejos del alcance de Serena. Le tocó el pecho con la mano libre, haciendo que el músculo que quedaba debajo de ella saltara.

—Apenas respiras con dificultad.

Darien le agarró la muñeca y le retiró la mano.

—¿Pensabas lanzarme ese maldito espray de pimienta?

Una vez más, ella parpadeó con sus ojos enormes y oscuros, con los iris invadidos por las pupilas dilatadas.

— Amy me dijo que lo hiciera si querías sacrificarme o venías de otro planeta.

—¿Sacrificarte...? —gruñó—. ¿Y dices que soy yo el loco?

Serena frunció el ceño. Y entonces, rompió a llorar.

Rindiéndose con un suspiro, él la estrechó entre sus brazos. Su mente admitía que ella tenía derecho a ser recelosa y a pensar en protegerse. A otra parte de él, su corazón dolido, no le importaba aquello.

—¿Has llamado a alguien? —preguntó.

—N-no...

—Buena chica —dijo acariciándole la espalda.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó ella entre sollozos con voz pagada.

Él apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

—Cuando se despierte va a sentir un dolor tremendo y va a tener una fea magulladura en la mandíbula, pero no va a recordar nada —le explicó por fin.

—Yo no lo voy a olvidar nunca. —Tomó una bocanada de aire y se frotó el rostro contra la piel húmeda de él de tal modo que el dolor que Darien sentía en su pecho aumentó—. Entonces, me has dicho la verdad.

—Por supuesto. —Se apartó de ella y se acercó al cuerpo tumbado de Seiya—. Oye, tengo que llevarlo a su casa antes de que se despierte. No hay tiempo para cambiarnos de ropa.

Hurgó en el bolsillo de Seiya y sacó las llaves del coche.

—Yo iré detrás de ti en su coche y, después, puedes traernos a los dos de vuelta. ¿Estás bien para ponerte al volante?

—Creo que sí. —Serena fue a la cocina a por su bolso y Darien se agachó para echarse el cuerpo de Seiya al hombro.

Encontró un todoterreno rojo aparcado justo en la puerta del garaje de Serena, dejó su carga en el asiento del pasajero y apartó el vehículo para que ella pudiera salir. Había pensado en la posibilidad de controlar a los Soñadores desde el Crepúsculo. La primera vez que vio la gruta que los Ancianos utilizaban para guardar a humanos hipnotizados, pensó que seguramente la capacidad de controlar la mente en ese estado funcionaría en ambos sentidos. Al parecer, era verdad.

Se preguntó si Seiya habría iniciado la conexión a propósito y había acudido a la hipnosis para curar algún trauma, o si los Ancianos tenían la capacidad de controlar el cuerpo humano a través de los sueños. Eso convertía a cada persona que los rodeaba en una amenaza.

Serena no estaba a salvo en ningún sitio.

Serena salió marcha atrás de la cochera con más cuidado del habitual y, después, pasó un largo rato mirando el todoterreno y al hombre que estaba sentado tan pensativo en el asiento del conductor. Ella se agarraba al volante con fuerza para evitar que las manos le temblaran de manera descontrolada.

Todo lo que sabía de su vida acababa de estallar en su cara. La invasión alienígena no vendría por el aire. Aparecería desde el interior, como con los zombis o como en La invasión de los ladrones de cuerpos.

Pero Darien no era así. Era cálido, cariñoso, apasionado. Humano.

Sólo pensar en él hizo que deseara tener sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Había recorrido una distancia incalculable para salvarla, dejando atrás todo lo que conocía. Todo. Por ella.

Puso el pie sobre el acelerador y condujo hacia la casa de Seiya, levantando continuamente los ojos al espejo retrovisor. Sus pensamientos eran tumultuosos, la respiración irregular y las manos y los pies los tenía fríos como el hielo. Aparcó el coche en casa de Seiya de manera instintiva, con la mente demasiado saturada como para registrar lo que sucedía en la realidad.

Como se iba recuperando lentamente del impacto, tardó una hora en darse cuenta de que Darien no le hablaba. Permaneció en silencio mientras colocaba a Seiya en el suelo, junto a la cama, simulando una caída que en absoluto podría responder al agotamiento de sus músculos ni a las magulladuras de su rostro, pero aquello era lo mejor que podían hacer.

Siguió en silencio durante el camino de vuelta a casa y mientras se dirigían a la puerta desde la cochera, aun cuando ella se detuvo en el umbral con la mano en el pomo y la sangre ardiéndole al recordar lo que habían hecho allí. Sólo hacía unas horas y, sin embargo, parecía que había pasado una eternidad.

Miró hacia atrás y vio la oscuridad en los ojos de él. Darien también se había acordado, pero, aparte del calor de su mirada, se mostró distante y frío. Ahora, al verlo de pie en la cocina con una pastilla para dormir en la mano, Serena se dio cuenta de que aquello era tan duro para él como para ella. Negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero tomarla ahora. Tenemos que hablar.

—Ya hemos hablado bastante —dijo él con expresión firme—. Tienes que dormir.

—No estoy cansada.

—Estás conmocionada. No sabes cómo estás. —Darien bajó la voz, agotado—. Ni quién soy yo.

—Darien...

Él cerró los ojos al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Vas a subir conmigo? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

—No puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Sólo hasta que me quede dormida.

Él negó con la cabeza

—Sere, si me tumbo, puede que me quede dormido. No puedo hacerlo. Tendremos que dormer por turnos. No podemos permitirnos estar inconscientes al mismo tiempo.

Si dormían por turnos, nunca estarían juntos. Y ella le necesitaba.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que lo único que quería era que él la envolviera con sus brazos, que estuviera dentro de ella, que le hiciera sentir querida y a salvo. Pero le preocupaba que al decírselo obtuviera una respuesta negativa. Por primera vez desde que él había entrado por la puerta, estuvo casi segura de que él no quería hacerle el amor. Así que sólo se atrevió a decir una cosa.

—Por favor.

Él lanzó un gruñido y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Le hizo una señal para que fuera delante de él y, después, la siguió escaleras arriba. Cuando Serena se detuvo junto al baño, Darien le dio la pastille para dormir y ella fue al lavabo mientras él se tumbaba en la cama. Serena miró su reflejo, sabiendo que tenía un aspecto horrible, pero consciente también de que no era su aspecto lo que había enfriado la pasión de Darien.

Colocó la pastilla junto al lavabo. Si la necesitaba después, que así fuera. Pero primero iba a intentar hacer que Darien hablara con ella. Volvió al dormitorio, se metió en la cama y se tumbó a su lado. Darien estaba tumbado de lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, pero cuando ella se acercó, se giró para ponerse boca arriba y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella le colocó la pierna por encima y el brazo sobre su abdomen. Él respondió poniéndose rígido.

—Estás enfadado conmigo —susurró ella, y su aliento sopló caliente sobre el pecho desnudo de él.

Él soltó el aire de forma audible y se giró para mirarla.

—No. No estoy enfadado contigo.

—Entonces, abrázame —dijo ella—. Te necesito.

—Sere. —Darien bajó la cabeza y la besó, introduciendo la lengua profundamente, haciéndola estremecer debajo de él. Serena necesitaba aquello, necesitaba esa conexión para aferrarse a él.

Darien era un sueño, un alienígena, un hombre varios siglos más viejo que ella. Serena era una amenaza, una profecía, la llave para su destrucción. La distancia entre ellos se abría a varias galaxias y planos de existencia y, sin embargo, él era el yang de su yin, una pieza viviente de rompecabezas que, por algún tipo de milagro, le hacía encajar perfectamente con ella, lo mismo que los otros hombres de su misma especie. Juntos podrían ser uno solo, sin separación alguna entre ellos. Por eso lo necesitaba, en ese mismo momento, tanto como necesitaba respirar. A medida que su deseo por él aumentaba, aflojó los brazos y movió la mano para acariciarle la espalda. Su olor era delicioso, más aún de lo habitual, pues había estado sudando antes. La combinación de Darien, la sobrecarga de adrenalina y la testosterona, constituía un potente afrodisíaco. Ansiándolo infinitamente, ella le acarició la lengua con la suya.

—¿Recuerdas lo de la manzana? —murmuró él dentro de su boca.

Serena se quedó inmóvil.

—Sí...

—Eso no ha cambiado simplemente porque ahora lo entiendas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí —se explicó él en voz baja, mirándola intensamente bajo un mechón de pelo negro que le caía sobre la ceja—. La información que necesito saber puede que esté en los libros que he traído, o puede que esté en el Crepúsculo. Ahora mismo, los dos tenemos que considerar mi permanencia aquí como algo temporal y mi consiguiente partida como un hecho permanente.

—Creía que habías dicho que nadie había vuelto nunca —dijo ella tras tragar saliva.

—Ninguno de los otros Guardianes tenía un libro escrito por los Ancianos con información detallada sobre la creación de la grieta —aclaró él.

—Ah. —Hundiéndose en el colchón, las piernas se le aflojaron y las dejó caer—. Así que no estás enfadado.

—Lo estoy. —Su voz sonó grave y apasionada—. Con todo y con todos los que me impidan quedarme contigo. —Apoyó la frente sobre la de ella, inundando sus sentidos con el olor y el calor de su piel—. Pero no, no estoy enfadado contigo. Me siento orgulloso de que estés dando pasos para protegerte y sé que confías en mí. De lo contrario, no habrías dejado que te follara sin condón. Eres veterinaria y demasiado lista como para jugar de ese modo con tu vida.

Darien se giró para separarse de ella y se quedó mirando al techo.

—No entiendo cómo vas a poder volver —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido, confundida—. Ni siquiera estoy segura de comprender cómo has llegado aquí.

Él giró la cabeza para mirarla con una dulce sonrisa.

—Has oído hablar de Atenea, ¿verdad? La diosa de la sabiduría, que salió de la frente de Zeus completamente formada.

—Eso es un mito. —Se mofó ella, pero la similitud le pareció sorprendente.

—¿No se basan todos los mitos y leyendas en una pizca de verdad?

—Entonces... —Serena se quedó mirando su perfil, derritiéndose por dentro por lo guapo que era.

Un depredador grande, elegante y mortífero tumbado en su cama. Lo había visto entre los balaustres mientras luchaba con Seiya, había observado el movimiento de los músculos de sus brazos y su pecho, el modo en que los pantalones del pijama se le amoldaban a los muslos cuando embestía y el tenso entrelazado de su abdomen al saltar hacia atrás. La forma calculadora en que estudiaba a su oponente la hizo estremecer, y no sólo de miedo. Tal y como Amy había dicho, Darien Chiba era un chico malo y peligroso y ella quería domesticarlo.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, ella se le adelantó y se lanzó sobre su duro cuerpo. Él gruñó por el impacto y la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ella le besó en la boca para que no pudiese protestar, deslizando la lengua sobre sus labios y, después, por dentro. Las yemas de sus dedos encontraron sus pezones y los frotó ligeramente. El gemido de su respuesta fue justo lo que ella quería escuchar.

—Es demasiado tarde para la prudencia —susurró ella sobre los labios de él. Estaban magnífica, firme y hermosamente dibujados, pero muy suaves. Y la forma en que se movían... el modo en que le hacían el amor a ella...—. De todos modos, acabaré destrozada. Mientras, creo que deberías hacer que merezca la pena.

—¿Es que no lo he hecho ya? —Su acento era pronunciado y delataba el efecto que ella le producía.

—Quiero más. —Serena se incorporó en la cama, se sacó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y la lanzó al suelo. Se colocó las palmas de las manos sobre los pechos y los apretó entre sus dedos.

—Lyssa —murmuró él con voz ronca, recorriéndole con las manos los muslos—. Me vuelves loco cuando haces eso.

Ella abrió la boca para decir que nunca le había mostrado los pechos y, entonces, recordó lo que él le había contado antes. Habían sido amantes en sus sueños.

—¿Ya he hecho esto antes para ti?

—Pues... —contestó él subiendo poco a poco los dedos, lo que hizo que la piel de ella se incendiara.

—No es justo. Tú tienes más recuerdos que yo. Tengo que ponerme al día.

Darien sonrió y el corazón empezó a latirle más rápido. Serena le cogió las manos y las apretó contra sus pechos.

—Por favor, no pongas fin a esto —suplicó ella dejando su orgullo de lado—. Te necesito. Desesperadamente.

Entonces, Darien se dio la vuelta y se colocó sobre ella, una manta de un hombre grande, atractivo y sensual.

—Yo también te necesito. —Acarició su cara contra el cuello de ella y deslizó una mano por dentro de la pierna de sus pantalones cortos—. Mucho.

Ella suspiró y envolvió de nuevo el cuerpo de él con el suyo. Si se paraba un momento a pensar, se sentiría aterrorizada por el futuro, pero ahí, en ese preciso momento... se encontraba en el cielo.

—Dime que estás conmigo —le pidió ella entre gemidos, arqueándose sobre los dedos de él mientras le separaba las piernas y le acariciaba el clítoris con el tacto ligero de un dedo encallecido.

Darien la besó con una ternura desgarradora.

—Estoy contigo.

Era sólo por ahora. Pero, por ahora, era suficiente.

**Continuara… **

**se pone mejor… jajajaja.. Chicas ya solo quedan unos cuantos Capítulos para que esta historia termine, pero no se preocupen que continua en el Siguiente Libro el cuál también adaptare…**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE**** PERTENCE A LA SERIE GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 13**

–He estado buscándole, capitán.

Andrew se irguió y se giró para ver a Nicólas Kumada subir los escalones del porche de la casa de Darien. Alto y enjuto, el teniente se acercaba con pasos largos, acortando la distancia entre los dos. Dejó una nevera sobre el banco que había junto a la puerta y, a continuación, utilizó las dos manos para volver a atarse su largo cabello con una pequeña cinta negra.

—Me has encontrado.

Una vez dispuesto para presentarse ante un comandante, Nicólas hizo una reverencia. Andrew le devolvió el saludo y, a continuación, arqueó una ceja a modo de pregunta silenciosa.

—Solicito permiso para hablar con libertad, señor.

—Concedido.

El teniente tomó aire antes de hablar.

—Habría preferido que usted acudiera a mí en persona con sus preguntas en lugar de enviar a Kaolinette.

—Pero en ese caso, te habrías visto en una situación de la que no podrías haber salido airoso. Desafiando a tu comandante o traicionando a los Ancianos. Con Kaolinette te resultaría fácil decir que no y evitar cualquier molestia.

—¿He protegido sus espaldas y le he salvado la vida, pero no puede acercarse a mí como un amigo para pedirme ayuda? —bramó.

—Toda amistad tiene sus límites —respondió Andrew con seriedad, apoyando la cadera a la barandilla.

—La suya con el capitán Chiba parece no tenerlos.

—Es como un hermano para mí.

—Y yo le debo la vida. Por muchas ocasiones.

Andrew soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en la silla que tenía al lado. Cuando Darien estaba en casa, todas las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par para dejar que la brisa entrara. Ahora, las puertas correderas de papel estaban cerradas, evitando que el interior disfrutara de la simulada puesta de sol. La falta de la dinámica presencia de Darien había llevado un inusual e incómodo silencio a la casa.

—No se trata del mismo hombre al que tú conocías, Kumada. Es un fugitivo que ha robado la Llave y ha abandonado a sus hombres y sus obligaciones.

—Usted no se cree eso más que yo. —Nicólas señaló hacia el banco y preguntó—: ¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto.

Nicólas apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y lo estudió con los ojos entrecerrados. Con su larga cola y sus ojos grises y atormentados, tenía una apariencia rebelde que se correspondía con su reputación de bala perdida. Por su carácter voluble, había sido teniente segundo durante más siglos de los que debería.

—Los Ancianos le han juzgado muy mal. Esperaban que su ascenso sirviera para alejarle de Chiba.

—Sí. Se han equivocado. Así que me están socavando, asignando patrullas para los Soñadores sin consultármelo. —Andrew se encogió de hombros—. ¿Llevas cerveza en esa nevera?

Sonriendo, Nicólas metió la mano dentro y sacó una lata cubierta de hielo. Se la lanzó y, después, cogió otra para él.

—El capitán ha mantenido a esa mujer lejos del Crepúsculo, pero las propias defensas de ella son magníficas. Los Ancianos solicitaron un contingente del Cuerpo de Ingenieros y dijeron que el único modo de atravesar esa puerta es que ella nos deje pasar.

—Impresionante.

—¿Esperabas que Chiba eligiera a una mujer que no lo fuera?

—La inusual destreza de esa mujer es desconcertante, ¿verdad? —Andrew dirigió la mirada más allá del porche, hacia la verde hierba y las ondulantes colinas que había a lo lejos. Aquél era su mundo y continuaría defendiéndolo con su vida—. ¿No le hace dudar? ¿Ha pensado que quizá Chiba se equivoque con ella?

—Por supuesto que lo he pensado. Pero nunca antes se ha equivocado.

Andrew echó la cabeza hacia atrás y vació su bebida con largos tragos. Al igual que Nicólas, se guardaba su opinión sobre la Soñadora hasta que la viera con sus propios ojos, pero hasta ahora no pintaba bien.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Mi equipo está esperando.

—Estupendo.

—¿Le importaría compartir conmigo su plan? —Nicólas sacó una segunda cerveza, pero la apartó rápidamente cuando Andrew fue a cogerla—. Lo de compartir va también por usted.

—Cabrón insolente. —Andrew se rio por primera vez en varias semanas. Darien llevaba ausente solamente unos días, pero el desastre en que se había convertido su vida desde que había conocido a la Soñadora casi había terminado con el buen humor con el que Andrew contaba para sobrevivir toda la eternidad—. Cuanto menos sepas, mejor para TI.

—Ya, claro. Y a mí se me conoce por hacer lo que es mejor para mí. —Nicólas se terminó la cerveza de un modo muy parecido al de Andrew—. Va a necesitar usted ayuda. No puede hacerlo solo y no veo a nadie más de la Elite además de usted, Chiba y yo con las pelotas suficientes como para enfrentarse a los Ancianos.

Andrew sonrió aún más.

—De acuerdo. Tengo que entrar en la sala de control que hay en la parte posterior del Templo.

—¿Qué sala de control?

—La que vio Chiba antes de irse. —La que Andrew había visto brevemente en los pensamientos de Aidan la primera noche que su amigo se había ido.

Se habían visto un momento en el sueño de Darien , pero el capitán estaba vulnerable y febril y la conexión no duró mucho. El sueño no se parecía a nada de lo que Andrew hubiera visto antes. Nublado, un poco distorsionado, como un canal de television con una señal pobre. Si se debía a la inusual enfermedad o a las diferencias genéticas de los humanos que habían modificado la entrada en el Crepúsculo, eso no lo sabía. Y Darien no había regresado al estado de ensoñación desde entonces para que pudiera ayudarle a saberlo.

—¿Para qué es la sala de control? —preguntó Nicólas.

Andrew cogió la cerveza de la mano desprevenida del otro hombre y se rio al ver el ceño fruncido que obtuvo como respuesta.

—No tengo ni idea, pero debemos averiguar qué es exactamente lo que hace la Llave si queremos albergar alguna esperanza de evitar que ocurra. Cuando lo sepamos, tendremos también una idea bastante acertada de si la Soñadora de Chiba es o no la Llave o si los Ancianos han cometido el primer error del que se tiene noticia.

—Entrar en el Templo parece peligroso.

—Eso creo yo.

—Joder, eso espero. Si no, no será divertido.

Andrew se bebió la otra cerveza y, a continuación, eructó.

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer...

—Llama a ver si está, Amy. Por favor.

—Ni hablar.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada y se pasó la mano por el pelo enmarañado. Estaba rodeada por el olor de Darien, pese a que él ya no estaba en la cama. Por la falta de calor a su lado, supuso que llevaba un rato levantado. Se había quedado dormida por puro agotamiento físico. Aquel hombre tenía resistencia de sobra, una máquina bien engrasada.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que está bien.

—Seiya está bien. Tú misma lo dijiste ayer.

Eso fue antes de que Darien le diera una paliza. Era un títere inocente en la batalla que se libraba entre ella y «los Ancianos», y odiaba haberle causado daño involuntariamente.

—Sólo un saludo rápido. Podrías llamarle para preguntarle por Lady.

—¿Un sábado? —se mofó Amy—. También podría empezar la conversación diciendo:

«¡Buenas! Serena quiere saber cómo estás porque te ha dejado y se siente culpable». Muy de adolescentes, doctora, hazme caso. Es un hombre adulto, lo superará.

Serena cerró los ojos y apartó la vista del techo abovedado que había sobre ella.

—Te daré un aumento.

—De acuerdo. —Amy soltó un resoplido de exasperación sobre el auricular—. Ese soborno siempre funciona. Me vendo por dinero.

—Eres una madre soltera. Te admiro.

—Los halagos no te van a servir de nada conmigo. Sólo es dinero, aunque si pudieras buscarme un tío cachas, estaríamos empatadas. Por cierto, ¿cómo os va?

—Es maravilloso. —Y era cierto.

—Me alegro. De verdad.

—Lo sé.

—Vale, llamaré a Seiya y trataré de mantener alguna conversación que no sea descaradamente sospechosa. Pero más te vale que te vea en la cena.

Los dedos de Serena se llevaron la suave sábana de color azul a la nariz para oler mejor a Darien. No quería salir de casa. Quería recluirse con él, mantenerlo a su lado, no dejar que se fuera nunca.

—Allí estaremos.

—Hasta luego.

La conversación se cortó. Serena pulsó el botón de apagado y, a continuación, dejó el teléfono a su lado. Por la puerta abierta del dormitorio le llegaba el olor a café caliente y recién hecho. Era una sensación muy casera, vivida con un hombre al que había conocido hacía tan poco tiempo. Pero funcionaba. Le hacía sentir completa y amada, de un modo que no había experimentado desde hacía años. Si es que lo había sentido alguna vez. Quería estar con él, así que retiró las sábanas y se puso una bata.

Mientras intentaba bajar las escaleras con sigilo, Serena esperaba presenciar una nueva tabla de ejercicios matutinos de Darien. En lugar de ello, lo encontró bostezando y cayéndose pesadamente sobre el libro adornado con piedras preciosas en la mesa del comedor. Se colocó detrás de él sin hacer ruido, le puso las manos sobre los hombros y le masajeó con los dedos los tensos músculos de su espalda.

Él gruño y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Hola —murmuró con ese tono grave que a ella le provocaba escalofríos por toda la espalda.

—Hola. —Se inclinó y lo besó en la frente—. ¿Has dormido algo?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No me arriesgaría estando tú dormida al mismo tiempo. He ido a ver cómo estabas cada media hora.

—Creía que estaría a salvo una vez que me quedara dormida profundamente.

—Eso es una deducción lógica. —Sonrió—. En cualquier caso, estás preciosa cuando duermes.

Serena rodeó la silla y pasó la pierna por encima de la de él, sentándose en su regazo y encajándose entre él y la mesa. Era un hueco estrecho, pero no le importó. Sobre todo, cuando la rodeó con sus brazos y se la acercó más a toda esa piel cálida y de olor delicioso y a sus marcados músculos.

—¿Encuentras algo interesante en ese libro?

—Algo, sí. —Su voz sonaba cansada y desanimada—. Básicamente me estoy limitando a traducer para poder leer todo el texto de una vez. Si lo hago por partes no me funciona.

—¿No puedes leerlo?

—Está en el idioma antiguo. Como la mayor parte de vuestras palabras que derivan del latín.

—Ah, ya entiendo. —Deslizó sus manos por su costado desnudo y los labios por su mandíbula, tratando de que los dos dejaran la conversación de la vuelta a casa de Darien—. No te sale barba.

—Ajá —ronroneó él mientras inclinaba la cabeza para que ella pudiera llegar a su cuello—. A los Guardianes no nos sale vello facial aparte de las pestañas y las cejas.

—¿De verdad? —Como veterinaria, sintió curiosidad—. ¿Qué otras diferencias fisiológicas existen entre nosotros?

—Nada importante. —Removió la cadera de forma sinuosa para demostrar lo que decía.

—Veo que lo de la erección matutina es universal. —Se rio entre dientes cuando él le pasó los dedos por la cadera.

—Eso es para los tíos que se acaban de despertar. Esta erección es la que tiene un hombre cuando su mujer se sienta en su regazo vestida tan sólo con un albornoz.

Serena le besó en la comisura de los labios y se puso seria.

—¿Has dormido algo desde que llegaste?

—Dormí la primera noche que estuve aquí —contestó él con un suspiro.

—Estabas enfermo, así que no cuenta.

—¿Estás tratando de hacer de madre conmigo? —La calidez de sus ojos hizo que Serena sintiera que el estómago se le agitaba.

—Mis sentimientos no son para nada maternales. En realidad, estoy siendo egoísta. Vas a necesitar tu fuerza para el sexo.

—¿Sí?

Sus ojos se iluminaron con malicia y retiró la silla. Se levantó y dejó a Serena sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa y, a continuación, pasó los brazos por detrás de ella para lanzar los libros al suelo. Los golpes sordos y los crujidos de las páginas resultaron curiosamente eróticos. Se incline sobre ella y la obligó a dejarse caer hacia atrás, hasta quedar tumbada sobre la mesa como si fuera un banquete.

—A veces, con menos energía se consiguen preliminares más largos. Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad?

Pasó la lengua por el labio inferior de ella. Serena la atrapó y la chupó. Él se estremeció y ella sonrió, encantada de provocarle ese efecto.

—Necesito que tengas energías para que puedas ayudarme a quemar toda la comida que me has obligado a comer —murmuró ella sobre su boca—. Nunca antes había comido a las tres de la mañana. Seguro que va todo directo a las caderas.

—¡Sí, claro! —se mofó él apartándose para dedicarle una mirada burlona—. Pesas menos de lo que deberías, y lo sabes. Además, tenías que comer para compensar el desayuno que no habías tenido.

—¿Ése era tu razonamiento? —Serena frunció los labios con escepticismo—. Creía que me estabas dando combustible para la sexta ronda. ¿O era la séptima? Podrías dar clases al conejo de las pilas Duracell sobre lo que es durar y durar y durar...

—Ya te daré clases a ti —la amenazó, abriéndole el cinturón que llevaba atado a la cintura.

Serena le abofeteó las manos.

—Nada de eso. Primero dormir y, después, sexo.

—Pero no estoy cansado.

—Mentira. Pareces agotado. —Pero sintió la tentación. Vaya si la sintió. Sí, tenía irritación y dolores en sitios que antes no sabía que existían, pero el placer... Dios mío, los orgasmos eran adictivos. Hacían que perdiera la cabeza y se le quemaran todas las terminaciones nerviosas. Ahora entendía lo que era la adicción sexual. Totalmente.

—Sé que quieres —ronroneó él—. De lo contrario, te habrías vestido. Y sabes que... tengo energía más que suficiente para darte lo que quieres.

—No deberías tener ninguna. Deberías estar agotado. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Todos los Guardianes están tan cachondos y son tan infatigables como tú?

—No. Para nada. Yo siempre tenía ganas, pero no me satisfacía fácilmente. —Le apartó el filo del albornoz y le recorrió con la lengua desde la pelvis hacia arriba, pasando entre los pechos. Ella arqueó la espalda hacia arriba.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no sé satisfacerte?

—Siempre —susurró él mientras mantenía la lengua suspendida justo por encima de un pezón duro y expectante—. Estás a punto de hacerlo otra vez.

La boca de él, caliente y húmeda, le abrasó la piel. Serena ahogó un grito y se retorció, pero rápidamente fue dominada por los dedos de él deslizándose entre sus piernas. Las separó, le acarició el clítoris y se metió dentro. Ella liberó su pecho y soltó un gruñido.

—Joder, eso me la ha puesto dura. —Se salió y metió dos dedos dentro de ella—. Puedo sentir mi semen dentro de ti. Estás empapada de él.

—Sí —jadeó ella mientras él se metía más adentro—. Te lo he dicho. Deberías estar agotado después de lo de anoche. —Bajando las manos, Serena le agarró la muñeca y detuvo sus movimientos

—. Dime una cosa. ¿Somos compatibles a nivel reproductor?

Él se quedó completamente inmóvil y, a continuación, respiró hondo.

—¿Te gustaría que lo fuéramos?

Darien la miró fija e intensamente, con una mirada penetrante. Unos pozos de color zafiro oscuro que, poco a poco, iban perdiendo el cinismo que ella había visto la primera vez que le abrió la puerta. Le hacía feliz. No tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

La punta del dedo le frotó suavemente por dentro.

—¿Te gustaría, Sere?

Aquella pregunta le rompió el corazón. Mientras yacía en la cama esa mañana, le habían inundado la mente un montón de sueños tontos y poco realistas de príncipe azul y felicidad por siempre jamás.

Saber que él estaba en casa con ella, preparándole el café que ella iba a tomar... No podía negar que la idea de compartir su vida y formar una familia con él se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—Sí que me gustaría —contestó ella mientras las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos.

Fue lo único que pudo decir después de tragar saliva, pero para Darien fue suficiente. Le apoyó la palma de la mano en la mejilla y bajó los labios hacia los de ella.

—Entonces, vamos a intentarlo.

—¿Qué? —Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó como un arco—. ¿Me estás diciendo que es posible?

La sonrisa de él era dulce, pero su mirada, triste.

—No tengo ni idea. Pero podemos soñar.

La levantó y la llevó hasta el sofá. Golosina, por una vez, captó la indirecta y dio un salto desde el brazo del sofá en busca de un lugar más tranquilo. Darien la tumbó con cuidado arrodillándose al lado de ella, con sus oscuros ojos llenos de deseo y amor. Su enorme mano fue subiendo por la parte interior del muslo de ella.

—No puedo concebir, Darien. Tomo medicinas para evitarlo.

—En mis sueños, no las tomas. —La besó en la rodilla y, después, se colocó encima de ella, abriéndole las piernas, colmándole de atenciones el clítoris con la lengua hasta que ella empezó a retorcerse y, a continuación, a moverse hacia arriba. Serena se apoyó en los codos, mirando, moviendo los hombros para quitarse el albornoz blanco, deseando sentir la cálida piel de él contra la suya.

—En mi sueño, ésta es nuestra casa —dijo él en voz baja, recorriéndole el cuerpo con la mirada como una caricia—. Nos despertamos temprano por las mañanas para que nos dé tiempo a hacer el amor. Despacio. Cubriendo tu cuerpo con el mío, introduciéndose bien dentro del tuyo, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo. Nos separamos a regañadientes y nos damos un beso de despedida antes de salir hacia el trabajo. Pasamos todo el día pensando el uno en el otro, esperando impacientes a volver a estar juntos por la noche.

Le lamió primero uno de los pezones y, después, el otro, deslizando las manos por la cintura.

—Nos vamos de vacaciones a playas privadas donde yo te observo jugar con las olas, reírte, con tu piel bronceada. Te desnudo allí mismo sobre una manta. Te quito el bañador y hundo mi polla dentro de ti. Te monto hasta que ya no puedes más. Después, te llevo dentro de la casa y vuelvo a follarte. Compartimos las comidas, los problemas, la vida.

Serena dejó caer la cabeza sobre los blandos cojines mientras los dedos de él se acercaban a su coño y se metían dentro.

—Darien...

Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas. Pero de todos modos, salieron, deslizándose por sus sienes y mojándole el pelo.

—Todos los días dices mi nombre así. Suavemente y jadeante, llena de deseo. Y cada vez que lo oigo, te quiero más. Pienso en lo afortunado que soy por tenerte. Lo bien que cuidas de mí, siempre mimándome. Absorbo cada minuto porque te necesito. —Bajó la voz y se volvió más ronca—. Mucho.

—Sí. —Ella le introdujo los dedos en el pelo mientras él bajaba su cuerpo para colocarse encima, con su colgante suspendido y brillando entre los dos, hundiendo su esbelta cadera entre las piernas abiertas de ella. El capullo grande y ancho de su polla coqueteó con la resbaladiza abertura de su coño, lo que hizo que Serena se arqueara para que él se metiera más—. Yo también te necesito.

—Y un día decidimos que es momento de tener un bebé. —Le puso las manos sobre los hombros, inmovilizándola mientras le metía la polla dentro, llenándola con toda su caliente y palpitante extensión.

—Dios mío —susurró ella, agitando la cabeza al no poder moverse, clavada al sofá con cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Él había dejado caer los pantalones de su pijama al suelo cuando se tumbó con ella y el áspero vello de sus pantorrillas y sus muslos le hacía cosquillas sobre la piel delicada. Sintió el peso de sus pesadas pelotas apoyándose contra sus nalgas y las lágrimas cayeron con más rapidez.

—Te tomo así. —Se apartó, y el ancho capullo la masajeó. Volvió a meterse, abriéndose camino entre sus ávidas y tensas profundidades—. Te follo siempre que puedo. Te veo a la hora de comer y te follo en tu despacho. Te mantengo empapada, húmeda con mi semen, lista para el momento en que seas fértil.

Serena gimió mientras se tensaba con desesperación alrededor de su bombeante polla.

—Así —ronroneó él con su marcado y sensual acento—. Dime si te gusta.

—Me encanta —jadeó ella, retorciéndose bajo una embestida perfecta y profunda. Bajo sus pantorrillas, Serena sentía cómo las nalgas de él se tensaban y relajaban mientras la follaba lentamente, rotando la cadera, moviéndose dentro de ella.

Drogada por tanto placer, Serena se entregó a su pericia y dejó caer la cabeza a un lado, acariciándole la espalda, siguiendo su ritmo pausado, relajado. Apoyó los talones en el sofá y levantó el cuerpo, abriéndose más para que él pudiera meterse más adentro, ahuecándole el coño con sus largas e intensas embestidas.

El sol continuó con su ascenso inalterable, los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana y le calentaban la piel. Tomó una bocanada de aire, dispuesta a dejar todo lo que tenía por mañanas interminable como aquélla. Él la tomaba como si contaran con todo el tiempo del mundo, como si pudieran seguir así eternamente.

Arqueando la espalda, Darien apretó la polla dentro de su punto más profundo. Serena se corrió con un grito ahogado y su coño se tensó a lo largo de la carne palpitante de él mientras sacudía el cuerpo con la fuerza de su orgasmo.

—Dulce Sere —susurró él mientras movía su polla con suaves empujones y hacía que el climax de ella le recorriera el cuerpo con varias oleadas—. Así. Así es como vamos a hacer a nuestro hijo. —Empujó con más fuerza haciéndola gemir de placer. Y de dolor.

Suspirando con la fuerza de su propio orgasmo, Darien apoyó sus labios contra los de Serena, apretando la boca y los dientes mientras se rendía ante la necesidad que sentía de ella. Jadeó cuando hubo terminado y deslizó la lengua dentro de la boca de Serena, a la que casi estrujó con su abrazo. Ella sollozó en silencio debajo de él. Darien giró la cabeza y presionó su mejilla húmeda contra la de ella, preguntándose cómo podría vivir el resto de su vida inmortal sin ella. Serena se haría vieja y moriría, como les pasaba a todos los mortales. ¿Cómo podría soportarlo? Quería que se hiciera realidad ese sueño que había compartido. Lo deseaba con cada centímetro de su ser. Su corazón se afligía por la pérdida del futuro que deseaba pero que nunca tendría. Pero lo que había descifrado esa mañana en el libro antiguo no le dejaba otra opción. Y ésta era la última vez que le haría el amor a Serena.

**Continuara.. **

Que habrá descifrado Darien y que pasara con ellos?, Chicas esto se pone más intéresante…. Ya solo nos queda capis más de este primer libro…

**N/A:** la razón por la que les estoy subiendo muchos capis de esta historia en un solo día es porque me voy a ocupar no solo con otras adaptaciones ya qué y tambien seguire adaptando el resto de los capis del Infierno de Darien, debido a que el primer libro es algo extenso pero intéresante..


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE**** PERTENCE A LA SERIE GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 14**

Darien se giró de lado y se llevó a Serena con él. En el estrecho espacio del sofá, tenían los cuerpos apretados para no caer al suelo. Su polla seguía palpitando dentro de ella. El coño de Serena seguía ordeñándole la leche suavemente. Darien respiró hondo y la atrajo más hacia sí, tratando de aunar las fuerzas para dejarla.

—Darien. —La respiración de Serena sopló cálida sobre la piel de él mojada por el sudor. Le recorrió el cuerpo, pasando desde el corazón a los dedos de los pies con el hormigueo de una ola de placer.

—¿Sí? —murmuró él mientras acariciaba la suave piel de su espalda. Nunca se cansaba de tocarla, de abrazarla, de hacerle el amor. Saber eso hizo que algo dentro de él muriera, aquel punto cálido de esperanza y paz que ella le había regalado.

—Tiene que haber algún modo de que te quedes.

Le costó deshacer el nudo que sintió en la garganta. No sabía qué hacer con aquel exceso de emoción. Había estado mucho tiempo bloqueado por la soledad, casi muerto por dentro, preocupándose tan sólo de los hombres que tenía a su mando. Había respetado a todas las mujeres con las que se había acostado, pero el nombre que éstas pronunciaban no era el suyo. Era «Chiba» o «capitán», y la distancia que había entre ellos era enorme, aunque sus cuerpos estuvieran todo lo próximos que pudieran estar.

—Quiero cuidar de ti —susurró Serena pasándole los dedos por el pelo—. Quiero hacerte reír, hacerte feliz.

—Ya lo haces. —La voz de él sonó ronca, áspera como una lija.

—No quiero dejar de hacer esas cosas. Necesitas que alguien te cuide.

Darien la besó en la frente.

—Menudo par. Tú también necesitas que te cuiden, tía buena. Pasamos los dos tanto tiempo ocupándonos de los demás que nos olvidamos de nosotros mismos. Tú eres lo único que he querido sólo para mí. De una forma egoísta.

Qué no daría por pasar su vida con ella, envejecer con ella, morir a su lado. Mucho mejor que la vida fuera corta y dulce a eterna y vacía. Pero lo más que podía hacer por ella era garantizarle una vida lo más larga posible. Para que se pudiese casar. Tener hijos y nietos. Los hijos y los nietos de otro hombre. Aquellas imágenes eran como cuchillos en su mente clavados en lo más profundo de su corazón. Girando, escarbando, matándolo despacio y sin piedad. Ella se apretó contra él, pero Darien no se quejó.

—¿Podemos quedarnos aquí, así, para siempre? —preguntó ella con un suspiro de tristeza.

Él se tomó un momento para controlar la voz y, a continuación, habló con toda la ligereza que fue capaz.

—Creo que la cama sería más cómoda.

Serena soltó una suave carcajada. No era la alegría completa que tanto le gustaba a él, pero sí era mucho mejor para su cordura que una voz triste.

—¿Y si nos duchamos? —sugirió él.

—¿Juntos?

—Me encantaría, pero tengo que limpiar el comedor y preparar el desayuno.

Ella se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente para mirarlo con sus ojos grandes y oscuros y él la agarró de los hombros para que no se cayera. La silenciosa confianza de ella en que él la sostendría le hizo sonreír de verdad. Sí, Serena había tenido dudas con respecto a él, pero a pesar de ello, siempre había seguido sus instintos y éstos siempre se habían mostrado a favor de él.

—¿Qué piensas preparar para desayunar?

Se había reído hasta saltársele las lágrimas cuando él apareció arriba a las tres de la madrugada con un plato de galletas Chips Ahoy untadas con pegotes de crema de cacahuete.

—¿Qué? —había preguntado él sonriendo—. La crema de cacahuete tiene proteínas.

Aquella respuesta hizo que ella se cayera de la risa, con su cuerpo flexible dando vueltas entre las enredadas sábanas azules. Él dejó el plato sobre la mesilla de noche y fue con ella, sentándose finalmente con la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero y colocándola a ella en su regazo. Serena se sentó a horcajadas enfrente de él, mientras la polla dura de Darien palpitaba dentro de ella. Se untaron crema de cacahuete uno al otro en los labios e hicieron el amor entre galletas y risas. Él la besó en la punta de la nariz.

—Algo se me ocurrirá.

—Vale. Confío en ti. —El tono bajo y ardiente de ella le conmovía como muy pocas cosas lo habían hecho antes. Con todo lo que él le había contado el día anterior, el hecho de que ella le creyera significaba mucho.

Se separaron a regañadientes y se levantaron del sofá. Una vez de pie, Darien se sacó el colgante por la cabeza, tiró de Serena para que se acercara y deslizó el colgante alrededor de su cuello. Se quedó colgando entre los pechos de los dos, reluciendo con un fuego interior, una anomalía que él suponía que se debía al viaje hasta ese lugar o a una reacción ante este mundo. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que aquella piedra pudiese estar reaccionando ante Serena. Puso la palma de la mano sobre el colgante y el pecho de ella.

—No puedo aceptarlo —dijo ella en voz baja, colocando su mano sobre la de él—. Tiene mucho valor para ti.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Tú tienes mucho valor para mí. Prométeme que siempre lo llevarás puesto. Yo nunca me lo he quitado. Me ducho y me baño con él. No hay motivo alguno para que te lo quites. No se puede dañar ni deslustrar como los metales de la Tierra. Necesito saber que esto no perderá nunca el contacto con tu piel.

—¿Darien? —Sus ojos oscuros se mostraban recelosos y estaban acompañados por un ceño fruncido.

—Prométemelo. Para que me quede tranquilo.

—Por supuesto. —Serena se llevó la piedra a los labios y la besó. Después, se puso de puntillas y lo besó a él—. Lo cuidaré siempre. Gracias.

—Gracias a ti. —La abrazó con fuerza y apretó con ímpetu los labios sobre su frente. Inhalando profundamente, trató de grabar aquel olor y aquel tacto en su memoria para no olvidarlos nunca.

—Encontraremos el modo de estar juntos, Darien. —Sus pequeñas manos le acariciaban la espalda

—. Me niego a creer que es imposible.

Darien sabía que ella se sentía así. Serena había sobrevivido porque se había negado a abandonar las esperanzas. Por eso mismo no podía decirle nada hasta que se hubiese ido. Ella intentaría impedirle que se fuera si sabía que no iba a volver.

—Prepárate para comer —dijo él dando un paso atrás y soltándola, manteniendo en su rostro la sonrisa despreocupada con verdadera fuerza de voluntad.

Los dedos de los dos permanecieron entrelazados hasta el último momento y, a continuación, ella subió las escaleras y él fue al comedor. Darien colocó los libros de tal modo que su objetivo y sus motivaciones quedaran claros. No podía permitir que ella creyera que se había ido o que se lo habían llevado. Necesitaba que supiera por qué se iba para que pudiera soportarlo. Aceptarlo. Superarlo.

Al principio, ella no notaría nada pero, después, cuando prestara más atención, lo comprendería. Darien dejó la nota para el final. Retiró una silla y respiró hondo antes de escribir su despedida. No podía hacerlo cara a cara. Sería demasiado doloroso. Dobló el papel y se lo llevó a los labios para besarlo. Después, lo dejó sobre las páginas abiertas del libro que le había robado a Artemis.

El segundo libro, el de adornos con piedras preciosas y referencias a Stonehenge y a la alineación de las estrellas, no parecía tener relación alguna con el que los Ancianos ocultaban. Si había alguna respuesta en él, Darien no supo encontrarla. Parecía plantear más problemas que soluciones, como un rompecabezas que se volvía más complicado cuanto más avanzaba en él. De manera inconsciente, pasó los dedos por el texto que había traducido.

«Cuidado con la Llave que hace girar la Cerradura y muestra la Verdad».

Aquellas palabras se le clavaron con fuerza, cada una con su propio golpe. Se quedó sentado e inmóvil y su respiración silbaba al salir y entrar entre sus dientes apretados.

La Llave no iba a abrir la Puerta de Entrada a las Pesadillas. La Llave iba a revelar algo que los Ancianos no querían que se supiera. Por eso querían darle caza. Por eso querían destruirla. Pero lo que no sabía era por qué la Llave era una Soñadora ni por qué las cualidades que se le atribuían eran tan importantes. Y el colgante...

Cerró los ojos con un escalofrío. Allí, en aquel texto antiguo, había encontrado un dibujo del colgante que Artemis le había regalado hacía tanto tiempo. Una reliquia del viejo mundo. Una parte de la profecía que los Ancianos no habían compartido jamás con nadie. Esa piedra la protegería, y la reacción resplandeciente que tenía ante su proximidad aumentaba las capacidades de Serena en el Crepúsculo.

Había sabido crear la puerta sin la piedra. Con ella, Darien imaginaba que Serena podría mantener a los Guardianes y a las Pesadillas alejados del portal. Por fin estaría a salvo en sus sueños. Nada más traducir aquella parte del texto,Darien se sintió confuso con respecto a los motivos por los que le habrían regalado algo tan peligroso a él, un hombre al que por las noches enviaban a que interactuara con Soñadoras que podrían ser la Llave. ¿Por qué no lo habían guardado bajo llave?

Después, siguió leyendo. La Llave. La Cerradura. El Guardián. Serena era la Llave, tal y como evidenciaba la reacción de la piedra, que era la Cerradura. Supuso que él sería el Guardián. ¿Y el resultado de la combinación de los tres?

«El final del Universo tal cual lo conocemos».

Lo que tradujo después estaba incompleto. Muchas de las palabras que aparecían le eran desconocidas. Pero había cosas que sí estaban claras. Ruptura. Aniquilación. Decir que aquello no sonaba bien sería un gran eufemismo. Tenía que regresar al Crepúsculo en busca de respuestas. Y tenía que permanecer alejado de Serena.

La creación de la grieta no era lo que necesitaba buscar. Necesitaba saber más sobre esa capacidad de Serena para ver en el Crepúsculo y controlar los sueños y que tanto asustaba a los Ancianos. ¿Por qué un Guardián curioso como lo era él no iba a constituir una amenaza igual? Y la piedra. ¿Qué era? ¿Cuál era su función? ¿Por qué se la habían regalado? ¿Y qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Las intenciones de los Ancianos eran buenas o malas? No lo sabía, pero no podía evitar pensar que si su causa fuera justa, la habrían compartido libremente con los Guardianes.

Habían dicho muchas mentiras. Habían dicho que el viaje a este mundo era sólo de ida, pero había fragmentos de su traducción que le hacían pensar lo contrario. ¿Por qué iban a ocultar la posibilidad de viajar libremente entre el conducto y este plano? Ésta era una de las innumerable preguntas sin respuesta.

Pero, si estaba equivocado con respecto al viaje de ida y vuelta, posiblemente se despertara de nuevo en este mundo. Darien se tocó el mentón. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera si su presencia allí pusiera en peligro a Serena. Tendría que evitarlo. Con los medios que fueran necesarios.

El agua de la ducha de arriba se cortó, y eso hizo que él se pusiera en marcha. Darien se lavó rápidamente en el baño de abajo y, después, fue a la cocina, armándose de valor para la partida que tan rápidamente se acercaba.

Al escuchar el leve gorjeo que le avisaba de que era seguro continuar, Andrew tensó la mandíbula y entró en el Templo de los Ancianos. La utilización de aparatos de comunicación no era posible en una situación así, pues las transmisiones serían detectadas y usadas después en su contra. Ésta sería necesariamente una de esas misiones sin artificios. Sus favoritas. Nicólas había abatido al guardia de la puerta con un dardo bañado en tranquilizante. Después, lo recuperó del cuello de aquel desgraciado para no dejar ninguna prueba tras de sí.

El guardia se despertaría solamente con la vaga sensación de haberse quedado dormido, quizá por el aburrimiento. Andrew haría lo mismo con el único centinela que había en la sala de control. Esperaban que su cuidado plan evitara que fueran vistos y recordados. Si conseguían alguna respuesta y, después, marcharse sin haber sido detectados, considerarían el resultado de la acción un rotundo éxito.

Con este objetivo en mente, Andrew se movía entre las sombras con todos sus sentidos en alerta y sus pasos prudentemente planeados y sincronizados para evitar que quedaran registrados. Entró en el pasillo que salía del haiden. El vestíbulo de la izquierda daba a la residencia de los Ancianos. El de la derecha conducía a un apartado jardín de meditación al aire libre.

Por ahora, todo en orden. Mientras caminaba, una vibración bajo sus pies hizo que Andrew dirigiera su atención al suelo. La piedra centelleó y se volvió traslúcida, lo que hizo que por un momento temiera que el suelo hubiera desaparecido por completo y que estuviera a punto de caer al manto infinito de estrellas que quedó al descubierto. Buscó a tientas la pared como forma instintiva de salvarse y, a continuación, la vision del espacio se fundió en un caleidoscopio de colores que daba vueltas.

—¡Joder! —exclamó en voz baja.

Sorprendido ante aquel despliegue, Andrew se quedó mirando boquiabierto, preguntándose si lo que estaba viendo era real o algún tipo de proyección. Después, consciente de que tenía poco tiempo, se obligó a no hacer caso del vértigo que le provocaba el suelo y siguió adelante. A cada paso, se extendían olas de colores que se retorcían, como si caminara sobre un arcoíris de aguas poco profundas. Más adelante, vio una entrada abovedada y sigilosamente apoyó la espalda en la pared que había justo al lado. Echó un vistazo al interior y vio a un Anciano inclinado sobre una consola iluminada.

Andrew sacó la daga que llevaba en la pierna y la levantó delante de él, ladeando la hoja brillante para ver el reflejo de su objetivo, que trabajaba de forma tan diligente. Podría lanzar un tiro. Si fallaba, revelaría su posición y sus intenciones y sería sometido a severas medidas disciplinarias. Así pues, sacó la cerbatana con la otra mano y esperó pacientemente, sin hacer caso de las gotas de sudor que se le deslizaban por la sien. Cuando por fin el Anciano se giró para sacar un libro de la estantería que había detrás de él, Andrew se plantó en la entrada y en un santiamén apuntó, antes de lanzar el diminuto dardo a lo largo de la considerable distancia que había entre él y el Anciano.

Después, volvió a su sitio con la mirada fija en el suelo que se arremolinaba con tanta fuerza y esperó hasta escuchar el golpe sordo del Anciano cayendo inconsciente. Antes de entrar en la sala, Andrew silbó para avisar a Nicólas de que lo había conseguido y empezar la cuenta atrás. El tranquilizante no duraría mucho tiempo.

—Cuéntame todos tus secretos —murmuró dejando la daga a su lado sobre el panel de control.

Ante él había un panel en forma de semicírculo lleno de botones iluminados. Sobre éste, empotradas en la pared, había una docena de pequeñas pantallas y cada una mostraba a distintos Guardianes ocupados en sus misiones. Miró las pantallas y su mente vaciló al darse cuenta de qué era exactamente lo que estaba viendo. Todo este tiempo, los Guardianes habían supuesto que los momentos que pasaban en el flujo de ideas de los Soñadores eran privados. No era así. Lo cual quería decir que habrían tenido conocimiento de las sospechas del capitán con respecto a la Soñadora.

Habrían visto el creciente apego que había entre los dos. Quizá lo habían fomentado al enviarle de vuelta con ella. Habían permitido que aquella relación avanzara porque tenían conocimiento de ella, no porque la ignoraran. Intrigado y horrorizado ante aquella idea, Andrew se puso manos a la obra, recorriendo los archivos, pulsando teclas con destreza, tratando de demostrar y refutar sus sospechas. Con un rápido vistazo a la puerta, vio que el suelo del pasillo había vuelto a su apariencia de mármol ahora que él ya no lo pisaba.

Demasiadas rarezas en un mundo que antes creía que conocía a la perfección. Todos esos años que había pasado burlándose de Darien y haciendo caso omiso de la abrumadora curiosidad de éste hicieron que Andrew sintiera un nudo en la garganta. Lo único que le había preocupado y en lo que se había centrado eran el sexo y la lucha. Qué frívolo le parecía ahora. La vida no era tan sencilla como la búsqueda poco entusiasta de una profecía de varios siglos atrás. «¿Quiénes son los Ancianos? ¿Quién los pone al mando de todo? ¿Por qué aquel drástico cambio en su apariencia? ¿Dónde habían oído hablar de la Llave? ¿Por qué dejamos de envejecer? ¿Nunca te preguntas estas cosas?». «Haces demasiadas preguntas, Chiba».

Qué estúpido. Él nunca se metía en ninguna misión sin conocer todos sus aspectos, pero había estado toda la vida sin saber una mierda, tal y como le estaban dejando claro esos últimos momentos.

—Ya está bien. —Echó los hombros hacia atrás y el objetivo principal de su vida cambió en un poderoso momento de revelación—. Todo esto está a punto de cambiar.

Entonces, escuchó su nombre y se quedó inmóvil, tratando de discernir de dónde procedía aquel sonido. Volvió a oírlo y sus ojos abiertos de par en par se dirigieron a la fila de monitores. Darien.

En la pantalla del extremo derecho vio el sueño de Darien... y a Darien.

Mientras Serena se aplicaba crema en la cara, pensó en su dilema y se preguntó qué podría hacer al respecto, si es que había algo que pudiera hacer. No podía ayudar a Darien con los libros que había traído con él, pues su idioma quedaba fuera de su alcance, pero sí se había dado cuenta de que los libros nuevos que él había comprado el día anterior trataban sobre Stonehenge. No sabía por qué ese lugar le interesaba tanto a Darien, pero lo descubriría.

Daba igual lo que tuviera que hacer. No iba a permitir que él desapareciera de su vida. No después de lo que había compartido con ella esa mañana. Su guerrero inmortal había pasado toda su vida sin necesitar y sin amar a ninguna mujer... hasta que la encontró a ella. Ahora Serena era su sueño y aquello era un regalo que ella no iba a dejar escapar sin luchar. Salió del baño y se detuvo de pronto. Darien estaba tumbado en la cama, dormido. Sonrió con cariño y su corazón se inundó de emoción.

—Pobrecito mío. Incluso los amantes de los sueños necesitan descansar alguna vez.

Caminó descalza por la moqueta de pelo corto de color avena mientras con sus manos apretaba el pliegue que evitaba que la toalla se le cayera de entre los pechos. De pie junto a la cama, recogió la ropa de él, sus holgados pantalones negros y el chaleco a juego. Al contrario que la ropa que se había comprado el día anterior, estas prendas se ajustaban a su cuerpo a la perfección, ciñéndose como una segunda piel a la cadera y luego los pantalones se ensanchaban para facilitarle el movimiento.

Aquel tejido extraño y el patrón sin costuras le recordó que procedían de mundos distintos. Con el corazón en un puño, memorizó las facciones de su amante tal cual estaban en ese momento, con sus líneas duras y angulares suavizadas al estar dormido. Aparte de los mechones de pelo plateado que le contorneaban las sienes, Darien no parecía mayor que los treinta años de ella.

—Precioso —dijo en voz baja, profundamente enamorada de sus brazos desnudos y su cuello dorado. Inclinándose sobre él, pegó los labios a los suyos—. Te quiero.

Darien siguió durmiendo.

Serena necesitaba un café desesperadamente, así que se vistió con un vestido corto de algodón adornado con dibujos de flores de color pastel. Ya había bajado la mitad de las escaleras cuando oyó una voz conocida que la llamaba desde la puerta abierta de la casa.

—¿Serena?

Bajó dando saltos el resto de los escalones.

—Hola, mamá. —La saludó con un abrazo entusiasta.

—¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a tu entrada? —preguntó su madre dando golpecitos a los restos agrietados y pulverizados de baldosa con la punta de sus sandalias de tacón.

—Se me ha caído una cosa.

—¿Un mazo?

Serena se rio.

—¿Acabas de reírte? —La madre de Serena levantó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. Dio un suave silbido—. ¡Mírate! Quienquiera que sea ese tipo, no ha tardado en llevarte al momento luna de miel de su visita, ¿eh?

—¡Mamá! —Negando con la cabeza, Serena fue a la cocina a por un café y encontró un plato tapado con galletas saladas Ritz untadas con crema de cacahuete y una pasa en lo alto.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó su madre, haciendo contrastar sus ojos de extrañeza con su aspect cosmopolita. Vestida con una blusa de gasa multicolor y un chaleco sin mangas azul celeste, Ikuko tenía un aspecto fabuloso, como siempre. Movía las manos al hablar, lo que provocaba un alegre tintineo de las delgadas pulseras de oro que llevaba en las muñecas.

—Es el desayuno.

—¿Estás cuidando otra vez del pequeño Justin?

—No. Es mi desayuno. —Serena cogió una galleta y le dio un bocado. Era lo mejor que había probado nunca. Preparado con manos amorosas, le provocó un intenso recuerdo del tentempié que habían tomado a altas horas de la noche.

—¡Uf! —exclamó su madre arrugando la nariz—. Y bien, ¿dónde está?

—¿Dónde está quién? —Serena se sirvió rápidamente una taza de café, le añadió leche y edulcorante y remojó la peguntosa crema de cacahuete.

—No seas tonta. Quiero conocerlo. No te veía tan bien desde hacía años.

Sonriendo, Serena cogió otra galleta salada y rodeó la barra para sentarse en su taburete preferido. Su madre continuó, estropeando con un ceño fruncido el espacio que había entre sus cejas.

—¿Es profesor? —preguntó acercándose a la mesa del comedor y echando un vistazo a los libros

—. ¿O estudiante?

—Algo parecido.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio? No me gusta.

Por un momento, Serena se puso nerviosa y se preguntó cómo podría explicar lo del libro adornado con las piedras. Se alivió al ver que estaba oculto bajo un montón de papeles.

—Eres una entrometida.

—Stonehenge, ¿eh? Siempre he querido ir allí.

—Yo no. —No si eso significaba que Darien volviera a su casa.

Había muchas cosas que quería saber de él, muchas otras que ella quería enseñarle y compartir con él. Había dicho que lo sabía todo de ella porque en el Crepúsculo podía ver el interior de su mente. Ella quería tiempo para poder conocerlo igual de bien.

—¿Ha ido a hacer la compra o algo así? —preguntó Ikuko mirando a su alrededor—. Quizá ha visto lo que entiendes tú por desayuno y ha decidido ir a comprar comida de verdad. En serio, Serena, no puedes alimentar a un hombre con comidas como ésa.

—Está durmiendo arriba.

—Ah.

Serena se arrepintió enseguida de habérselo dicho a su madre. Ikuko empezó a subir rápidamente las escaleras antes de que Serena pudiera decir nada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue seguirla.

—¡Esto no está bien, ni siquiera tratándose de ti, mamá! —protestó.

—Sólo voy a echar un vistazo. Te prometo que no voy a despertarlo. —Su madre se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio y se quedó inmóvil. Estuvo un largo rato sin decir nada.

—Dios mío, ¿es real? —preguntó después.

—No. Es un muñeco hinchable. El mejor que hay en el mercado.

Su madre se dio la vuelta y le lanzó una mirada feroz.

—Muy listilla. —Se giró de nuevo para mirar hacia la cama—. ¿Dónde lo has encontrado? ¿Hay más como él?

—Me encontró él a mí, ¿recuerdas? —Y gracias a Dios que lo había hecho. Serena se puso de puntillas para poder verlo también. Darien Chiba durmiendo en su cama era la cosa más erótica que había visto jamás.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, obnubiladas por aquel maravilloso ejemplar de masculinidad tumbado e indefenso mientras dormía. Lo único que se oía en la habitación era la respiración, el suave inspirar y espirar del aire de los pulmones. Su madre dio un paso al frente en la habitación... .. y el repentino gruñido protector de Golosina las asustó a las dos. Ikuko dio un brinco y gritó, asustando a Serena lo suficiente como para que diera un salto hacia atrás y chillara.

Darien ni siquiera se movió.

Serena sabía que su madre podía despertar a un muerto con sus gritos y su propio chillido no había sido tampoco muy suave en la escala de despertar a los muertos. Su corazón, que ya estaba acelerado por los sucesos recientes, aumentó de velocidad. Algo iba muy mal.

—Mamá, ahora vas a tener que irte.

—¿Por qué?

—Un hombre atractivo. En mi cama. Compréndelo. —Un hombre atractivo que no se movía ni reaccionaba a estímulos externos.

—No sé cómo narices piensas despertarlo si los gritos de dos mujeres no lo han conseguido. Pobre hombre. Lo tienes agotado. — Ikuko se dirigió hacia las escaleras con la mano aún apretada al pecho—. Ese animal está poseído, Serena. Nunca cazarás a ningún hombre con una bestia así en casa.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora. —Serena apuró a su madre para que bajara a la planta de abajo y, a continuación, la abrazó con más fervor del habitual en la puerta, inhalando el familiar aroma de Coco Chanel—. Te quiero, mamá. Mucho —dijo por si acaso no tenía oportunidad de volver a hacerlo.

—Lo sé, pequeña. —Ikuko le acarició la cabeza y la espalda mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas

—. ¿Conseguiré ver alguna vez despierto a tu Míster Guapo?

Serena irguió de nuevo la espalda.

—Haré todo lo que pueda para conseguir que eso ocurra. Te lo prometo.

—¡Andrew, maldita sea! ¿Dónde coño estás?

Igual que si se tratase de un Soñador, Darien era completamente consciente de lo que le rodeaba. Sin embargo, al contrario que los Soñadores, su flujo estaba degradado, lo que provocaba un efecto nebuloso. Andrew malgastó unos momentos preciosos tratando de averiguar si podía llegar hasta su mejor amigo a través del panel de control o si tendría que marcharse. Al final, borró rápidamente todos los vídeos de los últimos minutos en el Templo y, después, fue a reunirse con Nicólas que se encontraba fuera.

—Chiba ha vuelto al Crepúsculo en estado de ensueño.

Nicólas frunció el ceño y, a continuación, asintió.

—Vaya con él. Yo me encargaré de la sala de control y veré qué puedo descubrir.

—Ni hablar. Es demasiado peligroso. No vas a tener un solo segundo para cubrirte las espaldas.

—A la mierda —protestó Nicólas con un resoplido—. Nos hemos metido en todo este jaleo. No pienso echar por tierra tanto esfuerzo. La posibilidad de que volvamos a tener una oportunidad como ésta es casi nula y lo sabe.

—Buscaremos otra forma. Una misión como ésta no puede llevarse a cabo con un solo hombre.

—Está desperdiciando tiempo. Y saliva.

Andrew soltó un gruñido en voz baja y, después, maldijo. No tenía otra opción. Tenía que ir con Darien y sabía que, una vez que se fuera, Nicólas haría lo que le diera la gana.

—Como te pillen, te mato.

—Trato hecho. Ahora, váyase.

Tras dar la vuelta al edificio, Andrew llegó a la planicie cubierta de hierba que había detrás del Templo, saltó y pasó rápidamente al lado de la casa de Darien en dirección a la montaña alta y más allá. Ante él se extendía el Valle de los Sueños, donde unos rayos dorados y grandes se levantaban desde el suelo del valle y penetraban en el cielo nublado hasta que desaparecían de la vista. Los distintos flujos de pensamientos inconscientes se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Unas sombras que se retorcían y unas espirales de humo negro delataban la presencia de las Pesadillas que se habían infiltrado en el valle a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no ser vistas. Aquel campo de batalla no era un infierno como el de la Puerta de Entrada, pero los riesgos eran igual de altos.

Pasó por el borde lo más rápido que le fue posible, llegando al límite del valle que estaba más lejos del Templo y, después, bajando por la colina. Allí, en la ignorada extensión de peñascos rocosos, estaba el rayo resplandeciente de luz azul clara que representaba el flujo del inconsciente de Darien. Andrew ya había estado allí antes, por pura providencia. Había sido una casualidad que la apenas discernible luz diera en la superficie de una roca pulida en el punto más alto, lo cual había llamado su atención. Se había dado cuenta de aquella anomalía al salir de una misión y su posterior investigación lo llevó a que se vieran brevemente, el tiempo suficiente para saber que Darien había sobrevivido al viaje hasta el plano de los mortales y para ver una imagen muy simple de la sala de control de los Ancianos.

Andrew se introdujo en el frío rayo y entró en el sueño de Darien. Su mejor amigo los imaginó a los dos en el porche de su casa, un lugar agradable para ambos.

—Has elegido el peor de los momentos, Chiba.

Darien se frotó la nuca mientras Andrew se acercaba.

—Por muy malas que fueran mis sospechas, la realidad es aún peor.

Fue el chirrido del escalón del porche lo que hizo que dirigieran su atención hacia el Anciano que se había unido a ellos. La profunda sombra creada por su larga capucha ocultaba la identidad de aquel visitante, pero al ver a Darien tan tenso, Andrew se puso en alerta. Pero no llegó a tiempo. Antes de que pudiera imaginar lo que iba a pasar, la capucha cayó hacia atrás y de las profundidades de la túnica salieron las Pesadillas.

**Continuara…. **

**Omg! Las cosas se complican más y se ponen muy intéresantes! **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE**** PERTENCE A LA SERIE GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 15**

Andrew vio cómo Darien sacaba la guja de la vaina que llevaba a la espalda. Sacó el cuchillo de la funda que estaba atada al muslo y se dispuso a luchar. La furia le hervía la sangre y hacía que los músculos se le abultaran por la necesidad de hacer trizas a su enemigo. La sintió, la abrazó y, a continuación, abrió la boca y rugió a las Pesadillas que se arremolinaban alrededor de ellos. Aquel sonido fue en aumento y, después, salió hacia fuera. Lleno de furia y frustración, el grito fue aterrador y las Pesadillas se alejaron de él retorciéndose, algunas de ellas lo suficientemente asustadas como para desvanecerse en nubes de ceniza de un olor nauseabundo. Gritaban como niños, lo cual provocó que Darien entrara en tal frenesí que Andrew se detuvo en mitad de un giro para observarlo con admiración. Había un motivo por el que Darien Chiba era el mejor de la Elite. Era un jodido cabrón cuando empuñaba una guja.

Las Pesadillas retrocedieron y se arremolinaron insidiosas alrededor de ellos. Lleno de hostilidad, Andrew saltó sobre aquellas figuras tenebrosas blandiendo su espada delante de él. Darien estaba con él, luchando con un vigor que Andrew no había visto en él en muchos años. Con la atención dirigida a Darien y a las Pesadillas, Andrew no se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban solos con su enemigo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Antes de comprender qué estaba pasando, cientos de Ancianos aparecieron detrás de ellos enarbolando sus gujas. Enseguida, toda la extension de hierba quedó oculta por un mar de figuras con túnicas grises y por las Pesadillas a las que se enfrentaban. Se extendían hacia fuera como una mancha cada vez mayor, rodeando el porche y los laterales de la casa. Andrew no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando, pero en ese momento no le importó. Lo único que le preocupaba eran las Pesadillas y matar a cada una de ellas. Con la ayuda de los Ancianos, ese objetivo podría alcanzarse.

Hay un momento en toda batalla en el que los vientos del destino cambian de dirección. Los guerreros de todo tipo lo saben por instinto. Les llega con una descarga de adrenalina, una explosion de energía, un rugido de victoria. Fue en ese momento de triunfo cuando los Ancianos actuaron. Avanzando como si fueran uno solo, subieron en tropel las escaleras y arrinconaron a Darien con una inundación de brazos que lo agarraban y que lo arrastraban. El capitán luchó como si estuviera poseído, pero fue incapaz de vencer a tal cantidad de asaltantes. Andrew rugía de frustración y temor por su amigo. Pero no podia hacer nada, pues estaba atrapado luchando con las Pesadillas que aún quedaban. No podía darles la espalda. No podía ayudarle. Lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir luchando y hacer un juramento privado de venganza.

Serena bajó la mirada al libro que tenía en sus manos y a la nota que había sido cuidadosamente colocada encima de él.

«Te quiero».

Nunca antes había visto la letra de Darien, pero aquella forma de escribir oblicua y arrogante era suya, no le cabía duda. Como él mismo, se trataba de letras hermosas y vigorosas, pero trazadas con dureza y ángulos puntiagudos.

Pasó la yema de los dedos por aquellas líneas mientras lloraba. Darien creía que si se quedaba con ella la pondría en peligro. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por amor a ella.

—Darien. —Se secó las lágrimas y, a continuación, se agarró el colgante con la mano cerrada en un puño.

—No vas a estar solo en esto. Y no voy a dejar que te vayas sin luchar.

Serena se apartó de la mesa con un suspiro de agotamiento y subió a la cama. Cerraría los ojos y rezaría por poder entrar en el Crepúsculo para salvarlo. Cómo lo conseguiría y qué era lo que podia hacer para ayudarlo, no lo sabía. Había pasado casi toda su vida escondiéndose de los Ancianos y las Pesadillas. Ahora no tenía otra opción. Tenía que enfrentarse a ellos. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada. No podía dejar a Darien en ese estado, con su cuerpo en un plano y su mente en otro.

Hasta ahora, ella se había guiado por sus instintos en cada paso que daba. No iba a dejar de hacerlo ahora. Serena apoyó una rodilla en el colchón y gateó lentamente hasta Darien. Se acurrucó a su lado y le pasó la pierna por encima y el brazo por la cintura. El pecho de él se elevaba y bajaba de forma regular, pero el corazón le latía a un ritmo desesperado. Apretó la cara a un lado de su cuello e inhaló su olor. Aquello la centró, haciéndole recordar sus caricias y su ternura. Había atravesado toda una grieta galáctica por ella. Ya era hora de hacer lo mismo por él. Serena se despertó sobre una manta en una playa. Tardó un momento en adaptarse a su nuevo entorno, pero antes de poder tomar aire del todo, la fuerza plena de su situación cayó como un cubo de agua fría sobre su cabeza. Se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a mover las manos de forma automatic para quitarse la arena de la ropa. Tocó sus prendas con cuidado: una versión en miniatura y femenina del chaleco y los pantalones holgados y negros de Darien.

—Una ropa muy chula —dijo en voz baja y levantando el mentón—. Desde luego que sí. Armada ahora con los recuerdos del tiempo que había pasado con Darien ahí, en el mundo de él, Serena estaba aún más decidida a salvar a su hombre. Pensar en sus ojos azules llenos de desolación y desesperación hizo que el corazón se le encogiera.

«Me alegra estar aquí contigo», había dicho él el día que llegó a su puerta. Su sonrisa estaba tan llena de felicidad que el corazón de ella dejó de latir, aplastándole el sentido común como si fuera un molesto moscardón.

—Ya voy, cariño —murmuró ella dirigiéndose a la gran puerta de metal que la esperaba justo después del círculo de luz creado por el sol de su sueño. Respirando hondo por última vez para tomar fuerzas, agarró el pomo, abrió la puerta... ... y vio unos ojos de un llamativo color gris. De una apariencia casi metálica, resaltaban increíblemente sobre una piel bronceada y un mentón apretado. El cabello de color negro estaba atado por detrás y caía por debajo de los omoplatos.

Serena ahogó un grito.

—Tus prisas por volver me hacen tener la esperanza de que sientes por el capitán Chiba lo mismo que él por ti —dijo aquel hombre.

Serena cerró la boca de golpe para poder responder.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Y dónde está él? ¿Está bien? ¿Lo han herido?

Él sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

—Teniente Kumada, a su servicio. He venido con el único propósito de llevarte con el capitán Chiba. No te preocupes.

Inclinándose hacia un lado para ver detrás de su alta figura, Serena contó al menos veinte hombres detrás de él, cada uno de ellos con un aspecto único y delicioso. Soltó un silbido.

—Sí que sé soñar.

—A Chiba tampoco se le ha dado mal —respondió el hombre—. ¿De qué color son mis ojos?

—Grises.

—¿Y mi pelo?

—Negro.

—Así que es verdad —murmuró él y, después, recorrió con su mirada risueña todo su cuerpo hacia abajo y, de nuevo, hacia arriba—. Bonito atuendo. También el colgante.

Fue entonces cuando Serena notó que los demás hombres estaban vestidos de forma parecida, pero de gris en lugar del negro que ella llevaba. Era un uniforme. Por las distintas sonrisas que le dirigían, dedujo enseguida que iba vestida con un atuendo reservado solamente para el capitán. Hizo una mueca.

—Vaya. El colgante fue un regalo. El resto, un error. Lo cambiaré.

—No, no lo hagas —se apresuró a decir él mientras le ponía una mano sobre el brazo—. Tienes un aspecto estupendo y el elemento sorpresa supone una gran ventaja.

Ella soltó un resoplido.

—Sí, bueno, es lo único que tengo. —Y al ver que él arqueaba las cejas, añadió—: Soy veterinaria. Si tienes a algún animal enfermo no encontrarás a nadie mejor que yo para ocuparse de él. Pero si buscas a una Sydney Bristow, mala suerte.[*]

Él sonrió aún más.

—Veamos si sabes salir de la estela.

—¿Qué?

Le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera y los demás hombres se apartaron para dejarlos pasar.

—Según la profecía, eres la Llave y se supone que debemos tenerte mucho miedo. No te veo causando mucho daño atrapada en tu propio flujo del inconsciente.

Serena se detuvo.

—¿Y qué pasa si no puedo salir?

—Nada.

—Vale. —Serena lo agarró de la mano y la apretó. Él la miró sorprendido—. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuál es tu nombre de pila?

—Nicólas.

—Prométeme una cosa, Nicólas. Si no puedo ayudarlo, prométeme que salvarás al capitán Chiba por mucho que te cueste.

—Desde luego.

Pronunció aquella respuesta con tal convicción que ella le creyó sin dudarlo.

—De acuerdo. Estoy lista.

¿Para qué? Eso no lo sabía. Pero estaba más preparada que nunca. Con una mano firme sobre la parte inferior de su espalda, la apartó de la puerta y la acercó a un muro de luz azul resplandeciente. Detrás de él, Serena apenas podía distinguir unas formas oscuras. Era como mirar a través de una cortina de agua azul eléctrico.

—¿Puedes verlo? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es saltar a través de él.

—De acuerdo. A ver qué pasa — Serena respiró hondo y saltó.

Había un error que cometía con frecuencia todo aquel que se cruzaba con Andrew Furuhata. Lo subestimaban. Normalmente, esto no le provocaba mucha satisfacción. Esta vez tampoco fue una excepción.

—Estamos encantados de que puedas entender por fin nuestra postura —dijo uno de los Ancianos, una única voz que hablaba por todos.

—Os pido perdón por mi anterior conducta. — Andrew hizo una reverencia y fingió arrepentimiento

—. No soy un hombre al que le guste que lo pillen por sorpresa y, desde luego, tampoco me gusta que me dominen.

—Sabíamos que no entenderías de inmediato por qué teníamos que detener al capitán Chiba como medida preventiva. Pero esperamos que recuerdes que nuestro objetivo ha sido siempre servir y proteger a nuestro pueblo.

—Por supuesto —mintió Chiba con facilidad—. Nadie lo pone en duda, y menos yo.

—El capitán Chiba sí.

Andrew se encogió de hombros ocultando la intensidad de su animosidad con los ojos a medio cerrar.

—La Llave lo ha corrompido, pero siempre ha antepuesto su deber a todo lo demás. Un poco de tiempo apartado de su influencia y recuperará el juicio. Ha estado sin una relación amorosa más tiempo que ningún otro hombre que yo conozca. Los primeros amores siempre lo vuelven loco a uno, pero sólo durante un tiempo. Estoy seguro de que todos vosotros los sabéis.

—Desde luego. Y estamos de acuerdo. El capitán permanecerá aislado un tiempo y, después, volverá a integrarse a la comunidad poco a poco.

—Estaré dispuesto a ayudaros con su reaclimatación cuando llegue el momento.

—Estupendo. Agradecemos enormemente tu colaboración. Puedes regresar a tus obligaciones, capitán Fruruhata.

Andrew recorrió con la mirada el mar de rostros oscuros que había ante él. Hizo otra reverencia y, a continuación, salió al patio, donde estaban unos Guardianes desconocidos, completamente ignorantes de la mentira en la que vivían.

El cielo estaba oscuro, el largo día terminaba. Una fresca brisa sopló junto a él y le llevó el aroma de las flores que brotaban por la noche. A lo lejos, podía oírse el estruendo de las cataratas. Su hogar. Como Darien, él había nacido allí y no tenía recuerdos del mundo que los Guardianes habían dejado mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Pero qué era un hogar? ¿Se trataba de un lugar? ¿O era la gente que se preocupa por ti? Sabía que lo estaban observando, así que fue directo al Valle de los Sueños. Pasar el rato. Era algo que había aprendido a hacer muy bien durante su tiempo de servicio en la Elite.

Suponía que tardaría un rato en aclararse la mente antes de poder pensar bien en todos los lugares a los que llevarían a Darien para mantenerlo «aislado». Sus pies golpeaban el suelo al correr, y fue por eso por lo que no pudo detenerse a tiempo para esquivar a la ágil rubia que salió de una estela justo delante de él. Chocó con ella con toda su fuerza y los dos empezaron a caer. Ella dio un grito tan fuerte que a él le pitaron los oídos. Apretándola contra su pecho, Andrew se giró mientras caían y dio una patada hacia arriba, los que hizo que salieran por los aires para que ella no se diera contra el suelo.

—¿Qué demonios...? —gritó ella dándole una patada en la espinilla.

—¡Ay! ¡Joder!

—¡Suéltame! —Aquella pequeña fiera que estaba en sus brazos luchaba como un gato cabreado, le arañaba, le daba patadas y siseaba.

—¡Para! —le ordenó él con voz de mando.

—¡Soy la Llave! —exclamó ella lanzándole una mirada de furia con sus enormes ojos oscuros sin sentir el más mínimo miedo—. ¡Te... te... te echaré un maleficio!

Andrew se fijó en su ropa justo en el momento en que ella decía «la Llave» y, después, se le dibujó una sonrisa que no desapareció ni siquiera cuando ella le golpeó en la mandíbula con un gancho bastante digno.

Él la sacudió y la dejó suspendida en el aire.

—¡Oye! ¡Déjalo ya! Soy Andrew, el mejor amigo de Darien.

Serena se quedó inmóvil en mitad de un giro y lo miró boquiabierta, lo que le dio la oportunidad de poder mirarla de verdad bajo la simulada luz de las estrellas. Era guapa, delgada pero con curvas, con mechones dorados que le caían caprichosamente por los hombros. Labios carnosos y rojos y unos enormes ojos marrones que se inclinaban ligeramente por los extremos, dándole a su bonita apariencia un toque exótico.

—Ah. —Serena arrugó la nariz y él entendió por qué Darien estaba tan interesado en aquella mujer

—. Lo siento.

—Así que, un maleficio, ¿eh? —dijo él riéndose.

Ella frunció el ceño con una expresión que no empañó en absoluto su belleza.

Se oyeron unas risas por debajo de ellos que fueron aumentando de volumen y, entonces, apareció Nicólas, casi doblado por la mitad mientras flotaba en el aire cerca de ellos.

—Creo que ésta podría haberle dado una paliza de haber querido, Furuhata.

—Pero eso es porque yo no pego a las mujeres —repuso Andrew.

—Excusas, excusas. —Nicólas guiñó un ojo a la chica de Darien—. Le estabas destrozando, Serena.

A pesar del reciente torrente de violencia que había visto en ella, Andrew tuvo que admitir que le costaba imaginarla como la destrucción de nada. Era muy pequeña y quizá demasiado delgada. Además, tenía esos ojos tan limpios e inocentes. Ella bajó la mirada al suelo, casi un kilómetro por debajo de ellos y, entonces, se aferró a los brazos de él como una enredadera.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Bájame!

Con las cejas levantadas, Andrew fue bajando poco a poco al suelo del valle. Sintió el cuerpo de ella suave y cálido junto al suyo. Dejó escapar un resoplido, deseando en parte que Darien volviera a ser un soltero empedernido. La otra parte de él reconocía que Serena era una chica atractiva con un carácter fuerte. Algunos Soñadores acudían a ellos en sueños lúcidos, pero ninguno había podido nunca dejar su flujo del inconsciente para pasearse entre ellos.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, Serena se apartó y se quedó mirando a aquel gigante rubio que tanto la había asustado. Se dio cuenta de inmediato de dos cosas. Una, que era enorme. Casi dos metros de altura y, al menos, cien kilos de peso. Y dos, que era tan hermoso como el resto de los Guardianes hombres que había visto hasta ese momento. También él tenía aquel acento tan delicioso.

—Bonita ropa —dijo él sonriendo.

—Ya está bien —murmuró ella—. Voy a cambiarme.

—No, no lo hagas —se apresuró a decir él—. Apuesto a que a Chiba le encantará verte así. Los ojos le escocieron al recordarlo y su error de atuendo dejó de ser importante.

—Necesito verle. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

—Estoy de acuerdo —contestó Nicólas, a la vez que desaparecía de sus atractivos rasgos toda huella de buen humor—. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Los Ancianos tienen cámaras de vídeo por todas partes. Van a saber que Serena está aquí.

—Se lo han llevado —dijo Andrew con voz grave—. No tengo ni idea de adónde.

Serena se quedó petrificada, a punto de llorar y sintiéndose como una estúpida. ¿Qué demonios creía que podría hacer allí? Los hombres de Darien estaban más capacitados para salvar a su capitán. Lo más seguro es que ella no fuera más que un estorbo.

—Yo he visto adónde. —Nicólas le hizo una señal a sus hombres, que rompieron la formación—. Lo he visto en el panel de control.

—Joder —exclamó Andrew de repente, haciendo que todos lo miraran confundidos debido a su tono bajo y receloso.

Tras mirarlo sorprendida, Serena giró después la cabeza en la dirección hacia donde él estaba mirando. Iluminada por la luz que arrojaban las estelas que los rodeaban, una mancha de humo negro los invadió formando un círculo perfecto. Se fue ensanchando rápidamente, haciéndose más grande por segundos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella sintiendo un nudo en el estómago por el miedo.

—Pesadillas. — Nicólas desenvainó su espada—. Miles de ellas.

**Continuara….**

**OH! Dios podrán recartar a Darien? Qué hará Serena? **

**Nos vemos en los 2 últimos Capis de Este Primer Libro..**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE**** PERTENCE A LA SERIE GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 16**

Serena vio aquellas sombras negras retorcerse con los ojos abiertos de par en par y horrorizados. Eran traslúcidas y su forma no era más que una neblina. Un extraño ruido salía de ellas, un chillido agudo que hizo que los nervios se le pusieran más de punta, como uñas que se clavan en una pizarra. Podían oírse algunas palabras en medio de aquella cacofonía, pero eran demasiado desordenadas como para que tuvieran sentido alguno.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó mientras se agachaba para poder ver entre las piernas de los gigantes que habían formado un círculo protector a su alrededor. Los hombres cambiaban sin parar su peso de un pie a otro.

—No están haciendo nada —respondió Andrew.

Serena se mordió la lengua.

—¿Está pasando algo que yo no puedo ver? —preguntó finalmente al ver que el tiempo pasaba.

—No está pasando nada —murmuró Nicólas—. Eso es lo malo.

Se abrió paso a empujones para poder ver un poco mejor. Le costaba poder identificar las pesadillas de las que uno se despierta con un sudor frío con aquellas tenues nubes de humo.

—¡Uuuh! —exclamó ella inclinándose hacia delante.

Se retiraron serpenteantes rápidamente.

—Mierda. —Andrew la miró con ojos bien abiertos y recelosos—. Lo siento —dijo ella hacienda una mueca.

Entonces, vio cómo todos los hombres la miraban boquiabiertos. Ella soltó un resoplido y volvió a retirarse al centro. Estupendo. Su comportamiento infantil había sido presenciado por todos.

—Se sienten atraídos hacia ella —dijo Andrew con tono de asombro—, pero también le tienen miedo. No me lo creería si no lo estuviera viendo con mis propios ojos.

—Tenemos que averiguar ya qué demonios es capaz de hacer. —Nicólas se hizo a un lado para poder mirarla a ella y a las Pesadillas al mismo tiempo—. Creía que su presencia asustaría a los Ancianos lo suficiente como para darnos cierta ventaja. En absoluto podía imaginarme que pasaría esto. De hecho, me preocupaba que sucediera lo contrario.

—¿Descubriste algo en la sala de control? —preguntó Andrew.

—¿Podemos hablar de ello mientras vamos a rescatar a Darien? —Serena daba patadas en el suelo impaciente—. En este preciso momento no me importa qué es lo que dice la profecía que yo voy a hacer.

—Para nosotros es de suma importancia —dijo Andrew estudiándola atentamente con sus nórdicos ojos azules.

Ella suspiró, arrepentida.

—Sé que lo es. Darien me contó que llevaba siglos buscándome, tratando de averiguar qué es lo que se supone que voy a hacer. Sé lo que esa leyenda significa para vosotros y os prometo que si me ayudáis a recuperar a Darien, yo os ayudaré a descubrir qué es lo que pinto en todo esto.

—Necesitamos al capitán aquí —dijo uno de los hombres con la mirada fija en las Pesadillas—. Nunca nos han vencido mientras él estaba al mando. ¿En qué nos va a beneficiar que él esté en tu mundo?

Un murmullo de asentimiento se escuchó entre los soldados.

—Acepto la posibilidad de que él se quede con vosotros —les aseguró con el mentón levantado estoicamente. Se negaba a llorar delante de los hombres de Darien—. Pero no así, con la mitad de él aquí y la otra mitad conmigo.

—Quizá sea eso —intervino Andrew dando un paso hacia ella—. Puede que la puerta que vayas a abrir no sea la de las Pesadillas, que está claro que no saben qué pensar de ti. Quizá sea la puerta que hay entre el Crepúsculo y tu mundo.

—Ni hablar —contestó ella cruzándose de brazos—. Darien me contó que toda vuestra fuerza de la Elite fue creada para evitar que las Pesadillas entraran en mi mundo. Yo nunca pondría en peligro algo así.

—Lo cierto —empezó a decir Nicólas en voz baja— es que la Elite se creó para matarte.

Ella no tenía ni idea de qué contestar ante aquello.

—Vamos a ver si nos dejan marcharnos sin tener que pelear. —Andrew envainó su espada y sacó el cuchillo más pequeño que llevaba en la pierna antes de ponerse detrás de ella y pasarle un musculoso brazo por la cintura. Se puso en movimiento despacio, elevándose poco a poco por encima de ellos. Serena se aferró a su brazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Las Pesadillas se retorcieron enloquecidas y el ruido que hacían fue aumentando de volumen, pero no hicieron esfuerzo alguno por atacarlos. Nicólas se elevó también, al igual que los hombres que estaban bajo su mando. Siguieron empuñando sus espadas hasta que estuvieron a cierta distancia en el aire. Entonces, Nicólas dio una orden que ella no supo entender y todos envainaron de nuevo sus espadas.

—Justo al otro lado de la colina hay un lago.

Serena vio cómo Andrew asentía.

—Sé dónde está. Vamos.

Mientras planeaban rápidamente entre la noche nublada, Serena observó el paisaje que había debajo de ellos. Aquel hermoso lugar era el mundo de Darien. Había pasado siglos arriesgando enormemente su vida para defenderlo. Allí él era casi inmortal y tenía el poder de hacer que ocurrieran cosas simplemente con pensarlas. Los ojos de Serena se inundaron de lágrimas. Se dio cuenta de que la Tierra no era lugar para un hombre como Darien. Encontraría el modo de volver aquí y, tal y como le había advertido a ella, una vez que se marchara, no volvería.

—Si tienen a Chiba bajo el lago, no habrá modo de acercarse a esa zona con cautela. —La voz de Amdrew sonó fuerte en su oído.

Nicólas giró la cabeza para mirar a Andrew.

—¿Has estado ahí?

—No del todo. No salí a la superficie dentro de la caverna. No pude. Por lo que pude ver, solo hay una entrada y no hay forma de acceder de forma sigilosa.

—Maldita sea.

Serena hizo una mueca ante la frustración que se desprendía de la voz del teniente.

—Una vez que liberéis al capitán Chiba, ¿qué pasará con todos vosotros? ¿No se enfadarán los Ancianos?

Todos los hombres parecieron mirar con tristeza. Fue Andrew quien respondió:

—Conocemos los riesgos.

—¿Me van a matar? —preguntó ella tratando de armarse de valor para el enfrentamiento que le esperaba. Todo era posible. No descartaba nada.

—Dudo mucho que Chiba vaya a permitir que te pase nada —respondió él con frialdad.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó ella—. ¿Y el teniente? Ninguno de vosotros tiene motivos para confiar en mí. Joder, ni siquiera yo me fío de mí misma. No tengo ni idea de qué se supone que tengo que hacer. ¿Y si estornudo y vuela todo por los aires?

Andrew apretó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Serena, cosa que ella agradeció inmensamente, pues estaban muy altos.

—¿Le amas?

—Con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿Y si tu existencia pone en peligro la suya?

—Espero que tú te encargues de ello.

El pecho de él se movía al respirar contra la espalda de ella.

—¿Morirías por él?

—Sí, si es necesario —contestó ella fervientemente mientras el viento hacía que las lágrimas fluyeran por su sien y se escondieran en su cabello—. Él lo arriesgó todo por venir conmigo, Andrew, sabiendo incluso que si conseguía salir con vida de aquello yo no le recordaría. Habíamos pasado muy poco tiempo juntos, pero para él fue suficiente. Me deseaba terriblemente.

—¿Tú le quieres del mismo modo?

—Sí. —Sonrió y giró la cara para mirarle, haciendo que su pelo cayera sobre el rostro de los dos.

Ella se lo apartó con impaciencia y, de repente, vio que estaba sujeto con una goma—. ¿Lo has hecho tú?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Vaya.

—Sí —murmuró él—. Vaya.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—Cuando lleguemos al lago, vamos a sumergirnos directamente —dijo él después—. La caverna está bastante honda y necesitamos la velocidad para llegar hasta ella. Te avisaré cuando llegue el momento. Aguanta la respiración y no te muevas. Trata de mantener el cuerpo recto y los brazos y piernas pegados para disminuir la resistencia dentro del agua.

—De acuerdo.

—No sé qué es lo que nos vamos a encontrar ahí abajo. Tendrán la zona bien vigilada y saben que vamos de camino.

—Entendido. Me mantendré apartada.

—Bien. Habría preferido dejarte atrás, pero ahora mismo estás con la única gente dentro del Crepúsculo que desea mantenerte con vida.

El labio inferior de Serena tembló y se lo mordió. En ese mundo, todos la querían ver muerta. Pasaron muy cerca de la cima de una montaña baja y bajaron con una fuerza asombrosa hacia el lago que apareció al otro lado.

—Seguidme —gritó Andrew a los demás y, después, en voz más baja—: Prepárate.

Ella tomó aire y, al instante, contuvo el aire en los pulmones mientras se zambullían de cabeza sobre el agua helada. Tratando de no moverse, Serena empezó a marearse rápidamente mientras sus pulmones sufrían espasmos por aquel frío tan tremendo. Sintió como si fuera un granizado. Justo antes de perder el conocimiento, salieron al aire cálido y húmedo.

Mientras escupía y jadeaba, la sacaron del agua y la lanzaron a un lado bruscamente. Serena se quitó el agua de los ojos y vio el tumulto que había provocado su llegada. Sus Guardianes de la Elite luchaban con sus espadas contra una legión de figuras vestidas con túnicas grises que también blandían unas espadas mortales. El espacio era pequeño y estrecho, dominado por la consola circular de un ordenador y una pantalla con imágenes que parpadeaban a gran velocidad. Por el ángulo en que ella miraba, podía ver la sala que había al otro lado, un espacio lleno de anchos rayos de luz como aquel del que ella había salido antes. Estelas.

La visión del pasillo al otro lado de la caverna la hizo entrar en acción. Se apartó de un salto del camino de un Anciano que huía de una espada de la Elite. Esquivando cuerpos que caían y espadas endiabladas, Serena cruzó aquel espacio y escapó, desesperada por encontrar a Darien. Entró en el pasillo excavado en la roca y empezó a correr, deteniéndose en cada arco sin puerta para mirar en su interior. Oyó pasos detrás de ella y se giró, aliviada al ver que se trataba de Nicólas, que corría hacia ella. Ante ella se extendía lo que parecía una interminable hilera de entradas. Los pies le chapoteaban dentro de los zapatos mojados y los pantalones holgados, tan ligeros cuando estaban secos, eran ahora un fuerte peso sobre sus piernas. Deseó que estuviesen secos, pero parecía incapaz de realizar el cambio.

—Sigue avanzando —le instó Nicólas, que se encargaba de la tarea de mirar en las habitaciones de la izquierda. Él también seguía empapado.

En el siguiente umbral en el que ella se detuvo vio a un hombre en una cámara de cristal cilíndrica. Ahogó un grito, esperanzada, pero después se dio cuenta de que el hombre de pelo oscuro que había dentro no era lo suficientemente grande como para tratarse de Darien. Siguió adelante y vio a más hombres en otros tubos de cristal. Todos parecían estar dormidos. O muertos.

—¿Qué es este sitio?

—El infierno. —Nicólas apretó el puño con fuerza alrededor de la empuñadura de su arma.

Continuaron caminando.

Por fin, lo encontró. Su ropa negra contrastaba enormemente con el atuendo blanco de los pobres hombres.

—Dios mío —dijo ella en voz baja mientras el estómago se le revolvía peligrosamente.

La cabeza le caía hacia abajo, con el mentón sobre el pecho, y el cuerpo estaba sujeto en posición vertical por algún artilugio que no podía verse. Serena corrió hasta la cámara y dio golpes sobre ella, tratando de encontrar una puerta o algún modo de abrirla—. ¡Darien! ¡Darien, respóndeme! La idea de que pudiera estar muerto la hizo sentir tan mal que la habitación empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

—¡Cuidado! —Nicólas la agarró del brazo y la apartó.

Un destello de algo moviéndose en su visión periférica fue lo único que la hizo comprender la angustia de Nicólas hasta que una espada pasó con un silbido por su lado, a punto de cortarle el brazo.

—¡Dios mío! —Se movió hacia la izquierda mientras el Anciano volvía a embestir contra ella.

—Mátala, teniente —ordenó el Anciano justo antes de tambalearse hacia atrás cuando la espada de Nicólas paró la suya con tal fuerza que la capucha le cayó sobre los hombros—. ¿Qué haces? — exclamó.

Nicólas empujó a Serena para ponerla detrás de él.

—¿Cómo puedo sacar al capitán de ahí?

—Está aislado por el bien de todos.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta, horrorizada al ver al hombre que llevaba la túnica. Parecía un cadáver, con la piel fina como el papel y muy arrugada y el pelo de un intenso color blanco. La miró con furia con sus ojos claros y ella supo, sin duda, que lo único que él quería era asesinarla.

—Te lo pregunto de nuevo, Anciano —dijo Nicólas casi alcanzando a su oponente en el abdomen—. ¿Cómo podemos liberar al capitán Chiba?

—¡No te lo voy a decir! —respondió el Anciano con tono malicioso.

Serena miraba con asombro cómo los dos hombres, tan distintos en apariencia, uno joven y viril y el otro recién levantado de su tumba, se enfrentaban con una muestra de destreza que ella no podia más que admirar. Se retiró poco a poco mientras la pelea continuaba y finalmente se detuvo con la cintura apoyada contra el filo de una mesa. Aventurándose a mirar con qué había tropezado, Serena vio un panel de un ordenador parecido al que había visto en la caverna, pero mucho más pequeño. Las letras del teclado estaban en un idioma extranjero, pero la ranura redondeada para una llave era inconfundible.

«Muy bien».

Tomando aire, no hizo caso de los escalofríos que le hacían sacudir el cuerpo y trató de imaginar qué tipo de llave debía buscar. Entonces, la sintió. Miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió al encontrar una llave redonda colgando de una cadena en el centro de la palma de su mano.

—Joder —dijo en voz baja, asombrada al ver el poder que tenía en el mundo de Darien. Al parecer, no necesitaba buscar las cosas. Miró rápidamente hacia la cerradura y vio que se trataba de la llave correcta. Ahora sólo tenía que ayudar a Nicólas a deshacerse del Anciano—. ¡Ya lo tengo! —

Sonrió al imaginarse un jarro con un asa y ver cómo aparecía en su mano. Ancho por abajo y con un filo estrecho para vaciar el contenido, parecía exactamente el dibujo de los zumos Kool-Aid. Esperó el momento adecuado y, entonces, entró en acción, golpeando al Anciano en la cabeza cuando se acercó lo suficiente. El cristal se hizo añicos. El Anciano hizo un ruido balbuceante y, a continuación, cayó a sus pies mientras su espada provocaba un estrépito contra el suelo. Serena se quedó con el asa en la mano, sin el jarro, lo lanzó a un lado y se limpió las manos en los pantalones mojados.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Nicólas, que había detenido el balanceo de su brazo en el aire.

—Toma. —Le lanzó la llave a Nicólas y éste la cogió con la mano que tenía libre—. Saca a Darien de ese tubo.

Él se acercó a la consola.

—Ahora mismo.

Nicólas encendió el teclado. Un momento después, un fuerte silbido de aire indicaba que la cámara se había abierto y Serena se acercó corriendo, justo a tiempo de agarrar a un Darien que daba un traspié.

—Cariño —murmuró ella con las piernas abiertas en un esfuerzo por aguantar su peso.

Él se aferró a ella con fuerza, acariciando su mejilla contra la de ella.

—Estás mojada —dijo con un susurro balbuceante—. Y no por el motivo que a mí me gustaría.

—Eres un obseso sexual —respondió ella aliviada. Una parte de ella se había sentido aterrorizada al ver tan indefenso a un hombre tan grande como él. Incluso cuando estaba dormido había en él una tensión de alerta que no dejaba nunca que nadie olvidara lo peligroso que era. En aquel tubo había carecido de ella—. ¿Estás bien?

Él le colocó sus grandes manos a ambos lados de la espalda y la apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo hasta que no quedó espacio entre los dos. La sostuvo de esa forma durante un largo rato y, después, Serena sintió cómo la cabeza y el cuerpo de Darien se le tensaban a medida que iba siendo consciente de lo que le rodeaba.

—No, no estoy bien. Estoy enfadado y asustado. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Salvarte.

—Joder.

—¿Puedes dejar de pensar en el sexo?

La renuente risa entre dientes de Darien retumbó contra el pecho de ella.

—Me vuelves loco, tía buena.

Ella le subió las manos por la espalda hacia el espeso y sedoso pelo de la nuca. Se abrazó a él y, después, se puso de puntillas para darle unos cariñosos besos en la cara y en el cuello. Mientras recorría con su lengua sus palpitaciones, Darien gimió y se estremeció.

—Sere —dijo en voz baja dejándola sin aire por la fuerza de su abrazo.

—Estaba muy preocupada.

—Yo estoy aterrado. Éste es el último lugar en el que me gustaría que estuvieses.

Ella restregó su cara contra él y Darien la abrazó con más fuerza, pasándole las manos de forma posesiva por la espalda y las caderas.

—Capitán.

Darien levantó la cabeza y asintió ante el teniente, que mantenía la cabeza agachada.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, nuestra motivación no es del todo altruista —empezó a decir Nicólas con frialdad—. Vamos a necesitar un liderazgo en el exilio.

—¿Quién está con vosotros?

Nicólas recitó de un tirón una lista de nombres.

—Entiendo que ésta es únicamente una misión de rescate. —Darien apartó a Serena de él centrándose por completo en el problema.

—Por el momento, hoy he pasado un tiempo en el Templo.

—¿En la sala de control?

—Creo que la mayoría de las cosas que necesitamos está ahí dentro —dijo Nicólas asintiendo—. Los Ancianos nos han ocultado muchas cosas. ¿Sabía que es posible moverse por el mundo de ella a través de un Soñador?

—Sí, lo sabía.

—Y es posible pasar libremente de un plano a otro. ¿Lo sabía también?

—Sí.

—¡Entonces, puedes regresar! —exclamó Serena eufórica al sentir una oleada de esperanza.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que no es seguro estar contigo y hasta que tenga la certeza de que lo es... —Tomó aire con fuerza y miró hacia otro lado.

Serena se mordió los labios para no discutir, pelearse ni descargar su frustración ante lo injusto que era todo aquello. Darien y ella no habían hecho nunca nada para merecerlo. Todo ese tiempo habían estado esperándose el uno al otro y ahora se separarían por motivos que no tenían nada que ver con sus propios actos.

Durante un largo rato, Darien permaneció inmóvil, en un silencio cargado de una tension subyacente, como si se estuviese armando de valor para alguna pesada tarea que vendría después. A Serena se le puso la carne de gallina, pese a no tener frío.

—¿Por qué estás perdiendo el tiempo, Chiba? —retumbó la voz de Andrew cuando éste entró en la habitación. Dirigió la vista al tubo de cristal y, después, de nuevo a Darien—. Ya no estás confuso y has salido de tu estela. Creía que solamente ella podía hacerlo.

—Sólo ella puede hacerlo. No estoy soñando. Estoy aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Los Ancianos me han rescatado —se explicó Darien con tono serio—. A mí entero.

—Tonterías —protestó Andrew—. Si fuese posible crear grietas que se pueden cerrar nos habríamos pasado a la esfera mortal hace mucho tiempo y habríamos dejado aquí a las Pesadillas.

—Hay muchísimas cosas que no conocemos. Como estos tubos. Están llenos de Ancianos principiantes.

—¿Qué? —Nicólas apartó la vista de la consola—. No puede ser.

Serena frunció el ceño al recordar a los hombres que había visto en las otras salas. No se parecían en nada a los Ancianos con las túnicas grises.

—Quiero que Serena salga de aquí —ordenó Darien con brusquedad—. Hacedla regresar.

—¡No! —Serena se agarró a su brazo, que se tensó como una piedra bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

Él bajó la mirada hacia ella con sus helados ojos azules.

—Por lo que sé, tu vida corre peligro si estás fuera de tu estela. No deberías haberte arriesgado por mí.

—¿Pero tú sí puedes arriesgarte por mí?

Darien no contestó, y su bello rostro con sus facciones y sus preciosos ojos, esos que la habían mirado con tanto amor un momento antes, ahora estaban fijos e inexpresivos. Remotos.

—Te necesito viva, Sere. Más de lo que te pueda necesitar a mi lado.

Andrew le entregó una espada a Darien y, a continuación, pasó una mano alrededor de la cintura de ella y la levantó en el aire.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta, Serena gritaba confundida.

—No hagas que esto se vuelva más difícil de lo que ya es. —Darien apartó la mirada con la mandíbula apretada y las fosas nasales dilatadas—. Dame algo sobre lo que trabajar, Kumada.

Andrew salió de la habitación.

—No te lo tomes como algo personal —murmuró pegando los labios a sus oídos—. Tiene que ocultar sus emociones o, de lo contrario, no podrá pensar en el siguiente movimiento.

Con pasos increíblemente largos, Andrew recorrió rápidamente la distancia hacia la caverna. Allí vio a los Ancianos retenidos en un rincón, algunos de ellos heridos, otros lanzando amenazas de castigo. Los hombres de Darien parecían desconcertados ante aquella situación, pero mantenían sin vacilar las puntas de sus espadas dirigidas al grupo. En la consola, un hombre pulsaba las teclas con rapidez. Levantó la mirada cuando Andrew entró.

—Capitán, ¿puede echarle un vistazo a esto?

Andrew asintió y apoyó a Serena en el suelo.

—No te muevas —le advirtió.

Se acercó al teclado y, de repente, los hombres de Darien se olvidaron de ella mientras seguía bajo la mirada fulminante de los espeluznantes Ancianos. El aire estaba húmedo debido a la gran cantidad de agua que había al otro lado del filo de piedra, pero Serena sentía un frío que procedía de su interior.

Los dos hombres trabajaron durante un largo rato y aplicadamente en la consola y, mientras tanto, Serena dirigió su atención hacia su interior, concentrándose en la necesidad de mantenerse entera hasta que estuviera sola.

Controló el abrumador deseo de volver corriendo por el pasillo hasta donde estaba Darien. Saber que estaba tan cerca era una tortura. Era tan fuerte su deseo que dudaba que pudiera aplacarlo, pero entendía sus motivos. Tampoco podía soportar la idea de que le pasara algo y ésa era la razón por la que la estaba matando el hecho de haberlo dejado. Darien iba a pasar por todo aquello solo y ella deseaba con todas sus ganas poder serle de ayuda. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de inmediato del extraño silencio en que se había quedado la habitación. Hasta que sintió el calor en su espalda e inhaló el sensual y delicioso olor que sólo podía pertenecer a Darien, no fue consciente del cambio.

Serena se puso rígida.

—Sigues aquí —murmuró él.

Estaba inmóvil detrás de ella, casi rozándola, lo suficiente como para que pudiera sentir su respiración, lenta y profunda. Pudo sentir la lucha que se libraba en el interior de él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños. Comprendía por qué tenían que separarse de esa forma tan radical. Darien no podía permitir que sus sentimientos afloraran. El cariño que había demostrado nada más salir del tubo era ahora un lastre. Una vez que el dique estaba roto, la riada no se detendría hasta que no quedara agua. Ella también se estaba conteniendo, porque sabía que cuando llorara su pérdida, la desesperación inicial duraría días.

Pero no podía marcharse sin decirle, al menos una vez...

—Te quiero.

El escalofrío que él sintió en todo su cuerpo se propagó por el espacio que había entre los dos. Le rodeó las muñecas con sus manos, pero mantuvo aquella distancia tan provocadora. Le acarició con el dedo pulgar el pulso de sus venas.

—Bonito atuendo —respondió con un susurro.

Apareció una lágrima y, después, cayó, seguida rápidamente por otra. Serena dio gracias porque él no pudiera ver cómo le afectaba su respuesta. Afecto, no intimidad. Abrió los ojos negándose a dejar que los Ancianos vieran su tormento.

—Recuerda lo que me prometiste —dijo él en voz baja—. No te quites el colgante. Nunca.

Ella asintió, incapaz de hablar.

Serena se acercó con actitud retraída. Ella se preguntó qué veía cuando los miraba, sobre todo cuando había apartado los ojos con una mueca de dolor. Darien la soltó y se acercó a la consola.

Serena tragó saliva y le dio la espalda.

—Vámonos.

Cada paso que se alejaba de Darien la destrozaba más, hasta que empezó a jadear de la angustia. Andrew se metió en el agua por el saliente poco profundo y alargó los brazos hacia ella. Entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella... ... Serena reprimió un grito cuando alguien la agarró desde atrás con un abrazo aplastante pero instantáneamente familiar. Un duro brazo le rodeó la cintura y otro se deslizó entre sus pechos.

—Te quiero —dijo Darien con voz áspera, pegando los labios a su oído y envolviendo con su cuerpo el de ella con evidente desesperación—. Dime que los sabes.

Serena subió los brazos para aferrarse a los de él.

—Lo sé.

Estuvo a punto de pedirle que soñara con ella. Pero en lugar de eso, se mordió la lengua y sintió cómo el corazón se le rompía. Serena se despertó con un sobresalto y se irguió. El corazón le latía tan rápidamente que sentía cómo le empujaba las costillas. El sudor le cubría la piel y el pecho se le movía con una respiración jadeante. El espacio que había junto a ella en la cama estaba vacío y la almohada conservaba aún la forma del hombre que había estado apoyado en ella hacía tan poco tiempo.

—Darien. —Las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos y cayeron como un río constante.

Se llevó la almohada a la cara, respiró el persistente aroma y lloró.

**Continuara…. **

**Nos vemos en el Capítulo Final **


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE**** PERTENCE A LA SERIE GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 17**

Con las piernas abiertas y las manos en la cintura, Darien miró al Anciano principiante que estaba en el tubo que había delante de él, pero era la cara de Serena lo que veía, sus ojos grandes y oscuros llenos de dolor y confusión. Respiró hondo y se aferró a su sensatez por un hilo. Delante de él se extendían días infinitos, una eternidad sin Serena.

—¡Maldita sea, Chiba!

Giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con el ceño fruncido de Andrew.

—Joder, tío —murmuró Andrew—. Estoy llamándote desde hace un rato.

Darien se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—¿Qué quieres? soltó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por su pelo negro.

—Quiero que seas feliz. O al menos, quisiera que no estés triste.

—¿Has hecho lo que te he pedido?

Andrew dio un paso hacia el interior de la habitación y asintió.

—Aparte de Serena, nadie más en el mundo sabe que has existido nunca.

—¿Sere sigue resistiéndose?

—Lo siento —contestó Andrew encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros—. Es demasiado fuerte.

Darien miró hacia otro lado con un nudo en la garganta. Le mataba pensar que Serena estuviese sufriendo la misma angustia que él. A Darien le costaba respirar y ella era mucho más sensible. Fue aquella empatía lo primero que le atrajo de ella.

—Sigue intentándolo.

—Kurumada hace todo lo que puede.

Andrew se quedó en silencio un largo rato.

—¿La olvidarías si pudieras? —preguntó por fin.

—No. — Darien sonrió con pesar—. Es mejor haber amado y perdido después que no haber amado nunca.

—Yo no sé de esas cosas, amigo —repuso Andrew con brusquedad—. Casi prefiero estar a este lado de la valla. Si te soy sincero, todo parece mucho mejor desde aquí.

Andrew se marchó con pasos apenas audibles sobre el suelo de piedra. En el aire permanecieron las preguntas que no se habían hecho mucho tiempo después de que se fuera y Darien estaba agradecido de que su amigo no le hubiese obligado a responderlas. No podía hablar de Serena ni de lo que había hecho cuando estuvo con ella. Le dolía demasiado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de centrar su mente en las tareas que aún debía realizar más que en el dolor lacerante que sentía en el pecho. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. No importaba.

—Chiba.

Con un movimiento instintivo, Darien cogió la espada que estaba apoyada sobre el tubo que tenía delante de él y se giró a la velocidad de un rayo, pero controlando su cuerpo. Artemis apenas pudo dar un salto hacia atrás, a tiempo de evitar ser cortado en dos.

El Anciano levantó las manos a la defensiva.

—Estoy desarmado, capitán.

Darien entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cómo has entrado aquí? No estabas con los demás.

—Me decepcionas. Creía que te había enseñado a ser mejor.

—Me enseñaste lo suficiente como para poder hacerte daño. Ahora mismo, eso es lo único que necesito saber.

—¿De verdad? —Artemis recorrió la habitación con la vista—. Entonces, supongo que no te importa saber cómo puedes regresar con tu Soñadora y ser más productivo en su mundo de lo que puedes serlo aquí.

Entreviendo un atisbo de sonrisa en las sombras de su capucha, Darien empujó a su antiguo maestro contra el duro muro de piedra. Apoyó el antebrazo con fuerza contra la tráquea de Artemis.

—Te sugiero que cuando retire el brazo, empieces a hablar.

Artemis consiguió asentir levemente y Darien aflojó ligeramente la presión.

—Existen leyendas terrenales sobre los sueños —dijo el Anciano con la respiración entrecortada.

—Ve al grano.

—Ciertas culturas humanas se han esforzado por controlar los sueños de varias maneras, a través cazadores de sueños, muñecos o símbolos.

Darien lo miró con más atención.

—Continúa.

—¿De dónde crees que proceden las ideas de utilizar esos recursos? Hay un punto de verdad tras cada leyenda.

—Lo sé. ¿Y?

—Hay lugares por el planeta de esa Soñadora donde siguen estando los artefactos originales que dieron lugar a esas leyendas. Han permanecido ocultos hasta que apareciera la Llave. Existía la posibilidad de que la Elite no consiguiera matarla o no pudiera y los Ancianos querían contar con algún recurso.

A Darien se le heló la sangre en las venas.

—¿Y qué hacen?

—Todo lo que necesitas saber está en ese libro que te llevaste —Artemis bajó la voz y se volvió más apremiante—. Van a enviar a alguien en busca de esas cosas. Mientras tú estás aquí, tendrán a alguien allí para que actúe contra tu Soñadora.

—¿Por qué iba yo a creerte?

—¿Qué beneficio obtendría mintiéndote?

Darien arqueó una ceja.

—Me tendríais alejado durante un tiempo.

—Ah... —Artemis sonrió—. Es eso.

Apartándose de la pared, Darien levantó la punta de su guja. El corazón le latía a un ritmo constante, el pecho se le elevaba y hundía sin esfuerzo, pero sus emociones no estaban igual de calmadas.

—El libro dice algo de la Llave, la Cerradura y el Guardián que destruye el mundo tal y como lo conocemos.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Artemis en voz baja.

Darien hizo una pausa para recordar lo que había transcrito y, de repente, dudó de las conclusions que había sacado.

—Hay cámaras por todas partes, Chiba. Hasta que tus hombres tomaron la caverna, yo no podia hablar con libertad. En cuanto a tu regreso, la Elite no se habría apropiado de este lugar si no estuvieras aquí y vas a necesitar estas herramientas si es que tienes alguna esperanza de conseguir lo que buscas. Todo tenía que suceder del modo en que lo ha hecho. Confía en mí.

—¿Y el colgante?

—Lee el libro. Está todo ahí. Los Ancianos no saben que lo han perdido. Con tus hombres aquí dispondrás del tiempo que necesitas.

—Estás traicionando al resto de los Ancianos. ¿Por qué?

—Todos queremos lo mismo, que se acaben las Pesadillas. Pero creo que existen otras formas de conseguir ese objetivo. Yo no puedo hacer nada sin perder mi posición, pero tú puedes actuar en mi lugar. Quizá no siempre entiendas por qué hago algunas cosas como lo del colgante, pero confía en que todo tiene un porqué. —Artemis se dirigió a la puerta con un remolino de sus túnicas grises.

Darien dio un salto para detenerle, pero con la misma rapidez que él se acercó, el Anciano había desaparecido, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Mientras Golosina gruñía con fuerza y se restregaba contra su pierna, Serena se dio la vuelta entre los cojines del sofá y se echó la manta de felpilla por encima de la cabeza.

—Vete —protestó, pues odiaba que la despertaran. Al menos, cuando estaba dormida no pensaba en Darien. Por primera vez en su vida, el hecho de no tener sueños era una bendición.

Había pasado un mes desde que se separaron y todavía la consumía el dolor de su pérdida. La intensidad de su deseo y la tristeza no habían disminuido en absoluto.

Lo empeoraba el hecho de que nadie recordara a Darien, por lo que no había nadie con quien pudiera compartir su tormento. De no haber sido por las pruebas que él dejó atrás —los libros, el colgante, la espada—, Serena habría pensado que estaba como una cabra. De todos modos, no es que estuviese muy cuerda. A veces, en esos momentos oscuros en los que lloraba hasta que no le quedaban lágrimas, Serena deseaba que Darien le hubiera lavado también a ella el cerebro. Sólo por un momento. Un dichoso momento de paz.

Golosina se arrastró por encima de su pierna y restregó la cabeza contra ella. Serena sacó la mano de debajo de la manta y le acarició por detrás de las orejas. El gato bostezó. Ella lloró. Aplastada bajo el peso de su pena, se hizo un ovillo. El pecho se le movía con sollozos de sufrimiento y el corazón le dolía en cada centímetro.

Su mente fue repasando su pesar, recordando unos ojos azules llenos de calor depredador y de intención posesiva, recordando un cuerpo duro y poderoso y un rostro salvajemente hermoso. Ilusiones de caricias procedentes de las manos encallecidas de Darien que le recorrían la piel.

«Te quiero. Dime que lo sabes».

Lo sabía, estaba segura de ello en lo más profundo de su alma. Aquello actuaba tanto de balsamo como de dardo. Haber encontrado un amor así, sólo para después perderlo... Sabiendo que él seguía en algún lugar ahí afuera, amándola, y que, sin embargo, nunca estarían juntos.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

No le hizo caso. Su madre había pasado por allí antes para regañarla y ordenarle que fuera al médico. Había sido una tortura sentarse y fingir que simplemente estaba cansada y no muriéndose porque le habían destrozado el corazón. Al final, le gritó a Ikuko que se fuera y su madre se había marchado enfurecida y refunfuñando, dejando que Serena se desplomara aliviada.

Ir a trabajar durante la semana ya era bastante malo. Enfrentarse a visitantes entrometidos era demasiado. La puerta se abrió y Serena gruñó, acurrucándose aún más. Si no era su madre, sería Amy, y no quería ver a ninguna de las dos.

—¿Sere?

El suave acento de Darien le acarició la piel como el terciopelo cálido. Se puso rígida, con miedo a mirar. Con miedo a no mirar. Con miedo a despertarse. Con miedo a haber muerto y estar en el cielo, donde se le habían concedido sus más profundos deseos.

—Tía buena —El amor y la preocupación en aquella amada voz hizo que llorara con más fuerza.

Entonces, unas manos suaves la levantaron, moviéndola, subiéndola en brazos sin esfuerzo. Ella se acurrucó contra aquel cuerpo duro y familiar, agarrándose a él mientras éste se hundía en el sofá. Se montó a horcajadas en su cadera y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, apretando la nariz contra su garganta y llorando sobre su piel—. Sere. —Las manos de Darien le acariciaban la espalda mientras la besaba en el pelo—. No llores. Verte llorar me mata.

—Amy no te recuerda... Nadie te recuerda...

—Mírame —murmuró él.

Tomó una profunda y temblorosa bocanada de aire. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, oscuros como el zafiro y profundos. Muy profundos, con siglos de recuerdos detrás de ellos. Tomó entre sus manos aquel rostro tan increíblemente hermoso y presionó sus trémulos labios contra los de él.

—Creí que habías desaparecido para siempre.

—Estoy aquí —contestó él con voz áspera— y te quiero. Dios mío, te quiero demasiado. —Tomó su boca inclinando sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola con desesperación.

Hundió las manos en su cabello, ladeándole la cabeza para besarla mejor. Su cuerpo se excitó bajo el de ella, volviéndose más duro. Por todas partes. Rota por la pena, la confusión y una terrible necesidad de asegurarse de que él era real,Serena le subió la camiseta y vio cómo sus manos encontraban y acariciaban una piel caliente de satén. Él gimió dentro de la boca de ella y ella sintió la caricia de su lengua, que se tragó aquel sonido. Notó cómo aumentaba la excitación de él, sintiendo el efecto que producía en Darien mientras sus besos pasaban del amor ferviente al puro deseo carnal. Los dedos de ella bajaron hasta la pretina de sus vaqueros.

—Espera —dijo él, como si aquello fuera lo último que quisiera que ella hiciera. Serena le apartó los dedos y le abrió los botones.

—Tía buena... —Aquella palabra cariñosa dicha con dientes apretados hizo que se le pusieran duros los pezones. Era un sonido tanto de rendición como de exigencia—. No me provoques —la avisó—. Te he echado de menos hasta la locura. Deja que me calme un poco.

—Estarás suficientemente calmado en unos minutos.

Su polla salió disparada dentro de la mano de ella, dura, gruesa y palpitante. Él siseó cuando la envolvió con sus finos dedos. La ropa no era de su talla y, por las explicaciones que le había dado anteriormente, ella supo por qué. Aquello constituía una pequeña prueba de que no estaba soñando y se aferró a ella agradecida.

Serena le lamió el capullo.

—Ah —gimió él—. Hazlo otra vez.

Darien dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ella recorría con su lengua el rastro de una vena. Él apretó las manos sobre su pelo, tirando de las raíces y Serena levantó los ojos para ver los suyos sorprendida. Los ojos de él estaban casi negros, el iris azul estaba dilatado por la excitación y tenía los pómulos encendidos por el deseo.

—Abre la boca —gimió él con sus labios hermosamente cincelados, separados por los jadeos.

—¡Darien!

Él se introdujo dentro de su boca abierta y la cabeza le cayó hacia atrás mientras los labios de ella lo envolvían.

—Estaba deseando que me tocaras así.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de cómo él temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, su seductor inmortal de tan reconocido prestigio. Acarició ligeramente con su lengua la parte baja y sensible de la punta y él arqueó la espalda hacia arriba con un gruñido. Serena estaba dispuesta a apostar que él nunca había estado tan fuera de control en lo concerniente al sexo.

—Sere.

Ella sonrió con la boca llena.

Darien levantó la cabeza y bajó la mirada hacia ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Vas a matarme.

Ella chupó levemente, sólo para ver cómo se retorcía y, después, lo soltó.

—Eso sería gracioso.

Darien la atrajo hacia él.

—Estás haciendo un trabajo estupendo, créeme.

—Sentía que me estaba muriendo —dijo ella en voz baja mientras le temblaba el labio inferior—. Cada día durante el último mes.

—No puede ser. —Darien subió la pierna y le dio una patada a la mesa de centro. Se echó sobre ella empujándola hacia atrás y hacia abajo, sujetándola al suelo con su cuerpo grande y duro—. ¿Cuánto recuerdas de la última vez que estuvimos juntos?

—Demasiado.

—No van a conseguirlo, Sere —dijo con la mandíbula apretada mientras con bruscas manos le subía el vestido y le arrancaba el tanga de encaje—. Vamos a hacer que esto funcione.

El corazón de ella se estremeció por la determinación que había en su voz.

—¿Cómo vamos a solucionar la cuestión de la mortalidad y la inmortalidad?

Darien subió la mano por la pantorrilla de ella y se detuvo en la rodilla y, a continuación, la apartó para que quedara abierta delante de él. La miró a los ojos con apasionada intensidad y sus dedos encallecidos recorrieron sus piernas, separándola, acariciándole el clítoris.

—Iremos poco a poco hasta que lo consigamos.

Cuando introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella, Serena arqueó la espalda sin poder contenerse.

—Kurumada y Andrew están ocupándose de ello en el Crepúsculo. Yo trabajaré desde aquí.

La respiración de Serena se volvió más dificultosa mientras Darien acariciaba las paredes internas de su coño con aquellos dedos expertos.

—¿Trabajar en qué? —Aquello fue lo único que consiguió decir. El dedo pulgar de él le estaba acariciando el clítoris, flexionando la mano mientras se la follaba con ella. Entrando y saliendo.

Darien se puso más cómodo y apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano para observarla mientras con la otra la llevaba a un estado de excitación absoluta.

—Es como si delante de mí tuviera la búsqueda de un tesoro.

Mientras ella se revolvía bajo sus atenciones, Darien le sacó los dedos, colocó una pierna cubierta por tela vaquera sobre sus caderas para inmovilizarla y, a continuación, volvió a su sensual tormento.

—¿Q-qué?

Los ojos de Darien brillaron con malicia.

—Hablaremos cuando hayamos terminado. ¿Te parece bien la semana que viene? —Acarició un punto dentro de ella que la hizo gemir de placer.

—¿No te necesitan tus hombres? —susurró ella con la piel caliente y tirante y el coño succionando ansioso sus dedos inflados. Una semana en la cama con Darien... Sintió un escalofrío.

—Yo te necesito a ti. Cuando te fuiste con Andrew... —Sus dedos de detuvieron. Cerró los ojos un momento y, después, exhaló con fuerza.

Ella levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla y él le acarició la palma con la nariz.

—Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que averiguar —dijo él con brusquedad—. Ni siquiera hemos arañado la superficie de lo que puedes hacer o de lo que supuestamente puedes hacer. Y ese maldito colgante... —Soltó un gruñido—. Conseguiremos resolverlo. Siempre que estemos juntos.

—Te quiero. —Las lágrimas cayeron por las sienes de Serena.

Él adoptó una sonrisa auténticamente masculina.

—Lo sé.

Su polla desnuda ardía como un tizón sobre su piel. Serena llevó las manos hacia ella, quería agarrarlo, amarle, darle el mismo placer que él le daba. Asomó la lengua para humedecerse los labios secos.

—Creía que necesitabas una mamada.

Darien se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la comisura de la boca.

—Bueno, es que me pasa una cosa curiosa cuando me hablas de la muerte. Me despeja.

Ella levantó la cabeza cuando él se incorporó, aferrada a sus labios.

—¿Qué tienes que buscar? ¿Vas a tener que viajar?

—Sí, por desgracia.

—¿Cómo vamos a arreglárnoslas?

Darien sonrió.

—Seiya le robó la espada a un coleccionista privado y rico que ha estado comprando objetos de gran valor en el mercado negro. Recientemente ha realizado sondeos encubiertos para buscar un especialista en adquisiciones de repuesto. Tengo fluidez en todos los idiomas de la Tierra y conocimientos de primera mano sobre el valor de la historia, así que espero que me sea fácil conseguir el trabajo. Él me utilizará para aumentar su colección y yo a él para conseguir dinero y dietas.

Sus dedos se movieron. Ella le clavó las uñas en los brazos.

—No voy a recordar nada de esta conversación, ¿lo sabes?

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para volver a contártelo

Gruñendo de frustración, luchó en vano contra la fuerza superior de él. Sentía el orgasmo casi al alcance de la mano. Con las caderas inmovilizadas no podía llegar a él.

—¿Te quieres correr? —preguntó él con una maliciosa curva en sus labios.

—¡Sí!

Darien se rio entre dientes mientras presionaba el pulgar sobre el clítoris y lo acariciaba con pequeños círculos. Entre gemidos, ella llegó al orgasmo alrededor de las embestidas de sus dedos, estremeciéndose debajo de él, arqueando el cuello de placer.

—Dios, qué hermosa eres —dijo él con tono de asombro.

Volvió a besarla y aquella lenta y profunda unión de las lenguas hizo que ella lo deseara con todas sus ganas. Metió las manos por debajo de su camisa y le acarició los poderosos músculos que se alineaban en su espalda. Él murmuró palabras ásperas, apasionadas y sexuales mientras la cubría con su duro cuerpo. Ella gritó cuando él la embistió brusca y rápidamente y se deslizó hacia arriba unos cuantos centímetros. Darien la agarró por los hombros y de su pecho salió un fuerte e inquieto sonido.

—Dios, Darien...

Con sus dedos pulgares le acarició los pómulos y acercó sus labios a los de ella.

—Sere, comparte tu vida conmigo —dijo con un ronroneo.

—Sí... —Se incorporó para devolverle sus besos con desesperación—. Quédate conmigo.

—Encontraremos el modo —prometió él.

El fuerte nudo de miedo que ella había sentido al despertar se deshizo completamente. Aquello liberó sus sentidos y pudo concentrarse de una forma más completa en el lugar donde sus cuerpos se unían.

—Darien.

Él le daba pequeños mordiscos en el hombro.

—¿Sí?

—Muévete. —Ella se retorcía al sentirlo tan condenadamente grande. Necesitaba el movimiento, la fricción, sentir su enorme cuerpo tensándose encima del suyo.

—¿Estás impaciente? —bromeó él con aquella voz provocativa.

—No sabes cuánto.

Él sonrió con la boca sobre su piel.

—Me estaba volviendo loco sin ti. Ahora estoy dentro de ti, soy una parte de ti, estoy conectado a ti y tengo la intención de disfrutarlo.

Serena apretó los ojos con un gemido.

—Me gustaba más cuando eras plastilina entre mis manos.

—Siempre lo he sido. —Darien flexionó su precioso culo y se deslizó un poco más adentro, apoyando el peso de sus pelotas sobre ella—. Nunca me cansaré de ti. Estoy locamente enamorado de ti. Eso hace que seas tú la que tenga el control.

—Como si pudiera negarme —repuso ella entre jadeos, envolviendo con sus piernas las caderas de él e instándole a que la montara—. Eres adictivo.

Apretó las manos sobre su espalda y le clavó las uñas de los dedos en los duros músculos que le rodeaban la columna. Respiró hondo y apretó el coño alrededor de él.

—Joder —gruñó él tensando todo el cuerpo.

—¡Justo lo que estaba pensando! —Serena se contoneaba debajo de él, deseando haber tenido tiempo para desvestirse, pero demasiado desesperada como para sugerir que lo hiciesen ahora.

Él la besó provocándola con besos profundos y narcotizantes. Giró la cadera sin salirse, sin empujar, simplemente acariciándole el clítoris con la pelvis. Ella volvió a correrse y el orgasmo la recorrió entera con una oleada brutalmente intensa. Estirándose como un arco debajo de él, trató de jadear. Él se tragó aquel sonido con un gruñido arrogante mientras su coño se tensaba a lo largo de su polla dura y palpitante.

—Te quiero —gimió ella agarrándose a su delicioso cuerpo.

Cuando terminó, se sintió agotada y dejó caer los brazos a los lados, deslizando las piernas hasta que los talones de los pies tocaron el suelo.

—Cásate conmigo —susurró él moviendo sus labios contra los de ella.

Serena lo besó con dulzura y sonrió.

—Claro que sí. Tú, yo y más orgasmos como éste y podré asumir este mundo y el tuyo.

Darien acarició su nariz con la suya.

—¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó con algo más que un atisbo de diversión pecaminosa.

—Ajá.

—Bien. Porque vamos a estar aquí un rato.

**FIN **

**Muchas Gracis a todas las que han seguido esta historia.. **

**Gracias a Steph Cardozo, por se mi beta en mis Adaptaciones, por su pasciencia y también por su apoyo, a Gaby (G-adapta/ Eris Adaptadora) por su apoyo, Comentarios, Muchas Gracias Chicas! **

**Nos vemos en el Siguiente Libro que sera la continuación de esta historia, la adaptare tan pronto me sea possible.**

**Para saber sobre las actualizaciones de las adaptaciones me Encuentran en Facebook Como Usakodiserenity. **

**N/A: Les Dejo tambien un pequeño diccionario/ glosario que contiene algunos de los terminos utilizados a lo largo de esta historia..**

**Glosario**

**Cho–zuya**. Fuente a la entrada del Jinja donde con unos cacillos los visitantes se pueden lavar antes de entrar al complejo principal del templo.

**Haiden**. La única parte de un santuario Shinto que está abierta al público.

**Honden**. La zona más sagrada de un santuario Shinto. Normalmente, se encuentra cerrada al público.

**Jinja**. Comúnmente, con el término jinja se conoce a los edificios que conforman un santuario.

**Puerta Torii**. La puerta de acceso a un santuario Shinto (jinja). El torii designa el suelo sagrado. La

puerta marca la entrada del mundo físico al espiritual.

**Shoji**. En la arquitectura tradicional japonesa, un shoji es una mampara de una habitación o una

puerta hecha de papel de washi (arroz) sobre un bastidor de madera. Las puertas shoji

están diseñadas normalmente para usarse como puertas correderas o para doblarse por la

mitad, y así ahorrar el espacio que sería necesario para una puerta batiente.

**Taichí o Taiji.** Un arte marcial chino. Existen diferentes estilos de taichí Chuan, aunque generalmente todos se basan en el sistema que en principio enseñaba la familia Chen a la familia Yang apartir de 1820. El taichí Chuan está considerado como un arte marcial suave, un arte aplicado con una relajación o «suavidad» de los músculos lo más completa posible paradistinguir su teoría y aplicación de los estilos de arte marcial más duros, que hacen uso de una fuerte tensión de los músculos.


End file.
